Edventure of the Thousand-Year Door:Special Ed-ition
by VproductionsC.O
Summary: After a freak storm the Eds and the Cul-de-Sac kids are transported to strange new world. After being separated Edd must find his friends and solve an ancient mystery!
1. Chapter 1: Lost at Sea

Chapter 1: Lost at Sea

"Double D!" A harsh, ear-piercing voice sounded. Double D looked up from his sitting spot and replied: "Yes?"

"Wake up and help me set up the scam!" Eddy shouted loudly.

This day seemed the same as usual. Eddy plotted what he called: Ed's Sailing Lessons. Using a couple boats and a canoe they had taken from their houses, they planned to offer a sailing lesson course. Double D was busy now towing all the boats over to the creek-side. There was a total of 3 boats. A canoe, a sailboat, and a motor boat, accommodating 3 each (the three Eds and the six other kids). All the Eds wore the same hats they had during their Creek Cruise venture. Double D had a backpack this time, a large one, containing his petal steel guitar (to his dismay,) and some sailing equipment.

"Lumpy, get the pigeons, this is gonna be the score of the year!" Eddy boasted.

Ed gave a simple gesture and ran off. Double D had a map and was writing a course for the sailing route. Eddy gave him an annoyed look.

"Double D, what do ya think you're doing?" He shouted.

"Simply plotting a course." Double D said. "I desire to make sure that this time, your little scam won't fail."

"Right, you do that." Eddy said, uninterested.

"Right, now we follow the main creek, take a right at the fork, then follow the creek through the woods and circle back to this spot." Double D explained their route. Eddy didn't listen to a word of it.

A few minutes passed by and Ed returned in the scene with all six of the kids.

"Okay, what's this?" Kevin asked, obiviously disinterested and annoyed.

"We're offering sailing lessons. Care to join us?" Double D asked politely.

"Well, It sounds nice-" Sarah started, though Eddy cut her off.

"I'm the one who's doing the campaign, I'll speak. Just shut it, Double D!" Eddy scolded him. Double D sighed.

He took out a loudspeaker, which gave about 2 seconds of feedback before he announced his message.

"HEY AND WELCOME TO ED'S SAILING COURSE! WE'llTAKE YA ON A GREAT JOURNEY AND SAIL THE CREEK! COME AND BE THE NEXT SAILORS! JOIN US ON AN EPIC JOURNEY OF A LIFETIME!" Eddy shouted. Everyone covered their ears. He was about to shout more, but for some reason the bullhorn shut off on him. Everybody sighed in relief. (Though they failed to notice Double D holding a pair of batteries behind his back.)

"Okay, well if you put it that way, we'll blow this join. Come on, Jimmy!" Sarah said snobbishly. She held Jimmy by the hand and began to walk off, but Double D blocked her quickly.

"Wait, please!" Double D asked. "The first sailing lesson shall be free."

"FREE!?" Eddy shouted.

"Yes. People, my concern isn't about the money, it's about educating the public with knowledge that you may find useful." Double D said.

"Oh, corny." Kevin said, looking away.

"Aw come on, Kev. I'm going!"Nazz said enthusiastically. "It could be fun."

"Fine, I'll go with her." Kevin sighed. "I'm not leaving her alone with you three dorks."

"One must keep an eye of Kevin, yes? I shall accompany you." Rolf said.

"A sailing adventure. Count me and Plank in!" Jonny said enthusiastically.

"I want to be there when you mess up. Then I can tell mom." Sarah said sinisterly.

"And I'm going with her." Jimmy finished.

"Okay then, let's hop aboard!" Double D exclaimed, leading them to the three boats.

Pretty soon, they all where on the creek and dressed in lifejackets. Eddy took Johnny and Rolf in the motor boat in the lead, followed by Ed, Sarah and Jimmy in the canoe. Double D was in the rear with Nazz and Kevin in the sailboat.

"Okay, hey, is this thing on?" Eddy asked.

Double D had placed three walkie-talkies on all three vessels. Double D jumped from his seat and grabbed hold of the mast, and picked up the radio. "Roger Eddy, the communications are operational. Over."

"Right, okay hey all! Okay, I'll drive us down the creek. Try to keep up." Eddy said.

He turned his motor on slow speed, so as not to lose his customers.

"Toast!" Ed shouted from his canoe.

"Ed, you have to say 'row.' Over." Double D said over the radio.

"Gravy!" he shouted back.

"Can I?" Jimmy asked over the radio.

"Sure. It's part of the lesson. Over." Double D reassured.

"Row!" Jimmy said. Everyone in the canoe stroked their oars against the water.

"Row!" they repeated. The canoe picked up speed.

"Right, over and out for now." Double D said, shutting off communications to save battery power. He turned to his two crewmates, Nazz and Kevin.

"Well then, I'll just readjust the sails to the winds. You two do as you please while i do this." Double D stated

"Hey this is fun!"Nazz said. She leaned over the side of her seat and looked on the side of the ship. She saw a word imprinted on the side of the boat.

"The Intelligence?" she asked.

"It's the name of my sail boat." Double D smiled.

"Figures." Kevin said, disinterested.

"Hey guys, did you hear the news recently?" Nazz asked.

"Which was?" Kevin perked up, interested in what Nazz was saying.

"I heard that there was strange activity in the ocean. Ships are said to vanish for no reason out call it the danger zone, and they closed the whole thing off to boats. I was reminded because we're on a boat." Nazz explained.

"Actually, I have indeed heard of it. It does seem like an intriguing phenomenon." Double D said. "But I'm certain there's a logical explanation behind it." He had a strong disbelief in anything that couldn't be explained.

"Hey!" Jimmy shouted from the canoe.

"Is something wrong?" Double D asked.

"What?" Jimmy shouted back.

Double D turned communications back on. "Something wrong, Jimmy? Over."

"I wanted to challenge you guys to a race." He said.

"Now we're talking." Kevin said in a competitive tone.

"Accepted Jimmy. Oh and from now on, because Ed… well, because you are a student in training, I appoint you captain of your crew. Over." Double D said.

"What about me?" Sarah asked.

"Um… you may be first mate, or something. Over." Double D said off the top of his head.

"Can we start now?" Kevin asked.

"Go!" Eddy shouted. Just then, the sound of a roaring engine was heard, and his boat sped off into the creek ahead of them.

"See ya!" Jonny shouted over communications.

"Pursue them, crew!" Jimmy stood up dramatically. "Row, row, row, row!" Jimmy said, as the crew rowed faster. Even they were starting to get out of view now.

"Yes, and now we will sail forth." Double D said. He pulled tight on the line, and the sail caught wind making the boat go faster and faster. Kevin stood up to embrace the air and laughed as they sped up gaining on the rowing crew ahead of them.

"Woo hoo!" Nazz shouted gleefully as she enjoyed the rush from sailing.

Double D's boat turned a corner. The creek was now leading into the woods. He watched Eddy take a left on a fork in the distance and escape view.

"Uh oh." he said in worriedly. "Kevin, take the line." Kevin grabbed the controls of the sailboat. Double D held onto the mast and contacted Eddy over the radio.

"Eddy, you took a wrong turn, that's not how we planned it. Over." Double D said.

"What, ya scared that we'll beat ya?" Eddy taunted, laughing.

"You don't understand. Eddy, that's an uncharted area, I have no idea where it goes! Over." Double D said. But his reasoning went unheard, as Eddy shut off his radio.

"This is the Intelligence to the Torpedo, come in." Double D said. The Torpedo was the name of the canoe.

"Yeah?" Jimmy asked.

"Change of course, take the left. Over." Double D said.

"But that's uncharted." Jimmy said.

"I don't like this." Nazz said worriedly.

"We have no choice, we can't leave Eddy, Jonny and Rolf alone to get lost. We have to follow them. Over." Double D said.

"Understood." Jimmy said. "Crew, stroke only with your left sides, and row! Um… over and out. Was that right? Did I say it right?"

"Yes, over and out." Double D got off communications and back into his seat.

An hour passed. Finally, the canoe and the sailboat caught up with the motor boat. They pulled up alongside eachother.

"Eddy, did you burn all the gas in the race?" Double D asked, scolding.

"Yes he, did." Jonny said, glaring at the now-nervous scammer.

"What! We won, didn't we?" He said proudly.

"Eddy, we're lost." Double D stated.

Thunder sounded off nearby.

"Oh man." Kevin said, sounding a bit worried. "Now look at what you did, dork!" Kevin shouted at Eddy. Who returned his shout with a very angry face.

"We need to dock ashore now." Double D stated.

"Where is shore?" Sarah asked. Everyone looked around. They were in a large body of water now, surrounded by fog.

"Uh, great!" Jimmy complained.

Double D got on the radio and switched his frequency to emergency services. "This is the Intelligence, the Torpedo, and the Fisher. Can anyone hear me? Over." Double D asked.

"Yeah, we can!" A familiar voice asked.

"Please don't let them be who I think they are!" Eddy groaned, with a hand on his forehead. Out of the fog came another boat, no much bigger then theirs.

"Kankers." Eddy stated, sounding scared.

Fear struck in the hearts off all three of the boats.

"D-d-d-d-did you follow us this whole time?" Double D stuttered.

"We just wanted to spend some time with our boyfriends, is that so much to ask?" Lee taunted. All of the others bedsides the Eds laughed.

"People this is serious, we're lost." Double D said.

"Great." Marie said sarcastically. Thunder sounded again, this time closer. "I told you this was a stupid idea!" she yelled at Lee, who gave her a hard slap as response.

"Complainin' won't help no one!" Lee shook her sister.

"We've got to get out of this." Nazz said.

"Okay, Eddy. Secure a line and we can tow you. Stay together everyone, and let's get sailing." Double D said.

"Relax." May said. "We brought a GPS." She took it out and gasped.

"What is it?" Rolf asked.

"We're in the ocean!" May gasped.

"No way, you got to be reading that gizmo wrong." Lee said.

"No, it's right. We're not on the mainland anymore." Double D said. He could smell salt water all around them.

It started to rain abruptly.

"I repeat, this is the Intelligence calling out for assistance!" Double D pleaded, practically begging over the radio. The waves and winds started to pick up. Everyone held on tighter.

"I'm frightened." Jimmy shivered.

"Plank is too." Jonny said, holding up his wooden friend.

"The worst thing we can do right now is panic." Double D said in a futile attempt to calm everyone down. But inside he was panicking too.

"As captain of this voyage, I'll save us all and be a hero!" Eddy said, standing up. A wave tilted his boat and forced him back down on his seat.

BOOM! This time, the lightning was visible. It was growing darker and darker. All of the boats started to shake violently.

"Sarah!" Jimmy grabbed hold of Sarah in their canoe. She hugged him in order to comfort him. Everyone else starred at the dark skies.

"I don't understand!" Double D shouted. He was at a monitor on his vessel. Before setting sail, he had rigged his boat with a lot of technology and equipment, among it a barometer system. He was so thankful he had done it now. The machine was beeping rapidly, like a rhythm to the winds and rain. The sail was whipping in the harsh winds, causing the boom to swing rapidly across the boat so badly he had to un-rig the boat. "It doesn't make sense! I should have picked up this storm before hand!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"DUDE!" Kevin shouted. They all looked and saw a big wave. They braced themselves, then held on as the wave crashed directly over them. Double D coughed after it passed over.

"Help!" Sarah shouted suddenly. Double D's boat, the Kanker's boat, and Eddy's were fine, but the canoe had capsized. Ed and Jimmy held onto its overturned hull, but Sarah was caught up in the torrent and was screaming for help, close to drowning.

"Sarah!" Jimmy and Ed shouted simultaneously. They each took a breath, then jumped into the raging seas to save her.

"Guys!" Nazz shouted.

They all looked and saw another wave pass over their heads. They all gasped and braced for impact.

There was a quick flash, though it wasn't lightning. "What was that?" Double D asked.

When the wave crashed over again, Double D was very surprised to see their sailboat still holding up. However, this time Eddy's boat and all of it's passengers where gone. The Kankers where now struggling to keep their sinking boat floating, though each of the Kankers were yelling at each other rather than trying to save their boat. There was no sign of the Torpedo or it's passengers.

Boom! lightning hit again, but this time in a very unfortunate place. It hit Double D's mast head on. The force threw Kevin off the deck and into the unforgiving waters.

"Kevin!" Nazz shouted in despair.

"Hack!-N-NAZZ!-hack!" Kevin coughed back.

But then another wave hit. There was another flash as the wave struck the boats again. When it stopped, Kevin was gone was well as the sinking Kanker's boat.

"That lightning short-circuited the boat's electronics." Double D said, scared to death. He now spoke to the only other person there, Nazz who was clinging to the rails of their boat.

Just then, a wave sent a piece of debris over the rail, and struck Nazz on the head. She collapsed right there in her seat. Double D let go of the controls and quickly raced to her side. He was usually very nervous about being near her, but this time, he only cared about her safety. He didn't even care that the boat was without a driver. Another wave quickly began to descend upon them.

"You're not taking anymore of my friends!" Double D shouted defiantly. He jumped in the way and deflected the hit.

But just when it looked like they were home free, lightning struck the boat again. Double D was forced against the railing, where he was instantly knocked out. Just as he lost consciousness he saw one last flash...,,,,,,,

First, he could hear sound, the sound of gentle waves against the ship. Then he regained his other senses, like smell, touch, and sight. He eventually felt the sense of taste returning to him, and he received the taste of bitter salt water. He spit out the water in disgust.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. He stood on his sailboat. The electronics were charred and his sail ripped, but it survived the raging storm.

"Nazz!" He shouted. He looked and saw her, unconscious in her seat. "Thank goodness!" He exclaimed, and shook her gently. "Nazz wake up, please!"

Nazz's eyes slowly opened. He held her in his arms as she looked up at him. He smiled, relieved to see her safe.

"Double D?" She asked. "What happened, where are we?"

"I don't know." Double D said. The sun was visible now, and was in a position to show it was sunrise, and that they had been out of it all night. They were surrounded by water in all directions.

"Where's everyone else?" Nazz asked, worried.

"Gone. All gone. The dreaded seas took them away from us." Double D said solemnly.

"No way. I'll bet we we're all just separated. That's it for sure. Everyone's alive." Nazz said, optimistic.

"I doubt it." Double D stated gravely.

"Never lose hope, Double D. Call it a feeling, but I know they're alive." Nazz said.

"Even of they were alive, they would be as good as gone. Our communications are down." Double D groaned. Not only were the Intelligence's communication devices ruined, but their friends were left out at sea with their radioes most likely ruined.

"Hey, what's that?" Nazz asked. They both looked into the distance and saw a town nearby. It was a harbor for sure. Double D was so relieved to find sanctuary in this dangerous situation.

"Double D, can we sail the boat over there and try to get help?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah." Double D said. The boat moved much slower now considering its sail was ripped, but their boat cruised until it reached the dock. As they sailed near it, they noticed a sign on the dockside.

"I can't read it, my eyes are still filled with water. What does it say?" Nazz asked, wiping her eyes.

"The sign says: Welcome to Rogueport."


	2. Chapter 2: The Welcoming Comittee

AN _: Sorry for not saying anything earlier, but I'm VproductionsC.O. and I present to you the revised version of Edventure of the Thousand-Year Door!_

 _I, like many others, enjoyed this story and count it as the best Ed Edd n Eddy fanficton ever written. However there were a gratuitous amount of grammatical errors that sometimes distracted from the story. So, i've taken it upon myself to fix these mistakes and present the fixed version to you. Don't worry, I'll only edit the errors, the plot and everything else will remain the same._

 _That all being said. Enjoy chapter two._

 _All credit goes to legendofzeldarocks for the crossover._

 _Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to A.K.A. Cartoon and Paper Mario:The Thousand-Year Door belongs to Nintendo. Neither me or legendofzeldarocks profit from this story and everything here is done for entertainment purposes only._

Chapter 2: The Welcoming Committee

"Rogueport?" Nazz asked. "Never heard of this place."

"I personally don't like the name. It's best if we remain prepared for anything in this place." Double D said. They jumped out of their boat. The new environment around them was rather uninviting, as opposed to Peach Creek. Just the name suggested a high crime-rate.

"Nazz can you help me for a second?" Double D asked. "I want to secure a rope so we don't lose our ship."

"Sure." She replied. Nazz jumped back in their partially damaged craft, then threw a rope over the side to Double D. He picked it up and began tying it to a nearby pole.

"I think I got it, come back up." He said. Nazz climbed back up.

"Thanks." Double D said to her. He still couldn't believe that he was alone in this new place… alone with her.

Just then, he noticed the knot was starting to undo itself, and the ocean was taking their boat.

"My knot!" Double D said.

"Ahoy, kid! You're doing it wrong!" A voice said. They both turned and saw what appeared to be a bomb at first, but it had feet and eyes. It wore a hat with stripes and had an eye patch.

"What the?" Double D asked. He had never seen a being like this before.

"Let's me show ya how a sailor ties a knot, land-lubber!" The patched bomb creature began tying the rope in a new fashion, despite it lacking hands.

"Double D, what's that?" Nazz asked.

"I have no idea…" Double D's mind was racing. A whole new species, new things to document, new things to discover. He had almost forgotten about being stranded.

"There's a knot." The patched bomb said proudly.

"…Thanks." Nazz said quietly. It was the only word she could manage to say.

"Hey kids, toughen up! This place is a lot more dangerous. I'm one of the more docile people here." The bomb said before walking away.

"What ever that was is right. We have to find help." Nazz said. They both walked cautiously down the dock. There, they saw even more bomb creatures, only these were smaller and blue colored. There were new creatures they saw too. These appeared to be mushrooms, with legs, arms, and faces.

"What is this place?" Nazz asked again.

"There's apparently more to Rogueport than meets the eye." Double D responded.

"Hey, we finally got ya!" A voice sounded suddenly. Both turned to see a few more new creatures again. The first looked like men completely covered in overcoats and glasses with huge X's on their cloths, and another one looked like a mushroom, only this one was a tan-ish color and had no arms. It wore a miner's hat and had long yellow hair.

"What do you want?" The armless mushroom asked. Her voice reminded Double D of Nazz's.

"I know this sounds hard for you, but don't play dumb! I heard you asked all over town about the Crystal Stars, but now I'm asking!" The tallest of the over coated creatures said.

"Never, I won't tell you creeps!" The armless one replied back.

"Okay boys, on the count of three, I say we ambush her." The tallest over coated one said.

"Stop it, I'll scream! I will!" The armless creature said back.

"Hey, lay off dudes!" Nazz shouted. She had caught the attention of the group. Double D whimpered and stepped backwards.

"Nazz, we shouldn't get involved." Double D pleaded with her to stop before they got hurt.

The armless one saw an opportunity and ran behind Nazz and Double D.

"I'm not going to say anything to you creeps." She said.

"And who are you two to interfere with the high, almighty Lord Crump?" The tall over coated one, Lord Crump, asked.

"So, you're name's Lord Crump?" Nazz asked.

"How did you figure that one out?" Crump asked sarcastically.

"Knock it off, jerk." Nazz said.

"Oh, well we're wasting time. Men, restrain them." Crump ordered. His minions quickly grabbed the armless creature and Nazz, pinning them down.

"Hey there, kid." Crump turned his attention to Double D, who was shivering in fear. "Care to taste my attack?"

"No! Have mercy!" Double D shouted, holding up his arms.

"Hey!" Another voice shouted. They turned and saw a human this time, one in overalls and a red cap with a red M on it. He pulled out a hammer and swung it at Crump, sending him flying.

"Man!" Nazz exclaimed, astounded at the power of his hammer.

"Ow…" Crump said, getting up. "Okay, no more of this foolishness. PUNISH THEM!"

A whole fleet of the over coated creatures surrounded them. They all began to attack, picking up dust and dirt to block their views. The armless creature escaped first.

"Guys, come over here!" she said.

The hammer-wielding human ran out of the fighting crowd. A second later, Nazz pulled the mortified Double D out of the ruckus.

"Come on, let's get the heck out of here." The armless creature said again. They all nodded, then ran away from the wharf and into town.

"Hey, stop!" Crump shouted, when he realized his minions where beating themselves up. "Where'd they go?" He looked at his troops.

"Yo there, Johnson!" All of his minions tilted their heads.

"Crud, they bolted!"

They all ran until they couldn't anymore. Finally, they came to a halt in the town square.

"Man, that was close." The armless creature said.

"Okay, what's going on?" Nazz asked the creature.

"What do you mean?" The creature replied.

"Me and my friend are lost. We were sailing with our friends and got shipwrecked here. Our other friends are lost!" Nazz explained.

"Well, you found a bad place to get shipwrecked in. This place isn't' safe, man." The armless creature said. "Gee, this whole time we never introduced ourselves. I'm Goombella." She said. "From the university of U-Goom. I'm majoring in archeology."

"It's good to meet a well educated person." Double D commented. He held out a hand to shake, but pulled back slowly in embarrassment when he remembered she had no arms. "Um… I'm Edward, but you may call me Double D. This is Nazz." Double D said, politely gesturing to Nazz, who smiled.

"And you are?" Goombella asked the other human.

"I'm-a-Mario." He said with a strong ( and cheesy) Italian accent. His voice sounded unnaturally high-pitched.

"Mario? THE Mario? The famous Super Mario?" Goombella asked. "Incredible!"

"I've never heard of you before." Double D stated.

"Never heard of Super Mario before? Where are you from?" Goombella asked, shocked.

"Peach Creek." Nazz said.

"Peach Creek? Peach Creek, Earth?" Mario asked. "I've-a heard of the place once while I used to live in Brooklyn."

"Yes…" Double D answered, wondering what he meant by "Earth."

"You're-a in a new world. I don't-a know how, but you must have fallen into some sort of portal." Mario explained.

"What, no way!" Nazz exclaimed, disbelieving

"That would explain the new species. I'm starting to figure this out." Double D said. "We got lost and went into the ocean. We probably entered that place you were talking about earlier. The danger zone. Our ill fated sailboat hit an interdimensional portal or something similar to that extent. Now, we're stuck here." Double D said. "Goodness, that sounds like something Ed would say."

"I wonder, did our friends get sent here too?" Nazz asked.

"Possibly." Goombella commented. "Granted, they could have been sent anywhere in this place. Or they could have fallen into oblivion." Mario elbowed her to note that she said the wrong thing.

"And wasn't there whole bunch of other ships that got sent here too? Didn't they wind up here as well?" Double D asked.

"So many questions I'm afraid I don't have answers for. Though my professor might." Goombella said. "Oh, that reminds me." She turned to Mario. "Why are you here?"

"Oh! I-a-got a message from Princess Peach through the mail that she found a treasure map. I came here to meet, but I haven't seen her yet." Mario said.

"Let me see." Goombella asked. Mario held the map in front of her, because she had no arms.

"OMIGOSH! No way! This is no ordinary map! It's a map to the Thousand Year-Door! Holy-"

"What's the thousand year door?" Nazz asked.

"It's a place where a legendary treasure is said to be locked away in, deep underground." Goombella said.

"Hoy there!" A voice said. They saw another mushroom person walking towards them. Only this one was old and dressed in fancy clothes.

"Toadsworth?" Mario asked. "Do you know where Peach is?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He stated.

"This doesn't sound good. Where could she be?" Goombella asked.

"Perhaps, your 'Peach' merely became bored with waiting and went to seek out the door herself." Double D suggested.

"Perhaps." Toadsworth agreed. "Well, I feel a little exhausted. Though as the Prime Minister of the Mushroom kingdom, I cannot leave the kingdom un-ruled, so I shall attend to the situation. Can you be so kind as to find Peach?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Mario shouted.

"Wow, this man's a bit eccentric." Double D thought.

Toadsworth bowed and walked away.

"See ya, Mushroom creature." Nazz said, though Toadsworth didn't hear.

"Oh yeah, you're new to this world. Those are called Toads." Goombella said. "I'm a Goomba, and those bomb guys down at the wharf are called Bob-bombs." She explained.

"And those guys with the X's. What are they?" Double D asked.

"I don't know." Goombella said. "Like I said, maybe my professor can help. Let's go check with him."


	3. Chapter 3: Millennium Door

Chapter 3: The Mllennium Door

"This is my professor's house. We can get answers here." Goombella assured them. She opened the door and showed them a room lined with books and reading material.

"Rapture…" Double D was speechless upon entering the room. It felt as though he had entered and library.

"A fine collection, is it not?" A man at a desk asked. He turned around. It was another Goomba, only this one male, and much older with strange looking glasses, his skin was a brown-goldish color.

"Would you be Goombella's professor?" Nazz asked.

"Huh? …yes, I am a professor. …ah, I remember you." He said, looking at Goombella. "You may call me Professor Frankly."

"Man, do we gave a lot of questions." Goombella said.

"Which are?" Frankly queried.

"First off, can you help out these two?" Goombella directed him to Nazz and Double D.

"Ah, humans. You don't see much of those around here." He said. "But as of late, I have seen quite a few humans." He finished.

"Like who, did they leave there names?" Nazz asked excitedly.

"I don't remember their names, but they were all adults." Frankly answered.

"Those must have been the lost sailors we heard about." Double D said.

"Lost sailors?" Frankly asked.

"I am Edward, and this is Nazz. We're from a different world, but we got sent here, and separated from our friends. We think they may be somewhere around here." Double D said.

"Quite a story." Frankly said. "That's quite a mystery. How did you get here?"

"Still not entirely sure." Nazz responded.

"Well, I'm not sure what I can do for you." Frankly said.

"Thanks for your help." Double D said, disppointment clear in his voice.

"Oh and Professor, I found a great clue to the legend we're researching." Goombella stated.

"A clue? Good, what is it?" Frankly asked.

"This map here." She grabbed the map from Mario with her mouth and placed it on his desk.

"Oh my… this is a map to the Thousand-Year Door!" Frankly shouted, suddenly excited.

"So the legend is real!" Goombella exclaimed.

"There's a legend behind this door you keep speaking of?" Double D asked, getting interested. "Please, tell me!"

"There was once an ancient city. However, it suddenly sank into the ground for unknown reasons and its people vanished. Nobody could explain why. Anyway, it's said there's a great treasure down there, behind a large door. The door was the entrance to the city palace, taking up one fourth of the entire city. And now, we have a map telling us where that door is." Frankly explained.

"Intriguing." Double D said, rubbing his chin. "An underground ruin."

"Maybe Peach went down there." Goombella said to Mario.

"Well, let's go investigate this door!" Frankly said, excited about the new find. They all walked outside the house. Frankly reached a fence and ripped it off revealing a large pipe leading underground.

"I suppose this is where we part." Double D said to Goombella.

"You're leaving? Why?" She asked.

"We have to find our friends. They could be in danger. Sorry, but we don't have time to go treasure hunting." Double D explained.

"Think about it, you two. If you leave now, you'll be alone in a dangerous town with nothing but a damaged old ship in the harbor." She stated.

"Besides, guys." Mario interjected. "We could-a-find your friends during our investigation."

"Thanks, but it wouldn't be right for us to impose this on you during your own crisis." Double D said.

"Double D, I'll go with them, then. They may need our help anyways." Nazz said.

"Fine, count me in as well." Double D said. He didn't want to be left alone.

"Good, now that's that, let's go underground and find this door!" Frankly exclaimed. He jumped down the pipe.

Double D and Nazz grimaced.

"You mean you expect us to jump into that sewage pipe?" Nazz asked, shocked.

"Relax." Goombella said as Mario jumped in. "It's called a warp pipe. It just takes us somewhere else." She jumped in as well.

"…Ladies first." Double D offered. Nazz sighed, then dove down the pipe. Double D took a breath, then jumped down…

First, there was darkness, then Double D saw some light and the next thing he knew he fell onto solid ground. He got up slowly, and saw the others standing nearby. They had warped into an underground chamber filled with ancient houses.

"Okay, according to the map, there should be a way down further." Goombella said, looking at the map.

"Right then, there's-a probably another pipe in here." Mario said. In a single file line they followed Mario. It wasn't long before they found a set of stairs, where about three more goombas waited.

"Hey, baby!" One of them said, directing his attention to Goombella. "What's a chick like you doin' with an old guy and humans?"

"What's it matter?" She asked defensively.

"Have you met?" Nazz asked Goombella.

"Never." She replied, before turning her back to the three goombas.

"You pretty thing, come back with us. We can head back to my place and-"

"Oh, don't make me sick." Goombella said, pretending to gag herself. Nazz laughed a little.

"Oh, cold babe. Come on boys. If she won't come with us, we'll take her." One of the goombas said.

"More threats? Sorry, but you're very danger prone." Double D noted.

Mario suddenly grabbed his hammer, then proceeded into hitting one of them. It fell back, but the other two readied for attack.

"Those two are different. Perhaps different species?" Double D asked, curious.

"The one with the spike is called a Spike Goomba. You can't jump on it, you need to hit it. And the one in the air is a Paragoomba. You have to jump, because it's too high in the air otherwise." Frankly explained.

"Okay." Nazz said, readying herself.

Goombella jumped into the air and landed on the flying one, grounding him. That still left the spiked one.

"Can you give us a hand?" Goombella asked Nazz and Double D.

Double D shyly walked a set back. He knew he was too weak to put up a fight with his own fists.

"How about this?" Nazz ran ahead and gave the last Goomba a quick punch. It fell as well.

"Where did you learn that?" Double D asked Nazz.

"A babysitters gotta know this stuff." Nazz responded.

"There, can we continue?" Frankly asked. They left and found another pipe.

"Are you sure it's responsible to just leave these guys back there?" Double D asked, rather concerned for them.

"They'll be okay." Mario said, dismissively wavng his hand. "Don't-a-worry."

"Man." Nazz said quietly to Double D. "This guys really got a cheesy accent."

They reached a chamber where the traveled through another pipe.

Mario led the team through the pathway. Though he stopped abruptly causing all 5 to bump into each other.

"Why'd you stop?" Nazz asked.

"This is a fake wall." Mario said, directing them to yellow wall with two carvings made to look like eyes.

"There's probably something hidden beyond it." Double D said. Mario readied his hammer and slammed it down on the wall, it shattered, revealing another pipe behind it. They all nodded, and then jumped into it again. This time, they found themselves in a larger chamber, with a set of stairs nearby. On their way up, Mario suddenly tripped. This time the others did not bump into eachother.

"What's this?" Mario asked, holding up an old, rusty black key.

"My, what a nice artifact!" Double D looked at it. "Remnants of an ancient society, and a ruined city, this is all incredible!" He exclaimed.

"You certainly seem to have quite a knack for archaeology. You would make a fine student at U-Goom." Frankly said.

"You would." Goombella backed up his statement.

"Thank you." Double D said, a bit bashful. They proceeded up to the top of the stairs and into another chamber, one with a black chest in it.

"A treasure chest!" Frankly said. "We're not even there and we have already found treasure. Shall we open it?" He was about to open the box when it shook.

"Anyone out there, save me!" A voice said from inside the chest.

"What the-" Nazz started, but was interrupted..

"Thank goodness! I've been locked in here for what feels like an eternity." The voice said. "You see, I was trapped in here waiting until legendary heroes would come and unlock this chest." It explained.

"We have a key. Maybe we're the heroes?" Goombella wondered.

"Yes, please unlock this!" the person in the chest said. Frankly stepped back, but the other four opened the chest. Suddenly, the voice shouted: "FOOLS!"

"What?" Double D asked. The next thing they knew, they were surrounded by darkness, and a set of glaring yellow eyes appeared in font of them.

"You fools fell for my trap, and now you will ALL suffer. Be cursed!" The voice shouted.

There were blinding flashes, and everyone felt a surge of energy through their bodies.

"What'd you do to us?" Goombella asked, scared.

"It's not much, just an everlasting curse!" The voice said. "Now, whenever you come into contact with an airplane panel, you will instantly be transformed into a paper airplane!" The voice said.

They all raised their eyebrows, disbelieving.

"When you turn into one, you will instantly take flight, and when you touch the ground, you shall transform back. How do you feel becoming as insignificant as a paper plane? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha …" The laughter continued until it vanished and the room returned back to normal.

"…Okay." Nazz said. "Could this place be any weirder?"

"Was that a curse, or the granting of a special ability?" Double D asked.

"…Right then, let us head to the door." Frankly said. They all walked back into the last chamber and noticed something they didn't see before. An oddly colored decoration on the ground looking like a plane.

"A plane panel. If we touch it, we'll turn into paper airplanes, unless that ghost thing was just messing with us." Nazz stated

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage. See that over there?" Goombella asked.

They looked over to a platform across the chamber off the ground with a doorway leading deeper into the ruins.

"There, if we can fly over to that door from here, then perhaps we'll find the door." Goombella stated.

"I'll try it first." Mario offered. He stood on the panel. Just then, they noticed all sorts of strange twisting he did, and in seconds, a paper airplane took his place, taking flight in the air and across the room. He landed on the platform and instantly turned back.

"Okay, who's-a-coming?" He called from the platform.

"Ooh! Me!." Goombella said excitedly. She ran on and did the same, landing near Mario.

Double D went next. He felt all sorts of strange feelings when he transformed, though it didn't hurt. After a shaky flight, he landed and turned back to normal. Soon they all crossed, and entered the next room. They were stunned at the sight they beheld.

"The Thousand-Year Door!" Frankly shouted. "It's all true, it does exist!"

"This is incredible!" Double D said. "I mean, the architecture, the design! It's magnificent!"

They all stood for about a minute all in awe of the magnificent sight before their very eyes.

"To think of what may have happened here 1000 years ago…" Goombella said.

"Hey dudes, what's that?" Nazz asked. Their attention directed to a podium in front of the door.

"Hm… Mario, I have an idea." Goombella stated, walking up to the podium. "Stand on this."

"Why?" Mario asked.

"I'll explain later." Goombella responded.

Mario agreed and stood on the podium. Silence filled the room for a few seconds.

"Hold up the map, Mario." Frankly said, breaking the silence.

Mario didn't fully understand why, but he held up his map. Suddenly, everything around it started to glow. The floor began to magically etch glowing ancient symbols on itself. The area surrounding the podium had by now erupted into light, and all of it seemed to be coming from Mario's map.

"Professor, what's happening?" Goombella peeped. They stared in awe of the lights appearing, as if magic itself was filling the room. It lasted for quite a while, and was bright enough for everyone to cover their eyes. Finally, the light and glowing symbols faded away. They looked at Mario, who stood on the podium examining his map.

"What's this?" he asked. A new mark had appeared on his map. Though new to the area himself, could not determine where it was located.

"Men and women, I suggest we return back to my house and examine this map." Frankly suggested.

"Agreed professor." Double D nodded.

They all returned to the house. Frankly had a magnifying glass and examined the map closelywhile the others watched him.

"Well?" Goombella asked.

"It marks a place called Petal Meadows." Frankly said. "It's a place that has come up now and again in my research. I believe it may contain a Crystal Star."

"A Crystal Star? It sounds kinda pretty." Nazz commented. "But what is it?" She asked.

"They are stars with incredible magic power. I speculate they very important concerning the Thousand-Year Door. I have heard there are atotal of seven. I also read that they have something to do with opening the door, sort of like seven keys." Frankly explained.

"This is very astounding." Double D said. "And we have the map that leads to them." He stated. The young man was starting to become overwhelmed by the events that had occured in the last few hours.

"Mario, perhaps Peach found this out? May she's there." Goombella suggested.

"I seriously-a-hope." He turned to Nazz and Double D. "I-a-know you have been through a traumatic experience… but I encourage you two to come along. You may just find your friends along the way."

"I will do whatever I can!" Double D said confidently. "I will never let an entire kingdom fall to its knees because of a missing princess. I will help protect your kingdom, just as you have protected me.

"I'll help too." Nazz said, walking closer to him. He blushed a little.

"Well, one more thing I wanted to say before you start your grand quest." Frankly said. "Actually two. First of all, I need to mention something about the map. Observe how it's glowing." Frankly commented. They looked and saw it was indeed glowing brightly.

"What does this mean?" Goombella asked.

"I think it means that Mario has gained a new ability." Frankly said. "Try holding the map over your head."

Mario agreed and held up the map. Suddenly, he noticed he was holding smaller stars in his hand. Out of nowhere, it seemed to be raining pictures. Some were of white flowers, while others had pictures of Mario, Goombella, Nazz and Double D.

"What on Earth?" Double D asked.

"Double D, you forget. We're not on Earth anymore." Nazz said, but he didn't notice the comment. After setting foot in this new world he was fascinated by every new thing he saw.

Mario took one of the stars he had and threw it at the falling icons. It hit an icon of Goombella. Goombella gasped as she glowed for a second, then stopped. "That felt kinda good." She smiled.

"I believe this must be a healing spell." Frankly said. "Whoever's icon you hit gets healed." He explained.

More icons fell. This time, he hit a flower icon.

"What does that do?" Nazz asked.

"Flower Power, or something similar, is sort of like your shared magic power. The more you collect as a team, the more you can unleash in an attack." Frankly said.

"We can harness magic power?" Double D asked, even more astounded.

"Just about anyone can in this world." Frankly said.

Mario aimed and hit another icon, but this time he hit a green-colored mushroom icon.

"What?" He asked. His hand stopped moving. He felt paralyzed.

"Mario?" Goombella asked, worried.

"That's called a Poison Mushroom. If you hit its icon, you become temporarily paralyzed for a second or two." Frankly explained.

Mario sighed in relief when feeling returned to his hand. Then the icons stopped falling.

The map also stopped glowing.

"What? Did we use up the power of the map already?" Double D asked as he saw it was no longer glowing.

"Hm…" Frankly thought. As time passed by and they started to pace, it started glowing.

"There we are." Frankly said, coming to a conclusion. "I feel that the more you all move, or in a battle's case fight, the more energy it builds up."

"So, what do we call this new-magic-icon-raining move of ours?" Goombella asked.

"I believe I've heard of this very spell, it's called Sweet Treat." Frankly explained. "Now, you four should head to Petal Meadows."

"What, you don't wish to come on our expedition?" Double D asked.

"I must continue to research the door here where I can examine it properly. Besides, I'm too old for that sort of thing." Frankly answered.

"Understood." Double D said. "Well Mario, shall we go? I do believe we have a star to find and a princess to save!"

"Hold on one more thing to say." Frankly said. He held out at item, it looked like a grey spiked hammer.

"What is that?" Double D asked.

"A badge. The Power Smash badge. It increases the power of a hammer at the cost of Flower Power." Frankly said.

"Right, if this is the case, then Mario should wear it." Double D said. "After all, it is he who wields the hammer."

"I-a-thank you all." Mario said politely to his new friends.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cowardly Koopa

Chapter 4: The Cowardly Koopa

"Well, are we ready to head out?" Goombella asked.

"Not yet." Nazz said. "We've just got to wait for Double D to come back."

Mario, Nazz and Goombella were waiting in the town square.

Double D was visibly coming up from the stairs to the square. In one hand, he held a long metal rod. The rod was engraved with the name: "SS Intelligence."

"What are you doing with that stuff?" Nazz asked, curious.

"I went back to the sailboat and extracted some supplies from it. This, um, rod I have is for battle." Double held it out to show them.

"But you hate violence." Nazz said.

"I also hate the fact that our friends are missing and a kingdom is in terrible danger. I have to do this, whether I like it or not." Double D said, very serious.

"Right, and without any more time to lose, we've got to head for Petal Meadows." Goombella reminded them. They all nodded in response, then headed for the pipe leading underground.

"There's a pipe leading to the Meadows down there. I can lead us to it." Goombella explained.

"Right." Nazz said. Mario jumped into the pipe, with Goombella, Double D, and Nazz in the rear.

After a few minutes of searching through the underground emerged from the pipe into afield. It was a field of grass surrounded by flowers and tall trees. There were hills beyond that, and further out was a looming castle.

"In difference to Rougeport, this place is beautiful." Nazz said. "I bet Jimmy and Sarah would have loved to be here."

"Okay, we've got to find that Star." Goombella said. "We can admire the pretty field later."

They walked down the path ahead of them.

Then quickly, without warning, Goombella forced all of them down into the grass.

"What is the meaning of this?" Double D asked, surprised.

"Look up… but don't scream." She said. They looked up and saw a dragon above them. It was red colored and had a long tail with a hook at the end of it, and even from a distance, it was apparent how enormous it was. Its roar sent chills through their hearts. They all watched it fly farther and farter, until it disappeared inside the castle in the distance.

"What the heck was that!" Nazz asked when she realized they were safe.

"I have no idea!" Goombella shouted. "But I don't need a description of that beast to know that this place probably isn't safe. We need to, like, get out of here and continue down the path"

Their walking became a running in no tme as they ventured down the path. Along the way they encountered enemy Goombas, but easily defeated them. Eventually they encountered a new creature, a yellow skinned turtle with sunglasses and a red shell.

"Koopas." Goombella warned them.

"Man, these have a higher defense." Nazz said as she punched it, hurting her hand.

"You have to-a-jump on them." Mario said. He jumped into the air and landed on it, knocking it on its back.

"In that state, it cannot get up and is susceptible to attack." Goombella explained.

"Right, then now I shall attack." Double D said. "You have to let your fear of getting hurt subside. There's too much at stake to be craven." He thought. He then attacked the Koopa with his rod, it screeched in pain and ran away.

"We did it!" Goombella exclaimed. "Indeed." Double D stated. Holding back the dread he felt after inflicting violence. The group then continued down the path.

They reached a fence, and saw a gate leading into a town. It looked pleasant and calm, with nice looking houses.

"Hey there." a Koopa said, walking towards them. "Welcome to Petalburg. I'm surprised to see you in one piece. We haven't had much visitors here since Hooktail appeared near town." He explained.

"Hooktail?" Double D asked.

"A red dragon with a hook shaped tail." The Koopa described.

"We saw that on the way here. It passed over ius during its flight" Double D explained.

"You are so lucky it didn't see you. Otherwise it would have devoured all of you." The Koopa said.

"So anyway, have any of you heard about anything concerning a Crystal Star?" Nazz asked, wanting to change the subject.

"No, never heard of that thing. Maybe the mayor can help." the Koopa suggested.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Mario said. The Koopa shook his hand and walked away.

"Okay, I think you guys deserve a break." Mario said.

"Hm?" Goombella asked.

"Well, you three did get a few hits from the fights on the way here." Mario said. He pointed to a house that said "Inn" on it. "You three rest-a-here while I seek out the mayor."

"Thanks, Mario." Nazz said. He left into the town while the others walked toward the house.

"Welcome to the Inn. A quick rest here is 5 coins per group." the Innkeeper said.

"Here you are." Goombella handed her 5 coins.

"Enjoy your stay." The inn keeper said politely.

"I'm taking at nap." Nazz said, walking over to the bed.

"Go ahead, I have to try find some clues... This whole thing is a lot to take in, you know." Double D told her.

"Don't you want to rest?" Nazz asked.

"No. I have too much on my mind."

Nazz shrugged and left him be. Though he felt tired, nothing could let him sleep.

"This situation has gotten out of hand. I hope the others became as lucky as us." Double D thought solemnly.

"Nazz, wake up. We must go now. Mario found out where we must venture. The castle where Hooktail lives." Double D explained, shaking her awake.

"What?" Nazz asked, rubing her eyes.

"Well, first we have to find a Moon stone and a Sun stone to open the way there." Double D explained.

They walked out of the Inn after bidding the keeper goodbye, and proceeded until they reached a gate. The Koopa guarding it opened the gate for them.

"Hey, wait!" A small voice called out. They turned and saw a Koopa, this one dressed in a blue hoodieand in dark blue pants. He had a band-aid on his nose, and a sad look on his face.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Goombella asked.

"I um… I wanted to ask…" He was having trouble speaking, being very nervous about something. It seemed suddenly after that however he lost all of his confidence. "Forget it. Forget we even met. I'm so sorry to hold you up." And with a face of despair and a tear running down his face, the Koopa ran away.

"What was his problem?" Goombella asked. "Right, well then… we've got to head out." She stated.

But Double D himself now felt depressed. It was in his nature to help others, and he hated to see anyone upset like that.

"You go ahead, I've got something to take care of." Double D said, walking away.

"What, you're leaving?" Nazz asked.

"Don't worry, I shall join you shortly. You venture forth." Double D said.

"Okay, but come back when you're done." Nazz said.

"I promise I will."He said. He waved them goodbye, then followed the Koopa in despair.

The Koopa walked into his house and shut the door behind him. Though he didn't want to eavesdrop, Double D wanted to help, and he placed an ear on the door. He could hear the poor Koopa crying within.

Double D heard enough of this. He knocked on the door.

The Koopa answered it a second later, with a tear on his face.

"Um… I saw you with those other people who're going to storm Hooktail's castle." He stated. "Why have you come here?"

"I wanted to know what you had to say." Double D said. The Koopa gasped.

"You actually care about what I have to say?" He asked.

"Of course. I won't let you suffer like that. By the way, I'm Double D."

"Koops." He said back. "….Okay, if you honestly care about my story, then please listen. All of my life, I've been called a weakling. I was bullied and made fun of because of my lack of confidence. …so they treated me like an outcast."

"I know how you feel." Double D said. "Where I come from, I was mostly that." "But I have friends, this one doesn't." He thought.

"Well, my real worries lately are Hooktail itself. You see, ten years from this very day, my father went to slay the dragon that was terrorizing this town. But he never returned from the castle. Now, after his disappearance, I have decided to finish what he started. I feel it as a duty I must fulfill. I tried to ask you and your friends if I could help you by joining your mission to go after the beast, but then I remembered how weak I am. I know I would be no use to you."

"Koops, that's a very emotional story." Double D said.

"But I want to get stronger. You see, there's this girl in town, named Koopie Koo, that I… seriously like. I want her to like me back, and I feel that the only way to do it is to save the town from the dragon." Koops explained.

"Well then, I know now that you must come with me and my team." Double D offered.

"Seriously? You want me to help?" Koops asked.

"Of course. Coming with us can be your way to getting stronger." Double D stated.

"Well then, I accept. Thank you so much." Koops said, they then shook hands.

"Hey, Double D!" Nazz greeted. Double D and Koops were joining the rest of the team whe they returned to town.

"Sorry, I didn't meet you sooner. Did everything turn out all right?" Double D asked.

Nazz stood in a proud stance and held a moon shaped stone and a sun shaped stone.

"Now we can go to Hooktails castle where the Crystal Star should be." Goombella said.

"Who's-a-that?" Mario asked.

"Hello, I'm Koops." Koops said shyly.

"He'll be coming with us." Double D explained

"But Double D-" Nazz started.

"He's more then welcome to come with us." Double D said sternly.

Nazz didn't understand but nodded.

"Now then, I think we had best travel to this castle at once." Double D stated.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dragon of Petal Meadows

Chapter 5: The Dragon of Petal Meadows

They ran from Petalburg and quickly made their way to a clearing with three stone statues One had a sun shaped indentation, another had a moon-shaped indentation, and the one at the center was shaped like a pipe.

"Here." Mario said, handing Nazz the sun and moon stones. She placed in the indents, like a key to a door. When both were in place, the pipe statue broke open, revealing...you guessed it, a pipe!

"Let's go." Double D said, sounding unnaturally determined. They jumped into the pipe, this time lead by Double D. They emerged at a large doorway. They then ran inside and found a large chamber.

"What's that thing?" Nazz asked after spotting what looked like a trampoline.

"A springboard. Um… It can be used to reach higher areas." Koops told her, somewhat nervous.

"Good, up there." Double D pointed to a platform higher up in the chamber. He jumped on the board and sent himself up to it. Mario followed with Koops and Goombella, with Nazz covering the rear of the group. They saw another door up there and walked through it. They were now in the castle courtyard. They stood on a balcony and below them was a the moat for the castle.

"There appears to be another balcony on the opposite side leading into the castle. We can use this airplane panel to fly there." Double D told them, pointing to said panel in front of them.

"Pardon me for asking… but how will a floor panel let us cross the courtyard?" Koops asked, trying not to sound stupid.

"Like so." Goombella jumped onto it and turned into a paper airplane, which flew across the yard and landed on the balcony on the other side.

"How did you do that?" Koops asked, stunned to see Goombella fly like that.

"Long story." Nazz stated before running onto the platform and doing the same.

"But how will I get across?" Koops asked. "I can't fly."

"I'll-a see what I can do." Mario said. Double D nodded and followed the girls to the other side.

Mario grabbed Koops's hand and pulled him onto the platform. Mario began to transform, and Koops who was still holding on started transforming as well, until they could no longer hold hands, then flew over to the side and turned back.

"I've never experienced anything like that." Koops gasped, hands on his knees.

"Right, now that the flying lesson is adjourned, may we resume or mission?" Double D asked. The other four nodded in agreement and proceeded into Hooktails Castle.

Hooktail landed in her room after a long flight. As she did so, she saw her prisoner, still shackled to the floor.

"Release me!" The boy shouted.

"Why should I release my dinner?" Hooktail asked with a predatory tone in her voice.

The boy gasped. Though his tone quickly turned rebellious.

"You do not know who I am!" He yelled.

"No and I don't care who you are. Hm… It's pleasing to hear you squirm like so. Please go on." The beast said.

"How dare you call me dinner, she-who-flies! You dare capture Rolf, son of a Shepard!" The boy, Rolf, shouted.

"Yes, continue to beg. I will not release you until you are ready for my meal." Hooktail stated, with a smug tone.

"Foul beast!" Rolf shouted. "In honor of my ancestors and my family, I shall destroy you!"

"You're pathetic, little worm." Hooktail was having quite a bit of fun toying with this ones mind. "You act as if a brave knight come to slay me, but look at yourself. You're chained to the floor just waiting hopelessly to be devoured."

Rolfs annoyance turned to raging hate, for he quickly shouted a curse in his foreign language. "You shall wait until I am released from this prison. Then I will show you the true meaning of begging!"

Double D and his new friends had gone further into the castle. They reached a chamber with cells, most likely a prison.

"What!" Koops shouted suddenly. He ran up to a pile of bones on the floor, which made Nazz and Goombella scream.

"There's no doubt about it. These are the remains of my father." Koops said, looking solemn.

Everyone one else looked down in a respectful silence, the skeleton was that of a Koopa who wore blue boots.

"No." Koops said. He reached down and touched the skeleton. "Wait… what's this?" He asked, taking a piece of paper from the skeletons hand.

"It's a note." Koops said. "Should I read this?"

"Go ahead." Double D said.

"Very well…" Koops said. "This letter is for any and all who are in the same situation as I. I, once a proud man have now been forced to my knees. I have been fatally wounded by Hooktail, especially after finding out a secret of hers. There is a badge within the confines of the place that makes the noise of something that starts with a "C" and ends with a "T." Now, on death's door, I have only the last words to write, which go to my... beloved... son."

Koops stopped, because he was crying. Double D help him up for support, and took the letter into his own hands to finish.

"To my son, Kolorado. I love you and I am very proud of who you've become." Double D read, confused.

"Wow, that- what the? You're Koops, not Kolorado!" Goombella exclaimed.

"What?" Koops asked, getting up. Then this isn't my… EEK!" Koops shouted, quickly backing away from the skeleton.

"Well, now that that's over, can we get back to the situation at hand? Now, there's a dragon, a Crystal Star, and possibly a friend of mine in this dreadful place. So, let's focus on the crucial clue left behind by this man here." Double D looked at the skeleton. "A badge in here makes a sound that begins with a C and ends with a T. I feel it is essential that we find this badge first." He stated. The group then left the prison.

They continued down the hallways of the castle, seeing more and more skeletons of the unfortunate souls who became a part of Hooktails menu.

"Hey, you guys mind giving me a hand?" A voice asked.

They turned and saw a black chest, one looking identical to the one they found back in Rougeport.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is this thing?" Koops asked, pointing at the chest.

"Hey, I'm locked in here, can you help me out?" The chest asked.

"No way." Mario said. "The last time we opened a chest like this, we got cursed."

"What? That's ridiculous." The chest said to Mario. "Let's leave this to be."

"Wait." Double D said. "The last "curse" gave us the ability to fly. I say we accept it and perhaps gain a new ability."

"Ok." Mario said, still eyeing the chest suspiciously.

"We'll come back for you. We just have to find the key." Nazz said. They walked into the next room.

"Are you done yet?" Hooktail asked cruelly to the still struggling Rolf. His clothes had rips and dirt marks. Sweat ran down his face as he continued to scream and threaten.

"And I am to guess you have done some horrid things to my friends, yes?" He questioned.

"Friends? You mean there are even more of you people for dinner? Splendid, I shall seek them out right now." Hooktail said

"No!" Rolf shouted at himself for his own mistake. "You will not hurt them! Do you hear me, she-who-flies!" That was followed by another curse in his native language. In his rage, he started pulling and pulling on the chains. When, to his surprise and especially Hooktails, the chains snapped and he was on his feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" The dragon asked, getting up from her former slump into a battle stance.

"You kidnapped me and threatened to kill my friends! For this you must perish!" Rolf shouted, running head-first at the beast. He jumped and hit the monster right in her face. She was surprised by the hit, and as Rolf landed, she started to growl.

Hooktail responded with a blow from her tail, sending Rolf clear across the room and nearly out of the large windows, though he luckily caught onto the frame of one and swung himself back into the chamber before he could fall out of the tower.

"Rolf know she can fight for a long time." Rolf thought while getting ready for a fight. "But for how long can Rolf keep this up?"

"Good, you have returned with the key." The chest said in glee as the team returned.

"Do you have any idea what we went through for you?!" Goombella exclaimed, obviously upset.

"No, just unlock me already!" The chest said impatiently.

"We were all nearly crushed to death by ceiling of spikes!" Double D shouted, upset at the ungrateful creature.

"And for that, I thank you. But please unlock me!" The chest said.

"Yes, yes." Mario took the key and opened it, wanting to get this over with.

"FOOLS!" The chest shouted, just like the one before it.

The area turned dark again.

"What's going on?" Koops asked, scared.

"You fools have opened the cursed chest, and for that I will curse you. BE CURSED!"

Koops let out a shout, because he hadn't experienced anything like this before. When it ended, Mario walked towards the chest.

"What's-a-happened to us?" He asked.

"I have given you the curse of Paper!" The chest said. "Now, all you have to do is think of paper, and you will become flat as paper! Ha ha ha ha ha!" The chest exclaimed Everyone stared at it as if to say "are you for real?"

"I shall leave now and leave you to your curse!" With that, the room became properly lit again and the chest vanished.

"Okay…" Koops said, confused.

"How's being paper going to help us?" Nazz asked.

"Well, let's see if there's anything we can do…" Mario asked. They walked into another room and saw some cells. Behind thebarred doors of one was a badge, though they couldn't reach it.

"Man, that could be the badge we need!" Goombella said. "How will we get it?"

But Double D was ahead of them. They looked and saw he had turned flat as paper, and was walking right through the bars of the prison. He grabbed the badge and walked back to the rest of the group and turned back to normal.

"So, becoming paper does have its advantages." Double D said. He put his new badge on. Nothing happened.

"So?" Goombella asked.

Double D tried to speak, but when he opened his mouth his voice was replaced by a chirping sound.

"What on earth? Double D, you sound like a cricket!" Nazz exclaimed.

"That's it. The badge we would find, making a noise of something that begins with a C and ends with a T. And since this badge Double D found makes him sound like a cricket, I think we have what we need to defeat Hooktail!" Koops exclaimed.

Double D smiled, though didn't speak because he still was wearing the badge.

"Are we there yet?" Nazz asked. Hours passed and she was growing impatient. They then entered a new room

"Hey, who are you?" Goombella asked when she noticed another person in the room.

The person turned around. It was a mouse, with white fur and a red mask to conceal her face. Her tail was shaped like a heart.

"My my, I see there are thieves in here like me." The mouse joked.

"Thieves? We're not thieves!" Double D protested. "We are here to find something called a Crystal Star."

"Well pardon me." The mouse said. "By the way, I'm Ms. Mowz. And you people are?"

"Edward."

"Goombella."

"Nazz."

"Um, Koops."

"Mario!"

"Mario? The hero, Mario?" The mouse asked. "Well, if you're here, then I'll let you keep this Crystal Star you're looking for. After all, you came for it first. I'll be off now"

Ms. Mowz then jumped on a crate, then out onto a windowsill, then out of the castle.

"Guys, there's a few things she didn't take in this room." Nazz said. They noticed three floating boxes with sun-looking items in them. There was also a treasure chest. Mario jumped under the boxes and broke them, causing the three sun-shaped stones to fall out, they also glowed like the sun.

"Shine Sprites." Mario said, picking them up.

"What are those?" Nazz asked.

"Before this quest, I was on another one. On an Island far away from here, I had to find them and save it. I wonder why there are some here." Mario explained, looking at the glowing objects curiously. Double D opened the chest and pulled out a key.

"I found a key, let's keep going." Double D told them. Mario put the Shine Sprites in his pocket, then led the group out of the room and deeper into the castle.

"Now where are we?" Nazz asked. They had traveled far now, on the roof of the castle. Nearby, the entrance to a room on top of the central tower stood.

"This must be the place we have to go to find the Star." Mario said, staring at the huge door.

"And Hooktail's probably in there" Koops said, determination in his voice.

They pushed the door and entered the room.

The first sound they were greeted withwas a scream. They saw Rolf in a battle with Hooktail, a failling one. He looked weakened, his clothes were ripped apart, with scratches and scrapes all over his body, he also looked out of breath.

"ROLF!" Nazz screamed when she saw he was hurt.

He turned, surprised, and smiled. "Friends." He breathed, he'd never looked so happy.

"HA!" Hooktail shouted, grabbing Rolf suddenly with her tail and bringing him to her mouth.

"Leave him alone!" Mario shouted, getting his hammer out.

Hooktail completely ignored him, and opened her mouth wide.

"Rolf bids you farewell friends." Rolf said calmly, accepting his fate.

Helplessly Nazz and Double D with their new friends watched Hooktail clamp her jaws around him. When she opened them again, Rolf was gone. Swallowed whole by Hooktail herself.

"NO!" Double D screamed as he too out his rod and ran at the beast full speed. Hooktail was caught off guard and he struck her right on the head. Double D fell back to the floor, though he had enough time to escape Rolfs fate and ran back to his friends.

"You must be Rolfs friends. He said you'd come to save him. A pity you failed." Hooktail laughed.

"You have devoured our friend, along with other innocent souls, you monster!" Double D said, murder in his eyes.

"And my father…" Koops said to himself, anger also building within him. He looked to Double D and Nazz. "We've got to take this beast down now!" Koops proclaimed.

The dragon attacked without warning, sweeping her claws at the heroes, they barely managed to dodge.

"Listen, I have a plan." Double D as they regrouped.

"As always." Nazz commented.

"I need Mario and Goombella to distract it. Koops and Nazz, follow my lead." Double D instructed. Goombella and Mario nodded. Mario took out his hammer and ran to the dragon, slamming it hard against her claw, while Goombella jumped on Hooktails head.

Double D placed the cricket sound badge on himself, then ran behind Hooktail unnoticed.

He signaled Nazz and Koops over to his side, they also managed to sneak behind her, Double D pointed to the wall, he then climbed it without much difficulty.

Koops and Nazz followed him, but Koops accidentally knocked a brick off the wall.

The dragons eyes looked in the direction of the noise.

"Uh oh." Mario said.

"Hey ugly!" Goombella shouted, trying to regain the attention of the dragon. "Fresh food right here! What'cha waiting for, chicken!" Goombella taunted. The dragon turned back to her and Mario.

"Goombella, are you out of your mind!" Double D thought. Nonetheless He, Nazz and Koops climbed on the wall until they reached the rafters.

Double D pointed at the fighting dragon and Mario with Goombella. By now, the dragon was trying to bite them.

"We have to act fast." Nazz shouted. Double D nodded.

Without any warning at all, Double D down off the rafters.

"DOUBLE D!" Nazz shouted in panic. Double Ds determination blocked out any fears he had. He took out his rod and slashed at Hooktails head, he then held onto one of her horns.

"ARG!" She screeched in could not see what was on her head.

Double D screamed at it, only since he had the badge on he sounded like a cricket.

"No!" Hooktail said, falling down. "I hate that accursed sound!" She then roared in agony.

"We got her now!" Koops shouted confidently, fist pumped.

"I'll follow Double D! Koops, stay here for another surprise attack later!" Nazz said. Koops nodded, and Nazz dove off the rafters. She screamed and landed a drop kick on the dragon. It screamed again in surprise. Mario and Goombella by now stopped fighting all together and observed.

"Enough!" Hooktail shouted.

With a spin of her body,she threw Nazz and Double D off her back. Double D released his rod which flew away from him as he was flung through the air. He collided wth a wall, Nazz landed safely, though.

Double D quietly chirped in his cricket voice, unheard by the dragon.

"Hes too weak to fight anymore." Goombella told Mario.

Mario had enough. He held up his map, and it flashed. Icons of themselves and flowers started to fall from nowhere, stars appeared in Mario's hands and he started throwing them. The results were 4 Mario icons, 1 Goombella icon, 0 Koops Icons, 6 Double D icons, 3 Nazz icons, and 2 flower icons.

"Hes still too weak to fight back, Mario." Goombella stated sadly.

It was while they were distracted that Hooktail used one of her claws to pin Nazz down, she did the same with Goombella and Mario. She then drew her face close to Nazz's.

"Any last words?" Hooktail asked, mouth partly open.

A determined battle cry came from above. They looked and saw Koops diving right at Hooktails head with Double Ds rod. This time the rod pierced right through the dragons head. It screeched, and lost its grip on the rest of the team. They ran away just in time to avoid being crushed by the falling dragon. It gave one more moan before dying.


	6. Chapter 6: X-Nauts and TEC

Chapter 6: X-Nauts and TEC

Koops had used every bit of energy he had to deliver the finishing blow. He slowly walked over to Double D and handed out the rod he had borrowed from him. "I believe this belongs to you." He said.

"Thank you…" Double D said weakly after removing his badge. He took his rod back and balanced himself on it.

"It's… finally over…" Koops said, nearly breathless.

"If we had only come sooner..." Nazz said, rememering Rolf being eaten, tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. It shouldn't have ended like it did with my Dad." Koops said, solemn.

"Nobody could have done anything." Goombella said quietly. "What's in the past is in the past, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"We know." Koops and Double D said in unison, both sounding equally sad.

Double D saw Nazz had begun to cry and went to comfort her, gripping her shoulders gently.

"It's going to be okay." He sad gently.

"No… it's not." Nazz cried. "Rolf is-"

Just then, a loud gurgling noise filled the room.

"What was that?" Mario asked, looking around. They turned their attention to Hooktail. They noticed her cheeks moving, her mouth then opened.

Out of it came a blue-haired boy in tattered clothing and scratches all over. The other thing that followed was an equally blue Koopa shell.

"OHMIGOSH nasty!" Goombella gagged and hid behind Mario.

"Rolf?" Nazzs eyes filled with even more tears, though now these were tears of joy.

"Rolf made it…" Rolf said, getting up, wiping himself off. "That was unpleasent."

Nazz ran over to Rolf and hugged him. "I thought I'd never see you again!" She exclaimed happily.

"Rolf too, Nazz-girl." Rolf smiled and hugged her back.

"Hm?" Koops looked at the Koopa shell that came out as well. "That color! Can it be?" He asked.

Two orange arms popped out of the shell, followed by a pair of legs with blue boots and finally, the Koopa's head. He had bushy eyebrows and a goetee.

"D-Dad?" Koops asked, surprised.

"SON!" Koops' father exclaimed, the cowardly Koopa quickly ran over and hugged his father.

"Isn't it so nice?" Goombella asked Mario, who also had a tear in his eye, sniffling. "I-a love happy endings!"

"Dad, how did you survive?" Koops asked.

"I was eaten ten years ago. I don't know how, but I guess hope kept me alive. Hope that I would one day see your smiling face again." His father said. "Wow, i've probably missed a lot, not to mention how big you've gotten!" The elder Koopa laughed.

Koops smiled, for the first time since the mission began.

"All's well that ends well." Mario said. "But-a-where's the Crystal Star?"

"Crystal Star?" Koops' father asked. "Would you by chance mean this?" He held up a star shaped gem. It was as white as a diamond, and sparkled like one too.

"That's it! That has to be it!" Goombella exclaimed, excited.

"I found t in the beast. Keep it, you earned it." He stated, handing it to his son, who held it up to the sky.

Meanwhile...

"Sir? Sir Groudus?" An X-Naut guard called, he had just arrived in his masters throne room.

"Yes, what is it solider?" Sir Groudus asked, he was a short man with a domed head filled with electronics, his body was dorned in robes that beared the X-Naut symbol on the front. Like his subjects' eyes his were too concealed by a pair of glasses.

"The prisoners we kidnapped have been brought here. Can we bring them in now?" The guard asked.

"Yes, send them in." He demanded.

"Yes sir." The guard obeyed, and signaled the other guards to come in. They brought in a woman wearing a pink elegant dress with blonde hair and a crown on her head.

"This is Princess Peach?" Groudus asked.

"Yes, my lord." One of the two guards answered.

"You… what do you want from me?" Peach asked, angry at being kidnapped for like the 30,00th time.

"Tell us where the map to the Stars is." Groudus demanded. "You were reported to have it last!"

"I'll never tell." Peach said, turning away.

"Sir, the other prisoners you requested are her as well." The first guard said.

This time, six more soldiers walked in, escorting three teenaged girls, one blonde, one with blue hair, and the other a red-head.

"And who are these three?" Groudus asked, somewhat annoyed.

"These three claim to be called the Kanker Sisters, sir." The guard answered

"I told you to get the legendary hero!" Groudus snapped. "You fools bring me these three pieces of trailer trash instead!"

The sisters tried to charge him for that, though the guards held them back.

"Yes, but you see, we how the hero came here and these three arrived the same way. Perhaps they know who the hero is." The first guard explained.

"Hmmmm, perhaps you're right, we will keep them here until they speak." Groudus stated. "Though I am still disappointed."

"No! You won't keep us here!" Marie shouted, stuggling against the guards.

"Don't think of it fools. You're outmatched by the great X-Naut army."Groudus stated, not even flinching.

"X-Naut? What kind of a dumb name is that?" Lee snapped.

"Sir!" An X Naut solider ran in. "Reports are coming in that a man with a hammer and red overalls along with a team of heroes defeated the dragon of Petal Meadows and obtained a Crusytal Star!"

"Mario…" Peach whispered.

"Mario! Ah, then he must have the map!" Groudus exclaimed.

"No!" Peach shouted.

"I've heard enough from them for now. Take all four to their cell. But know this: nobody is to allow harm to come to Peach. Nonetheless, keep all four in the same cell." Groudus ordered.

"Yes, my liege." The X-Nauts saluted by crossing their arms to form and X, then escorted the four angry prisoners to their cell.

"Shadow Sirens, Crump, report!" Groudus called after everyone had left.

Shortly, Crump appeared on a holographic screen, and three shadow-like women emerged from the floor. One was short with a big nose and an evil smile, she wore a blue striped hat. Another was taller and wider with a blank expression, she wore a yellow striped hat. And the last was of average height and looked timid, she wore a red striped hat.

"I need you all to research the location of the next Star." Groudus ordered.

"Already ahead of you, master. It's in a place called Boggly Woods." Crump told him.

"Excellent, Crump. You are dismissed, now prepare the troops and invade! Secure the location and scour the area for the Star." Groudus commanded.

"OK." Crumps monitor turned off. Groudus then turned to the Shadow Sirens.

The blue hatted one grinned evilly at the X-Naut leader. "We're all present, sir.

"Excellent, Beldam." Groudus said. "I need you three to travel to a place known as Boggly Woods. It has been reported that the next Crystal Star, the Emerald Star was discovered to be there in a giant tree. Our enemies will most likely come looking for it. I need you to attack them and steal the map and Crystal Star they have in their possession." Groudus explained.

"You have my word, sir." Beldam said, bowing. "We will uphold our end of the bargain. And I trust you'll uphold yours?"

"Yes, as I promised." Groudus said. "The enemie's name is Mario, he most likely will be traveling with others. Find them and do whatever is neccesary to obtain the items they have wrongfully procured."

"As you command, Come Marylinne! Come Vivian! We have adversaries to crush!" She exclaimed, cackling.

They vanished into the shadows, leaving Groudus alone to ponder his next move.

"Nobody does this to me and gets away with it!" Lee shouted in frustration. She and her sisters rammed the metal exit door as many times as they could before losing breath.

"Man, where the heck are we?" May asked, panting.

"Don't know, but I bet Double D would have a field day here." Marie said, referring to the high-tech environment. The walls were metal and almost everywhere had some sort of wire or blinking light on it.

"You've been quiet since we got thrown in here." Lee said to Peach, who was sitting on the bed. "Who are ya anyway?" Lee asked.

"My name is Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom. And I suppose you're called the Kanker Sisters?" Peach said.

"Yes, we are. What's it to ya?" Lee asked.

"Nothing." Peach felt uncomfortable around them. She stood up and began walking to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. It's been a long day." She stated, shutting the door.

"Geez, what a pansy." May said.

Ten minutes passed by, and the Kankers finally heard the water stop running, Peach then came out with her hair in a ponytail.

"Well, how do I look?" Peach asked them, to which Lee scowled.

"Listen here, you delicate toadstool, and listen good. We're not some pathetic girls waiting to be rescued like you are. This ain't a sleepover, it's a prison, and we need to find a way out!" Lee said, getting in the princess's face.

Peach looked a little offended, but understood where they were coming from. She supposed she had just gotten used to being kidnapped.

Before the conversation could go any further, the door slid open.

"What the- we're free!" May exclaimed. The three girls cheered and ran into the hallway, while Peach simply walked behind, though she too started running excitedly.

They ran until they stopped to see another door open by itself.

"Hm?" Peach asked. The four of them entered the new room.

"Dead end, darn it!" Lee shouted.

Just then, the door shut behind them, and the lights in the room lit up. They saw a huge monitor behind them turn, with the camera above it focusing on them.

"Hello." A computerized voice said.

"Who's there!" Lee shouted. "I'm going to kill you, X-Naut!"

"I am not an X-Naut." The voice said. The girls looked at the monitor and saw the same words get typed on it.

"Whoever you are, you're not taking us down without a fght!" Marie declared, putting her fists up.

"Calm down, please. I suppose an introduction is in order." The computerized voice said, in a monotone fashion. "I am called TEC, operating system of the X-Naut Fortress. I am the universe's greatest machine, perfect in every way."

"Fine. You led us here. What do you want?" Peach asked, indignant.

"Well, since your arrival, I have started having problems in my programming cycles. Many of my system operations began malfunctioning, and for some reason this only occurs when you are in sight of my camera." TEC explained.

"Well, I have that effect on boys." Lee laughed.

"I speak of Princess Peach Toadstool, not Lee Kanker." TEC said.

The other two Kanker sisters snickered while Lee growled. Peach stepped towards the camera, concerned.

"However, she brings up a good point. Maybe… no, that's not possible." Peach thought out loud.

"What? Please, you know what is wrong with me? Please tell me. I am perfect, I cannot have flaws."

"Well perhaps..." She began to whisper. "Perhaps you are…in love…with me?" Peach wondered quietly.

The Kanker burst out in laughter while Peach's face turned red.

"Love? What is love?" TEC asked.

"You don't know what love is?" Peach asked.

"It has never been defined into my CPU. Please, explained." TEC asked.

"Love?" Lee asked. "It's when my little Eddy runs away from me, and I love how he runs!" Lee sighed, eyes lit up with hearts.

"And how my Double D is so smart and stuff, I love that too." Marie sighed as well, thinking of her Muffin'

"And my pookie-bear Ed…" May said, imagining Ed as a knight who came to save her.

"Error, you're input doesn't make sense." TEC stated, confused.

"Um, let me try. Love is… it's when you feel happy, just being near the person you like. All you want to do is spend time with them, having fun, and always being concerned about them when they're in trouble." Peach explained.

"Fun? Happy? These words I possess definitions for, but I still have many questions to ask." TEC stated. "You have had a long day, and I will not impose on you again. However, can you four continue to teach me of this concept you call love? If you do, I can do something for you."

"Can you get us out of this joint?" Marie asked.

"No, that is against my orders." TEC said.

"Then can we at least contact someone back on Earth?" Lee asked.

"Earth as you know does not exist here,I cannot contact it." TEC stated.

"What!" May yelled. "Where are we?"

"I am instructed to keep this information from you." TEC told them.

"Maybe we can still contact our boyfriends!" Lee said. "Double D may be his carrying his lap-top with him! Maybe the other Eds are with him!"

"And I want to contact Mario." Peach said.

"I can comply with those requests. By all means, please use this keyboard and contact who you desire."

They all typed their messages and stepped away from the keyboard. A mail icon then appeared on the screen and disappeared.

"Mail sent." TEC told them. "Now please return to your room."

"I guess our work here's done, eh girls?" Lee told her sisters, who walked out the door.

"You're a weird computer, TEC." Peach told him, though she smiled when she said it.

"No, I am perfect." TEC protested.

"Whatever." Peach sighed, then returned to her room.

"Good night, Princess Peach." The automatic door shut and the lights turned off.


	7. Chapter 7: Millennium Door Revisited

Chapter 7: Millennium Door Revisited

"Son, are you sure you want to leave?" Koops' father asked. They had all returned to Petalburg to say goodbye.

"Yes, I'm sure." Koops told his father.

"Koops!" A feminine voice called to him. A female Koopa with a red ponytail approached them.

"Koopie Koo!" Koops exclaimed, clearly glad to see her.

"I just… wanted to see you off." She said worriedly.

"Koopie, I know you're concerned for me." Koops told her. "But I have to do this. I'll go with this team on their quest. And when it finally ends, I will return to this town as a new, stronger person."

"You already sound strong. I mean, you and your friends defeated Hooktail. I just want you to know…" Koops's father told him. "That for this you will forever have the love of your people here. Don't forget that. If you ever need to find comfort, you can always find it here."

"Don't worry about me." Koops said. "I promise I'll be back"

"Thank you son, for everything you've done." His father said, hugging him.

"I'll be waiting for you." Koopie said, she then came up and kissed him softly.

"Okay, now where do we go?" Koops asked his new friends as they walked back to the pipe.

"To the Thousand-Year Door." Goombella told him. "Part of the legend said: 'One Star shall lead to the next, guided by the light of the Door' It must mean to do what we did when we first went there." She explained

"Right." Double D agreed.

"So, what is this 'Thousand-Year Door' of which you speak?" Rolf asked, he had gotten some new clothes in town, similar to his old ones.

"It's this huge, cryptic door underneath a city with a huge treasure behind it." Nazz explained.

Suddenly, a chime interrupted the conversation.

"What was that?" Nazz asked.

"It's my Mailbox SP! I must have a message!" Mario said. He took out a small electronic item and opened it.

"Dear Mario,

How are you? It's me, Princess Peach. I needed to tell you that I've been kidnapped by a strange group of people calling themselves X-Nauts. I'm being held somewhere, but I'm in relative comfort. Well, that is aside from the annoyance of three girls here who're called the Kanker Sisters."

Double D, Nazz and Rolf gasped.

"Three other captives, I'm afraid. But don't worry about me, I'm more worried about you. They're after the Crystal Stars, and you have the map that leads to them, AND they know it. Please be careful."

"Well, good to hear at least she's okay. But man, she, like, got kidnapped!" Goombella said.

"Again." Mario added, exasperated.

"So, these kidnappers are called the X-Nauts. But, why would they need the Kankers?" Double D asked.

"What would they need them for?" Nazz wondered. Another sound interrupted their conversation, this time the monotone beeping.

"What now?" Koops asked.

"It's my laptop." Double D told them, taking it out and turning it on. Three emails popped up.

"Oh jeez, the Kankers emailed me, all three of them. This first one is for… ahem. 'My boyfriend, Eddy.' The next one is for me from Marie, and the last one is for Ed. I'd better not read the ones addressed to Ed or Eddy, it would be an invason of privacy." Doubel D said, he then clicked on the e-mail from Marie.

"To my muffin 2D,

Hey ya cutie, you!"

Double D groaned. "When is she going to learn?"

"Who's that, your girlfriend?" Goombella asked teasingly.

"She's not, she just thinks she is." Double D groaned. He continued to read the message.

"So, how ya doing, hottie? Okay, I guess this isn't the time to be talking about our relationship. Me and my sisters… kinda got kidnapped. Man, this place is weird. And these freaks who kidnapped us, the X-jerks, or whatever… that said we come from the same "dimension" as a legendary hero, and that we might know this person. I still don't get what this means. You're the smart one, you explain it to me, okay? Anyway, I'll just be in this place… where ever we are, waiting for my knight in shining armor. That would be you, muffin. See ya later!"

"Legendary hero? Who's she talking about?" Nazz asked.

"No idea, but I'd best respond to her e-mail and explain the current situation." Double D said.

"Well, now that we know where the creepy-girls are held captive, we should head for this door of which you speak and try to find these Stars, and maybe also save them, yes?" Rolf suggested, heading off down the path.

Double D knew there was no other way around it. "Yes, we must." He stated, they then continued toward the pipe and back to Rogueport.

"Where are we now? I've never been to this place before." Koops asked, gazing at the ruins around them.

"Below Rougeport." Goombella answered.

"And this is the area that holds your Thousand-Year Door?" Rolf asked.

"Yes." Mario answered.

They traversed the ruins of the ancient city, making their way back to the Door. The place was eerily quiet.

"Man, this place still gives me the chills." Goombella stated.

"How?" Nazz asked.

"Well, the reason this place is like this is because it was destroyed by something creepy." Goombella explained. "Like, there was death here, right where we stand."

"Yeah, I understand." Double D said, unnerved now more than ever.

"Look, we're-a-coming across the door." Mario pointed out.

"Wow." Koops said. They arrived at the chamber where the huge door stood, with the podium in front of it.

"This door is larger then Double D-Ed boy's brain!" Rolf exclaimed.

"Thanks Rolf..." Double D didn't know if he should take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Yes, now hold the map over your head and show the way!" Goombella told him. Mario nodded and stood on the podium. He held the map aloft.

The same thing as before happened. Light shot out of the ground and walls, as ancient designs appeared on the ground around the pedestal.

"Son-of-a-Shepard!" Rolf shouted as he saw it happening. A ray of light shone on Mario's map, and when it all cleared, Mario got off and everyone gathered near him.

"Hm… I see it's showing us the way, but where is that?" Koops asked.

"Let's head to Frankly's and find out." Nazz suggested.

"Who?" Koops asked.

"Hm… this is rather difficult to say." Frankly told them after examining the map.

"Well it looks like it's in a forest somewhere." Double D pointed out. "But why is the area of the forest on this map black and white?"

"Ah, I know where this place is now. It's in Boggly Woods!" Frankly said. "Everything there is black and white colored."

"Right then, we need to go there." Koops said.

"Yes, it looks so." Frankly agreed.

"Great, now that that's clear, how the heck do we get there?" Goombella asked.

"There's a warp pipe underground." Frankly told them. "There you will find your way to Boggly Woods."

"Thank you." Mario said, all of them exiting. They waved goodbye and walked away from the house.

"So, should we head there right now?" Nazz asked.

"Actually, I'm not sure about going there just yet." Double D said. "It's getting kind of late."

It was then that they noticed the sun setting.

"Right. Let's-a head for the Inn and spend the night there. We will-a head for the woods first thing tomorrow." Mario said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

They walked over to the town Inn, the first floor of which was a restaurant. They grabbed a table and sat down.

"I'm famished." Double D stated.

"Hello, and welcome to Podley's." A green man came up and said. "Here are your menus."

"What's a Shroom cake?" Double D asked.

"Oh, it's good!" Goombella told them.

"Fine, I'll have the Shroom cake." Double D told the green man.

"I'll have a Mushroom." Goombella ordered.

"That goes for me too." Nazz said.

"Just a Chuckola cola for me, thanks." Koops asked.

"A pasta dinner with a side of Mushrooms." Mario asked.

"And I shall consume the Super Mushroom." Rolf asked.

"Yes, right away." Podley said.

"Ohhhhh!" A voice shouted.

"What the-" Goombella asked. They turned and saw a strange looking yellow creature with a rather large nose and a fancy shirt with a captain's hat that had a feather on top. He was sitting at a table with a red skull-shaped gem on top. He started singing.

"Skull captain cast's his gaze! Red jewel shines and plays! Boomb-bassa-boom festival! The 'Stash brothers, best of Friends! 3 times Red 'Stash lands on his end! Blue 'Stashe's belly 4 times Is whacked, so let's hear those fireworks go BOOM! At the boom-bassa-boom Festivaaaal!"

"….ow." Nazz said, removing her fingers from her ears.

"Who's that?" Mario asked.

"Flavio, the rich entrepreneur of Rougeport." Goombella said. "But apparently not that smart."

"Eddy's got a lot to learn from this man." Double D chuckled.

"Here ya go." Podley said, giving them their orders.

"Hm…" Double D thought out loud. By now it was 10 PM, and he was looking out of the window in the Inn as his friends were slept. It normally wasn't like him to break his own curfew, but he was too worried about the future.

"I wonder what's in Boggly Woods? What trials lie ahead? Perhaps someone else from our group is within those woods." Double D thought. "I guess everything will come to light when we get there." He then got under the covers and entered an uneasy sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Boggly Woods

Chapter 8: Boggly Woods

Chapter 8: Boggly Woods

After eating breakfast at the Inn the group made their way back to the pipe that lead below Rogueport. Mario jumped in first, followed shortly by the others.

"So, where do we look?" Nazz asked.

"We don't know. All we do know is that it's somewhere underneath the city." Double D answered.

"Well, that helps." Nazz said, exasperated.

"Cheer up, Nazz-girl." Rolf said. "Compared to the duel with the beast Hooktail, this can not be as difficult, yes?"

"I hope not. What we went through back there was hard enough." Koops stated.

A couple hours passed before they stopped looking and accepted the truth.

"Let's face it, we're frick'n lost!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Yeah. We've been down here for like, two hours now. It's clear we're not going to find any pipe down here." Nazz groaned, flopping down on her butt.

"We can't leave now, people. As we complain, a Star is waiting along with possibly a child lost in another world. We can't quit." Double D told them.

"Double D's right, there has to-a be a lead around this place." Mario said, looking around.

Squish.

"What was that?" Koops asked.

"Probably nothing, keep going." Double D said.

Squish.

"You hear that? I swear there's something around here." Koops said.

"Maybe you're right. Anyone there?" Double D called.

This was answered with a rapid succession of squishing noises. Double D found the source of the squishing, he saw a small gray-colored thing out of the corer of his eye crawling into a hole in a nearby wall.

"There, something went through that hole." Double D said.

"Well, we sure as heck can't fit in that tiny thing!" Nazz said.

"Yes, but we can go through there." Double D directed their attention to a passage blocked by iron bars.

"Um, no we cannot." Rolf said.

Mario, Goombella, Koops, and Nazz turned to paper and walked through the bars.

"How in the-" Rolf started, but Double D cut him off.

"Rolf, hang on." Double D then grabbed his shoulder.

"What in the name of Nana are you…" Rolf stopped talking. Double D was now flat as paper, and Rolf did the same somehow. He asked no questions, that is until they walked through the bars and returned to normal.

"How in the name of Nana did you do that?!" Rolf asked, amazed.

"Long story." Everyone else said back.

The six of them traveled down the passage and into the next room. They saw the small gray thing they heard. It looked at first like a slug, with two beady eyes. It stood on four tiny legs and on its head was a single long antenna with a small glowing gren ball at the end. A few darker gray stripes lined its back.

"What is that?" Nazz asked, though Rolf suddenly smiled.

"Please leave me be!" The small creature said in fear as it crawled onto a wall.

They didn't expect it to talk to them. "Hey, who are… what are you?" Nazz asked, astonished.

"Just leave me alone!" It begged. "Just leave me be, X-Nauts!"

Double D gasped. "X-Nauts! We are not those brutish thugs!"

"Really? Then you won't hurt me?" It asked hopefully.

"No, we wouldn't think of it." Double D said with a smile.

"Thank goodness!" it said, sighing in relief.

"So, first of all, who and what are you?" Goombella asked.

"I… my name is… Punio, and-"

"This is a puni." Rolf said.

"Rolf? How do you know that?" Double D asked.

"In Rolf's country back on our world, Rolf's people knew punies as legendary and mystical creatures. It's a pleasure to actually see one!"

"Someone is actually pleased to see me?" Punio asked, surprised.

"So, what-a brings you here?" Mario asked.

"Well, I come from Boggly Woods." Punio said.

"That's the place we're trying to find!" Double D said.

"Really. Then, perhaps you can help me out?" The little puni asked.

"What's wrong?" Double D asked.

"You see, the rest of the punies, we were attacked by some evil guys called X-Nauts who were looking for something called a Crystal Star. They imprisoned them all, including my little sister, but I managed to escape their grasp." Punio explained.

"That's terrible! Of course we'll help!" Nazz said.

"Thank you so much!" Punio said happily.

"No problem. Do you mind telling us how to get there, though?" Koops asked.

"Better yet, I'll show you." Punio said. He crawled into a hole in the wall, and a second later, a passageway opened.

Rolf gasped and said something in his language.

"So, are we ready to go now?" Goombella asked.

"All set, follow me." Punio said, emerging from passage.

They all walked down the tunnel and emerged on the other side.

"There's the pipe!" Nazz said. They were now in a small room where said pipe was. Unlike the others, which were metal and green, this one was grey and made out of smooth grey wood.

"Yes, now let's get going!" Rolf said. He put his hand on the floor, and allowed Punio to climb up his arm and onto his shoulder.

They jumped into the pipe one by one, leaving Double D in the rear.

When Double D jumped in, he noticed this pipe was different. As he fell, he felt everything loosing color, becoming black and white. It was a strange feeling one gets when they enter a new place and see things differently. He continued to fall for what seemed like forever until he fell onto stable ground.

"Oh, what an experience!" Double D exclaimed. He looked around with his friends and saw the forest surrounding them. It would look like normal forest except it lacked color, the only exception being the floor, which glowed multiple colors. "Boggly Woods. Interesting."

"Alright, enough sight seeing, we need to make it to the Great Tree." Punio said. "Rolf, it's that way." He pointed his antenna to a huge tree of in the distance.

"Yes, Rolf sees it." Rolf said. "Well, shall we continue?" He asked. They walked through the woods. Everything around them was strange and weird, though Rolf seemed just fine adjusting to it.

"Not much farther now." Punio encouraged.

"So… we have arrived in these accursed woods…" A chilling voice said. They looked and saw three shadow-ish looking girls nearby.

"Those are called Shadow Sirens." Goombella explained. "Not much is known about them besides the fact that they elemental abilities and can meld into the shadows."

Said sirens appeared to be in a conversation.

"Vivian! Now that we've arrived, we shall carry out our orders! Give me the picture we're to use to find our enemy!" Beldam yelled at her younger sister.

"…" The one named Vivian didn't respond.

Beldam saw she was wearing a necklace. She took this to her advantage and grabbed Vivian by it, pulling the frightened girl near her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU DON'T HAVE IT!" Beldam shouted.

"Please, you had it last!" Vivian pleaded. Beldam wouldn't hear it. She thrust her sister down to the ground and punched her hard in the face.

"I can't believe we're related!" Beldam shouted at her sister.

"I'm sorry, sister." Vivian whimpered.

Beldam let her go. "Now get up, you weakling, and do as you're told!"

"…yes sis." Vivian said, getting up slowly.

"Now, we have to look for that picture! As payment for your foolishness, I will confiscate that ugly necklace of yours!" Beldam practically ripped the necklace off of her poor sister's neck as she gave a quiet whimper. All the while, the third sister said nothing.

"Hey there!" Double D said, running to the group, unaware of the conversation they had. He ran to Vivian, who he noticed was crying. "Are you okay?"

"Go away!" Vivian shouted at him, near tears. "Leave me alone!" Her voice was laced with pain and mistrust.

"Get lost, we're busy!" Beldam shrieked at the team, making them run away.

"Who were they?" Nazz asked as they continued to run.

"No idea. Forget them, they obviously don't want us around!" Goombella replied as they ran.

Double D looked back once more to get a view of the one they called Vivian, who was on the ground on her knees, crying. It weighed heavily on his conscience to leave the poor girl, but as much as he hated to admit it, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

They eventually arrived at a sunlit clearing that held a large tree.

"So, this is where you live?" Nazz asked, admiring the beauty of the place.

"Yeah, but… what's this?" Punio asked. Where the entrance to the tree once was, a red high-tech door now stood.

"It appears to be a security door of sorts. I wonder why someone installed it in a tree…" Double D wondered, examining it.

"The X-Nauts are probably responsible for this." Goombella stated.

"Man, we're in a pickle." Koops thought out loud.

"No, confused turtle-boy. We're in Boggly Woods." Rolf corrected Koops, who looked at him quizzicly.

The group spent a while trying to get the door open, but it was too strong to break or open. Finally, after a while they gave up. Punio then spoke up.

"Wait! I just remebered, there's a secret entrance that we can use to get inside, the Elder told me about it." He explained.

"Well, as far as I can tell, there's no sign of a secret entrance." Goombella said.

"Well, it's not like it's going to say, "secret door" in big neon lights or something." Punio said sarcastically.

"So, any ideas?" Koops asked Double D.

"No, I have to admit, I draw a blank here." Double D confessed.

"Wait, maybe I know someone who can help us find it!" Punio said. "There's this lady who lives in the forest, I think she's called Madame Flurrie. She can control the wind, maybe she can help us."

"Well, it's worth a shot." Goombella said.

They walked away from the tree, and deeper into the woods. Rolf allowed Punio back on his shoulder again. "This way." He guided the group in a different direction.

"Right, come along." Rolf told the rest of the group, who walked behind them.

Just then, out of the woods, they heard screeching.

"What was that?" Koops asked, nervous.

Just then, a creature that looked like a venus flytrap, and two that looked like a cloud with another that looked like a rock with a spike and feet appeared.

"A pale piranha, a cleft, and two dark clouds." Goombella explained after quickly checking her book. "You can't jump on the pale piranha or it'll bite ya, and the cleft has a high defense, but not on its underside, so try to turn it over. The clouds are up in the air, so you'll have to jump on them

"Thanks." Rolf said, putting Punio down on a safe spot. "In honor of the punies, Rolf shall smite you!" Rolf reached into his pocket and took out what looked like a large bag. He slammed it hard onto the pale piranha with a loud clang. It sounded like it was full of rocks.

Double D noticed the way he attacked was similar to his duel with Eddy back at the cul-de-sac, as he swung the bag of rocks the same way he did with the fish he used.

"Nice job." Nazz said. Rolf struck a proud pose, though the pale piranha wasn't out yet. This time, Nazz ran over to the pale piranha and delivered a right hook to its side. It fell down, Nazz then jumped in the air smiling.

"Heads up!" Goombella shouted. She jumped in the way of one of the clouds coming to avenge their friend. The other cloud approached Goombella again to weaken her, but Double D charged at it and deflected the attack with his rod.

Mario equipped his power smash badge and slammed the cleft. It instantly smashed through its defenses and KO'd it. That left the two clouds. One of them suddenly started glowing, apparently charging energy.

"Not good." Goombella stated.

"Time for a change in-a plans!" Mario said. Koops retreated into his shell, and Mario lifted him, tossing him right at the enemies. He struck both, and caused them to disappear into the air.

"Victory." Rolf said, allowing Punio back on his shoulder.

"Good job, guys!" Punio congratulated them. "Let's go, Flurrie's isn't that far from here!"

"Hm… it looks like we found the place!" Koops said, looking at the house they'd arrived at.

"Odd. Unlike the black and white woods, this house is colored." Double D said. Indeed, in contrast to the monochrome around them the cabin was colored purple and yellow.

"This Madame Flurrie mustn't be of this place to have a house like this, yes?" Rolf asked Punio.

"No. She used to be an actress, as far as I've heard. I think she's here on retirement or something." Punio explained.

"Well, let's check this out." Nazz said. They walked into the house. It looked very posh, decorated with many pieces of furniture.

"WOW! This place is so well decorated! I mean look at the colors!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Madame? Madame Flurrie? Are you here?" Punio called out. No answer. "Maybe she took a walk in the woods."

"Maybe not, though. Let's investigate." Double D said. They approached a door in the back, as Rolf allowed Punio back on the floor.

"Madame Flurrie?" He called again.

"Punio, is that you?" A feminine voiced asked from its other side.

"Yes, hello!" Punio said back. "Flurrie, I have a favor to ask you!"

"Yes?" Flurrie asked.

"My family and friends: They've been captured and our tree has been taken over by a mean group of people called X-Nauts. We need your wind powers to look for a secret entrance to the tree." Punio explained.

"Yes, I'd love to help. Honest, I would!" Flurrie said. "But I have a situation of my own. You see, I've lost a necklace of mine, and I simply cannot go into the open without it!" Flurrie said.

"Oh, I know how you mean. Like, if I don't get my face perfect in the morning, I can't leave!" Goombella said.

"Punio? Who else is with you?" Flurrie asked.

"A group of other people who I recruited for my rescue mission." Punio said.

"Wait, hold on a moment. You've lost a necklace? I think we saw someone earlier with a necklace, perhaps it's yours?" Double D asked.

"What? You know where it is! Please, if you can, be a dear and find it for me. If you do, I will do whatever you ask!" Flurrie asked.

"Deal." Nazz said. "Come on, we gotta find those three Shadow Sirens we saw earlier.

"See? I told you, you had the picture all along!" Vivian yelled, as her sister gave her an ugly glare.

"Didn't I already tell you, you will NEVER talk back to me, you rotten, little inferiority!" Beldam grabbed her sister mercilessly and threw her to the ground again.

"…yes sister." She whimpered, getting up.

"Now, let's see who we have to find!" Beldam held the picture out. It was a picture of a man with a red hat, a mustache, and…

"Wait, he was one of those people who passed by!" Vivian said.

"There's no need to state the obvious!" Beldam spat.

"I am sorry, sister." Vivian apologized.

"If you're really sorry, you'll shut up and do as your told, understand?" Beldam shouted, holding up a fist.

"Yes." Vivian sighed.

"Hey, look!" Double D shouted, as they approached the Sirens

"Aha! They came right to us!" Beldam cackled.

"What?" Koops asked.

"Now, if you give us your Star and map, we'll just be on our way." Beldam said.

"How did you know about that?" Nazz asked. "I bet you three work for those X-Naut creeps, don't you?"

"You'd win that bet." Beldam said, grinning sinisterly. "So, are you going to give us the Star and map, or are we doing this the hard way?"

"You mind telling us who you are?" Double D asked.

"I am Beldam, Shadow Siren leader. I am a sorceress of shadow and ice." Beldam's arms started glowing a dark blue. "This one is Marilynn, sorceress of shadow and lightning." Marilynn grunted and her fists lit up with dark lightning

"I… am Vivian, sorceress of shadows and fire." Vivian's hands started glowing a weak red.

"I told you NEVER to speak unless instructed, you filth!" Beldam shouted at her sister.

"…yes sister. I do as you say." Vivian reluctantly said.

"Fine, we'll-a fight!" Mario declared. Everyone took out their weapons.

"Go!" Beldam ordered. Vivian was in front and attacked first, running over to Goombella and throwing a punch. Goombella deflected the blow with her helmet. Marilynn traveled over to Double D, and threw a punch at him too, only this one hit. Beldam traveled over to Nazz and prepared to strike, but Rolf valiantly jumped in the way and struck her with his bag.

"Blizzard!" Beldam shouted, with both hands pointing at the group. Ice and snow started falling from nowhere.

"Oh man, it's cold!" Goombella shivered.

"Poppycock!" Rolf shouted, unfazed. He leapt into the air and hit Beldam, who lost concentration and dispelled her ice attack.

Mario jumped into the air and landed his hammer on Marilynn. Goombella jumped onto Vivian, who took the hit and started panting.

"Now we got her! Double D, take your rod and slam it as hard as you can on Vivian! That should finish her!" Goombella said. Double D ran at her and prepared to strike.

However, he suddenly felt a change of heart when he saw her, her face looked raw from crying and she had the same look as a wounded animal. He hated to see anyone hurt so. He looked over to see Beldam, who was snickering as the fight went on. Double D had a new target. Just before he was about to hit Vivian, he jumped right over and landed a very hard, determined blow on Beldam instead.

"You wretched, little boy!" Beldam shouted at him.

"You were supposed to hit Vivian!" Goombella yelled.

Double D ran back. "Uh… sorry, I missed?" He shrugged.

"Uh!" Goombella groaned. She jumped on Marilynn and ran back.

Nazz ran to Marilynn as well, only this time, she was grabbed and thrown back to Rolf, who fell to the ground along with her.

"Thunder!" Marilynn called out, with one of her large hands pointed into the sky. A second later, a bold of lighting crashed and shook up the group long enough to allow Beldam to land another punch on Nazz.

"Vivian, attack them now!" Beldam demanded. She went over to Double D, and punched, but Double D deflected the blow with his rod and used it to push her away.

Mario took his hammer and went for Marilynn, who fainted after being hit.

"Nice." Goombella congratulated. The odds had now turned in their favor.

She failed to notice Beldam, who snuck up and punched her.

"Don't you dare!" Double D said as he noticed Beldam prepare to hit her again. He took his rod and slammed it one her head, knocking her out.

"That just leaves this one." Nazz said, noticing Vivian was the last one standing. "Koops, a quick shell toss aught to finish her!"

He nodded and retreated into his shell. With a quick toss, he hit Vivian, knocking her out as well.

"And that is checkmate!" Double D said. Rolf quickly ran over to the fallen sisters.

"Now, inform us!" He grabbed Beldam. "What is your mission? What are you three-who-perform-witchery and these X-Nauts attempting to do?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out, sucker!" Beldam taunted. Just like that, she sank into the ground and vanished.

"What?" Rolf asked. The other sisters were also gone.

"Hey, they dropped the necklace they had!" Nazz said. They looked on the ground and saw a red pearl necklace.

"We'd best take this to Flurrie, yes?" Rolf asked, picking it up.

They returned to Flurrie's and went into the house, and to the door Flurrie was behind.

"Madame! We have your necklace!" Koops called.

"Thank you." Flurrie said. "Please, if you would leave it by the door."

Koops placed the necklace at the door, and they stood back. The door opened, and a hand reached out to grab it, quickly shutting the door.

"Yes, and now for a proper introduction!" Flurrie said. A disco light above them suddenly turned on, and swing music started playing.

The door opened, and out came a woman who looked to made entirely out of clouds. She wore her necklace and some earrings, and had blue-ish hair. She was largely built.

"What the-" Nazz started.

"Ah, so you're the people who found my necklace? Thank you." She turned to Mario.

"Oh, I suppose it's only fair to reward you. How about a kiss, handsome?" Flurrie asked.

"WHAT!" Mario sounded mortified.

"Oh yeah, it's only right! Come to me, baby!" Flurrie shouted, running to him.

As she ran, she knocked everyone else out of the way, and started kissing Mario. Double D turned away so he wouldn't see, as it reminded him of when the Kanker Sisters tormented him and his friends.

Finally, when Flurrie stopped, she left Mario completely speechless. He was on the floor gasping and coughing for air. Finally he got up.

"Was that-a-really necessary!" Mario shouted.

"Yes! So, now are we off to save Punio's friends and family or what?" Flurrie said cheerily.

"HACK!...ugh...yeah." Mario coughed out


	9. Chapter 9: The Great Tree

Chapter 9: The Great Tree

"It's been a while since I came here." Flurrie said, observing the tree. "So, where're these bad guys I've hear-"

She was then interrupted by the sound of marching.

"That could be-a the X-Nauts! Hide!" Mario shouted. They hid in the bushes.

From their perch they saw an army of clothed figures marching toward the tree.

"Mario, those are the X-Nauts!" Punio told him.

"Those people look like ones who attacked Goombella at the docks!" Mario said.

They saw the troops advancing on the tree. Double D noticed they where being led by Crump, followed by Beldam, Marilynn and Vivian in a straight line. Beldam looked to the troops behind her and barked orders at them, while Marilynn stood stil as a statue. Vivian still looked sad, and Crump continued walking, stopping at the entrance to the tree.

"Troops, halt!" Crump ordered.

The troops stopped and faced him.

"Soldiers, our orders today are to finish our invasion and overtake this tree. The moment reinforcements arrive, we shall march in!" Crump said.

A spacecraft then landed in the glade, It was about half as long as a train and had a large red x painted on its side. The bottom of it opened, a large number of X-Nauts marched out.

"This feels like a Star Wars movie." Nazz said to Double D.

It was about then they noticed the troops that were already there were carrying a large pike that had something tide to it.

"What is that?" Double D asked. He took out a pair of binoculars from under his hat.

"Oh my lord!" He shouted unintentionally. "They have someone tied to that thing!"

"No way!" Nazz said. She grabbed the binoculars and looked. "Man, they do!"

"This is horrible. How many people are they going to kidnap?!" Double D exclaimed.

"Guys, quiet down before they hear us." Goombella hissed.

"Forward!" Crump ordered. They army then marched into the Great Tree, the metal door shutting behind them.

"No." Punio said when they were gone.

"Come, we have no time to lose!" Flurrie said. They ran to the tree.

"There should be some sort of secret entrance nearby, Flurrie." Punio explained

"Right." Flurrie said. She then inhaled, expanding as the air filled her body, and then blew out a large gale.

"Oh man!" Goombella shouted as she, Mario and Double D struggled to hold on to their hats.

Suddenly, some bark began to peel off of the tree. When it was gone, it revealed a small hole with a large neon sign next to it reading "SECRET ENTRANCE!"

"…I stand corrected." Punio said. He jumped into the small hole.

A couple of seconds later, the metal door opened, and Punio walked out.

"The door's open, let's go!" Punio said. Rolf ran in first and allowed him back on his shoulder. The rest followed through the door.

They now stood in a large chamber. The inside of the tree had a strange rainbow-colored liquid running through the walls, along with various stone puni statues. The place was eerily quiet, making the group nervous.

Suddenly, a door in from of them opened, and out came two X-Nauts.

"It's Mario and his team!" One shouted. "We should report this to Crump right away!"

"No, we'll get a big reward if we finish him now!" The other one said.

"Let's take these guys down!" Nazz yelled. She charged at the two and punched one of them.

"Ow!" He shouted. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Oh, you idiot. Just because we're foot soldiers doesn't mean you have to act like that!" The other scolded.

Rolf shouted and charged. He took out his bag of rocks and slammed it on the two soldiers. But he didn't stop, he did it again, and again, until they ran away.

"Man, Rolf." Goombella said. "What is it with you all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Back in my own country, punies are considered sacred. Rolf cannot let them be treated like this!" Rolf declared.

"Sacred? Us?" Punio asked.

"Indeed." Rolf said.

"I don't get it. How could Rolf even know they exist?" Nazz asked.

"Well, this… huh?" Punio stopped.

"Something wrong?" Nazz asked.

He pointed to a puni behind a statue.

"Relax guys. These people are here to help. Come on out." Punio said. Small voices started coming from behind the statues:

"Wow, their tall!"

"I'm scared."

"Right in the nick of time."

"Why does he have a sock on his head?"

"Nice moustache!"

"Punio, you dork!"

Ten punies cautiously came out from behind the statue.

"Ten? That's it? There should be more then this." Punio stated.

"Punio, you dork!" One of the punies repeated, stepping forward. This one was considerably larger then the others.

"Puniper." Punio sighed, obvious not hlad to see him.

"We were in danger, you dolt. We got captured! How dare you run away like that!" Puniper shouted.

"I went to get some help." Punio said. "See? How did you guys escape?"

"There were originally eleven in our group. However, as we were being herded into our prison, I pushed one of them into the way to trip the guard so the rest of us could escape." Puniper said proudly.

"You mean you sacrificed one of us to save yourself! You've hit an all-new low!" Punio yelled.

"It was either we did it or no one escaped." Puniper stated sternly.

"Errgh! We'll argue later. Come with us and we can save everyone!" Punio said.

"No way! We're not going anywhere with you. It would be 11 punies and 7 giants vs. an also giant, great, and powerful army! Perhaps if you free everyone else, then MAYBE we'll be part of your little revolution." Puniper said.

"Fine! Where are they being held?" Punio asked.

"You find them yourself, we've done enough!" Puniper said stubbornly. The group of punis then went back behind the statues.

"Jerk." Punio said under his breath as they went down a pipe to another room.

"Now, keep quiet!" The X-Naut kicked the bars of the cell. The punis within gasped and hid on the other side of the it. The soldier then walked away, laughing.

"I'm so scared…" A female puni said, shaking in fear. She had dark grey dots beneath her eyes as well as a single stripe on her back, the ball at the end of her antenna was pink.

"Don't worry, Petuni." One of the other punies in the cell said. "If your brother is even half as great as you say, he'll come back."

"No he won't!" Another shouted. "He ran like a coward!"

"All of you, shut up!" Two more X-nauts walked in, carrying a pike. Petuni noticed that tied to the pike was a human child, unconcious.

"What do we do with this kid?" One asked.

"We keep him in the cage with the rest of the pests!"The other yelled. They took the pole with the kid andthrusted it into the cage, slamming the door shut.

"And when that freak Mario and his pathetic friends comes to save him, I'll ambush the sucker and take him down!" The X-Naut declared, laughing maniacally.

"Dude. Chill." One of the other X-Nauts said.

They noticed another X-Naut walking in with a puni struggling in its hands.

"Elder!" Petuni shouted.

"I said be quiet!" The guard demanded, slamming his hand on the bars to scare her quiet.

The X-Naut threw the elder puni into her own cage and locked the door. It chuckled as it locked the door with a red key.

"Now, we wait!" The one of the other two X-Nauts said, both of them hid behind a root.

As if on cue, something emerged from a nearby pipe. It was Rolf in the lead, with Punio on his shoulder. Mario appeared next, followed by Double D, Flurrie, Koops, Goombella, and Nazz in the rear.

"PENTUNI! Sister, I'm back!" Punio called out.

"Punio, get out! It's an ambush!" Petuni shouted.

"Rolf knows." Rolf said. He immediately took Punio off his shoulder and gave him to Double D. Punio was confused until he saw Rolf doing battle with two X-Nauts.

Rolf took his bag and slammed it square on one of the X-Naut's heads. The other one jumped on Rolf's back and punched the side of his head. Rolf shouted and threw the X-Naut off and into a wall. It got back up and charged him.

Double D readied his pole and ran to Rolf, but he held up his hand. "Rolf shall overcome them alone." Double D nodded reluctantly and fell back.

Rolf slammed his bag on the one that jumped him and knocked it to the floor. The other one attempted to jump Rolf, but he quickly reacted and threw it off him. He slammed his bag hard again on the fallen soldier He then rapidly began beating it until Double D ran up and grabbed his arm.

"Rolf, he's down! Don't hit him anymore!" Double D said Rolf growled and reluctantly put his bag away. Punio ran to the cage the punis were in.

"Sister!" He exclaimed.

"Brother! I knew you'd come rescue us!" Petuni said gleefully.

"Wait a sec… that kid tied to the pike… IT'S JIMMY!" Nazz shouted. They noticed the boy in the back of the cell still tied to the pole. When he heard his name, he started to wake up.

"…Nazz? Double D, Rolf!" Jimmy exclaimed. He smiled, his friends had come for him, he would be saved!"

"Thank goodness! We've been worried!" Double D said.

"Please, save me! I've been stuck here for who knows how long!" Jimmy said, struggling against the rope.

"Yeah, us too!" A puni said.

"I promise we we'lldo what we can to save you all. We just have to find the key!" Flurrie said to the punis

"Okay…" Jimmy said. "But please hurry, this whole ordeal is disturbing!" Jimmy pleaded.

"Right, we'll be right back!" Double D said. They ran to the next room.

"Ha! Those punies didn't tell us the location of the Star, so this is good payback!" an X-Naut said to himself. He was in a chamber within the tree filled with X-Naut technology. "Now, what was I ordered to do?"

But then, a noise came from a knot-hole. He looked and saw something jump in. All he saw next was a hand swinging at him,then everything went dark.

"Hm… pathetic security around here." The person who knocked him out laughed. They then heard footsteps.

"Is there someone in here?" Mario asked.

"Wow. The cheese-hunk Mario? What brings you to this tree?" The person asked.

"Ms. Mowz!" Nazz asked.

"Mowz?" Flurrie asked.

"So, you're still stealing? Fine, you tell me first, hotshot! What brings a mouse like you to a tree?" Goombella asked.

"Stealing is such a crude word. I prefer to think of it as a treasure hunt! Now, if you don't mind, I'm just going to take some of this "X" stuff and leave." Ms. Mowz said, starting to rummage through one of the X-Nauts' boxes.

"You know this person?" Punio asked Rolf.

"Apparently they do." Rolf said. He aside from Flurrie was the only one in the group whom hadn't seen her before.

"Oh, I know why you're here! You're after that Crystal Star, aren't you?" Ms. Mowz asked. "From thief-to-thief, I guess I can tell you." Ms. Mowz said.

"I've already told you, we're not thieves." Double D protested.

"The Star is somewhere in the lowest part of the tree, in some sort of alter. But ya didn't hear it from me." Ms. Mowz said.

"Fine." Mario said.

"Oh, and just so I don't forget…" Ms. Mowz ran over to Mario and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You flirt!" Goombella exclaimed.

"And I'll be off now. Good luck to you all!" Ms. Mowz said, running onto a crate, onto a shelf, and out the hole.

"Well, at least now we have a lead." Koops said.

"Uhhhh… what the crap was that?"The awakening X-Naut asked, getting up only to see Mario and his group.

"Oh crap!" it shouted. Mario simply slammed his hammer on it's head and knocked it out again.

Double D turned the other way.

"This violence is really starting to get to you." Nazz noticed.

"It's hard to just to strike someone or observe someone getting hit without feeling terrible for them." Double D said.

"I know." Nazz said.

"Come, this soldier possessed a key." Rolf said, holding up a red key.

"Hopefully this is what we need to open one of the cells." Double D said.

They ran back to the prison room. Rolf took the key and put it in the cell door with the punis and Jimmy in it.

"Drat!" Rolf shook the door causing the timid punis to move back, while Jimmy stared in awe. He had never seen Rolf so upset.

"This accursed door will not open! These X-Nauts have chosen the wrong people to capture! As long as Rolf lives, Rolf will end this atrocity!" Rolf declared.

"Wait!" Double D said. "Rolf, let me see that key!"

Rolf thrust it to Double D's hands. He ran to other prison, the one with the lone puni Elder, and opened the door.

Punio ran to the elder's side.

"Elder!" Punio exclaimed"I came to save you!"

"SILENCE!" The elder yelled suddenly.

"W-w-w-what?" Punio asked, surprised to hear the scream. Everyone else watched as the elder spoke.

"Punio, how could you just abandon us like that! What, did you decide to leave your friends and family! You coward, how could you just leave us all like that! Explain!"

"Elder, forgive me. I tried to-"

"Shush, Punio! Shush and listen to me! Listen to every word I say!" The Elder began…

TWO HOURS LATER…

By now, everyone had practically fallen asleep. Everyone, that is, except for Punio, the Elder and Rolf.

"…and of all the atrocities-" The Elder had spoken long enough.

"Yes elder. But you see, I couldn't save our people alone. I had to find some assistance, and this team of people, whom I heard saved a town from a raging dragon, just might be what we were looking for!" Punio said. "Besides, we found your key first, so we had to rescue you first, instead of everyone else."

"…alright." The elder sighed. "I need to calm down. You're probably right Punio, let us head back into the foyer chamber and-"

"Recruit the remaining punies to begin the evtomtali." Rolf finished.

"Yes, correct. How did you know?" The Elder asked.

"Where I come from, punies are sacred creatures." Rolf responded.

"And I'm surprised you know what evtomtali means." The Elder said.

"A plan or meeting arrangement amongst punies to decide or proceed with a future event." Rolf defined it as if he had read it from a dictionary.

"That was a perfect description. I wonder, are you…"

"Is Rolf what?"

"I shall explain in the evtomtali."

"Petuni!" Punio said, running to her prison. "I'll come back, I promise!"

"Heroes!" Rolf shouted at the sleeping team, who woke up abruptly. "It is time to go!" They followed the Elder away into a different room.

"Wait!" Jimmy shouted in panic. "Don't leave me here, please!" It was to no avail. "Please come back!" Jimmy shouted in despair.

Petuni walked over to Jimmy in an attempt to comfort him.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay, because my brother-"

"Ah! Get away from me!" Jimmy shouted at the confused puni. "Back off!"

"I'm only trying to-"

"I said stay back!"


	10. Chapter 10: Revolution

Chapter 10: Revolution

The Elder lead them back into the foyer chamber, where Puniper and his other nine punies waited.

"So! I see you failed to get the others out of prison! Forget it, the deals off! I'm not helping you, and that's final!" Puniper spat at Punio.

"SUCH INSOLENCE!" the Elder yelled, scaring everyone in the room except for Rolf.

"H-Huh?" Puniper asked, a bit scared.

"You pretend to act tough, and pretend to care for your tribe, but when you yell at Punio like that and refuse to do anything, you only prove that you're a worthless good-for-nothing!" The Elder scolded.

"I have worth, and I do care for the tribe. I've just seen our chances of victory, and they're pretty slim! I mean, the X-Nauts have some of our best warriors captive, and they joined forces with the Jabbies!" Puniper said.

"Jabbies?" Double D asked.

"A winged species of creature not much bigger then the punies. They are the mortal enemies of the punies, and attempt to take everything they own, including this tree!" Rolf explained. "This situation is starting to get out of hand!"

"How does he know all of this?" Puniper asked the Elder.

"I am not entirely sure. Somehow, someway, this one boy seems to know everything about us. He even seems to want to defend us." the Elder explained

"Yeah Rolf, what's going on?" Nazz asked.

"Rolf already told you, it is because Rolf knows them as sacred creatures!" Rolf explained, fed up at having to say the same thing again.

"I wonder…" the Elder said. "1000 years ago, about the time the ancient city fell, an oracle prophesized that a hero from another world would come and save us all in the future. I have a feeling that this "Rolf" is that very hero." the Elder explained.

"Rolf? Did you know this?" Nazz asked.

"Not entirely, but somehow, before Rolf moved to our cul-de-sac, Rolf knew Rolf had a future with punies. Though never did Rolf know his future would be to save them." Rolf explained.

"We need you now more then ever. Do you accept?" the Elder asked.

"Rolf does. Now, we shall begin the revolution of the punies!" Rolf declared. He and the rest of the team prepared to leave. This time, it looked like all of the other punies were going to follow them, giving them a total of 11 punies, except for the Elder, who stayed behind.

"Wait, there is one more thing I want to say!" the Elder said. She walked behind a statue and emerged from the other side with a strange looking rock.

"The Puni Emblem." The Elder explained. "A sign of a good and heroic leader to the punies. When this is placed in a stone statue with a slot, all of the punies will stand still be drawn to it and stay put. They're trained to do so." the Elder said. Rolf picked it up.

"Now be careful." the Elder said. She watched everyone else leave.

"Yes. Now follow Rolf." Rolf said, leading them all down the pipe.

They traveled through the large passage ways of the tree until they reached a huge chamber with what looked like a wasp nest in the back of it.

"That thing is huge! What is it?" Goombella asked.

"A Jabbie hive." Punio explained.

"Better watch out, looks like it might be filled!" Puniper said.

"Nothing Mario can't handle!" Flurrie declared.

"No. This is a matter for the punies, Rolf, and the Jabbies." Rolf said.

Suddenly, a siren went off, and a red light on the ceiling began to strobe.

"What is that!?" Koops asked.

"I think the X-Nauts helped them out by giving them advanced tech and stuff." Nazz said.

Jabbies started coming out of the hive.

"It's a ten Jabbie squadron!" Mario said, bringing out his hammer.

"Yes!" Rolf said, looking at his puni army. "Prepare to defeat them!" Rolf shouted. "Charge!"

They ran straight into the Jabbie crowd. The room was soon filled with the sounds of violence and of wings connected with antennae.

The others watched the brawl from the corner of the room.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger…" Double D sighed.

The fight ended after a minute. All the Jabbies were defeated, lying on the ground unconcious with their wings broken.

"Come!" Rolf ordered the others, continuing further into the tree.

"What's with you, kid?" One of the punies asked Jimmy. He attempted to run away from the crowd, but was still tied to the pike and merely wiggled.

"Hey, quit it!" Petuni yelled. "This poor child's obviously had a traumatic experience." She then crawled over to him.

"Oh, what are you doing?" Jimmy whimpered, scared.

"Please, trust me." Petuni said. She nibbled on the rope restraining Jimmy, making t snap. Jimmy wasted no time in going to the corner to hide.

"Th-th-thank you…" Jimmy shivered as he spoke.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"I've been k-kidnapped by a g-g-g-group of scary men and thrown into a c-c-c-cage in the middle of a giant tree." Jimmy cried.

"You don't need to be afraid of us…" Petuni said. "We won't hurt you."

"I don't trust you!" Jimmy shouted. "Those X-Nauts said the same thing when they offered to help me… but w-w-w-when I got close enough t-t-t-they jumped me. Why should I trust any of you?"

Petuni turned away, giving a sad sigh.

She looked back a second later and saw him with his hands on his stomach.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" She asked.

" Why should it matter to you? I've learned my lesson about this place. Don't trust anyone." Jimmy stated.

"But you're going to starve yourself to death if you don't eat. Here, I've got a couple of dried mushrooms to eat." Petuni offered, taking said items out.

"No… I bet when I get close to you, you'll inject me with venom or something." Jimmy stated fearfully.

"Man, you really don't know us, do you?" She stated.

"Just leave me be." Jimmy said. He got layed down on the ground and closed his eyes. "How much longer am I going to last in here with these horrid beasts?" Jimmy whimpered.

"What's the status of this room?" Double D asked.

"There's a single treasure chest, no threats." Nazz said. "There's nothing else of relevance here."

"Yes there is." Rolf pointed to four statues near the chest. "A Sun statue, a Moon statue, a Puni statue, and a Star statue."

"Hey guys, I scored jackpot!" Goombella shouted when she opened the chest.

"It's a key!" Koops exclaimed.

"Just what we need to open the cell to save your sister, the rest of the punies, and Jimmy!" Double D cheered.

"Okay! Here we come, Petuni!" Punio said joyfully.

"Now to find the right path back to her prison." They walked out of the room and into another one

"There!" An X-Naut shouted. "There they are!"

"Huh?" Nazz asked. She was surprised when she felt someone grab her and put her in a choke hold.

"None of you move, or the girl dies!" It threatened.

Nobody said anything.

"Now, give us your Star and map, along with those punies, and maybe you won't have to see this girl suffer.

"…don't… do it. Run…" Nazz struggled to say.

"You kidnap over one hundred innocent souls and you threaten to kill this girl if we don't so as you say! You are rotten to the core, you heartless-" Double D was cut off from whatever curse he had in mind when to his surprise, he saw Nazz kick the X-Naut behind her. It cried out and released Nazz to hold his knees.

"NOW!" Double D yelled, brandishing his rod.

Nazz continued to beat up the X-Naut that grabbed her, until she grabbed it in a chokehold.

"How's it feel?" She taunted it. It broke free, only to have Nazz punch it again.

Other reinforcements arrived on the scene. They held staffs that surged with electricity, the X-Naut logo was placed at the top of the staffs.

Double D let out a battle cry and slammed his rod right on one of the X-Naut's heads. He then stabbed his rod into the ground and jumped into the air as one slashed at him, making it miss. "Now" He thought. He held onto the rod like a pole and kicked one of the X-Nauts. Using its head as a launch pad, he leapt off of it, and still clinging to the vertical rod, swung around it with his foot out, kicking all the nearby X-Nauts into the floor.

"Double D, I had no idea you were so athletic." Nazz said as she continued to beat up on e of the X-Nauts.

"With the right determination, if you put your mind to it-" Double D was quickly cut off:

"Sock-head-edd-boy! Duck!" Double D dropped to the floor as Rolf flew overhead with his bag and hit another X-Naut that had nearly struck him.

The X-Nauts were furious now. One used Its glowing staff to knock Double D's rod out of his hands, it flew againts the wall on the other side of the room. He gasped in shock, which gave it all the time it needed to deliver a blow to the smart Ed's chest.

Mario and his team were fighting just as fiercely. Koops retreated into his shell and fired himself at a team of X-Nauts. They fell like dominos, and the one at the end fell off a nearby edge.

Goombella headbutted an X-Naut, causing it to fall down. Just then, another came to at her, but she dodged it by a well timed jump. She took a look at it's face and smiled. "I found a weak spot!"

She kicked the ground, throwing dirt into its face covering its glasses.

"I can't see!" It shouted. It started swinging in random direction, taking out another X-Naut.

"Their numbers are decreasing!" Rolf shouted. "Rolf thinks these monsters are running out of people!"

"Good!" Double D said. While the others fought, he reclaimed his rod.

"Yeah?" An X-Naut shouted. "Get a load of this!"

It took out a flask filled with green colored liquid.

"What is that?" Nazz asked.

It slammed the flash on the ground, enveloping the X-Nauts in green colored smoke. The others covered their mouths to make sure they didn't breathe it in. When it cleared, they looked and saw all the X-Nauts had increased in size, nearly reaching the roof.

"Oh man!" Nazz exclaimed.

"Good, all the more-a easy to hit them!" Mario said confidently. He ran at one and slammed his hammer on its foot. It didn't seem to do much.

One of the X-Nauts swung its glowing staff and struck Mario. This hurt him terribly and he screamed in pain.

"Mario!" Flurrie screamed.

"That thing's-a-overwhelming size is not a force to be-a underestimated." Mario said tiredly.

"You'll pay for hurting my dear Mario!" Flurrie declared. She took a long, deep breath, and blew out as hard as she could.

Double D quickly stabbed his rod into the ground and held on, antincipating the ensuing gale. It was a good thing too, because the force of the wind lifted him off the ground.

"I wonder, at this trajectory…"

He let go of his rod. The wind carried him through the air, and he readied his foot. He hit an X-Naut at high speed, causing it to collide with almost all the others and forcing them off the cliff.

Only three remained. Koops launched at one of them, only this time, Goombella was riding on his jumped and they both hit one X-Naut simultaneously, causing it to fall off the cliffs.

Mario and Nazz let out a battle cry and knocked out a second X-Naut with a simultaneous attack.

"Now to end this!" Double D held up his rod and prepared to hit the last one, but Rolf beat him to it. He jumped overhead and whacked it with his rock-filled bag. It's glasses shattered on impact. Rolf struck it again and again until it fell off the ledge.

"Incredible!" Punio said, amazed.

"We have no time for celebration, let us save the prisoners!" Rolf said. Not even thanking the others.

"Guys! You came back!" Petuni said in glee as Rolf led the group back in the prison room.

Rolf ran to the door and unlocked it. But instead of turning the knob, he shouted in rage and ripped it off its hinges.

"Brother!"

"Sister!"

Punio and Petuni ran over and embraced. The other punies went "aww" or "eww."

"JIMMY!" Double D exclaimedWhile Rolf watched the punies become reacquainted, Double D and Nazz rani to Jimmy. Jimmy jumped on Nazz and hugged her.

"I was so frightened!" Jimmy cried, tears in his eyes.

"It's gonna be okay." Nazz soothed.

"Everyone. This has not drawn to a close yet!" Rolf declared. "We still must obtain the Crystal Star and return the tree to the punies!"

"Right, let's go!" Double D said.


	11. Chapter 11: Regaining the Tree

Chapter 11: Regaining the Tree

They ran into a chamber. This one was very strange. All it had was a single stone statue with a slot to put the Puni Emblem in.

"This may open the way to the Star, but be cautious Rolf." Double D warned.

Rolf nodded and placed the Emblem into the slot, and all the punies ran to it.

"What? Nothing happened!" Goombella stated.

Double D heard the sound of chains above.

"It's a trap!"

But it was too late. A large cage fell on them, trapping them all within it. Nearby, a pipe rose from the ground.

"Buh! Buh! Buh, huh, huh!" A strange voice laughed.

"Who is there?" Rolf shouted.

A large figure emerged from the pipe. It was an X-Naut, but wore a purple horned helmet and was more round.

"CRUMP!" Double D exclaimed.

"Yes, you fools. Now that I got ya, getting the Star will be a cinch. Oh, and for all you punies who love your tree so much, let's see if you still think it was worth it when I burn it, and you, to the ground. " Crump said.

"You X-Nauts are sick!" Flurrie yelled at him.

"Silence, you losers!" Crump spat. "Just accept your fate!" He walked away laughing evilly followed by his troops.

"Freaks." Nazz said.

"Those horrid harstimers!" Rolf shouted.

"What's a harstimer?" Goombella asked. Rolf whispered the definition into her ear, and she gasped. "ROLF!"

"They are!" Rolf defended. "As Rolf, son of a Shepard, and hero of the punies, Rolf will lead us to victory!"

"Let's get out of this cage and find a way to free them." Double D said. He assumed his paper form, sliding through the bars.

The punies, Flurrie and Jimmy gasped.

"How did you do that?" Jimmy asked.

"Hang on." Mario grabbed Jimmy's hand.

"Are you out of your mind!? Let me go, you-"but Mario turned flat as paper, as did Jimmy. Jimmy tried to say something, but in paper form was incapable of speaking. He and Mario walked out of the cage and turned back to normal.

"How on-" Jimmy asked.

"No time!" Nazz said as the rest of the team helped Flurrie through the bars.

"We can't do the same with the punies. Someone has to stay and guard them until we return." Double D said.

"Jimmy, Rolf leaves this task unto you." Rolf said.

"Me? Why me!" Jimmy asked.

"No offense, but we need as much experience and strength as we can get if we're going to save the tree." Double D said.

Jimmy was nervous and look over the punies. He still didn't trust them in the slightest way. The others ran off leaving Jimmy alone.

"Jimmy?" Pentuni asked from the cage. "Are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone!" Jimmy shouted.

"Hey, one of the prisoners escaped!" An X-Naut said. Apparently coming to check on the prsioners.

"Oh no!" Jimmy cried.

"En guard!" The X-naut said, brandishing it's glowing staff.

"Ahh!" Jimmy cried. He ducked to avoid the swing. In an agile move, he jumped and avoided another swing.

"Hold still, squirt!" The X-Naut yelled, continuing to swing at him.

"Hang in there, Jimmy!" Punio encouraged.

"Please, just leave me alone already!" Jimmy shouted as he jumped. "Whatever trick you little slugs are trying to pull isn't working on me!"

The X-Naut swung again, this time hitting him clear across the face. Jimmy shrieked and flew across the room, hitting the bars of the cell. He got up to his feet slowly, whimpering. He noticed he was close to the punies, and could even feel one's antenna bulb touching his shoulder.

"AHHH!" He shouted, jumping and throwing the bulb off him, thus knocking the puni over.

"I'm going to be killed!" Jimmy thought. "If I try to fight, I'll be killed, if I go back into the cage, I'll be killed by the punies and whatever their up to, and I can't run away. What do I do! What!"

Jimmy was distracted by his own thoughts and didn't notice the staff hit his chest. It ripped a large gash in his shirt and made him crash into the wooden walls of the chamber.

"This ends here, shrimp!" It shouted as it walked to Jimmy.

"He's right. It ends right here. And I will have let down my friends… Sarah!" He remembered. "If I die, who'll help her, wherever she is? I can't leave her!"

"Hey, is that your Crump-face guy barking rude orders at the troops?" Jimmy asked.

"Where?" The X-Naut turned the other way.

Everything that followed went into slow motion. "Now's my chance! But what can I do? …some time ago, Eddy taught me some fighting techniques when he tried to remake me in his image. Let's see if they actually work."

Jimmy swung his feet at the X-Naut's causing it to trip and fall backward on its head, knocking it out.

Jimmy hollered in pain. Though he did trip the X-Naut, his legs were now hurt. He'd never done anything like that before.

Now limping, he tried his best to lift the X-Naut over his head. He tossed the knocked out trooper into the warp pipe.

"ARG!" Jimmy yelled and fell to the floor.

"My leg! I think I broke it!" Jimmy thought. He needed a place to lie down, and unfortunately, he needed to go back into the cage, to prevent an attack like that again.

"Okay, how do I do it?" He envisioned himself as paper, and the next thing he knew he was flat. He limped over to the bars and walked inside the cage and turned back to normal. He then fell on his back, exausted.

"Oh my word, I think his leg's broken." Pentuni said.

"Serves him right, he didn't trust us!" Puniper said, looking at Jimmy in annoyance.

"Jimmy just saved us! Give him some respect, would you?" Punio said. He walked over to Jimmy's hurt body.

"Leave me be…" He said quietly.

"Please, we can help." Punio said.

"Leave me be..." He repeated.

"Why can't you trust us?" Petuni asked.

"I haven't met anyone since I came here that I could trust. Why should I trust you?" Jimmy stated.

"Please, for your own good." Petuni said. She nodded to her fellow punies. They came closer.

"No…" Jimmy said softly. He was too weak to fight back, and slowly fell uncoscious as the punies encircled him.

"What's this?" Double D asked. Rolf led them back into the room with the four statues, the ones with the Sun, Moon, Puni, and Star.

"Rolf finally figured out what these statues mean." Rolf said. "They refer to a saying Rolf heard about in Rolf's old country. It proclaimed: As day becomes night, the punies shall play under the stars."

"Huh?" Nazz asked with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of saying is that?"

"I see!" Double D said. "These four statues each have four different symbols on them, the Sun, the Moon, a Puni, and a Star. I think that they can be switched so that they go in a specific order. If it relates to the saying, then the order has to be Sun, Moon, Puni, Star."

"Yes." Rolf said. "The matter that stands is how they are switched."

"Maybe we missed something in here, like a switch?" Koops asked.

"A possibility, but not likely. I doubt we all missed something that important." Goombella said. She was usually very observant, but she seemed to draw a blank.

"Well, we will-a-keep searching until we-a-find it." Mario told them.

Jimmy slowly came to. He noticed as he got up that he was completely surrounded by the punies.

"No, don't!" He shouted. However, he noticed his leg was just fine. He got up and stared right at them.

"Puni first aid. You'd be surprised what you can do with an antenna and a few mushrooms." Pentuni said.

"Why'd you save me?" Jimmy asked.

"Because you saved us." Punio said.

"Maybe I can trust these guys after all." Jimmy thought. He managed to crack a smile,the first one since he'd arrived in this place.

"There, he trusts us!" Puniper said. "Done wasting time?"

"You couldn't get rid of me so easily." They heard a voice say. The X-Naut from before had come back through the warp pipe.

"Alright, looks like it's up to me." Jimmy thought.

Jimmy became unusually determined. He turned flat and walked out of the cage and returnedto normal, ready to fight.

"Bring it on, pipsqueak!" the X-Naut said, brandishing his staff.

Jimmy ran at the X-Naut, what he lacked in strength was matched in his agility. "I used to think gymnastics classes with Sarah were a waste of time."

He did a few back flips and landed on its head, forcing it to the floor. He jumped off and landed on his feet.

"You little twerp!" The X-Naut said drew it's glowing staff. Doing a few spins with it in his hand, he charged at Jimmy head on. Jimmy jumped to avoid the swing.

"I'm not going to be able to do this without a weapon of my own!" Jimmy thought.

He noticed the X-Naut running with the glowing staff like a pole-vault. The X-Naut pegged it into the ground, and attempted to use it to jump off of and hit Jimmy. Whose agility saved him, and gave Jimmy enough time to grab the glowing staff for himself.

"Wha-" the X-Naut began throwing punches at Jimmy, who deflected the blows by using his staff as a shield. Jimmy looked for the right opportunity, and tripped him with the staff like he did before. When he fell, Jimmy stabbed it right into it's armor. Jimmy managed to pierce it, and he let go. It's electrical power source for a radio set was ruptured, sending sparks flying and a short circuiting it. He stood back and watched the X-Naut scream in pain as the electricity surged through it's body. It finally stopped after ten seconds.

"You… you win this time, kid." The X-Naut said and ran off, leaving it's staf behind.

"I'll take that!" Jimmy said, taking the staff. "I've never been that strong before... it feels good."

"Way to go, Jimmy!" Pentuni cheered from the cell.

Jimmy did a graceful bow as if he had just finished an on-stage show. He remembered the pipe that appeared before, and jumped into it. He wanted to make sure the X-Naut was really gone. He exited the pipe and landed in a small room with a switch, curious, he pressed it.

"What the?-" Koops asked. The chamber started shaking. Switches appeared in front of the four statues.

"How did that happen?" Goombella asked.

"No matter." Rolf said. He pressed the switches until the statues had the Sun, Moon, Puni and Star symbols in the right order.

The area then started shaking.

"What in the world?" Double D asked. The statues suddenly vanished into the air, and behind them was a pathway.

"There!" Rolf pointed, running into the next chamber. The others followed.

"What's this?" Flurrie asked. She opened a nearby chest and too out a pair of red boots.

"Why, that's a brand of super boots!" Mario said, examining them. "These are very expensive!"

"You mean we came all the way here for a pair of boots?" Double D asked exasperatedly.

"Well, not just any pair. These give one a new jump technique. Watch." Mario took off his own shoes and threw them into the abyss of the tree's chamber, then tried on the new pair.

They watched him jump into the air, then do a twirl in midair, and then slam on the ground with twice the speed and strength of a normal jump.

"Maybe we can do that in the Puni cage!" Double D suggested. "I saw a pipe leading below in the chamber, so there must be another chamber below it."

"Right, then we have no time to lose!" Rolf said, running ahead of the group again.

"Here we go, the punies are safe." Double D said. By then, they had released the punies from their second prison.

"Now we need to find that Star and regain this tree." Rolf said. "And we have no time to waste."

"Right. Let's-a-go." Mario said.

They entered a large chamber, the largest one yet.

"It appears to be a shrine." Double D noted. Rolf led the group to a podium with a statue. The statue had a slot to put the Emblem in.

"This is it." Rolf stated. He motioned for the others to stand back as he placed the Emblem into the statue.

Suddenly, flashes lit up the room. Double D, Nazz, Jimmy, Mario, Koops, Goombella and Flurrie shielded their eyes. The flashing became brighter each time, until they finally stopped. When they did, the group saw an emerald Crystal Star on top of the altar.

"Finally!" Goombella exclaimed, running for the Star.

"Not so fast, airhead!" Suddenly, Crump appeared and grabbed the Star before Goombella could.

"Crump!" Double D shouted. "Give us back that Star!"

"Funny, I didn't see you holding onto it before. It's mine, thank you so much for finding it for me."

"You rotten little-"

"But I'll leave you with a consolation prize. Something I'd like to call a remote activated bomb. One strong enough to tear this little tree to pieces." Crump took a remote control and pressed a button.

"Better be quick!" Crump laughed. "And POW! I'm gone!" Crump took a small electronic orb and slammed it into the ground creating a smokescreen. When it cleared he was gone.

"The Star!" Rolf shouted in frustration.

"Rolf, we have to get out of here!" Double D shouted.

Alarms from the X-Naut stations started blaring. They ran for a nearby pipe, that brought them back into another chamber. They continued to run, chamber through chamber, until they reached the main entrance room.

"Petuni look!" Punio gestured to his sister. They all looked and saw the Elder puni and Crump in an argument.

"Move it you hag!" Crump insulted. "This place is gonna blow!"

"Hag? HAG?" The Elder asked gasped. "How dare you call me that? Prepare to feel my wrath- ow! My back!"

"Ha! You old timer, you can't defeat me. Now let me out before this place blows!" Crump demanded.

"Hold it!" Rolf shouted.

"Will you people ever let up? Fine, I guess I'll have to do this later." Crump turned off the bomb.

"Now, fools, prepare to be cast into your doom by Magnus Von Grapple!" Crump declared.

A spgerical ship then appeared, Crump jumped in and pressed a button inside. Three panel sprouted from the sides and snapped together to form a cube. two legs sprouted from the box as well as two arms. A pair of rocket hands attached themselves to the arms. Finally, a white X appeared on the torso.

"Supped-up machine or not, you're still going DOWN!" Goombella declared.

Rolf immediately reacted, running at the machine with his bag. He slammed it as hard as he possibly could, but it's armor was too strong. His bag ripped on impact, ruining Rolf's only weapon.

"You've got to be joking!" Crump laughed.

Double D ran across the room and jumped on the ground sending him up to the top of the war machine. He slammed his rod right on the cock-pit, leaving a crack.

"That's the best you got?" Crump asked. The machine grabbed Double D and threw him off.

The two hands launched off the machine like rockets and headed for the group.

"No!" Mario yelled. It was too late. They sailed right into the group creating an explosion.

"It cannot end like this!" Rolf shouted.

Double D prepared to charge again, until he noticed Jimmy had a glowing staff. They nodded to each other, and ran at it at the same time. As they ran, the rocket arms attempted to hit them, but they both dodged with a few simultaneous back flips. Double D held his hands down, allowing Jimmy to jump on them. He thrusted Jimmy into the air and he flew straight for the cock-pit of the machine. Jimmy hit it again, this time doing no damage to it.

"Ha!" Crump laughed. "You failed!"

"Who said I was trying to hurt you?" Jimmy asked casually, smirking.

Realization struck Crump. "It's a distraction!"

He failed to notice Mario slam his hammer on the machine and dent it. Koops ran to it and shot his shell at the same dent. Sparks started to fly.

Double D saw the opportunity. He stabbed his rod right through the dent, piercing it.

"You little insect!" Magnus' arm grabbed Double D and rocketed over a cliff. It tossed Double D off the side and out of the battle.

"No!" Jimmy cried, and slammed his staff into the machine's chassis. He accomplished nothing, and was knocked back by one of it's arms.

Mario held up his map and started the Sweet Treat spell. Meanwhile, Nazz ran up and struck the machine with a punch.

"Ow!" She cried. Taking her arm back and holding it.

"I don't understand!" Mario said, taking his map back. "Does this thing have a weak spot?"

"NO!" Crump declared. The rocket arms flew and slammed into the group again. This time, Goombella and Nazz were both knocked out.

"Maybe I can do this?" Flurrie inhaled and breathed out a gale. The robotically arms flew across the room and into a wall, causing them to explode.

"Ha! Now it has nothing to defend itself with!" She said satisfied.

While she spoke, she didn't notice Magnus about to stomp on her. She was knocked out as well.

Jimmy ran at the machine screaming, but he too was kicked and knocked out of the fight.

"This isn't good!" Mario stated. He, Koops, and Rolf were the last ones standing

"I have an idea!" Mario shouted. He took out the Crystal Star they had found at Hooktail Castle.

"The Star! At last, I can take it!" Crump said, preparing to attack.

"Not-a-so fast, Crump! Did you-a-know that these Stars have-a-magical powers?" Mario asked. Crump raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't tried this before, so now I will!" Mario said. He held out the Star, which started floating in the air and grew to a larger size.

"Guys, we-a have to focus all of our emotion into this-a Star!" Mario ordered. The Star was large enough to stand on as a platform. They started thinking about their emotional hatreds, excitements, everything about them. The Star grew larger and larger. It quickly became so large it couldn't float anymore, and it dropped to the floor. It created an earthquake, and what looked like a wave on the ground. The Magnus von Grapple shook and it's lights started to flicker.

"I've had enough!" Crump shouted. He launched a missile from the robot's chest, they hit Mario and Koops, knocking them both out.

That left Rolf as the last one.

Rolf charged the robotic menace.

"That's it? That's your final move?" Crump asked, cackling.

Rolf took one of the rocks that broke out of his bag and threw it at the cockpit.

"What the?" Crump asked. In this distraction, Rolf grabbed Double D's rod, which was still embedded in the machine and took it out. He spun it as he ran, and charged at the machine. He took out one of it's legs, and it fell over.

"ARG!" Crump shouted. While the machine was knocked over, it wasn't done yet, and fired missile from it's chest.

Rolf dodged them all. Even more, much larger ones started firing. He saw his chance. He grabbed one, and turned it around in midair. He ran and watched the missile hit Magnus von Grapple head on. It erupted in flames.

Rolf stabbed the rod into the ground and waited for Crump to come out from his ruined craft. Rolf ran when he saw his head emerge, and drop kicked him.

"AHH!" Crump shouted. He started to run from his flaming craft and picked up a radio.

"Troops, fall back! I repeat, fall back!" Crump ordered. As he ran, he failed to notice the second Crystal Star fall out of his pocket.

"Oh, my aching head…" Double D said, getting up. The last thing he remembered was being knocked off a cliff. Now he was alone in another chamber.

Suddenly, evil laughter filled the room, and the three Shadow Sirens appeared.

"You!" Double D shouted.

"Ice!" Beldam yelled. Her arms started to glow a dark blue. She threw a punch at Double D. Her ice powers froze the boy in place.

"Thunder!" Marilynn punched him with an electric charge, breaking the ice around him and knocking him into the floor.

Vivian gasped.

"Vivian, you idiot! Don't just stand there! Finish him!" Beldam walked over to Double D.

She grabbed him and he started glowing red and purple. He moaned in pain for a little while. He felt power surging through his body. She dropped him back onto the floor.

"Good, now let us leave!" Beldam said. She vanished back into the shadows, Marilynn following her.

"Good luck." Vivian whispered, melting into the shadows as well

"….what?" Double D asked. "She could have killed me." Double D thought. "But then why didn't she?"


	12. Chapter 12: Dance Party

Chapter 12: Dance Party

"What?" Groudus angirly yelled at the soldier who was reporting what had happened in Boggly Woods.

"It's true. Mario and his group completely broke through our defenses."

"The Shadow Sirens and Crump?"

"All defeated at the team's hands. They got the Star before we did and chased us out of the Great Tree."

Groudus slammed his fist on his throne's armrest in frustration.

"Look." The messenger said. He turned on a monitor and showed him footage of Rolf beating up the Magnus van Grapple.

"You're dismissed." Groudus told his minion. The minion walked our of the room. Groudus began watching the footage again. "I will crush them." He stated, clenching hist fist.

"Ha! Beat ya!" Marie exclaimed.

"Oh come on!" May groaned.

"Cough it up!" Marie ordered, holding out her hand.

May slammed her cards on the metallic table and gave her barrette to Marie.

"Lee, want to join us?" Marie asked.

"What are ya play'n?" Lee asked.

"Five card stud."

"Yeah, I'm in." Lee said, grabbing at seat.

"You cheated Marie!"

"No I didn't, May!"

"Come on, double or nothing!" May said, putting a ring of hers on bet.

"You're on!" Marie said, putting up the barrette and a scarf.

"Hm…" Lee placed her CD player on the table.

"Okay, now deal the card."

"Shut up, May! I know what to do!"

"Yeah, and you cheat too. I'll deal the cards!"

"Hey girls." Lee said, pointing to Peach, who sat alone on her bed. "Yo Peach! You want to play five card stud?" Lee asked.

"What's that?" Peach asked.

"Never mind." Lee said. "Are we the only ones in this wacky place who know what cards are?"

"Probably, now deal the cards already!" Marie said annoyed.

Peach watched them play their game. She saw it as unusual and strange, like an alien ritual.

"I don't care about their little games. I need to know if Mario received my e-mail." Peach thought.

"You know, I wonder…" Mare said as May dealt the cards. "Where did Eddy and Ed go? Double D wrote in his response that they're missing."

"What do you care? You know at least you're boyfriend's safe!" May said, clearly upset that her "pooky-bear" was nowhere to be found.

"Just a little concerned is all." Marie said. "I have every right to be, given the circumstances."

"You're starting to sound like Double D. Now, take your cards!" May said, annoyed.

"Y'know, she does make a good point. What did happen to Eddy? I'm worried." Lee said, completely serious.

"Ah, you know the Eds. They can take care of themselves. They're good at making money, aren't they?" May stated.

"No!" Lee said. "That's why I'm starting to get worried."

Suddenly, a quick mechanical whirring sound cut through the room. They all turned and saw the door to their room open.

"TEC wants to see us again." Peach said, walking out the door. Marie shrugged to May as they walked out of the door. Lee waited for them both to leave before she secretly grabbed everything on the table and shoved in under her pillow. Then ran after them.

"What is it, TEC?" Peach asked. The lights turned on, and the monitor responded:

"Hello again, Princess Peach."

"What? So we're not here too." Marie asked, upset and arms folded.

"Peach, I heard you the other day. You said wished to be dancing?"

"You eavesdropped TEC?" Peach asked.

"My job is to monitor all activity." TEC explained.

"…yeah, I said I wanted to be back at my castle, that I missed the ballroom and the dancing."

"Well, when you said you wanted to dance, you made me… well…" He stopped short.

"TEC?" Peach asked, a bit worried.

"Peach, I need to comprehend your desire so I can further research this love concept you spoke of. In order to do so, I must ask of you to dance with me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's skipped a few stages!" Lee elbowed to May, who giggled.

"TEC, you're a computer. How can I dance with you if your exist as an artificial intelligence?" Peach asked the monitor.

"True, I cannot do so, but would this be a suitable substitute?"

A hologram appeared before Peach..one of herself.

"What the-?" Peach gasped.

"Heh… I can't tell them apart!" Marie chuckled sarcastically, because the hologram was transparent.

"So you want me to dance with this?" Peach asked.

"What about us?" Lee asked.

"You may dance as well." TEC said.

"What? With no boys?" Marie groaned.

Peach swore she could of hear TEC also groan. She then held onto her hologram. The lights dimmed and she began to slow dance. Almost immediately, Lee covered her ears.

"Eh, this song is so 50 years ago!"

"It is a classical number." TEC said.

"Here's some real music!" Lee said. She walked over to the monitor and took out a CD.

"Where's the CD drive on this thing?"

A drive popped out, and Lee inserted the disk. The classic song came to a halt and was replaced by dance music. Somehow, the lighting turned to dark and a spot light shone in the middle of the room.

"Now, I'll hit the dance floor and show you all what real dancing is!" Lee boasted. She ran and started to do some break dancing that was me with with oohs and aahs. She continued her interesting moves until Marie grabbed her from the spotlight and took her place. She tried to do a few of the same moves, but failed and slammed her face on the metal floor. Everyone laughed, and Peach thought she somehow heard TEC laughing.

"Face it, Marie! You can't beat the almighty Lee Kanker in a dance competition!" Lee smirked.

"Oh yeah, bring it!" Marie challenged.

They both continued to dance, though Marie did significantly worse. May walked over to Peach.

"It almost makes you forget that we're stuck here." May said. Peach laughed.

TEC allowed one small laugh as Marie slammed into the ground after screwing up a move.

May sarcastically applauded and laughed until Marie got up and gave her a slap.

"Ow!" May cried.

"Care to dance?" TEC asked.

"I… guess. This is a tad unusual but…" She grabbed her transparent hologram and started to do intricate dances. She spun the clone around, and caught it in mid spin. The hologram did the same, though Peach was surprised to see a hologram able to make any sort of physical contact.

"Hey, check this out." May gestured to Lee. They watched the quick moving dancing being preformed by the two Peaches. The song finally came to an end. Being used to a ball, Peach bowed gracefully as the hologram vanished into the air.

"Hey, I think she's better then you!" May teased Marie, only to have another blow delivered to her face.

"Hm!" TEC said. "That was fun." TEC froze at that last statement.

"Fun? Is what I just experienced the concept called fun?" TEC gasped.

"Yes, indeed TEC. Now do you get it?" Peach asked.

"Partially. I will just analyze this data and be satisfied."

"Good. Now TEC, I have some favors to ask of you."

"Yes, Princess Peach?"

"First, did Mario receive his e-mail?" Peach asked.

"Why or course, Princess Peach." TEC assured.

"And secondly, I wish to send out another message."

"Yeah, me too!" Marie said eagerly.

"Yes. Go on." TEC said. Peach typed her message to Mario. She finished in a minute. However, because May and Lee's "boyfriends" were missing, only Marie wrote. She pressed a button when she was done.

"Both messages sent. Thank you." TEC said.

"Finally!" Marie said. "Let's get back to our card game."

"Uh… yeah." Lee agreed reluctantly. The three Kanker sisters walked out.

"You're still a weird computer TEC." Peach stated with a smile as she walked out.

"Good night, Princess Peach." TEC said.


	13. Chapter 13: Millennium Door 3

Chapter 13: Millennium Door 3

"Rolf, in honor of your bravery and heroism in saving our Tree, I knight thee: Rolf, brave hero of the Punies." The Elder declared, giving him a new whacking-bag that had puni tribal images on it.

"Rolf thanks you as well." Rolf said, smiling.

"Also accept this as a token of our gratitude." The Elder the presented him with a necklace, it was the Puni Emblem embedded into a grey wooden circle marked with tribal symbols depicting Rolf and his friends journey through the Great Tree.

"Rolf accepts." Rolf placed the necklace around his neck. He turned to his friends. "Shall we go?" He asked. "Like sock-head-Edd-boy said, we must return to the Thousand-Year Door with the Star to find the next one?"

"Yes, we bid you all farewell!" Double D said. The punies shouted their goodbyes as they walked away from the tree.

"So… what's this I hear about a door?" Jimmy asked.

"You'll-a see it when we get there." Mario stated.

The ringtone to Mario's Mailbox SP sounded. Interrupting the conversation.

Mario reached into his pocket and took out the system, (to the surprise of Jimmy and Flurrie,) then opened it and read the e-mail.

"Dear Mario:

It's me again. The X-Nauts saw you beating Crump so badly. Even I saw it, though some boy with blue hair did the most of the fighting as far as I can tell. Maybe he's this legendary hero that they keep speaking of?...no, I doubt it. But just know that they're not letting this end without a fight, and will probably be on your case more now. Just be careful out there. I'll do what I can here to learn more. Until then, so long!

-Princess Peach Toadstool"

At the same time, Double D's laptop went off. He turned it on and opened his e-mail folder. He then groaned when he saw who it was from.

"Another message from Marie." He stated, annoyed.

"Hey muffin!

Wazzup? Not much? You know, my sisters are really upset that Eddy and Ed are missing, because they can't talk to them. Maybe you are too. Well, whatever, do I have a story for you, cupcake! Me and Lee were in this big break dancing competition! And I totally won! I beat her so bad! So anyway, we also heard you guys beat the crud out of that Crump guy and some shadows. Sweet! Well, keep up the good work, and I'll be waiting for you, my knight! See ya!

You're my Muffin!

-Marie Kanker"

"Muffin?" Jimmy couldn't help but giggle.

"We can talk about baked goods another time. We have to bring this star to the door!" Double D stated, eager to change the topic. The group then headed back to the warp pipe that lead back to Rogueport.

They made it back to the Door in good time. This time, Rolf held up the Star, since he still had it. As he did, he also held the map. The lights started again, and the two Crystal Stars started floating in the air.

"This reminds me of the lights on the stage!" Flurrie said dreamily. Jimmy got starry-eyed when he saw it.

A ray of light shone on Rolf as he stood on the podium. He held up the map, and allowed the light to shine on it.

Soon, the light show ended and Rolf stepped down from the podium with the map. Mario reclaimed the map and examined it.

"I still can't-a-make heads or tails of this." Mario said.

"We should get back to Professor Frankly." Goombella suggested.

"Isn't Frankly that goomba archeologist?" Flurrie asked.

"AND a professor." Goombella stated.

"Well team, we should-a go now." Mario said. They all nodded and walked out of the chamber.

"Hm. Ha ha!" Frankly exclaimed.

"So, do you know where the Star is?" Double D asked.

"Indeed!" Frankly said. "It is in a floating city called Glitzville!"

"Huh?" Double D asked. "A floating city? Up in the sky? How's that possible?"

"When you have enough money, you can do just about anything around here. Anyways, it's just a huge tourist attraction."

"Yes!" Nazz exclaimed. "We can finally have some fun!"

"Good. Anything else we need to know before we go?" Double D asked.

"One other thing you may want to know. In the center of this floating amusement park is a place called the Glitz Pit. It's a fighting ring where people go to watch professional battlers duke it out."

"Sounds glorious." Jimmy commented. "But how do we get to this floating city?"

"Now that's the hard part." Frankly said glumly.

"Oh boy, here we go." Nazz rolled her eyes.

"In order to get there, you must ride a blimp. But in order to get a ticket, one must have certain, um, connections." Frankly said.

"What kind of connections?" Koops asked, worried.

"The Syndicate, the one that rules over the east side of Rougeport. Um… it's where you get them."

"What? You want us to make a deal with the mafia?" Jimmy asked, horrified.

"There's no alternative." Frankly said. "Be careful."

"This is too dangerous for all of us to go." Koops said.

"Fine. Jimmy, Nazz, Koops, and Double D. Stay-a here." Mario said. "I, Goombella, Flurrie and Rolf will-a deal with this." They then walked out of the house.

"…I guess that leaves us free to explore the town for the rest of the day." Double D said.

"Do you know where to get something to eat about here? I'm positively starving!" Jimmy said.

"Yes, let's go get a bite." Koops agreed.

The four of them walked from the house and back to the Inn.

"So, what do they serve here?" Jimmy asked.

"Check this out." Nazz gave him the menu.

"Hmm…a Shroom Cake sounds a tad too causal, though it may make for a decent desser with a side of decor Spaghetti. Ah, I believe that is what I will order." Jimmy was a timid, but otherwise very fancy eater and known for his artistic view.

"Have you decided your orders?" A waiter came and asked them.

"Spaghetti dinner with a touch of Shroom Cake with tasty tonic off to the side."

"Um… I'll just have the mushroom." Koops said.

"Fresh juice, and a Zezz T. Special dinner, please." Nazz said

"I'll take the Super mushroom." Double D said.

"Coming up." The waiter said before she departed. As they waited, they went into a discussion.

"So… seen any good movies lately?" Nazz asked Double D.

"Star Wars VI. I feel it's a good end to the trilogy.

"Star Wars?" Koops asked. He obviously never heard of it. "What's Star Wars?"

"Do you know what a movie is?"

"Of course I do. Our worlds aren't that different." Koops said.

"My bad." Nazz shied off for a second. "Anyway, the Star Wars trilogy is about an intergalactic war far away from our galaxy. I think there are six movies total."

"Correct me if I'm wrong… but if there are six, then why did you say the last one ended the trilogy.

"They showed the movies to the public out of order." Double D clarified.

"That must have been confusing." Koops stated.

"Yeah, it was." Nazz said. "Well, anyway,are there any movies around here you've seen?"

"Have you ever heard of the movie called Koopa's Day Off?"

"No, what's it about?"

"Oh, it's this great story about this guy who works at a company, and he's given the day off. So he takes the company car and joy-rides it off a cliff…" As Koops went on, Double D looked at Jimmy,who was drawing something. He gazed over at what the boy was drawing.

"Wow." Double D saw a near perfect illustration of Koops talking to Nazz. Double D looked at the detail, from the shading and the faces all the way to the background. He even managed to get Flavio in mid-song on a table in the back of the restaurant.

"Do you like it?" Jimmy asked.

"This is truly an amazing drawing. You have a real future with art Jimmy." Double D conplimented.

"Thanks!" Jimmy exclaimed, he then went back to drawing while Double D turned his attenton back to to Nazz and Koops.

"…and so he devours it, whole." Koops finished.

"Ha! Hounds like a funny movie!" Nazz said.

"I'd say the rest, but I'm don't want to spoil it." Koops said.

"We ought to get to the movie theatre and see this." Nazz told to Double D.

"Sounds good." Double D agreed.

"Any other good movies out?" Nazz asked Koops.

"Let's see. Um… there is "The Paragoombas", "The Legend of Zelda", and-"

"Your orders are here." The waiter said, handing them their plates.

"Ah, it looks divine! My compliments to the chef." Jimmy said.

"Anything else?" The waiter asked.

"Nah, that's it." Nazz said.

"Thank you." The waiter walked over to the next table.

"Let's dig in." Nazz said.

Night rolled by. They went to the Inn again. Everyone had fallen asleep, except for Double D again. He had set up his laptop on a table, and had just finished his reply to Marie. He re-read it for spelling errors:

"To Marie Kanker:

I received your e-mail and heard about your dancing contest. Congratulations on your victory. Just out of curiosity, don't you feel strange having dance contests whilst being held against your will in parts unknown? Anyway, I found Jimmy, but none of the other Eds yet. I implore you to be cautious. Do not let your guard down.

-Edward."

"This should do." Double D said. He clicked on a button. The mail had been sent. "This feels so strange. I've never been this open to the Kankers before."

He looked out the window to the moon.

"Hm…" Double D took out a telescope. He looked directly up, and saw the city of Glitzville. He noticed lights from above the city.

"Hm…" He said as he zoomed in on the rainbow the city shined.

"Incredible…" He said. "Blue, yellow, green… that place glows in the night bright enough to be a star all it's own."

He remembered what had happened in Boggly Woods. There was no way he could have foreseen those strange events, nor could he tell what awaited him in this city of lights.

He looked to Mario, who was fast asleep on one of the beds. "Today he made a deal with a mob. I heard his story about it, too. That man seems to have adventures every day."

He looked at the city one more time before closing his laptop and getting himself into his bed. Little did he know that he and the group's misadventures weren't over yet.


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome to Glitzville!

Chapter 14: Welcome to Glitzville!

The next morning the group went to the place where the blimp was. They were all eager to leave and see Glitzville, however, Double D wasn't there with them and they had to wait. Nazz was waiting for him outside and was contemplating going to get him when he came running up to her.

"Double D! You're late!" Nazz scolded him.

He was out of breath from running. "My… apologies…"

"…Meh, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that. Anyway, the thing's going to launch soon."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Already on board."

"Uh-oh!" He said. They hurried over to the blimp and were close to boarding when the conducter, a chubby talking fish, stopped them.

"Tickets, please!" It asked.

Double D and Nazz didn't have time. They threw the tickets at him and ran for the blimp. They ran through the door and saw the rest of the gang sitting on the benches inside.

"Wow! Jeez, you almost missed the flight!" Goombella complained.

"My apologies." Double D responded, grabbing a seat.

"Attention passengers. This is your pilot speaking. The blimp will now depart for the ascent to Glitzville. Please wear your seatbelts at all times. That is all."

The blimp shook, and the sound of the engines cut through the air. The ballast was then released and the blimp departed for its destination.

"Attention passengers. We are now docking at Glitzville square. Please report to the elevator room."

The passengers all crowed into a small room like sardines.

Shouts rang out as the they tried to fit.

"Get off my foot!"

"Rolf apologizes."

"Dude, this place is so shiny."

"Is this a bad time to say I'm afraid of heights?"

"The light décor is quite fastening, but a bit clichéd."

"Do any of you know where the bathroom is?"

"I must insist that you REMOVE YOUR HAND FROM MY HAT!"

"Let's-a-go already!"

"Um… oh, we're moving."

The elevator room lowered onto the streets of Glitzville, the doors then opened, lettig the group bask in the brightness and energy of their new environment.

"Wow, this place IS really like an amusement park!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Let's see." Koops looked at a brochure he had taken from the blimp. "There's the Juice Bar, the Souvenir Shop, a telephone booth, and most importantly, the Glitz Pit!"

"So, where do we begin looking for the Crystal Star?" Goombella asked.

"Let's-a-try there." Mario pointed to a building under a very large sheet.

"That's not on the brochure." Koops looked at the building, then at the brochure again.

"Maybe it's a new attraction?" Flurrie asked.

"Just what this place needs." Nazz said sarcastically. The crowds of people were overwhelming. Everything from Toads, mice, bob-ombs to koopas crowded the street.

"Looks like that attraction under wraps is already popular." Nazz observed. They walked over to the place and saw the vast crowds surrounding the place.

"HEY FOLKS!" A voice suddenly shouted from inside the cloaked structure.

"Could it be?" Double D asked, recognizing the all-too familiar loud voice.

"INDEED IT IS SO FOLKS! FINALLY, AFTER A GENEROUS LOAN FROM THE GLITZ PIT MANAGER, I HAVE CONSTRUCTED…" The person then pulled the cover off of the small building. The name on the sign caused the Cul-de-Sac kids to gasp.

"EDDY'S HOUSE OF GOODS!

The crowds roared in excitement and formed a line at the counter. The heroes joined the line in the back and waited to reach the front.

"Hey, and what can I get for…" The cashier dropped everything when he saw Double D's face.

"Eddy?" Double D asked.

The aforementioned boy was the one running the stand. But that wasn't all that had changed. He now wore a shirt with a purple zig-zag on the front, as well as slightly darker blue pants and purple shoes. His wallet chain stll hung off his pants.

"…I'm closing the stand down for ten minutes!" Eddy placed a sign that said just that. The heroes followed Eddy to the entrance of the stand on its left side.

"Double D!" Eddy exclaimed, hugging his friend, who hugged him back.

Eddy also took note that Rolf, Nazz and Jimmy were with him.

"Where's the rest?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to find them, and thank goodness I found you!" Double D explained.

"Man, this is so awesome! What happened to you guys!?"

"Okay Eddy, spill it." Nazz said, changing the subject. "How did you get a stall in a floating amusement park?"

"Okay, ladies and germs, it's like this: I found myself here somehow after the shipwreck thing. I don't really know how I got in an flying city after a shipwreck, but just bare with me. So, I tried to find you guys for hours, and eventually I figured, why not get you guys to come to me? So I thought, what better nway to attract attention to myself then to start a scam?"

"You mean you plan on conning this place out of it's money? I thought the sailing "scam" was enough to teach you different." Double D said with a glare.

"Well, that's what I wanted to do at first. I took my idea to start making money to the Glitz Pit, because that's the star attraction of this place. I had to wait for hours for security to make an appointment with the manager, but I spoke to him. He's called Mr. Grubba. Now, this guy is a lizard-looking thing, not to mention FAT, but he's cool because we struck a deal. He said that if I sold their merchandise and make them look good for the pigeons-, err- public, I would get a deed to start Eddy's House of Goods! I get to make a living, and have my name in lights among Glitzville's attractions! I figured if anyone I knew saw my name, they'd come here to find me."

"Compared to us, you had a blast!" Nazz groaned.

"Now I'm gonna be rich!" Eddy exclaimed.

"…Well, now he have a story to tell you." Double D said. "First, I want to introduce you to my new friends."

"I'm-a-Mario!"

"The name's Goombella, man!"

"Hey. I'm Koops."

"You can call me Flurrie!"

"I'm Eddy!" Eddy said to them. "So?" He turned to Double D. "Making friends with the locals? Smart move, bud! That was the best move for me here too, that Grubba guy's my idol."

"Eddy, the reason we're up here is to find something called Crystal Star." Double D explained.

"What's that?" Eddy asked.

"Man, do we have a story to tell you!" Nazz stated.

"Whoa!" Eddy said when Double D finished explaining. "That's what you've been up to?"

"I assure you, it's all true." The smart Ed said.

"No, I believe you. I've seen strange things since I've been here too. Well, sorry, I don't know where the Star is." Eddy said, shrugging.

"That's okay. So, can you help us?" Double D asked.

"Sure." Eddy said.

"Then, can you come with and search?" Jimmy asked.

"Nope."

"But Eddy-"

"Sock-head, I gotta stay! I signed a contract." Eddy stated.

"That's fine with us. He'd probably just annoy us if he joined us anyway." Jimmy said. Which made Eddy shoot him a glare.

"Jimmy!" Double D scolded.

"Sorry." Jimmy apologized.

"Besides, I can help. You can take anything from here for free,granted you don't tell that Grubba guy. Oh, and I can also fill you in on stuff about this place. I just have to stay here and work." Eddy explained.

"Okay. You're probably safest if you stay here anyway." Double D stated.

"I'll be seeing ya!" Eddy waved them goodbye. They waved back as he walked back the counter to open the stand again.

"This building here is the Glitz Pit." Jimmy observed, pointing out the largest building ahead. "Let's check this out."

They walked to the doors of the building, which opened automatically. Inside was the lobby. Rock music played in the background from the intercom, and people walked down the halls, some were the papprazi, fans, or fighters.

"Nice lobby!" Goombella exclaimed. The lobby itself was two stories tall, with stairs leading to the balcony floor. News crews filled in front of some large doors. What got the group's attention was a large projection of a computer screen. They walked over to the screen.

"Oh, this must be the fighting schedule." Nazz said. "It says.'Currently there's a matching going on between the first and second topmost ranked fighters Rawk Hawk and the Koopinator.'"

"Sounds cool. I say we take a break and watch the fight." Goombella suggested.

"Yeah." Koops agreed.

"I guess so." Double D also agreed. They walked through two large doors and saw the huge fighting arena. Seats surrounded the fighting rink like a coliseum. Lights shone over the fighting arena, and a monitor behind them gave them a more close up shot of the current fight. Fans screamed and cheered in their seats. The group grabbed some seats to watch the fight.

The fight however didn't go much longer. One of the fighters, a huge bird-looking one with enormous muscles landed right on top of the other fighter, a Koopa in a suit of armor. It was over. The crowd gave loud cheers and boos.

"So!" The prompter shouted as he walked over to the very proud bird-looking fighter. "Another victory belongs to Rawk Hawk! How's it feel?"

"It's awesome!" Rawk said as he spoke into the microphone. "There's not a fighter alive that can take me down!"

"Awesome!" The prompter said. "Hey, champion! How's about you show this here crowd your belt!"

"Yeah!" Rawk held up a large wrestling belt.

"Holy crap!" Goombella exclaimed when she saw it."Check out that belt!"

They all looked up at the belt and gasped, embedded inside the belt's middle was a gold-colored Crystal Star.

"The Crystal Star! It's on the Champion's belt!" Double D exclaimed.

"Ha! Thanks and good day, folks!" Rawk said, walking away from the MIC and through a set of doors.

"Okay… what do we do now?" Nazz asked as they walked back into the lobby.

"Let's examine our options." Double D said. "The Star belongs to the champion, and we obviously can't steal it."

"Hm…" Mario said, deep in thought.

"Guys, it looks like Mario's got something to say." Jimmy stated.

"Yes?" Flurrie looked to Mario.

"I think I-a found a way." Mario stated.

"Great!" Rolf said. "What plan have you concocted?"

"Well-" Mario started, but stopped.

"Yeah?" Double D asked.

"The way I-a-see it, the only right way we have is to become fighters here." Mario explained.

Jimmy let out a whimper at the thought of fighting.

"It's the champion's belt. All we have to do is to-a-fight our way up." Mario explained further.

"Oh nana." Rolf groaned.

"Come on, it's probably the safest-a fights we've had so far." Mario said.

"Fine, we're in." Double D said, somewhat reluctantly.

"Okay, let's sign up for this thing." Nazz stated.

"This is going to be so cool!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Hey, security guy!" Goombella said to a security officer blocking the door. "Care to let us in here?" She asked.

"Sorry. This place is only for fighters and the staff." The security guard said. He was in a black uniform with a tie to match his blue skin. He also wore sunglasses.

"That's why we have to get back there." Nazz explained. "We're going to sign up as fighters for the Glitz Pit!"

"Oh, cool!" The guard said. "If you follow this hallway, you'll find Grubba's office. He runs the show here. It's the second red door in the hallway." He explained.

"Thank you sir." Double D said. The guard allowed them through the doors. The hallway was a lot less crowded. There were many doors, and each one was blocked off by a security guard. They kept walking until they reached the red door described by the guard.

"Sir!" Double D said as the security guard looked down to him. "We're looking to sign up."

"Ah yes. Grubba is right in here." The guard opened the door and allowed the group in.

"Oh!" Grubba yelled when he saw the group. "Who the heck are you people?"

"Mario, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Edward, Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy." Double D said, pointing to each of them as he talked.

"And you've come into my office why?" Grubba asked.

"Because we wish become fighters in the Glitz Pit!" Double D stated.

"Woo Nellie! That's great!" Grubba got out of his seat. Eddy was right, he did look like a lizard. "So, I see y'all are serious about this. Why do you want to become fighters?"

"To be champions!" Rolf stated proudly.

"Ah! You remind me of myself when I was a kid. I wanted to be a fighter too. I never became champ, mind you, but I did become a fighter. I was a world renowned fighter. But I retired and now look, I'm the prompter! Come on, I'll give ya a tour!" Grubba said, leading them on a tour.

"This is the champs room!" Grubba said as he opened the door. As he did, he saw Rawk,who was combing his hair.

"HEY, 'YA MIND!" Rawk screeched and threw a shoe. It slammed the door shut.

"Moooving right along…" Grubba walked over to the next room with the group.

"This is the major league locker room. It's where all of the fighters between the rankings of 1 and 10 stay." Grubba explained.

"So, y'all get it?" Grubba asked when they all returned to his office.

"Yeah, so when do we start?" Double D asked.

"Hold up a minute there, partner." Grubba said. "An eight member team is too cheap out there on the field. Sorry, but a team can only be 5 total." He explained.

"Okay then, let's split up into an even set of groups." Double D said. He and Mario walked to two different sides of the room. Nazz, Jimmy and Rolf followed Double D while Flurrie, Goombella, and Koops followed Mario.

"Wait, Jimmy. You want to compete?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah! I'll give 'em heck out there." He said, fists in the air.

"Ah, so now that y'all are in your groups, you have to choose your team leader." Grubba continued.

"Double D." Jimmy said.

"Who's that?" Grubba asked.

"Sorry. To you, he's Edward." Jimmy corrected.

"Wait, Jimmy. Why me?" Double D asked.

"You're smart. We'll need a smart leader in the fight." Nazz said. The others agreed.

"For our team, we've decided on Mario." Koops said.

"Mario, Edward. Stand up here." Grubba asked.

Mario and Double D walked to the front of Grubba's desk.

"Now, you're names are cool, but in the rink I say we give you two nicknames for your "fighter's handle." Mario, I think maybe… I got it! The Great Gonzales!"

"Gonzales?" Mario asked, confused.

"Yes, it will do!" Grubba decided. "Now as for you…" he thought hard. "Oh! I know Edward! You can be the Extraordinary Eduardo!"

"…Okay." Double D said, also confused about his wrestling name.

"So, then. Teams Gonzales and Eduardo. Please sign your names on this contract and we'll be official!"

One by one, they all signed their names on the contract.

"Yes! Good to see some new faces!" Grubba said, shaking their hands. "I'll just add you to the list." Grubba went to his computer and typed in the team names into the list of fighters.

"Now, sorry to say, but your two teams will be in the bottom ranks of all the fighters."

"Hm… so we'll have to work our way up the ranks to become champion." Double D stated.

"Yep. Now, here's how the whole fighting system works. First off, it's sport. Not a bloody, gory, killing each other thing. Should any of these events occur, the fight will end, the hurt team will automatically win and the foul team will lose a rank. If it's real bad, then the team that caused the incident will be expelled from the ranks. Eh, but actually, y'all probably done listening to me. The manager will fill ya in. Miss Jolene?"

"Yes? You called me in, sir?" A toad woman walked in. She was dressed in a red suit and had red high heels with glasses. The spots on her head were white with a pink background, and had blonde hair that fell in front of her face.

"These are the two newest teams. Take them to the minor league locker room, and prep them for their first fight." Grubba ordered.

"Yes sir." She said. "Follow me." She told the group.

They walked out of the office and followed Jolene through the hallway. As they walked, Jolene began to explain the rules of the Glitz Pit.

"Okay, there's couple of things I want you to understand. First of all, what Mr. Grubba says, goes. That's that." She signaled one of the guards and he stepped out of the way. They then entered the minor league locker room.

Unlike the rest of the good-looking, attractive Glitz pit, this room looked like a mess. There were dirt marks on the floor, and the room smelt a bit. The lockers were dented, including one that was nearly broken in two, with two visible footprints on it.

"Messy, messy, messy…" Double D said under his breath. Jolene heard it.

"Yes, yes. I know it's not the most attractive room in the Glitz Pit. But that's all the more reason to try and rank up higher." She said.

"I'll say." Nazz stated.

"Well, now that's that, I should tell you how to set up a battle. Here's how the whole thing works. First off, your rankings. Sorry, Team Gonzales, but because Team Eduardo was technically signed up first, their ranking is better then yours. That is, Eduardo and his team are at rank 20, and team Gonzales is 21. Which team would like to fight first?" Jolene explained.

"We will go first." Double D volunteered.

"Very well. Please divert your attention to this monitor." Jolene walked over to a TV screen in the wall by the door. "There's a button here, and when you press it, you'll automatically call Grubba for a fight."

"You mean this one?" Double D asked. He pressed a button and the monitor gave them a view of Grubba.

"Ah, I see Jolene has already got you started. Boy howdy! Right then, I'll just reserve this match. Ah, your first match will be against the 19th ranked team… the Goomba Bros. Okay, now, in this fight, I want you to appeal to the crowd. You know, give them waves, gestures, show them cameras your good sides, if ya catch my drift. Okay, good. I'll meet ya'll in the arena!"

The monitor turned off.

"Now, you just wait for security to come and escort you to the arena. Got everything?" Jolene asked.

"I suppose so." Double D stated.

"Well, I'll go grab a seat. Good luck." She straightened her glasses and walked out. A few seconds later, a guard showed up.

"Match time, come on, bubs." The guard said. He lead Team Eduardo out of the room.

"C'mon, Mario. Let's grab a seat!" Goombella said.

"Oh everyone, cool it!" Eddy shouted at the people in his line. "QUIET DOWN! The next match is about to begin." He pointed at the television in his stall. The people in line stopped clamoring and watched along with him.

"Geez, don't they ever stop whining?" Eddy said, taking a sip of his soda.

"Hello, and welcome y-all!" Grubba greeted on the ring. "So, you nervous about this next fight with the new team?" Grubba asked the Goomba Bros.

"Nervous of some newbies? Ya right, bring it on!" One of the Goombas taunted.

"Oh boy, enthusiasm! Let's see how this goes! Oh! Here's one of the newest teams now, Team Eduardo!"

In entered Double D, Nazz, Rolf and Jimmy, all waving at the excited audience.

Eddy spat out all the soda he was drinking and started coughing. "CRAP!"

"This is Team Eduardo, lead by the Extraordinary Eduardo!" Double D waved at the audience.

"And his team is Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy!"

"You got a bone to pick?" One of the Goombas said.

"Now, a few things before the match-" Grubba started, but was pushed out of the way by the Goombas.

"HERE, HAVE A BONE!" He jumped on Double D, knocking him to the floor.

"Hey, cheaters, you can't do that!" Jimmy yelled.

"Aw, the baby's crying?" One of the Goombas taunted.

"Jimmy, go!" Double D pointed at the Goombas. Jimmy nodded and ran with Double D. They both took out their rod and staff, charging at the Goombas head on. They hit two Goombas, knocking them out. The three remaining ones grunted.

"Rolf!" Double D called. Rolf nodded and ran at another one at full speed. He jumped into the air and landed on the Goomba, whacking it with his bag. The Goomba fell instantly.

One of the two remaining Goombas ran to Double D in an attempt to hit him again. But Double D dodged and struck it with his rod. It was down, but not out. It got up and this time went to strike Nazz, but she ignored it, and ran ahead to the other Goomba. She gave it a good solid punch and it fell back on the other side of the ring. She knew she had to appeal to the audience, though she also planned to please them with a cool move. From her spot she did back flips and kicked the last Goomba. As she got up, she looked to the audience and pointed up in a showy gesture.

"Who's awesome?" She asked ecstatically.

The crowd gave a loud cheer. The team all waved back.

"Nice!" Grubba said as he walked to them. "Your first battle was an explosive a victory! What do you have to say on behalf of your team?" He held a microphone to Double D.

"Compared to other fights prior to us joining, that was easy!" Double D said confidently. The battle didn't last more then a minute at the most.

"WHOA!" Grubba shouted over-enthusiastically. "There you have it, ladies and germs! Let's hear it for Team Eduardo!"

The crowd gave a very loud cheer, and Double D grew confident that they would get the Star in no time.


	15. Chapter 15: The Minor Leagues

Chapter 15: Minor Leagues

"Nice job out there guys and gals!" Grubba congratulated Team Eduardo. They and Jolene were meeting in the minor league locker room, apparently Grubba was very impressed with them. "Keep up yer good work and you'll be champs in no time!" The prompter praised. He then exited the room.

"Yes, then." Jolene said. "I believe your pay is in order." Jolene stated. She handed Double D four coins.

"Oh and your ranking had increased to 19. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going. Good day." She said politely before leaving.

"That was awesome!" Nazz exclaimed.

"Rolf must confess, that was quite… how you say… sweet?" Rolf said.

"Yo there!" One of the other people in the locker room called. It was a Koopa with a gold colored shell, and cool-looking sunglasses.

"Hi." Jimmy said shyly.

"Hey! The name's King K! Wazzup, E-Man?" He asked Double D.

"Well, my real name's Edward, but I guess I'm Eduardo around here." Double D said.

"Newbies." Another fighter scoffed, this one was a rock-like creature with two feet and a cleft chin, as well as two eyes with glowing yellow pupils.

"Cool it, Cleftor. Yeah, sure they're new. Give 'em a break, you were once too!" King K defended. "I saw your moves out there, E-Man. You and your team rock! So dude, let me show you the group!" King K pointed to a bob-omb.

"So this here is Master Crash. He's like, a total nerd. Ah, but he's cool to all the newbies and would, like, be a good mentor. We all dig him."

"Hey… what do you BOMB mean, nerd?" Master Crash heard him.

"You were listening? Sorry, dude. Okay, this guy here is called Cleftor." He pointed to the rock creature.

"Hrmf. Cleftor no like. Newbies annoying."

"Cleftor acts all tough, but deep down we all know he's a softy." King K whispered to the group, who laughed.

"What King K say?" Celftor said threatningly.

"Nothin', and this dude here is Bandy Andy." He pointed to a guy in a long green coat with a hood, a mask to concealed his identity.

"Hey…" Andy said shyly.

"Me and him, we're real tight. We entered this gig at the same time, and now we're best friends." King K said, smiling.

"Thanks." Andy said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going. Good day." Andy said, quoting Jolene before entering the hallway.

"He's secretive, though. Bummer, because we don't see as much of each other as we did back in the day." King K said solemnly.

"Where's the rest of the minor league fighters?" Jimmy asked, looking around.

"In the other minor league locker room. There's, like no way we all could fit in the same one."

"Nice to meet you." Double D greeted. "These guys are Nazz, Jimmy, and Rolf."

"Hey there dude! Like, cool to meet someone around these parts who's friendly like that." Nazz said.

"Nazz…" King K said, with hearts in his eyes. He was non-responsive until Double D snapped his fingers in the Koopa's face.

"Oh! I'm listening, who else?" King K asked frantically.

"I am Rolf!" He stood in a proud manner, showing King K the puni necklace he was wearing. "Son of a Shepard, and almighty hero of the punies!"

"Punies?"

"Long story." Double D stated.

"Hi. I'm Jimmy. To tell you the truth, I'm not completely attracted to this whole violence thing."

"Aw, it's not like that! It's just a sport, that's all." King K assured.

"Nice to meet you all." Double D said. "Now, let's get back out there."

He walked over to the monitor and pushed the button.

"So, back already partner? Ambitious to rise to fame? Well that's the spirit! Okay, now you'll fight, ranked 18 in the stands…the KP Koopas! Okay, this time I want y'all to avoid attacking your opponent for three full turns. That last match of your was too short. So…King K!"

King K walked over to the monitor. "You and your team are going up against Team Eduardo! Okay, I want you to end this battle in five turns! Got it?" Grubba asked. King K nodded. "Good. And Good luck to both teams. Your match will begin in ten minutes." The monitor then turned off.

"So, what'cha get for an additional rule?" King K asked Double D.

"Mine was to refrain from attacking for three turns." Double D replied.

"Oh jeez, mine was to end the battle in 5 turns! Bad luck, man!"

"What does he mean, turns?" Nazz asked.

"Oh, like, a turn is the cycle of everyone on both teams doing an action." King K explained.

"Okay. Wait, where's on your team?" Double D asked.

"They're at the Juice Bar, looking for chicks. I'm just going to go get them before the fight begins, 'kay? See ya!" King K exited the room. At the same time, Mario and his team walked in.

"Double D! That was awesome!" Goombella congratulated as they walked in.

"Yeah! Those back flips were cool." Koops praised Nazz.

"Thanks." She said, blushing. "Like I've said before, a babysitter has to know this stuff."

"Hm. Mario, when shall we fight?" Flurrie asked the plumber.

"Ah! We-a-will arrange it now!" Mario walked up to the monitor.

"Ah! I was wondering when I would hear from you, Gonzales. Okay, since this here's your first battle, I'm going to pit you against ranking 20 on the list…the Goomba Bros! Okay, for this fight, I want you to appeal to the crowd. You know, show off! Your match is reserved now. Y'all be ready in 20 minutes." Grubba's face vanished as the monitor shut off.

"20 minutes? Why the long wait?" Goombella asked.

"Sorry, but we reserved another match that'll start in…oh, six minutes now." Double D said.

"Eh, fine with me." Goombella shrugged.

"Hey, let's return to Glitzville center. Maybe we can get some lunch?" Koops said.

"We'll have lunch after our match. Whoever gets-a hit first buys lunch." Mario said.

"Ha! You're on!" Goombella laughed.

"So, folks! Already, Team Eduardo wants to fight again! Such determination!" Grubba said into his MIC.

"Let's do this!" King K said with his two team-mates, one was a Koopa similar to him, and the other was a Paratroopa, a Koopa with wings.

"So! Let's introduce TEAM EDUARDO!" Grubba screamed in the mike. Team Eduardo arrived and entered the ring.

"Do you care for us to teach you a lesson?" Double D taunted on behalf of his team.

"Yo dude, I'll take ya down!" King K said, as the leader of his team.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Grubba declared.

"Okay, remember our strategy. Use your turns defending, or try to power up." Double D ordered. They nodded.

King K threw his shell at Double D like Koops. Double D waited until he was close enough, then put up his rod to defend himself. King K bounced off the rod and got back on his feet.

"Go, dude!" King K ordered the Paratroopa. The other Koopa flew at Double D quickly, pushing him to the ground. The attack knocked the wind out of Double D. The Koopa went and hit Nazz behind him, who deflected wth a block, thus ending her turn as well. Jimmy went into a defensive position for his turn, and was able to defend himself from the attack of the Paratroopa. Rolf also defended for his role.

"That's one turn…" Double D gasped, getting up and catching his breath.

"Go!" King K yelled. The other Koopa attacked first, hitting all but Rolf who remained in his defensive position.

"Everyone, defend!" Double D said. Nazz, Jimmy and Double D defended, all ending their turns.

King K threw himself at Double D, doing minimal damage. The Paratroopa hit Rolf hard in the stomach when it flew over.

"I shall use my turn to heal my body!" Rolf proclaimed, eating a mushroom he stored in his pocket that healed some of his bruises.

"That's two…" Double D said. "Everyone defend!"

Everyone on the team defended themselves this time, and took the hits from all KP Koopas.

"Okay team!" Double D said. "That was three turns! Let's give it everything we got!"

"Got'cha!" Nazz said. She back flipped across the arena and jumped at King K, knocking him down on his shell.

"Good. Rolf!" Double D pointed at King K, Rolf nodded and ran at him and hit him with his bag.

King K fell unconcious, sunglasses cracked.

"Alright, he's out! Now for the winged one!" Double D ordered.

"I'll do it!" Jimmy jumped into the air and threw a hard swing with his staff. The Paratroopa's wings vanished and it landed on the floor, turning it into a normal Koopa.

"Now me." Double D thought. He jumped into the air and landed on one of the Koopas, knocking it down on the floor.

But the other one was still up. It flew across the rink with a shell toss. Double D stood ready to absorb the strike, but Nazz ran in front of the way to take the hit. Double D was about to object, but Nazz dodged the Koopa by jumping on it, and landed on the Koopa with a spin. It was knocked to the floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a rare moment indeed!" Grubba announced. "We have seen someone do a perfect Super-Guard!"

"Now, let's finish this!" Double D said. Nazz ran over to one of the Koopas and knocked it out of the battle.

"Who wants the final blow?" Double D asked.

"I'll take it!" Jimmy said. He ran and threw his staff at the last Koopa.

"Checkmate." Double D stated.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! TEAM EDUARDO WINS!" Grubba exclaimed, pointing at them. A loud cheer rose from the crowds.

"Gee. I hope their not too hurt." Double D said as he looked at them.

"…no, we're fine. Good match." King K said, giving him a shaky thumbs up.

"So?" Nazz asked. "You want to join the others for lunch?"

"Yes. I believe we need a break." Double D said, sighing.

The rest of the day resulted in a couple more fights for Team Eduardo. By the end of the day they rose to rank 15. They won all of the fights in good time, without any losses and followed every rule they had to. Team Gonzales also did well, reaching rank 17.

"Sock head!" Eddy exclaimed. The team returned to Eddy's stall by sunset. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning to be a fighter! Dude, that's so cool!"

"It turns out the Crystal Star is on the champ's belt!" Nazz explained. "If we want to get it, we've got to become the champs!"

"That's seriously cool! I'll be rooting for you. Oh, check this out!" Eddy popped open his register to reveal many, many coins.

"Oh my word!" Double D said, observing the huge amounts.

"Bling Bling! Did I score big or what!" Eddy exclaimed.

"You have truly been a success in this world." Double D stated in surprise

"Yeah." Eddy said, starring at the money as if he where in love.

"Now, I'm gonna head for the store!" Eddy said, closing down his stall.

"What for?" Double D asked.

"Jawbreakers, what else?" Eddy said.

"Eddy, I'm not sure they sell those here." Double D said.

"Yeah, we'll see sock head!" Eddy challenged as he went to Glitzville's business center.

"This is the minor league bunk room." Jolene showed the teams a room filled with bunk beds, each one with a name on it. "This is the men's bedroom, and the women's room in the next area here."

Jolene lead the girls in a different direction. "Good night, guys." Nazz said as they left.

"Sweet dreams." Koops said. Jolene lead Nazz, Goombella and Flurrie out, leaving Mario, Koops, Double D, Rolf and Jimmy.

"So, we hit the sack now, right?" Koops asked.

"Sure. Good night, guys." Mario said.

"Good night, Gonzales." The other minor league fighters said in their beds.

They all climbed into the beds with their names written on them. Double D took the blanket on his bed and replaced it with his own. He just preferred it better. As he fell asleep he wondered what else would happen in this place...


	16. Chapter 16: Flames of Change

Chapter 16: Flames of Change

"SIX AM!" A voice shouted. Double D woke up so fast that he slammed his head on the bunk-bed above him. "WAKE UP, THE PARK'S OPENING!"

Double D groaned and looked at Grubba, who was the one waking up all the fighters.

"C'mon." King K groaned from his bed. "I haven't even reserved a fight yet."

"You know the drill. Y'all get yourselves dressed for battle. I expect to hear someone reserve a fight in ten minutes!" Grubba then walked out of the room. When the door shut, Bandy Andy threw his pillow at the door. "This is the Glitz Pit, not boot camp!" He yelled.

"Guys, where's the bathroom?" Double D asked.

"Over there." King K pointed to a door at the right of the room.

"Right." Double D yawned, still half-asleep. He walked into the room and locked the door behind him.

"You know, I'll probably fight again today." Koops stated.

"Nice. We missed Team Gonzales's fights yesterday." Jimmy said.

"Rolf shall make sure to observe the brawl." Rolf promised.

"Cool." Koops said. Mario turned around and cupped his hands in front of his mouth to amp up his voice.

"Okay, who-a-in this room is ranked 16?"

"I am." A fighter responded. It was a dry bones, a koopa who was only a skeleton.

"Well then, prepare-a-yourself, because we're gonna battle first!" Mario challenged.

"Cool." The dry bones stated, not lookng the least bit concerned. "You're that Gonzales guy, right?"

"Yeah!" Mario said.

"HELLO GLITZVILLE!" Grubba announced into his MIC.

The crowd in the arena went crazy, ready for another day of non-stop fights.

"Welcome to the first match of the day! First off is the great battle of teams ranking between 17 and 16. On this side, the Dead Bones!" Grubba introduced the dry bones team on the right of the ring.

"AAAAAAND, over here, a new rising team, Team Gonzales!"

Mario and his team walked onto the arena.

"GO GONZALEZ!" Rolf cheered from the audience. Team Eduardo and a few of the other fighters were watching from the stands. All sorts of fans cheered in the audience, some standing up and screaming, some holding up signs, and others with huge foam fingers.

"You're going to be scared to death!" The Dead Bones leader taunted.

"It's time to BATTLE!" Grubba announced, getting out of the way of the fighters.

"Okay team, remember that-a rule? Use no items." Mario reminded his team.

"Right!" The team said in unison.

Mario shouted and charged at one of the dry bones. He hit it with his hammer, causing it to fall apart in a pile of koopa bones.

"One down!" Mario stated proudly.

"Not out!" One of the Dead Bones team members declared. It tossed a bone right for Koops. He took the hit and fell on his shell.

"Ha! What'cha gonna do now?" It taunted.

"Mario, shall we end this?" Flurrie offered.

"Wait! Don't blow them off-a the arena. We need to conserve FP." Mario stated.

"Okay." Flurrie complied. She went over to the next dry bones and tried to slam into it with a belly flop, but one of the Dead Bones jumped up and hit her with a bone, knocking her out of the ring.

"Oh wow!" Nazz awed, standing up to see where she landed.

One of the dry bones attacked Mario, knocking him down to the floor. He didn't get back up.

"Uh oh." Goombella said when she realized she was the last of her team standing.

"Ready to give?" The Dead Bones leader asked.

"No way!" Goombella said, determined to take them on.

"Wow, such determination!" Grubba announced. She headbutted one of the dry bones, making it fall apart.

"Yes!" Rolf cheered.

"Yeah, but do not forget. Goombella's chances are still slim. She's still out numbered 1 to 2." Double D reminded.

One of the dry bones threw another bone, this time hitting Goombella head on. She wasn't hurt too bad, but she was hurt. The other one threw a bone, and this time Goombella looked down and allowed her miner's helmet to take the hit. However, she became enraged when she noticed that last blow broke the light bulb in the helmet.

"That's it, man!" She shouted. She charged at it and jumped quickly. In a series of quick moves, she started to beat both of them up.

"THAT'S THE WAY!" Jimmy suddenly got up. "GIVE THE ONE-TWO, BUCKLE MY SHOE! THAT'S RIGHT! GO, TAKE DOWN THIS SON Of a…" Jimmy stopped his tirade when he realized everyone nearby was starring at him, including the fighters, who had stopped.

"Um… go?" He said quietly as he returned to his seat.

Goombella stared with a raised eyebrow, then delivered the final blow to the last dry bone.

"That's it!" Goombella declared, standing on top of a pile of koopa bones that once made up the Dead Bones team.

"Whoa! Ladies and Gentlemen, what a show!" Grubba announced. "And an amazing comeback! I say we give this team, especially Goombella here, a big round of applause!"

The whole crowd was screaming and chanting her name. Goombella started to do poses for the cameras and lights.

"That was a nice come back!" Koops told Goombella as they returned to the minor league locker room.

Double D and his team were waiting inside the room. "Incredible!" Double D congratulated

"Well gentlemen and ladies ." Jolene walked in to see the winning team. "Excellent job. Here is your pay." She held out four coins, which Mario took.

"Your ranking has risen to 16. Now, I must be going." Jolene walked for the door, but stopped and turned around.

"Bandy Andy!" She shouted.

"Yes?" Andy said, snapping to attention.

"Have you been getting in trouble around here as of late?" Jolene asked.

"No!" He responded.

"Just making sure." This time Jolene walked out of the room for real.

"Trouble?" Double D asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you. You see, when I became a fighter, I heard about some guys who went missing a few years back. I decided to humor myself and check it out. But I'm beginning to suspect that something weird is afoot." Andy explained.

"Weird?" Nazz asked.

"…weird." Andy responded. "I've got more things to investigate." He said, walking out of the room.

"Hm…" Double D began thinking. "Disappearances?"

"Eh, Andy's blowing this way out of whack." King K said, shrugging.

They decided to get some fresh air back outside. "So anyway!" Mario turned to Goombella. "We got some coins, what do you-a- want to buy?"

"Breakfast! I'm totally starved! After, want to go catch a flick?" Goombella asked.

"Nah." Nazz said. "After this, we're going to go reserve a match."

"Sounds good. You know, this whole Crystal Star quest is turning out to be fun!" Goombella said happily.

"Yes. No struggles against a dragon or a crazed army. Just life in Glitzville." Double D stated, a relaxed smile on his face.

"Hey!" A voice shouted, clearly agitated.

"Eddy?" Double D asked.

"No, that is that pig-who-screams." Rolf pointed to a man...or what looked like a man. He looked like a humanoid pig wearing a fast food vendor uniform.

"Something wrong sir?" Double D asked, running over to the hot dog stand where the pig-man was.

"Hang on kid. I'll serve your hot dogs in a minute!" The guy said hurriedly.

"HEY!" Another voice yelled. This one was Eddy. "Keep it down! What's with all the racket!" He asked, annoyed.

"This blasted egg!" He said. A strange white egg with blue, pink, and green spots was hopping around him.

"Hoggle! Why are you serving eggs? You're a hot dog vendor!" Eddy asked.

"I wanted to add something new to the menu, so I had this thing imported from a southern island. The stupid thing won't keep still! How am I supposed to cook it?" Hoggle complained.

"You mean you were going to cook a live animal that hasn't been born yet?" Double D asked, apalled.

"Can you just help me catch the stupid thing?" Hoggle asked. The egg hopped around several spots before landing on the roof of the hot dog stand.

"Stupid egg!" Hoggle shouted at it.

"Oh calm yourself down, piggy!" Eddy ordered, annoyed at the pig-man.

"We'll see what we can do." Double D said.

The two teams struggled to get onto the roof, including Eddy,who wanted Hoggle to shut up.

"Okay!" Eddy said, grabbing the egg. "I have your stupid egg, will you shut up now?"

The egg jumped out of Eddy's hands and onto the roof again.

"Oh Eddy, we can't allow that guy to cook this poor creature!" Double D said, taking the egg into his own hands.

"Oh, fine!" Hoggle finally gave up.

"Okay, there you go." Double D said, gently putting it down. "You're free to go."

"Come on guys, now that the egg's safe, let's go reserve the match." Nazz said.

"Agreed." Double D said.

They started walking for the door, but stopped when they noticed that the egg had started hopping behind them.

"Why is it following us?" Goombella asked.

"I think it wants to stay with us. Am I right?" Double D asked the egg, getting down to its level.

The egg hopped a few times as if to say yes.

"Okay then, I guess we have an egg now." Double D said. The egg hopped over to Double D and landed in his arms.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll begin drawing plans for an incubator. In the time being, though, I think we should keep it safe." Double D opened his backpack and placed the little egg in it.

"I hope the little thing will be safe." Double D thought aloud.

"Oh come on! You sound like my mother!" Eddy complained.

"Eddy, we're going to sign up for a match. Can you keep this bag safe until we come back?" Double D asked.

"Fine, whatever." Eddy reluctantly took the bag. "Jeez louise! This is heavy, what the heck's in this!"

"The necessities. Some binoculars, a laptop, a mysterious egg of an unknown species, the usual." Double D joked.

"Right…" Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." Nazz said. They ran back into the Glitz Pit. Eddy walked back to his stand and put the bag onto the ground, then returned to his line of tourists.

"Ah, back again, Eduardo?" Grubba said over the monitor. "Let's see. Your next opponent, ranking 14 is….the Hand-It-Overs! Alright, this time I want you to use a special move at least once. You're match begins in five." Grubba said, the monitor then shut off.

"Do we have a special move?" Double D asked.

"Would the shining-green-star count as a special move?" Rolf asked. He still had the Crystal Star from Boggly Woods.

"That counts." Double D said. "Do we know what this things power is?"

"We'll see out on the rink, huh?" Nazz stated, shrugging.

"Hello again! This next match will feature our other rising team, Team Eduardo!" Grubba announced, Team Eduardo walked proudly onto the ring.

"The opposing team will be the Hand! It! OVERRRS!" Grubba pointed to four people walking on stage. They were all dressed cloaks that concealed their bodies with masks that hid their faces. Two of them were dressed in red, the other two green.

"Bandy Andy!" Double D gasped, recognizing him as one of the green ones.

"Yeah, it's me." Andy said proudly. "I lead this team, and don't think just cause you know King K means I'm not gonna take you down." He threatened.

"You're the one who's going down!" Nazz said, gesturing to the floor.

"Time to BRAWLLL!" Grubba shouted.

"Take it easy at first, then prepare our secret weapon…" Double D gestured to Rolf, who had the Crystal Star under his shirt.

"Jimmy!" Double D pointed to one of the bandits in a red cloak.

"Got it!" Jimmy ran to him and tried to slash him with his staff.

"Purely armature!" The bandit stated. When Jimmy went to slash him, the red bandit grabbed the staff and threw Jimmy down to the floor.

"Owie!" Jimmy cried.

"Ah, a gift." The bandit joked, taking a coin from Jimmy's pocket.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Double D yelled angerly.

"Hello? Bandy Andy? Our special technique allows us to take things from you for the duration of the fight."

"I… can't fight." Jimmy said, already worn out from that first attack.

"Now?" Rolf asked Double D quietly.

"No, not yet. We need to catch them when they're off guard." Double D whispered.

"Maybe I can help!" Nazz said. She ran at the same target and jumped right on him. The red bandit shrieked and fell down.

"Ah, a gift." She mocked as she reclaimed Jimmy's money.

"That leaves us." Double D said. "Rolf, attack one with your bag!" Double D ordered.

Rolf nodded and struck the next target with his whacking bag. It grunted, but got back up.

"Man, these guys are tough!" Nazz stated.

"Now you'll pay!" Bandy Andy said. He ordered his two remaining teammates to attack first. The one remaining red cloak jumped Nazz, re-reclaiming the stolen money. The other green-cloak hit Double D, though he deflected the blow with his rod and threw him down to the floor.

"My word! In the same day we see another perfect super-guard!" Grubba said over the MIC.

"You got my team down, now it's time for me!" Bandy ran to Rolf and hit him hard. As he did, he stole Rolf's whacking bag.

"That's it!" Rolf said. "Sock-head-Edd-boy, the time is here!"

Rolf took out the Crystal Star.

"What is that?" Grubba asked into the MIC, followed by confused murmurs in the audience.

"Come on, come on, kick in!" Nazz said. Just then, they saw a shadow underneath them. They looked up and saw,to their surprise,a huge bomb land right on stage. On it was a symbol of the Star and a clock.

"WHOA, I THINK THIS IS THEIR SPECIAL MOVE!" Grubba shouted into the MIC.

"What are they up to?" Eddy asked while watching the TV broadcast.

"Ah! It'll blow!" Nazz exclaimed, scared of the large explosive.

"Then let's make sure it hits the target!" Double D said. The three of them picked it up and hurled the massive thing at Bandy Andy. There was an explosion, and when it cleared, Andy's team was frozen still.

"What did we do?" Nazz asked.

"A time freeze effect. I read about it once. It effects people in the world temporality to freeze in time. Now's the time to strike!" Double D declared.

"Right!" Nazz said. She ran over and hit one of the bandits. Rolf went and did the same, this time with a punch because he was missing his bag. Double D ran over to Bandy and took Rolf's bag back.

"Ah!" Andy suddenly shouted. He and his team were unfrozen.

"No way!" Double D said. "They lost one person, and we have as well." He said, gesturing over to Jimmy. "But we're having such a difficult time defeating them." Double D pointed at the Hand-It-Overs.

"Dude, what do we do? At this rate we'll lose!" Nazz said.

"We need to form some sort of strategy!" Double D said, still pointing to the Hand-it-overs. "But we don't have the fire power to-"

He suddenly felt very, very hot, as if he had walked in an oven. He noticed a ball of flames flying across the room and strike the hand-it-overs. The area near the team then erupted into a large fire.

"What the-!" Eddy shouted when he saw the ring was on fire. The tourists who were watching the fight with him also gasped when they saw what was happening.

"Whoa nelly!" Grubba yelled as he ran from the ring. A fire alarm then went off, the audience fled in after seeing the mini-explosion.

"Guys, get out!" Double D said to his team. Nazz and Rolf nodded and ran from the stage.

Double D however noticed Jimmy lying on the ground,too weak to get up, right next to the fire.

"Oh man!" Double D quickly ran and grabbed Jimmy, then was able to rescue Bandy Andy.

"Thank you!" Bandy said in gratitude. "But my team's still in there!"

"There's nothing we can do about them!" Double D held Jimmy and Andy followed him out the door reluctantly.

"People of Glitzville!" Grubba said over the PA one who was in the building had thankfully made it out and were standing in the courtyard.

"We have successfully put out the fire. The determined cause was faulty wiring in the pyrotechnics. We have shut down all pyrotechnical devices for the time being. Also to tell y'all, because Team Eduardo was winning last, they have been declared the winning team. It is safe to enter again." Grubba ended the announcement. Some sighs of relief filled the crowd as Bandy rushed in to find his team.

Teams Eduardo and Gonzales however went to Eddy's stall.

"Holy crap!" Eddy said as he came out of the stand. "That was the coolest battle I've seen!"

"Eddy, people got hurt because of the pyrotechnics accident!" Double D argued.

"Whatever." Eddy said."They'll be okay. That team is a hardy bunch, I met them once. Oh, and here's you're egg" He then handed Double D the egg.

"Thank you." Double D said, putting it back in his bag. "Well, I guess we have nothing left to do now but rest and get some nourishment, then go to the ring again." Double D said. However, as he walked away, he thought: "That was way too convenient to have been an accident."


	17. Chapter 17: Desperate Measures

Chapter 17: Desperate Measures

"The guys are seriously out." Andy told the other fighters solemnly. Everyone was again in the minor league locker room. "Due to the accident a few hours ago, they're in the hospital. They're not going to die, but they'll be out of the competition." Andy explained.

"Like, sorry dude. That can happen in the Glitz Pit sometimes." King K comforted, patting his shoulder.

"I think I'm done fighting. I'm going to head out and investigate the missing fighters again." Andy walked sadly out of the room.

"Andy killjoy!" Cleftor grunted.

"Man, lay off." King K said. "Andy's having a real bad day."

"Tough. Fighters better heartless." Cleftor stated.

A surge of guilt filled Double D's heart. Was he responsible for this trajedy? He had to know.

"I need to use the bathroom. Could you watch my egg Nazz?" Double D asked, placing his bag on the floor.

"Sure." Nazz said. She opened his bag and held the egg in her hands.

Double D entered the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"That was too convenient to have been a pyrotechnics accident." He thought. Suddenly, the lights in the bathroom went off. "Why can't this place afford to change a light bulb?" Double D thought. He could barley see a lantern hanging from the ceiling as well as some matches in the sink.

"That's how they plan to light this room?" He said exasperatedly. He reached for the matches, and noticed they were soaking wet.

"Great." He groaned. "Now how am I supposed to light a lantern without fire- AHHHHH!" His hand suddenly caught fire. He panicked and quickly drenched it into the bathroom sink. He then lifted it out and saw his hand was oddly fine.

"What? What's going on with all the fire? Wait, am I doing this?" He thought. "It seems to occur every time I said "fire". I'll just check."

He felt foolish to do so, but he tried out his theory anyway.

"Fire."

Double D's hand caught fire again, and he drenched it in the sink again.

"Why is my hand only lighting? Oh, when I was in the fight, I was pointing to the opposing team before I said "fire". Maybe if I just…"

Double D looked to the lantern and pointed to it. In a whisper, he spoke: "Fire."

The lantern lit with a small light.

Double D waved his hand to try to put it out, but the second he did it vanished.

"Okay, so it vanishes when my hands wave. Maybe a different amplitude of voice will make it stronger." He theorized.

"Fire." He said, higher this time. It lit again, glowing brighter than before. He waved his hand to dismiss the fire.

"Hm… I wonder if there's anything else that effects the fire? Perhaps emotion?" Double D thought.

"Fire." He said again in the same voice, only this time thinking about his quest, and his determination to fulfill it. The lantern lit again, this time even quicker and stronger. Now he could smell the smoke coming from it. He waved his hand quickly to dismiss the flames.

"Alright, I have determined how this fire thing works. But how did I get this ability? How long have I had it? Oh no!" He then came to a realization. "I put three innocent fighters in the hospital! What have I done?" He nearly yelled in guilt.

Here he was, a boy who hated violence, yet he just seriously hurt people. "Even if it was an accident, It's still my fault. I have to take responsibility for it. I only wish I knew how I came to receive this fire ability."

"Hey Double D!" Nazz's voice called to him from outside the door.

"Yes?" He responded, snapping out of his thoughts.

"C'mon! I reserved a match! We have, like three minutes to prepare!" She told him.

"Coming!" Double D said. He opened the door to the brighter room, and almost had to shield his eyes from the change in lighting. After a moment, he regained sight and asked Nazz: "Who are we up against?"

"Rank 13, the Mind-Bogglers. Our new rule is to avoid jumping." Nazz explained.

"Mind-Bogglers. Hm… I'll bet anything that they're from Boggly Woods." Double D said. "Rolf will probably do best here."

Rolf nodded.

"Hey bub, time for the match." A security guard said as he walked in.

"Right. Team, let's go!" Double D sad.

"What about the egg?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll see this little guy." King K offered

"Okay, but be careful with it. I want it to hatch, not see it on a stove." Double D said sternly.

"Promise! Now get out there, and show them what you've got!" King K encouraged. He held the egg as Team Eduardo left with the guard.

"Okay!" King K said to the egg. "See this dude? That's Master Crash. That's Cleftor, and if Bandy Andy were here, I'd introduce ya!"

"Weirdo. King K talk to egg!" Cleftor insulted.

"Yeah. No offense BOMB, but doesn't that seem a bit odd? BOMB"

"Eh, we don't need ya!" King K said defensively. "Me and Eggy here are going to see the show. Comin'?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." Master Crash said. They both walked out of the room with the egg leaving Cleftor alone.

"Psh. Cleftor no need weirdoes." He said.

They ran back to the foyer and through the doors just in time to watch the introduction begin.

"Cool, we made it before the BOMB match started." Master Crash said.

"I say we grab ourselves some seats!" King K said. They both walked over to a row of seats and saw Eddy sitting with a bag of popcorn

"Hey Eddy!" King K greeted as they sat.

"Hey there, King K!" Eddy said, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"You know this BOMB guy?" Master Crash asked.

"He runs Eddy's House of Goods in Glitzville square. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be there?" King K asked.

"Nah. I put a closed sign up so I could see my friends up there."

"Team Eduardo?"

"Yep. I've known them forever. The team leader, Double D, is my best friend. We're so tight!" Eddy bragged.

"So, little buddy." King K said to the egg. "Ready to see your first battle?"

"You talk to that egg as if it BOMB has eyes." Master Crash said.

"Isn't that Double D's egg?" Eddy asked.

"He asked me to watch it for the fight." King K answered.

"And now…" Grubba's change of voice on the ring caught their attention. "Time to BATTLE!"

"Okay team. It's a pale piranha leading a pider and a cloud." Double D explained. A pider was a spider-like creature and a pale pirahna was a monstrous snow-colored venus flytrap-like plant

"We can't jump, so first let's take out the pale piranha." Double D instructed.

"Right." The other three said in unison.

"I'll start!" Nazz said. She ran over and punched the creature right in the face.

"Okay, only use your fire if you have to." Double D thought.

"Let Rolf go next!" Rolf asked. Double D nodded in agreement. Rolf ran up shouting as he charged the pale piranha. However it countered by biting Rolf when he got close enough.

"AHHH!" Rolf cried.

"Whoa, nice counter move." Grubba commented.

"Are you okay Rolf?" Jimmy asked.

"That monster. It has bitten Rolf. Pain fills Rolf's body." He said.

"It must have used some kind of poison. If it is, it's temporary, so do what you can to take it until it dissipates." Double D said.

"The son of a shepard is strong. Rolf can endure." He said with a thumbs up.

"Okay, we can't jump, so the cloud and pider are currently out of reach. Now if I just…" He brought out his rod and charged at the pale piranha quickly. He tried to land it on it's head, but the pale piranha struck back with another counter, biting the rod and throwing Double D backwards.

"This guy's good at countering!" Jimmy stated. Double D readied his rod. "How about this?" He ran with his staff, this time landing another hit on the monster. But it still wasn't down.

"What!" Double D gasped. "What do we do now?"

The pale piranha suddenly came over and bit Double D. He shrieked in pain, then fell on his knees. The dark cloud used it's turn to charge up for an attack. The pider began to toss rocks at the team, which they narrowly dodged.

"Ohhh… the poison is starting to kick in…" Double D groaned.

"Rolf feels it too." Rolf said, also on his knees.

"I and Rolf will sit this turn out to defend ourselves." Double D said.

"What do we do?" Nazz asked.

"I and Rolf are down, so we lose cunning and strength. We still have style and agility on our side, but what good will that do if they can't jump?" Double D thought, frustrated.

"Let me try," Jimmy said. He charged at the pale piranha. However, before he could take the hit, the piranha tried to bite Jimmy. He lost his opportunity to attack and instead used his staff to block the bite.

"Now, let me pound this annoying plant!" Nazz ran at the pale piranha in an attempt to punch it, but it bit her hand and she drew back. She was now poisoned too.

The pale piranha approached Jimmy and bit him. Jimmy got down on his knees whimpering. "Ahhh. This truly stings…"

The cloud went up next, releasing a lightning storm, which hit all four of the fighters. The pider then threw even more rocks at them.

"This looks like it may be the end of the match for Team Eduardo!" Grubba announced.

"He's right. We've run out of options… unless… fire. I have to, but I'm going to regret it…" Double D stood up. "I'm not down yet. I still have a trick up my sleeve."

"Whoa! He's still going for it!" Grubba said excitedly.

"Alright, now be sure not to seriously hurt them. Just scare them…" Double D thought. He fought the poison within himself and slowly put his arms up to point at the Mind Bogglers.

"You got something to say?" The pirahna plant growled.

"You just wait!" Double D said back. As he readied himself, he noticed that a small light was on the tip of his finger. It started to glow brighter as he locked gazes with the opposing team.

"Fire!" Double D shouted.

At the tip of his finger the light grew brighter and brighter until it turned into a glowing ball of flames. It launched from his fingertip at the Mnd Bogglers.

"What the-!" The pale piranha started. The ball of fire hit it before it could finish and exploded on the spot. It caused a gale of wind that blew through the arena. Double D struggled to stay standing in the storm, holding onto his hat. He waited for a second, then waved his hand to dismiss the fire.

Just like that, it ended. The explosion, the wind, the fire was all gone. Double D was breathing heavily as he saw the Mind Bogglers. They weren't burnt, because he didn't let the fire burn that long, but were obviously weakened.

"We…give up. The pale pirahna choked out before fainting.

Grubba looked at a loss for had no idea what to say. Finally he spoke. "Team Eduardo wins!" The audience cheered, though in confusion. Double D grabbedthe MIC and spoke.

"Everyone, I have a few things to say. First, as you can see, I do somehow wield the power of fire. I didn't realize this until the last match...when i accidentally started that fire."

Everyone in the arena gasped.

"But it was an accident! I had no idea it would happen." Double D said hurriedly

"…fine." Grubba said. "Accidents happen, and that wasn't the first time we've seen people headed to the hospital after a match. So, what do you say, do ya forgive the kid?"

The audience was silent for a second.

"Yeah!" Eddy yelled.

"Yeah, it's cool" King K agreed.

Afterwards, everyone cheered.

"It's all in the past, kid. Who knew that in just one day, such events would occur. Only in GLITZVILLE! Until later, this is Grubba saying, see ya!" The crowd cheered as the show ended.

During the rest of that day, Team Eduardo recovered, then went on to two more battles, until their rank rose to 11, and Team Gonzales did the same until they reached 13.

Finally, night came and they readied themselves for bed.

"Do you see me as some freak?" Double D asked the group.

"Not at all. Having some form of-a powers is normal around this dimension." Mario said.

"Yeah, you really gave it to'em! Just, like, be more careful with it, man!" King K added.

"Hey, has anyone seen Andy?" Koops asked.

"No, not since the fire." Jimmy answered.

"Perhaps he-who-is-paranoid is still out in search for this missing people business." Rolf suggested.

"At ten?" King K asked. "Not usually like him."

"He could be at the hospital with his team." Double D said. "We can find out tomorrow."

Everyone was getting in their beds preparing for the next day. All except Double D, who was still awake assebling a machine.

"What are you BOMB doing?" Master Crash asked.

"This is my incubator. I'll have the egg in here until I can get it to properly hatch."

"What do you think will come out of it?" King K asked.

"No idea. This egg is quite unusual." Double D said. He put a glass-dome cover over the egg. "Sweet dreams." He said. King K walked turned off the light. Then, Double D closed his eyes and drifted into his sleep...


	18. Chapter 18: A Shot at the Big Leagues

Chapter 18: A Shot at The Big Leagues

"SIX AM!" Grubba shouted. "WAKE UP, THE PARK'S OPENING!"

Double D awoke and rubbed his eyes, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

The first thing he saw was the incubator. He opened the glass cover and looked at the egg.

"Hello, little egg. How are you this morning?" He asked. The egg didn't respond, though he didn't expect it to.

"I'll just let you rest in here." Double D said, closing up the incubator.

"Okay leader." Jimmy said to Double D. "What's the plan for today?"

"We will go book a match. You see, we're in rank 11, If we beat the 10th rank tag team, we get to rise to 10. Then, we'll be in the major leagues and halfway to the next Star." Double D explained.

"Oh, I almost forgot why we were here!" Jimmy said, embarassed.

"So, let us do this!" Rolf yelled, fist rised above his head.

"Excuse me." King K said. "Bandy Andy's still missing!"

"He hasn't come back all night?" Double D stated, surprised.

"No. This is gettin' serious. I'm headed out to look for Andy!" King K said, running out of the room.

"I hope he'll be okay." Koops said.

"That guy will BOMB be fine." Master Crash assured.

"King K fool. He stupid." Cleftor said matter-of-factly.

"Ugh…" Double D groaned. He, and the boys on his team along with Mario and Koops went to the locker room.

"Hi!" Goombella said. She, Nazz and Flurrie were waiting in the room for the boys.

"Hello." Double D greeted. He walked up to the monitor.

"Hm? Oh, again Eduardo? Ready to fight as usual, eh? Y'all ready, because your next match will be against the 10th best here, the Armored Harriers! Okay, in this match I want ya to appeal to the crowd at least once! You know, show off. I'll send a security guy down in five." Grubba said.

"So team, are you ready?" Double D asked.

"Ready!" The three of them said cherrily.

"We're going to go grab some seats while there's time. Good luck!" Flurrie said. Team Gonzales walked out of the room and toward the arena.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Could someone go get Eddy quickly?" Double D asked.

"Allow Rolf." Rolf bowed, then ran out the door.

Four minutes later, Rolf returned with Eddy.

"What do ya want! I had to close the stall again for you people!" Eddy loudly complained.

"Eddy, I need you to look after this egg while I'm in the ring." Double D explained, showing him the incubator.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"Just keep and eye on it while where gone." Double D said.

"Fine." Eddy groaned.

"Match time, bub." A security guard said. Double D led his team out of the room.

"Good luck, Eduardo!" Master Crash said.

"Hrgh… stupid egg." Eddy grumbled.

The egg started shaking.

"Oh, what are you doin'! Quit moving!" Eddy yelled at the egg, which started shaking even more.

"Ah!" Eddy panicked, opening the glass lid to see the egg.

"What's going on with BOMB Eduardo's egg?" Master Crash asked, coming over.

Even Cleftor seemed interested, as he too walked over and saw the egg continue to shake.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Eddy yelled

Suddenly, a crack formed on the shell.

"Oh no! He's gonna kill me when he sees the egg's cracked!" Eddy exclaimed, panicking even more.

"Eddy, I'm not so sure it's not BOMB broken." Master Crash stated.

A hole appeared where one crack was. A small hand popped out, groping at the air.

The three gasped at the sight.

The hole became wider and out of it protruded a small face, staring innocently at them.

"Whoa…" Eddy awed as he saw it. "The egg's hatching…"

"Hey folks! Welcome back to the Glitz Pit! Today is a big day for Team Eduardo. They've been rising to the top faster than any team here before! If they win, they'll be in the major leagues!"

Team Eduardo walked into the arena waving at the cheering audience.

"So, you've come so far, in spite of recent events. How are you feeling?" Grubba asked the team.

Double D, as the leader of the team, answered. "Well, Grubba, I must say the trip so far has been enjoyable, and a good experience, in spite of a few, ahem, accidents. As for this fight's opposing team, I wish them the best of luck."

"There you have it!" Grubba said. "And those to oppose Team Eduardo, give it up for the Armored Harriers!" Grubba announced as he pointed to the right side of the arena.

Two large clefts entered the room, they were bigger than the clefts the group had seen so far. They had large spikes on their heads, and mean looks in their eyes. They were almost as tall as Double D. One had red eyes, while the other had green, same for their boots.

Conversations from the crowd started the second they walked in, ranging from "Nice spikes!" to "Whoa, big rock dudes!"

The Harriers walked onto the ring.

"Hey." Grubba turned off the MIC and lean in close to the two so nobody else would hear. "This Eduardo guy. He said he would mop the floor with you rocks, and that you should stick to the video games yo mama gave ya!"

"What!" The red shoed Harrier exclaimed.

"Now get out there and keep these guys from the major leagues." Grubba ordered. He turned on the MIC and spoke.

"Time to BATTLE!" Grubba yelled.

"You're gonna pay for what you said!" The Green Harrier threatened.

"What did we say?" Double D asked. But it was too late. He took the first hit and fell down. He got up seconds later.

"Uh…." Double D groaned. "Okay, these clefts are very strong. Best if we end this as soon as possible."

"Gotcha." Jimmy agreed, raising his staff.

Rolf ran ahead first and swung his bag, using all his strength, and when Rolf looked to check the damage, he gasped. Not even a scratch.

"Is that the best you got?" The red-booted one taunted.

"Impossible!" Double D gasped. "He wasn't hurt, even a little!

"Um, duh! ARMORED Harriers? We have the armor to withstand whatever attack attack you got. Nothing can withstand contact with this!" The green Harrier explained with a wide grin.

"Oh no. There must be a way around this." Double D thought worriedly.

"Perhaps the Star will assist?" Rolf asked.

"It will merely hold them still in time. It won't hurt them. Maybe I can try this!" Double D said. He pointed at the Harriers.

"Fire!" A ball of fire shot from his hand and hit the Harriers. Double D waved his hands to prevent the fire from spreading, but when he did, he realized it did nothing.

"Ha! Did you forget that rocks aren't flammable?" One of them asked.

"Not good, not good, not good. Fire won't help me here. Perhaps I can try adding a word to the spell to alter it's effects?" Double D thought.

One of the harriers charged across the ring and hit Jimmy, he fell down, and didn't get up.

"Sorry guys." Jimmy choked out, going unconscious.

The other Harrier struck Rolf. He took the hit and gained a scratch or two, but because he was stronger than Jimmy, he managed to take it.

"Any ideas?" Nazz asked.

"One." Double D said. "Okay, I haven't done this before, so I'll try to think of some sort of fire attack that makes sense. Maybe… fire ball? It should create a sphere of flame."

Double D pointed at the harriers and shouted:

"Fire Ball!"

The small light turned from orange to white. It launched from Double D's hand and struck the Harriers. Smoke plumed out from where the Harriers were.

"That should work." Double D waved his hand and dismissed the attack. The smoke vanished… but the Harriers were unscathed.

"What!" Double D exclaimed.

"Ha!" The Harriers laughed. Nazz and Rolf got into defensive stances.

One of the Harriers hit Nazz, and she couldn't take it. She fell down to the floor. "Sorry dudes...I can't..." She then fell unconscious.

The other hit Rolf, who fell as well. "Rolf...is...sorry..." He gasped out.

Double D was alone, already hurt, and nearly out of options.

"There has to be a way to turn this around. I've been thinking too simplistically, that's it. The fire and fire ball attacks are fine, but I need to try to think of another one."

He pointed again and shouted the first attack that he could think up.

"Flame!"

He wasn't sure what that would do, but he decided to see.

Fireballs of different sizes began falling like rain…and that was it.

"What? That's it?" One of the Harriers laughed.

"Uh! I should have known!" Double D facepalmed.

"Now to end this." The Harrier charged at him again. He needed to think of something fast, otherwise this would be the end of the match.

"Flame Shield!" Double D yelled, raising his hands.

A force field of fire appeared in front of him, and the Harrier bounced off it. However, as it made contact, the shield dispelled. He didn't have enough time to say it again before the other Harrier hit him. He fell to his knees. He tried to struggle against the pain, the weakness… but he failed. He fainted and fell on his back.

"The Armored Harriers win!" Grubba announced.

"Ha! That'll teach ya!" The Harriers laughed.

Shouts of cheers and boos came from the audience.

"Uh… that was terrible." Double D said as his team and Jolene walked back into the locker room.

"Sorry. Next time we'll try harder." Nazz promised.

"No. They're too tough. We should quit now…" Double D said.

"No way, we can't quit!" Jimmy said. "Remember? We've got to stay in this until become the champions and get the Crystal Star!" Jimmy reminded.

"What!" Jolene gasped. "What Crystal Star!"

"Nothing!" Jimmy peeped, covering his mouth.

"Here's your pay…" She said, giving Double D a measly coin. "Your rank stays at 11. Good day…" Jolene looked shocked as she walked out the door.

"Ooookay." Nazz said, a bit confused at the toad's behaviour.

"But seriously, what do we do now?" Double D asked.

"We fight again, as would my ancestors." Rolf stated simply.

"But how? Even my fire didn't hurt them." Double D said. "Unless we find a way, I give up...oh my!"

Double D panicked. He noticed the incubator he had set down. The egg's shattered remains laid scattered in it as well as a bit of sticky liquid. He angrily turned to Master Crash and shouted. "WHERE'S EDDY?"

"Calm down, sock-head!" Eddy said. "I'm right here." It appeared he had been in the showers.

"Eddy! What happened to my egg!" Double D asked angirly.

"Sock-head, I want to show you something." Eddy said. He walked to the side revealing a small, lizard like creature, no more then 1 and a half feet tall. It was wearing shorts, and some shoes that looked like sneakers. It was blue colored, with a white stomach, and it's hair was styled like a Mohawk. It gave a smile and a chuckle. "Yo!" It greeted in a somewhat squeaky voice.

"Eddy? You mean…" Double D gasped.

"Yep. This little guy hatched from the egg." Eddy said, grinning.

"How? When?" Double D asked.

"So, as soon as you left, the little egg started shaking. It hatched and out popped this little guy. I gave him a mohawk 'cuz I thought it would look cool. And, that's when you showed up."

"Fascinating." Double D said, examining small reptile.

"So, I heard from Eddy here that you saved me from this mad hot dog vendor?" The creature said.

"Yes, I suppose I did. I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, and it appears as though you successfully hatched." Double D said, somewhat proud to have been a part of bringing this young life into the world.

"Incredible. This young one merely hatched and already he can walk with good posture, communicate, and understand concepts!" Double D gasped. Team Gonzales then walked in.

"We're sorry about the fight- holy cow, a yoshi!" Koops gasped.

"Yoshi?" Double D asked.

"That's what this little guy is." Goombella explained.

"Did that hatch from the egg?" Flurrie asked.

"He did indeed!" Double D said happily.

"And I can put up a fight. Seriously, dude! I can hold my own! I heard things from the other people around here while I was in my egg. This place is called the Glitz Pit, and you're fighting to get something called a Crystal Star." The yoshi said.

"Wow! You're observant too!" Double D said.

"So you guys are on a quest? Sounds cool. Count me in!" The yoshi said.

"So, what's-a your name?" Mario asked.

"…I don't have one. I was just hatched." The yoshi shrugged.

"How about Eduardo Jr.?" Eddy laughed. "After all, you're the kid's baby daddy!" Eddy laughed hysterically.

"Hey! That sounds cool!" The yoshi agreed.

"Okay, Eduardo Jr. It is!" Double D said, patting Eduardo Jr., who smiled.

"Okay, I say we try this again!" Double D said, a new plan forming in his head.

Double D turned on the monitor.

"Oh! I see you're the type who doesn't accept failure, eh? Nice. If Y'all are up for it, I'll set up a rematch. Same rules apply as before." Grubba said.

"Hey! Can I join this thing?" Eduardo Jr. asked Double D.

"Are you sure you want to fight? You only hatched a few minutes ago." Double D asked back.

"Positive. Like I said, I can hold my own. Seriously, put me in the ring and I can show you what I got!" Eduardo Jr. said fist pumped.

"..fine. Grubba? I have to ask you something." Double D turned back to the monitor.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible to add an extra member to my team?"

"Yes, but i'll have to bring your ranking down to the lowest again." Grubba said seriously.

"WHAT!" The group exclaimed.

"Haw haw! I'm foolin' kid! Of course, but that's your limit." Grubba stated.

"Phew." Double D sighed.

"Who's the new fighter?" Grubba asked.

"Eduardo Jr." Double D held up the yoshi for Grubba to see.

"Ah, a yoshi.. This'll be interesting. Security will be there any minute now. I'll add you're new team member to the list." Grubba said as the monitor shut off.

"That's right folks!" Grubba announced. "A rematch! The Armored Harriers VS Team Eduardo!"

"We'll beat you so badly!" The Harriers threatened.

"Not this time!" Double D countered.

"Time to BATTLE!" Grubba shouted.

"Okay, we have to appeal to the audience at least once. Otherwise, give it you're all." Double D said. The team nodded.

"Let me go first!" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"As you wish." Double D said. Eduardo ran up to one of the Harriers. The two didn't prepare for any sort of counter attack, positive they could take anything.

"Now, say ah!" Eduardo Jr. taunted.

"Ah?" They asked.

The little yoshi opened his mouth, and out came a long tongue, like a frog's.

"WHOA!" The group gasped. They watched as Eduardo Jr. grabbed the surprised Harrier by his tongue and shoved it right into his mouth.

"Did he just eat the guy?" Jimmy asked. A second later, the yoshi shot the Harrier out of his mouth and it collided with the other.

"Ow… I guess our attacks are powerful enough to hurt anyone… including ourselves." One of the harriers said.

"Perfect! That's the key!" Double D perked up.

Eduardo Jr. came back to Double D's side satisfied.

"Was that good?" He asked.

"Perfect!" Double D congratulated, patting it's head. Little Eduardo Jr. jumped up and down in joy, followed by a few "awws" in the audience. "Everyone, one more of those attacks will do! Protect Eduardo jr until he attacks again!" Double D ordered.

"Right." Rolf, Nazz and Jimmy said in unison.

The Harriers roared attacked, but Double D stepped in the way to protect Eduardo Jr.

"Flame Shield!" Double D yelled, holding out his hands.

A shield appeared in front of them and protected them from one of the Harriers, while the other charged up.

"No you don't!" Jimmy, Nazz and Rolf all jumped in the way and blocked the hit with their weapons.

"Now, if you can do the honors?" Double D asked Eduardo Jr.

"Yeah!" Eduardo Jr said. He ran over to the first harrier, and gulped it in his mouth, then shot it out. Both of the harriers collided, then fell, defeated.

"WOW!" Grubba exclaimed. "Amazing! The victory of Team Eduardo claimed was miraculous. They're headed for the big leagues now! Let's give it up!"

The crowds went wild. All sorts of cheers greeted their ears. Confetti rained from the rafters. Team Eduardo gave out posses and cheers.


	19. Chapter 19: A Whole New Fight

Chapter 19: A Whole New Fight

"Way to go, little dude!" Nazz congratulated.

"Eh, it was kinda easy." Eduardo Jr. said proudly.

"Sirs and madam." Jolene called to Team Eduardo. "Here's your pay." She gave Double D ten coins. "Now, please come with me. We're going to change your accommodations to the major league room."

"Well, it's been real guys." Nazz told the minor leaguers.

"Good luck with your BOMB quest thing." Master Crash said.

"Whatever." Cleftor grunted, turning away.

"We'll see you in that locker room soon enough." Goombella said.

"Count on it." Koops said. Team Eduardo said their goodbyes and departed the minor league locker room with Jolene. She led them down the hall to Grubba's office.

"Ah, Jolene!" Grubba said. "How are the new major leaguers doing?"

"We're fine." Double D answered.

"So, I'll just switch you to 10th rank…okay, done. Oh, and here's a little prize for ya!" Grubba handed Double D forty coins.

"Thank you, sir." Double D said.

"Now, would you please lead them to the major league room, Jolene?" Grubba asked.

"Yes sir." Jolene complied. She straightened her glasses and left the room with the team.

This time, she lead them to the room they saw earlier, a much cleaner locker room.

"This is better." Double D commented.

"Thank you. Now, I must be going." Jolene said, walking out of the locker room.

"So...What kind of quest are you guys on again?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"We're trying to locate our friends as well as prevent powerful artifacts called Crystal Stars from falling into the wrong hands. The Star here is-"

"Hey!" A loud voice called from the halls, followed by footsteps. "Stud coming through!" The door opened revealing Rawk Hawk, champion of the Glitz Pit.

"There!" Double D said, pointing. "The belt he has contains the Crystal Star!"

"Hey! I heard of some rising stars ripping through the leagues!" Rawk shouted.

"That would be us." Nazz said. He turned to see Team Eduardo.

"You're the rising team? HA HA HA HA HA!" Rawk laughed.

"Don't you laugh! We have bested many of the contestants, and we will soon best you as well!" Rolf declared.

"Please, you five wimps are too scarwny to be champs!" Rawk taunted.

"When we may lack in strength we make up for in brains!" Double D stated, pointing to his head.

"Oh?" Rawk grabbed him by the hat. Double D held onto his hat and was lifted off the ground.

"I'll be watching you, punk. You can count on it." Rawk threatened.

"Hey guys." Eduardo Jr. said. He was eye level to Rawk's waist and looked at his belt. "This isn't the Crystal Star."

"Hey! Keep you're mitts off my belt!" Rawk yelled.

"This Star is a fake. It looks hollow, and I'm guessing the real one is thicker." Eduardo Jr. stated.

"What star? This is the champs belt, not jewelry! I'm gone!" Rawk said, releasing Double D, making him fall on his back.

"Eduardo was right. The champ's belt is just that." Double D said. "But if we have been battling for a measly champs belt, then where is the real one?"

A chilling, pixelated tone flled the room.

"Double D, what was that?" Jimmy asked worriedly.

"I think… it was my laptop." Double D said. The team sat on a nearby bench. Double D pulled out his laptop and awoke it from sleep mode, connecting to the internet.

"It appears I got an e-mail." Double D said. He then opened it. "Oh, whoever it was clearly doesn't understand how capitalization works."

The message read: "iF yOu WaNt ThE cRyStAl StAr, HeEd My InStRuCtioNs. FrOm X."

"Why would someone type like that?" Double D sighed.

"X? I wonder who that could be?" Nazz wondered aloud.

"Whoever it is clearly knows about the Crystal Star. The question is whether or not to trust this person." Double D stated.

"I think we should trust the dude." Eduardo said. "If the star you dudes keep talking about is so important, then this is probably your only lead."

"He-who-was-hatched is correct. The one called X is our only lead." Rolf added.

"Very well. While we wait for this "X" to message us again, we should reserve our next match." Double D walked over to the monitor.

"What's the point of fighting now we know that the Star is fake?" Nazz asked.

"We're under contract. We must." Double D answered. He turned back to the laptop and wrote a response to X.

"Very well, we agree. Allow me to return to you after this next match. From, Eduardo." he used his Glitz Pit name. He then went to the monitor to arrange a match.

"I'll finish this off!" Eduardo Jr. said. He ran up to one of the enemies and stuffed it in his mouth, then spat it out to hit another.

"Team Eduardo wins!" Grubba declared, pointing to the cheerful group.

"Ha! How's the floor taste?" Eduardo Jr. taunted.

They all shook hands and returned to the major league locker room after the successful fight.

"Here's your money." Jolene handed Double D eleven coins. "Your ranking has risen to 8. I must leave now, excuse me."

The same tone as last time sounded.

Double D opened his laptop and saw a new message appear. He examined it and turned back to the group.

"It's from X. It says to go to the "watering hole." He explained.

"Okay, let's get down there." Nazz said. The group then left the locker room. They walked down the hallways and into the lobby. They headed for the exit but Nazz stopped them.

"Hey guys…" Nazz said. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but the lowest ranking team is 20. It should be 21." She said.

She pointed to the hologram displaying the roster, showing the tourists the list of the ranking teams and schedules for fights.

"You're right!" Double D gasped. "Look! Bandy Andy and King K have been written off the list of fighters!"

"I understand why Andy isn't here. He's probably given up after losing his whole team. But King K?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow at the roster.

"I heard him say he was going to retire while I was in my egg." Eduardo Jr said.

"But he said that he was going to look for Bandy at 6 AM this morning. Even if he found him, I'm sure the retirement process wouldn't be as quick as that. It would most likely require a lot of paperwork." Double D stated.

"How ironic. He-who-suspects goes to discover the whereabouts of missing warriors only to become missing himself." Rolf said.

"This isn't right… but we need to worry about them later. He have to head for the Juice Bar." Double D said.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" The owner of the Juice Bar asked when he saw five people rush in completely exhausted.

"We… are… looking for one… who calls himself X." Double D spoke, breathing heavily.

"Hm? Ah yes, someone left a package by the door earlier, claiming to be called "X." This X person asked me to give this to you when you came here." The bartender gave Double D a package.

"I wonder what this could be?" He wondered, taking the wrapping off it. Inside appeared to be a mallet, similar to the hammer Mario carried. Only the head was made of iron, and was probably much stronger than Mario's wooden hammer.

"Intriguing." Double D said. "We could use this in the arena."

"I'll take that!" Jimmy said. He needed a weapon better than the staff he managed to take from Boggly Woods.

"Ah. A HAMMER WHACKA 5000 version 2.0. Very good quality. Very expensive too." The bartender said.

"Why would X give us this hammer?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"Oh, did you not know of its special ability?" The bartender asked. "If you spin it, it can break through larger, more durable items.

"Hm…" Jimmy said. "I guess we can try this Super Hammer out in the field, so-to-speak."

X's ring tone then came from Double D's laptop.

"Uh, what now?" Nazz groaned. Double D opened his laptop to read the e-mail.

Double D sighed on seeing the bad capitalization, then read it out loud: "smAsH the BLoCkaDe iN tHE mInoR LEaGue LoCkeR rOOm. From X."

"So, we're off then?" Jimmy asked, balancing himself on his new hammer.

"Guys, one question?" Jimmy said when they were in the hallway where the entrance to the minor league locker room was. "How are we going to get in there? Security won't let us through." He asked.

As if on cue, and fortunately for Team Eduardo, Jolene walked up the hallway.

"Officer?" Jolene asked the guard clocking the entrance. "I require your assistance. I need you to come and check the storage room with me.…Grubba's orders."

"Sure Jolene." He said, walking away from the door, leaving it unguarded.

"Okay, now." Nazz said. They walked into the room.

"'Oy!" Master Crash greeted them.

"What do you want?" One of the two Armored Harriers asked. Since they lost to Team Eduardo, they had fallen to rank 11, and were now in the minor leagues.

"Mind your own business." Nazz snapped at them. The two large clefts quickly backed off.

They noticed a new fighter in the room. It was a bat, a purple colored one, who looked a bit timid.

"Hey, where's Mario?" Jimmy asked.

"Mario? You mean Gonzales? He's out in the BOMB arena." Master Crash answered.

"We don't have much time." Double D said. "There's the blockade." He directed Jimmy to a strange looking yellow block in the wall.

"Got it." Jimmy grabbed his hammer and spun it at the yellow wall, which shattered.

"Good, give the yellow block brutality!" Rolf cheered.

"Rolf, chill." Eduardo Jr. said, trying to calm him down.

They walked into the new room.

"Hm? What's this?" Double D picked up a paper lying on the floor. "I don't understand the machinery of this world, but I bet that this definitely has something to do with the Crystal Star."

"Excuse me?" A female voice interrupted.

"Jolene?" Double D gasped, everyone turned around to see Jolene standing at the room's entrance.

"I believe you belong in the major league locker room." She approached them. They were too shocked to respond.

"What is this?" Jolene asked when she saw the paper Double D had.

"It's nothing." Double D said in a futile attempt to hide it.

"Give it here. Sorry, but I will have to confiscate this." She took the paper and put it in her pocket.

"Please return to your proper room, please." Jolene said, walking out of the room.

"Perfect!" Eduardo Jr. shouted. "That could have been our only clue about the Star!"

"We need to return to our room. I think we need to reserve another match. I'm not sure how, but the higher or matches, the better chance we have of finding the Star finally. Let's go." Double D said. They nodded and walked out of the room.

"Mario!" Double D greeted. He and his team had walked into the major league locker room to find Mario and his team inside as well.

"That's right. It's-a-me!" Mario said.

"We finally became major leaguers." Flurrie said.

"Listen, Mario. I have to tell you about a contact I had earlier today." Double D said. He then told them about X and the clues he had provided.

"This dude sounds untrustworthy." Goombella stated.

"Whoever this X is sounds a bit fishy, but now we don't have a choice." Double D stated.

"Okay, so we've got to follow this guy's instructions, right?" Koops said.

"Yes. Now, in order to prevent panic, we need to keep fighting in the arena. I propose we alternate. When my team is out in battle, you will be investigating this "X". When you go up, we'll resume the search. We can cover more ground and time like that." Double D explained.

"Agreed. Go to your fight, we'll take things from here." Koops said.

Double D and his team nodded, and returned to the monitor to set up a fight.

"Oh, Team Eduardo! I see that you've come for another match. Y'all have been rising very fast! Okay, let's see. You'llface, rank 7 in the pit… the Shell Shockers! Okay, in this fight, I want you to endit in 3 turns. We don't want this thing going on forever." Grubba said. "Security will come to pick ya up in 5." He said, cutting the transmission.

"Hm… that would be me." A Koopa walked towards them with his team. He had a blue shell and slightly darker skin, and his team looked the same,though looked otherwise Identical to the KP Koopas.

"Good luck before the competition." Double D said, holding out his hand for a shake.

The leader of the Shell Shockers shook it without a verbal response.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a match of the rising stars, Team Eduardo. They'll be against the Shell Shockers!" Grubba announced.

"Prepare for defeat." The leader of the Shockers said, deadly serious.

"Right back at ya." Nazz said.

"Now let's BATTLE!" Grubba yelled.

"Alright, we have three turns and there are three of them. Remember the plan, take them out one-per-turn." Double D ordered.

"Got it." The rest of the team said in unison.

Double D started by running to the one in the front and jumped before he struck it. As he landed, he slammed his rod onto his head. The force knocked him on on his back.

"Alright, we knocked it down. Change of plans, attempt to do so with the other two." Double D instructed.

"Right." Nazz said. Rolf ran ahead and struck the next one in line, knocking him on his back as well.

"We need to get the flying one on the floor." Double D said.

"I got it." Nazz said. In an agile way, she leapt high into the air, landing on the flying koopa. The force knocked it down. Jimmy saw his cue and ran ahead. He used his hammer to hit the last Koopa on it's shell. Eduardo Jr. brought up the rear by slamming himself ground pounding the first one, knocking it out of the fight.

"Alright! They're all down on the floor, so they can't attack." Double D said.

Suddenly, the Shell Shockers began spinning.

"What on earth?" Double D gasped, stunned to see them spinning. Dust picked up as they spun, until they could not see them. At last, he got a visual when they launched themselves at them.

"Brace yourselves!" Double D yelled. In a line, they hit all five of them, one by one. Afterwards, they were all on the floor. They each got up, though very weak.

"Why could you move?" Double D asked, coughing as he struggled to get his second wind.

"We trained ourselves for years. Now, if we are on our shells, we can hit you with an even more powerful attack. You set your own doom." The Shell Shockers leader said.

"Eduardo, what do we do?" Jr. asked.

"Beat them, now!" Double D said. "Jimmy!"

Jimmy nodded with a gleam in his eye. They ran at one of the remaining shockers with their rod&hammer as they approached. He was still on the floor, and unable to shield himself, and thus took the hit from both, getting knocked out.

"HIYA!" Nazz shouted as she ran to the last one, kicking it and forcing it out of the fight.

"Team Eduardo wins!" Grubba declared.

"Not so fast!"A voice yelled. They looked and saw the Armored Harriers enter the arena.

"Oh, what now?" Double D groaned.

"WHOA!" Grubba exclaimed over-excitedly. "What's this!?"

"You're gonna pay!" They threatened in unison as they jumped onto the ring and straight for the weakened Double D.

"Rolf won't let these scoundrals hurt you!" Rolf jumped in the way… and took the hit himself. Falling on the floor in pain.

"Rolf!" Double D cried, kneeling at his side and looking at him. He didn't respond.

Double D boiled with rage and looked at the Harriers. "We accept your challenge."

"Good. Now we can take you down for the fraud that you are!" One of them said. The other attacked Double D again, but this time, nobody could take the hit… not even Double D. He fell on the floor beside Rolf and lost consciousness…

"Is he okay?" A shrill voice asked.

Double D could hear voices, but he was only half conscious and couldn't see.

"He's fine." Another voice said.

"No, did you see the way he got hit back there? He took it worse than Rolf did." A higher, squeekier voice said.

Double D woke slowly and saw his team and Mario's team around him in the locker room.

"He's awake!" Nazz said, hugging him.

"Easy! He may still be hurt!" Mario said.

"What happened to me?" Double D asked.

"You took a hard blow to the head." Koops said.

"Will he be okay?" Eduardo Jr asked.

"I'll be fine." Double D stated, getting up and stretching.

"What a relief." Flurrie sighed.

"You had us all scared there for a second." Goombella sighed.

"What happened after I passed out?" Double D asked.

"Well, you and Rolf were out of the fight, leaving Nazz, me and Eduardo Jr. to fight alone." Jimmy explained.

"I took 'em on." Eduardo Jr said, somewhat proud of himself. "I think that Grubba will give it to them."

"They will-a likely be kicked out of the Glitz Pit after that." Mario stated.

A beeping sound came from Double D's laptop, he took it out and checked his inbox.

"Maybe another message from X?" Nazz suggested.

Double D gasped. "No. It says,"Keep sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, and you are D-E-A-D M-E-A-T." Double D's voice got nervous. "It's a threat."

"From who?" Nazz asked.

"There's no name." Double D stated.

"Man, sounds like you got it rough." Eddy said. After a day of fighting, they returned to Eddy's stand. "Hey, where's that Mario guy and his buddies?" Eddy asked.

"They're back in the Glitz Pit working on an "X" lead." Double D said.

"So, I missed the action. What ranking are ya in?" Eddy asked.

"1st." Double D said. Eddy gasped.

"Sweet! That means you qualify for the Title Match!" Eddy exclaimed.

"I have a feeling after we win that we'll find the Star." Double D said.

"It's about time." Nazz said. "We've been here for, like, three days. I hope we can end this tomorrow and leave."

"Man, I need Ed." Eddy said. "With him missing and Double D on a quest, I've got no help around here!" He complained.

"If you come with us, we could find him." Double D told Eddy.

"I'm making millions, I'm not ditching this place just to find Ed!" Eddy snapped.

"Eddy…" Double D said, shocked. "You more about money than your own friends?"

"Double D-" Eddy started.

"Come on. I know where we're not appreciated." Double D said. He left. The others had worried looks, but Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, and Eduardo jr. left behind him. Eddy sighed and looked down.

"Dammit..." Eddy sighed, facepalming.

Double D couldn't sleep that night. He was worried about what would happen the following day. It seemed too complicated. The hatching of Eduardo Jr., X, the threat, the Star, his newfound powers…

"Daddy?" A voice asked. Double D looked and saw Eduardo Jr. sitting on the end of the bed.

"I'm...not your father. I just watched over your egg." Double D said somewhat reluctantly.

"And kept it safe until I hatched. As far as I'm concerned, your my dad." Eduardo Jr. said.

Double D felt a warm feeling in his chest, a good warmth. "Alright, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm nervous about this whole, threat thing you were talking about. It's scary." Eduardo Jr. said.

"We'll be fine." Double D said, trying to calm down the young yoshi.

"Eh, you're right. My big, strong pop will never let the bad guys win! See ya in the AM." Eduardo Jr. walked in a circle on Double D's bed like a cat, then layed down and curled up, falling asleep.

"He's got the right idea. I can't worry about trivial events like that. Tomorrow will be the day this ends." Double D thought as he pulled himself under the sheets and slept as well.


	20. Chapter 20: The Title Match

Chapter 20: The Title Match

Double D awoke to a X's ringtone. It was faint because he had put his laptop under his bunk. He picked it up and opened it. "Who's contacting me at this hour?" He thought. He then opened the e-mail.

"fINd ThE kEY iN THe LoBbY" It read.

"Oh no, another mission." He inwardly groaned.

He made sure he hadn't woken anyone. He didn't want to get them. "I must make sure nobody sees me." He thought. He dressed himself entirely in black, so if anyone was out there, they wouldn't see him sneaking around. He grabbed his laptop and prepared to walk out the door. Just before he did, he looked to Eduardo Jr who was still sleep on his bed.

"I shall return shortly, little one." Double D whispered, then walked out the door. Unfortunately, he shut the door a little too loudly. One of the people in the room slowly awoke to notice Double D's absence.

Double D crept through the vacant hallway. It was awkward to be in the hall when even security had gone to sleep. He continued walking until he reached the lobby. Again, it was eerie to see it empty. He needed to hurry, before anyone noticed him missing. He crept into a corner and contacted X.

"Where is it?" He typed. A few seconds later, a response appeared on the screen.

"Behind a poster." It read.

"Who are you, how do you know this?" Double D typed.

"It is not your concern. Find the key, and get out before you're noticed." X responded.

Double D was worried. He didn't like to tamper with anything other then his own things, but he started to peel the posters off the wall cautiously, until he found the key behind one. He ran back to his computer and typed:"I found it."

"Good. Go to the storage room." X told him.

"Where is that?" He asked.

"Oh, that's right. Gonzales went there the last time. I'll direct you, pay close attention."

X led him down the halls toward the door leading to the storage room.

"Go in. Hurry!" X typed.

Double D quickly ran in and shut the door behind him. The darkness inside enveloped him. Unlike the halls that at least had lights, this room was pitch black. Double D turned on a built-in flashlight in his laptop.

"Use the key to unlock the door." X typed. A following beeping noise indicated that X had signed off.

Now he was completely alone in the darkness. He was worried. At least while linked to X, he wasn't. But none-the-less, he flashed his light around the room, searching for the door he was supposed to unlock.

"Ooooooooooooow." A distant voice moaned.

"Ah!" Double D yelled in fright. He ran to open the door to escape, but dropped his laptop in the process. The room dimmed to complete darkness.

"Oh my, no!" Double D exclaimed. He reached around until he picked it up. It still worked, but the light was gone. It was useless to him. He put it away. Now he couldn't even see.

All the while, the distant moaning continued.

Double D had no choice. He couldn't see the exit, thus he had to venture and unlock the door as instructed. His heart pounded as he climbed the cold, steel staircase. When he reached the top, the moaning had gotten louder. He started breathing faster as he walked towards a door with a visible padlock on it. He slowly approached it and unlocked the door, carelessly throwing the key down the staircase. But what surprised him was that he failed to hear any sort of noise when it landed. But before he reached the handle, the door started shaking. Double D retreated, backing away slowly.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my!" Double D panted. He was near hyperventilating. He needed to remain brave. Shaking, he slowly unsheathed his rod from his backpack. He wasn't sure what awaited behind the door.

He summoned every bit of courage within himself just to approach the door. He was shaking, turning the handle of the door slowly. He readied his rod and slowly opened the door.

He was greeted to the sight of two distorted, pale faces, both moaning. The two people fell down as he opened the door, one landed right on him.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Double D shouted hysterically.

"Daddy?" Another voice asked. It was little Eduardo Jr, who had apparently followed him.

Double D didn't respond. The fear had made him faint…

"Huh?" Double D asked after he regained consciousness.

"Good." Eduardo Jr said.

Double D noticed he was still in the storage room, only now it was filled with security officers. He looked and saw a group carrying out the two people he found on stretchers. With the added light of the flashlights security had, he saw who it was.

"That's Bandy Andy and King K! What happened?" Double D asked.

"When you fainted I went and got the security dudes. It didn't take us long to find them." Eduardo Jr. explained.

"What could of happened to them?" Double D asked.

"I dunno." Eduardo Jr. shrugged.

"Well, it's best if we leave the rest of this to security. We've got to get back to the room." Double D said.

"Okay, I dig." Eduardo . However, as they both walked down the stairs, Double D saw, out of the corner of his eye, Jolene standing at the door. As soon as he saw her, she shut the door and left.

"SIX AM!" Grubba shouted. "WAKE UP, THE PARK'S OPENING!"

Double D was eager to awaken that morning. He was now more determined then ever to become champion, get the Star, and leave.

"So, what happened to those two?" Mario asked, everyone had heard about Andy and King K.

"I found them acting like zombies last night. It turns out they suffered physical and emotional trauma. Bandy some time two nights ago, and King K yesterday. I think…" Double D lowered his voice to a whisper. "That they saw something they shouldn't have. No doubt, whoever is behind this is the one who threatened us and is after the Star."

"Oh this Star!" Mario said, exasperated. "Why is this one taking so long to get?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to go crazy if we don't get it soon. Anyways, I called the hospital to check on Andy and King K. They're in a coma." Double D said.

"Double D, come on!" Nazz shouted from the locker room. "We have to go reserve the title match!"

"Right!" Double D said.

"Good luck, Double D." Mario said, shaking the smart Ed's hand.

It turns out Double D walked in too late, and that Nazz had already reserved it. The rest of his group was already formed, doing exercises.

"The time has come." Rolf stated, fist clenched. A guard then entered the room to get them.

"Come." He said. They followed the guard out of the room...and in the opposite direction of the arena.

"Mr. Guard? Dude? That's the wrong way to the ring!" Eduardo Jr pointed out.

"Change of plans. You're to wait in a different room to be escorted to the match." The guard said. He led them into an empty locker room, much like the minor league room.

"Stay here." He commanded before shutting the door.

"Double D?" Jimmy asked. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Me too." Double D agreed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you have waited for, the title match! This match pits the rising stars, Team Eduardo, and the infamous Rawk Hawk!"

Rawk Hawk's fan-girls started screaming the second he appeared in the arena.

"So, how do you feel about you're opponents?" Grubba asked.

"They're nothing. Like Prince Mush." Rawk Hawk stated.

A few boos came from the audience.

"It appears we have some Prince Mush fans in here, folks!" Grubba said.

"Who's that?" Eddy asked, he had closed his stall to watch the fight.

"The first champion here. He vanished BOMB years ago, but he was the greatest." Master Crash explained, he was sitting next to him.

"Now, to introduce those very rising stars, Team Eduardo!" Grubba announced gesturing to the left entrance to the arena.

Everyone looked over to the doors. They watched in anticipation… and watched… and watched…

"WHHHHOOOOOOOAAAAA!" Grubba shouted. "Where are they?" He asked.

"Uh oh." Nazz said, with an ear against the door. "They're starting without us! We gotta go!"

She struggled and shook the knob, but it failed to open.

"We're locked it!" She shouted.

"Oh curses!" Rolf shouted, banging on the door. "Stupid-anti-secure-boy, release Rolf!"

"Oh, what do we do?" Jimmy asked.

"Guys, clear a path!" Eduardo Jr said. He walked up and stuck out his long tongue, wrapped it around the knob,and pulled back on it for a few seconds, then quit and released the door.

"Allow me." Double D said. He pointed to the door. "Fire Ball!"

A ball made of fire shot from his hand and broke down the door.

They ran out and proceeded the correct way to the arena.

"I think this is a forfeit!" Grubba said. "We may have to-"

"Pathi-Flare!" A voice interrupted.

The doors suddenly broke open revealing Double D and his aggravated team. They walked on stage.

"Whoa, so the chickens showed up after all." Rawk taunted.

"Shut up and fight, you cheater." Double D said. "We know you told security to trap us."

"Hm. Fine, let's do this." Rawk said with a smirk.

"Time to BATTLE!" Grubba shouted. The fight begun.

"HIYYA!" Rawk shouted, running and preparing to kick. Rolf ran ahead and deflected the blow with his own arms. He was probably the most pissed.

"How dare you cheat Rolf so, he-who-has-brawn!" Rolf said. He angrily grabbed Rawk and with all the strength he had, lifted him into the air, then slammed him on the floor.

Rawk seemed completely unfazed, and threw a punch at Rolf, who fainted instantly.

"All right, Jimmy!" Double D instructed, taking out his rod. "Time to-"

"D-D-D-D-D-Double D? I'm kinda scared about this guy." Jimmy whimpered.

"Oh, Jimmy. I thought you got over-" Double D stopped when he saw Jimmy wink at him.

"He has a plan. Best to go with it." Double D thought.

"Alright." Double D said, running at Rawk alone with his rod. As he did, he called out "Flare!"

His rod quickly turned into a fire sword. He jumped into the air and swung as hard as could. It struck Rawk as hard as he could swing, erupting into flames.

Double D fell back and waved his hand, dismissing the fire and returning his flaming sword back to a rod.

"You're the cheater, using a move like that." Rawk growled.

Double D was about to swing again, but Nazz ran ahead and jumped into the air to kick Rawk. But in mid-air, she was grabbed and thrown down on the floor beside Rolf, fainting beside him.

"Let me try!" Eduardo Jr shouted. He ran up to Rawk and jumped on him a few times.

"No." Rawk said, weakening.

Double D let out a battle cry and charged him.

"Fire Ball!" The ball of fire passed right by Rawk. Double D had been to careless in his attack. He stopped running. He felt a little tired already, but didn't give up.

"Fire Ball!" Another ball of fire shot from his hand and nearly hit Rawk. It erupted and struck a wall on the other side of the arena, which Double D dismissed it with a wave.

Rawk ran over to Double D with his fist and quickly knocked him down to the floor.

Jimmy was still reluctant to join, so Eduardo Jr. took the next move. He again jumped into the air and attempted to hit Rawk. This time, however, he was thrown to the floor.

"…Jimmy. Help." He said, but cried out when Rawk stepped on him, fainting like the others. Rawk continued to walk closer to the frightened Jimmy. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him up.

"So, what do you have to say, now?" Rawk asked, a smirk on his face.

Jimmy's face turned from frightened to satisfied. "Bye-bye."

"Pathi-Flare!" Double D yelled getting up and holding his hands out at Rawk.

Rawk Hawk shrieked and let go of Jimmy. He was thrown across the room and fell on the floor, out cold. Double D looked proud. "Checkmate." He stated.

"HOLY CRAP!" Grubba shouted. "WE HAVE NEW CHAMPS! TEEEEEEAM EDUARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Double D helped up Nazz, and Rolf helped Eduardo Jr., putting him on his shoulder. They all waved at the audience.

"GO EDUARDO!" Eddy cheered from the stands. They also heard Mario and his group cheering as well.

"Here's your fight money." Jolene gave them 20 coins. "And your champ's belt." She handed them the belt with the faux-Crystal Star. "Allow me to personally escort you to the Champ's room." She led them out of the major league locker room and down the hall to the champion's room.

"This is so sweet." Eduardo Jr said, flopping on the matress.

"No, it's not." Double D said. "Six people went into the hospital since we arrived, days have passed and we still don't have the Star, I don't know why this is taking so long!"

X's ring tone interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"It's X." He said, opening his laptop. "It's time to end this, once and for all."


	21. Chapter 21: The Betrayer of Glitzville

Chapter 21: The Betrayer of Glitzville

"What does the message say this time?" Nazz asked.

"It says we must "find the ghost of the champion's room." That's an unusual message." Double D said.

"Perhaps it doesn't mean ghost literally." Jimmy suggested.

Suddenly, Double D could hear a voice whispering.

"Wait! Everyone, quiet down for a moment." Double D said. The group fell silent, listening for any sort of sound.

"Double D, I don't hear-" Nazz began.

"Quiet! Listen carefully." Double D silenced.

This time, the voice was more audible. It sounded like someone was talking to themselves.

"The ghostly speech comes from this wall." Rolf said placing an ear on the back wall.

"Hm…" Double D tried to listen to it, but the distance between him and the source was too far to make it coherent. He looked around the room until he saw an air duct on the same wall.

"There." He pointed.

"What are you saying, we just go through that thing?" Nazz asked, disgusted at the thought of crawling through a dusty vent.

"There doesn't appear to be any way around it." Double D stated.

Rolf tore the cover off the vent and lifted everyone inside, shutting it after he went in.

"I don't think this is a good idea. This place is dusty, and I'm allergic to- ACHOO!" Nazz sneezed.

"Sorry." Double D said. They finally reached the end of the duct, where the voice was easier to hear.

"Oh, this is bad." It said

"Is that Grubba?" Rolf asked.

"I can't believe how quickly this Eduardo character has risen up. And security found Andy and King K yesterday. I thought I had them locked away securely. And I have a feeling Jolene and Eduardo already know."

Nazz gasped. "So all this time, the one responsible for the disappearances was none other then…"

"The Manager of the Glitz Pit, Grubba." Double D said, hands in fists.

"My whole operation could be ruined if Andy or King K awaken from their comas and blab about what I've been doing. Hopefully, they won't. Hopefully, they'll end up just like Prince Mush." Grubba said, sweating profusely with a crazed look behind his sunglasses.

"Mush?" Rolf asked.

"I heard that he was the first champion here, but vanished under unknown circumstances. Now we know why." Double D explained, staring daggers at Grubba.

"As long as nobody finds out about my Crystal Star Draining Machine, then I should be safe." Grubba finished. Double D crawled ahead of his group to the end of the duct, and through the holes in the cover, saw Grubba hiding something in his desk, then walking out.

"Is he gone?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes." Double D said. He pointed to the cover of the duct. "Pathi-Flare!"

The cover popped right off and fell on the ground below. They jumped out of the duct and into the new room.

"It's his office." Nazz said, looking around.

Double D ran over to Grubba's desk and opened the drawer. He inspected a piece of paper inside.

"These… are blueprints, for a machine. One powered by the Crystal Star." Double D said.

"So, Grubba had that crystal-thingy all along!" Eduardo Jr exclaimed. "That butt-muncher!"

"According to this, the machine's main function is to drain energy from one source and transfer it to another. I think he drained King K's and Andy's life force and transferred it to himself!" Double D explained, apalled.

The door knob turned and Grubba reentered his office.

The second he showed his face, the group turned on the offensive. Double D pointed at him and shouted:"FREEZE!"

"What in tarnation are you-" Grubba started, until Double D cut him off.

"We know all about you're draining machine, Grubba! It's over!" Double D declared.

Grubba started to sweat and stepped back into the hallway.

"Ya'll ain't catching me that easily!" Grubba said, running away.

"Pursue him!" Double D ordered. They ran back into the hallways. They kept on running until they spotted Grubba heading into the arena.

"Jimmy, get Mario and his group. Nazz, get Eddy. Tell them to meet me in there." Double D instructed.

"Right." Jimmy and Nazz said, running away.

"That leaves us." Double D said to Rolf and Eduardo Jr. "Come, we're gonna end this." He stated.

Double D broke down the door and ran in. The arena was empty, and most of the electronics systems were turned off.

"So, ya'll find out my secret?" Grubba asked sarcastically, grinning madly. Double D ran onto the ring to face him.

"You crooked man, you're scheme is done. Come quietly with us, or we'll have to fight you." Double D threatened.

"Just what I wanted. Y'all don't stand a chance." Grubba stated cockily, he pulled out a remote and pressed a button.

The arena started shaking and rumbling. They saw the center stage shatter and fall into a lower chamber with Grubba. A few seconds later, a huge machine arose. It looked like a giant cage, and within it was Grubba, with a insane smirk.

"And this is your draining machine, no doubt." Double D said, staring Grubba down.

"Well, we are smart. Look up." Grubba said.

Double D looked to the top of the horrible machine.

"There it is, the Star!" He pointed. Indeed, the Crystal Star was on the top of the cage, a small pool of green energy collecting underneath it.

"I know ya'll have come a long way to get it. It's a shame y'all are gonna lose your chance, along with your lives." Grubba stated darkly.

"We still have you outnumbered. You can't take us all on!" Eduardo Jr. declared.

"But what you got in numbers I got in strength. You idjits don't get it: I don't keep all of my victims' life force in this bod. But I'll show you what I can do when I combine it with this here Star."

The machine activated, and Grubba started glowing, growing larger.

"Stand back!" Rolf took Eduardo Jr. away from the machine, which looked like it was going to explode. They watched as Grubba transformed further. His blue skin turned to a bright orange. His hat flew off and was replaced by fiery orange mohawk. Somehow, his sunglasses also changed in size.

"So, punks." Grubba said in a much deeper, more sinister voice. "You still want somma' this?"

"You're sick!" Double D insulted. He then pointed at Grubba.

"Fireball!" A ball of fire erupted from his hands and shot at Grubba, who simply held out his hand to block the attack.

"What?" Double D was shocked to see him block his attack so easily.

"You idiots can't hurt me now. I've become invincible. I am MACHO GRUBBA!" Grubba declared.

"No matter." Double D stated, getting ready to attack.

Rolf ran towards the freakish new entity and slammed his bag against Grubba's knee, to no avail.

"This is tough!" Double D stated.

"OK, you think your all that? Try this on for size!" Eduardo Jr. said. He ran up to the giant but stopped. "Idiot. Of course, he's too big to gulp and too big to jump on. What am I supposed to do?"

Grubba smacked the little yoshi, who hollered and flew backwards, hitting the floor. He then attempted to stomp right on him, but Double D ran in, grabbing Eduardo Jr. before he could be crushed.

"Double D! We're here-WHOA!" Eddy shouted when he saw the colossal Grubba towering over them. "Is that Grubba!?"

"Yes, help!" Double D said. "He's been deceiving us from the start! He's the one responsible for all of the disappearances!"

"No way…" Eddy sighed. Though in a few seconds, he perked up to his usual self. "Hm…" Eddy chuckled. "Looks like I get to save the day, as usual."

"Then hurry and save it already!" Eduardo Jr. told him, dodging a swiped from Grubba's hand.

Eddy growled and jumped on stage followed by the rest of the group. About half of the group was immediately smacked away by Grubba's colossal arms.

"What happened to him?" Goombella asked.

"The power of the Crystal Star did this to him. The one he has!" Double D explained frantically.

"AHH!" Flurrie's shout caught their attention. They saw her crashing into the stands.

"Guys, let's take this monstrosity down!" Rolf yelled, charging at Grubba and hitting him in the stomach. Actually hurting him.

Grubba shouted in frustration and punched Rolf. He flew across the room, but landed on his feet and charged again.

"I got this!" Koops tried to do a shell-toss at Grubba. It struck one of his toes and made him lose his balance.

"You got him!" Mario cheered

"Actually…" Grubba's dark voice said. "I've got you."

They saw what he meant as he fell down, about to crush everyone.

"Run…" Double D said in a scared voice.

Everyone started running away, but Double D turned back and saw Jimmy standing still.

"Jimmy! Come on!" Double D shouted, but the boy didn't move, petrified in fear.

Double D quickly pushed him out of the way before he could get crused. Grubba got up surprisingly fast and punched again, hitting Koops, who skidded across the arena and hit a wall, knocking him out.

"Koops!" Goombella yelled. That was all that was required for Grubba to hit her and knock her out as well.

"HIYA!" Eddy voice called from the ceiling. He came flying down and landed right on Grubba's head.

"AHHHHH!" Grubba yelled. Eddy got off and landed on his feet.

"Aim for his head! I think that's his weak spot!" Double D instructed, pointing.

"You fools think you have a chance. It's actually funny." Grubba laughed.

"You're sick!" Double D insulted. He pointed at Grubba. "Fire!"

Grubba lit on fire, but seemed unfazed by it.

Double D panicked and canceled the fire attack. "He doesn't burn? What else can I do?" He thought.

"DOUBLE D! HELP!" He looked and saw Grubba had poor Jimmy in his hands.

"Put him down!" Double D ordered.

"I don't think so. Anyone else attack, and this kid gets it!" Grubba threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rolf yelled.

"I would!" Grubba growled, squeezing the young boy a little.

Everyone dropped their weapons.

"Now, I know you have more Crystal Stars with you. Hand them over, and all of you're disappearances will be slightly less painful!" Grubba demanded.

Double D took the Crystal Stars from Mario and Rolf and walked towards Grubba.

"Now hand them over." He said, holding out his hand.

Double D walked closer, until he was at point-blank. He held out the Diamond Star.

"Yes…" Grubba said greedily.

Double D chucked. "Yes, indeed." He focused his energy into the Star. "Catch!"

The Star flew and landed at Grubba's feet, causing an Earth Tremor. Grubba started shaking and let go of Jimmy.

"Got him!" Nazz said, catching Jimmy safely in her arms.

"I'm not finished with y'all!" Grubba yelled. He jumped and landed with such force that he knocked everyone to the floor.

"This ends now, he-who-steals-energy!" Rolf declared. Grubba saw him falling towards him from the ceiling. Apparently, no one saw him climb up there.

"That's not going to work again." Grubba snickered. He caught Rolf and tossed him down to the arena floor.

"What do we do?" Double D asked when he realized that he, Eduardo Jr., Mario and Eddy were the last ones still standing.

"I suggest we-a use the Star again!" Mario said. He took out the Diamond Star.

"TOO LATE, OLD TIMER!" Grubba grabbed Mario, who dropped the Diamond Star.

"No!" Double D shouted. He ran towards the monster as fast as he could, readying his rod, he shouted:"FLARE!"

Double D's rod transformed into a sword made of fire as he ran. He stopped at Grubba's feet and slashed them.

"ARGH!" Grubba cried, releasing Mario. However, Mario fell and crashed into the stands, knocking him out on impact.

"Daddy, lemme see that!" Eduardo Jr. asked. Double D handed him the sword, and the little yoshi charged. He tossed it, striking Grubba's sunglasses. They shattered disabling his sight.

"Good toss!" Double D congratulated.

Grubba was enraged. He clearly had enough. He whacked Eduardo Jr., knocking him out.

"No, no no!" Double D ran to the unconscious yoshi.

"He was a nuisance anyway." Grubba said cruelly.

Double D roared in rage. Grubba attempted to attack them again. Double D grabbed Eduardo Jr. and secured him onto his back. Narrowly, he managed to get them out of the way.

"Ha. I knew you wouldn't be a challenge." Grubba laughed. "Now, ya'll gonna come quietly or-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Eddy interrupted.

Grubba turned his attention to Eddy.

"You!" Grubba said in disgust. "I've wanted to kill you since you arrived, you loudmouth."

"You're crazy! I can't believe I looked up to you! Now stop acting like Godzilla and fight already!" Eddy said, raising his fist at the giant lizard.

Grubba laughed. "Ha! You're funny. Shame your gonna die" He said.

"Ha! You ain't gonna do anything to me!" Eddy stated.

"Oh?" Grubba asked.

"You've already lost." Eddy said causally.

The next thing he knew, Grubba's Machine fell on top of him. During the fight he had hit a support beam and caused the machine to collapse, knocking him out.

"We did it." Koops said when the rest of the group recovered. They looked at Grubba, who had shrunk back to his normal self.

"…ooooh. Good… good job…" Grubba gasped.

"Grubba." Another voice said. The group turned to the left entrance of the arena to see a female toad with blonde bangs.

"Jolene?" Eddy asked. "Whadda ya doin' here?"

"Finishing what I started. It's about time I tell all of you what's really going on." Jolene said.

"You mean you knew about all of this?" Double D asked, shocked.

"Yes. Let me explain. I grew up poor. My family was poor. You see, we had been since…" Jolene stopped for a moment. "Since a disease took my parents away from me. My brother, Mush, entered the fights to help support the family. But he vanished. I was devastated, without family or friends to help me out. I became an assistant in an attempt to find my brother, and it all became clear when I saw Grubba accidentally transform. I... lost all hope. Until you showed up." She explained.

"Mush? Prince Mush was your brother?" Eddy asked.

"Yes. I saw you rising so fast in the ranks, I knew that you where the only people who could defeat him. So I secretly guided you."

"Then…" Double D gasped. "All this time, the mysterious X was you!"

"Correct. It was me." Jolene walked onto the arena and up to Grubba.

"Now Grubba!" She demanded. "Tell me what you've done with Prince Mush!'

"I… disappeared him…. Anyway you…. Look at it… he ain't around these parts no more."

"No..." Jolene sobbed.

There was a sudden noise. The Crystal Star within Grubba's wrecked machine started shaking, and out of nowhere, a toad appeared. He was glowing with light, and looked peacefully calm. The power of the Star gently lowered him on the stage floor. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Sister?" He asked. "What's going on? Why am I…"

"Brother!" Jolene hugged him, teary eyed. "You're back!"

"The Star can to that?" Nazz said. "That's awesome!"

"You're finally back. You'll never be taken away from me again." Jolene cried. She turned to Double D and his group. "Eduardo, please take the Star."

"You want me to have it?" Double D asked.

"Please, take it. So that nothing like this ever happens again." Jolene said.

Double D walked up to the broken machine and pulled out the Star. "Thank you."


	22. Chapter 22: Millennium Door 4

Chapter 22: Millennium Door 4

"WOW! Did you see that!" Marie said excitedly. She, her sisters, and Peach were invited by TEC into his room to secretly watch TV, mainly the Glitzville Channel.

"I'm not surprised, Mario always wins." Peach said, smiling.

"My little Eddy did the finishing line! He did the best!" Lee boasted, she was obviously happy to see her "boyfriend" again. Even if it was just on TV.

May still seemed distraught. "Why haven't they found Ed yet?" She thought.

"May, wake up!" Lee elbowed her.

"Oh right, yay Eddy!" She said, snapping to attention, she was glad that Eddy was safe, even though Ed was still missing.

"Now that you have finished watching you're program, may i ask something of you?" TEC asked.

"Sure, TEC." Peach said. The monitor switched from the TV signal back to the usual blank screen.

"This time… the task will be somwhat dangerous." TEC said.

"Like what?" Peach asked worriedly.

"I need you to go ask Groudus a question." TEC explained.

"What! Are you kidding? I can't even look at the man's face without getting sick!" Lee complained.

"But I thought you knew everything around here." Peach said, confused.

"I only know what has been entered in my CPU or otherwise recorded. Lord Groudus keeps some information to himself. When I found out about said information, it caused a disturbance within my cycles." TEC explained further.

"So, how the heck do you think we're supposed to just ask him?" May asked.

"You will go up to the next floor and enter the X-Naut locker room. You will find a uniform within there. Thus, you shall ask him as an X-Naut."

"So, we'll be in disguise." Lee clarified.

"There will be no "we." There is only one uniform, so only one of you can go." TEC said.

"Who?" May asked.

"I shall leave this to you." TEC said.

"Let's draw straws." Lee suggested. They then did just that, with Lee handing out the straws. Each of them they compared the ones they had.

Marie grunted angrily. "Me."

"Proceed through the hallway." TEC instructed."Wear this." A robotic arm held out a headset.

Marie reluctantly fitted it on her head, then left the room.

Marie walked down the hallway looking for another door when an elevator-like structure slid up from a shaft in the hallway.

"Wha!" Marie gasped.

"That is the elevator. Please step inside." TEC instructed.

"Man, you're bossy!" Marie complained. She entered the elevator and leaned on the wall. The elevator then started ascending.

"When you reach the destination, proceed into the door with the green light over it." TEC instructed further.

"Yeah, and try not to screw up!" Lee mocked over the headset.

"Yeah, Marie!" May joined in. "You can't-" Marie turned off the headset before her sisters could mock her further.

The elevator arrived on the floor. Marie ran to the room with the green lght, she didn't want to get spotted.

"Alright,now,where's the uniform in this joint?" Marie asked. She was in the X-Naut locker room it had locker's, a changing booth, and various benches. Marie searched through the lockers until she found one that still had a uniform in it. She looked at it and gasped.

"What the- this thing's half my size! How am I supposed to fit in this piece of junk?" Marie complained. She turned on the headset again to hear May's voice still talking.

"-do anything right with you're-"

"TEC!" Marie cut her off. "There's no way I can fit in this thing!"

"You must try." TEC stated simply.

"You're an idiot!" Marie shouted.

"Just shut up and do it!" Lee ordered.

Marie growled and started struggling to put on the uniform.

Ten minutes later...

"I don't know how, but I fit in this thing." Marie said. "Though I ache in SO many places."

"Then hurry. Proceed to the end of the hallway and speak with Groudus." TEC ordered hurriedly.

"Don't get you're wires crossed, I'm goin'." Marie said, exiting the locker room.

"Is this the room?" Marie asked. Standing in front of the door.

"Yes. Now please speak with him." TEC's voice faded away as he cut off communications.

Marie opened the door and silently gasped. The room she was now in was big, with a throne and a large red banner with the X-Naut logo hanging over it. Sitting on the throne was Groudus.

"…Sir Groudus?" She asked, imitating a gruff male voice.

"Yes? Yes, what is it?" Groudus asked. "Speak!"

"I… wanted to know. Why do we have Peach and the Kanker Sisters here?"

"That is none of your business. You should remember your place, you impudent worm!" Groudus snapped.

"Worm!" Marie thought. "Why I'll-"

"You summoned us?" Another voice asked, interrupting Marie's thoughts.

The Shadow Sirens appeared out of the floor.

"Ah yes." Groudus said. "You three have disappointed me again."

"True, we have not attacked Mario and his group." Beldam said. "But we were using that time to prepare… we possess a new way to defeat these people once and for all. This new and devious plan is sure to succeed."

"It had better. Now go, and stop wasting my time. Go and find them." Groudus ordered.

"Now's my chance!" Marie thought.

"Should I go with them? They may need my help." Marie suggested.

"You foot soldiers failed back in Boggly Woods. YOU will stay here and continue training." Groudus said.

The Sirens soon vanished back into the floor, leaving Marie and Groudus alone again.

"Now go,but remember this: no harm must come to Peach. I do not care what you do to those freaks, the Kankers, but make sure they are able to talk. We need all of the information we can pry from them." Groudus ordered. Behind her mask Marie gritted her teeth, feeling like she was gonna explode.

"I'm gonna kill you-" But Groudus spoke again, interrupting her violent thoughts.

"See what you can get out of the Kanker Sisters. I know that they know who the legendary hero is, and I'm going to do what it takes to find our who he or she is! Now go and continue your training." Groudus demanded.

"Okay. …roger, or whatever. I'm going." Marie walked out of the room.

"So, his plan is to take over the world!" Marie shouted in disgust as she reentered TEC's room, ripping off the X-Naut uniform she had worn above her regular clothes.

"Seriously? You horrible computer!" Peach shouted, feeling betrayed.

"It is what I was designed for." TEC admitted.

"Well then, do you know who this legendary hero is? The one Groudus keeps talking about?" Marie asked.

"No. But I believe that you three know who this person may be." TEC said.

"Allow us to call Mario, Double D and Eddy!" Peach ordered.

"….I suppose I can do that." TEC said.

Without so much as a thank you, Peach, then Marie, and Lee took their turns on the computer.

"There, now send it!" Peach demanded.

"Mail sent." TEC said.

All four ladies walked out of the room without another word, for they were all too angry to speak to the treacherous AI.

"Good night, Princess Peach." TEC said, though no one heard him.

"Well, that was certainly more than we bargained for." Nazz said as they walked towards the blimp.

"Ticket please?" The ticket officer asked.

"Wait a moment!" Jolene called to them. "Eddy, you're under contract! You can't leave!"

"Hey, can I see that thing?" Eddy asked. Jolene showed him the contract he had signed. He took it from her hands and read t.

"…sorry, dame, but these guys need me more." Eddy said, ripping the contract right in half.

"…fine. Just go." She sighed. "I'm in no mood to argue."

"See ya later." Eddy said, boarding the blimp.

"Ya know, I've never actually been anywhere else besides Glitzville since I got to this place." Eddy said.

"Neither have I, so you're not alone." Eduardo Jr said.

Peach's ringtone then rang through the room.

"I bet that's Peach." Mario opened his Mailbox SP.

"Dear Mario.

I have uncovered something disturbing. These X-Nauts are attempting to take over the world! They're doing everything in their power to take the seven Crystal Stars. I fear you may be in danger, so please watch yourself. Good luck.

-Sincerely Princess Peach Toadstool"

"Taking over the world? How original." Mario sighed, closing the Mailbox SP.

Double D's laptop started beeping as well. He opened the inbox and saw two new messages. "There's one here for you, Eddy." Double D said.

"I bet it's one of my multiple fan girls sending fan mail to their hunk. Who's calling to me?" Eddy asked cockily.

"Lee Kanker." Double D stated.

Eddy grimaced. "What the HECK is she doing here?"

"I guess I forgot to mention. The Kankers are all kidnapped too." Double D explained.

"It's about time." Eddy said.

"Eddy, that's rude!" Double D scolded.

"But it serves them right!" Eddy countered.

"Are you going to read it or not?" Double D asked.

"No, delete the message!" Eddy ordered.

"No! I'd be tampering with mail!" Double D stated.

Eddy growled and personally deleted his e-mail.

Double D threw him a glare and red his message:

"Hey again Muffin!

"So, today I did some awesome stealthy, ninja stuff. Is that sick or what? Yep, so anyways, I found out some stuff about these X-Dorks. First off all, they're trying to take over this world. Yep. Oh ya, and they're sending these shadow siren what-cha-ma-hus-sets to attack you guys again. Oh, by the way, good job back at the Glitz Pit place. We got to see it on this TV thingy here. Alright, I gotta go, things are getting tense over here. Good luck!

-Marie Kanker"

"Why'cha even read that thing?" Eddy asked.

"Because it would have been impolite not to!" Double D snapped back.

As soon as they landed in Rogueport they headed to the Thousand-Year Door.

"Whoa! That's the door? Pretty fancy!" Eduardo Jr. remarked upon seeing tthe ornate ruin.

"I wonder if I could set up a scam here!" Eddy exclaimed, thoughts brimming with ideas.

"And I thought being sent to another world would change you." Nazz said.

"Old habits die hard." Eddy replied, grinning.

Double D stepped onto the podium and held up the Gold Star.

Once more, the room lit up. Designs etched themselves out of the blue light.

Eddy's eyes lit up with dollar signs through the entire experience. A column of light appeared where Double D stood, he remained there until the lights stopped. He then stepped down from the podium.

"There's a new location on the map." Double D said, looking at said map.

"Now we need to go see Frankly again." Goombella said.

"The professor!" Double D exclaimed. "I forgot about him!"

"The who?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!" Frankly exclaimed, astounded.

"As far as we can tell, this world's in danger." Double D explained.

"Then we must make haste. Time is of the essence." Frankly said. He walked over to a shelf and opened a book, he also had the map on his desk as a reference.

"What's it say, gramps?" Eddy asked.

"The next star is in a place called Twilight Town." Frankly explained.

"Sounds fun." Goombella said.

"I've never been, though I heard it's perpetually dark. Don't ask me how that works. Anyway, near this town, there's apparently some woods. Within these woods is a steeple building called Creepy Steeple. As this map shows, the Star is in those woods." Frankly explained.

"Yep. Those dark and sinister woods." Eddy said creepily."Ya never know what scary things lurk in the woods."

"S-s-scary?" Jimmy stuttered fearfully.

"Eddy!" Double D scolded.

"What, just try'n to have fun!" Eddy defended.

"This world's in danger! It's no laughing matter!" Double D lectured.

"Okay! Jeez, don't have a conniption! What's with ya?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, drop it." Nazz said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Eddy folded his arms, but didn't say anything else.

"So, how do we get there?" Koops asked.

"The details are unknown, but I believe there is a warp pipe somewhere underground." Frankly explained

"Then we'll go first thing tomorrow." Double D said. "We need to stock up on supplies for this mission, this place could be dangerous."

After spending the rest of the day buying items for their trip, the group returned to Podley's again. No sooner when they walked through the door were they greeted by an entire crowd of reporters.

"HEY! IT'S THEM!" One shouted.

"Hey, there, Eduardo!" Another reporter called. "The name's Mark, reporter for the Rogueport Restoration Committee. Can we do an interview for the weekly RDM?" Other reporters started shouting their questions.

"No, I must know! How did you feel about becoming champions in the Glitz Pit?"

"Why have you quit?"

"It it true Mr. Eddy destroyed his contract?"

"I've heard rumors speculating you hatched a yoshi egg?"

"Why are you wearing a sock on your head?"

"I'll answer those!" Eddy said. He ran in front of the group, shoving his face in all of the cameras.

"Eddy!" Double D scolded.

"Let's see… sure, my client will do an interview-"

"No, I won't!" Double D shouted. "I'm too tired."

"…my client will not be answering questions, so I will. Okay, lesse… He feels good about being a champ, he quit because he's look'n' for his friends. I destroyed my contract because these people would be lost without me! And yeah, he hatched an egg with a yoshi thingy before, and the reason he's got a sock on his head is because he's-"

Double D quickly threw his hand over Eddy's mouth.

"Come on, these guys are annoying." Koops said, trying to shove past the paparazzi.

"I beg to differ." Flurrie said, pushing Eddy out of the way to be on camera herself.

"….okay, commercial break." One said. They all agreed and walked off.

"Hey, wait!" Flurrie tried to call them back.

Once again, Double D stayed awake beyond curfew to write his response to Marie:

"To Marie Kanker,

Thank you for the information. But your venture sounded very risky. I suggest in the future that for your own sake you don't attempt something risky like that again. Please tell your sister Lee that for some reason, Eddy refuses to respond. I'm sorry. Be careful.

-From Edward."

"I hope I'm not giving her the wrong impression." Double D thought. He sent the e-mail and turned off his laptop.

Unlike before, there was a thunderstorm outside of the Inn. He looked out of the window and looked towards the southeast, the direction of where Twilight Town would be. "Something gives me a bad feeling about that place." He thought as he tried to sleep. The storm seemed to roar a bit faster in response.


	23. Chapter 23: Another Fine Mess

Chapter 23: Another Fine Mess

"Alright. We're ready to go." Nazz said. Everyone who could carry a backpack had bought one to carry supplies.

"Good, we'll need to be prepared for what trials lie ahead." Double D stated. He then opened the door and led everyone out into the streets of Rogueport.

They soon reached the pipe leading underground and jumped in, once again entering the ruins.

"I'm still a little worried about this place." Jimmy confessed.

"There's no time for fear." Double D stated.

They reached the pipe after a long search. Like the pipe leading to Boggly Woods this one was wooden, though it was colored a dark orange and its opening seemed darker.

"So, who wants to go first?" Eddy asked, a bit afraid to go in.

"I'll go." Double D said.

"Double D? I've never gone down any pipe like that before. Does it hurt?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"I don't know. Here." Double D held the little yoshi. "We'll go down at the same time."

"Ok." Eduardo Jr. agreed.

Double D stood on the pipe's rim, and jumped. It felt like he was jumping into a deep chasm, then the darkness set in...

Finally, they both emerged in a different place.

"…is this it?" Eduardo Jr. asked, opening his eyes.

Double D inspected the new area. There appeared to be some old houses near him. The rest of the surrounding landscape was disturbing: dead grass covered the ground, with dead trees every now and again. The place was surrounded by a dark forest filled with even more dead trees. There was also a crescent moon in the sky. Crows and ravens gave them grave looks from atop the trees, observing them closely.

"…this town is disturbing." Double D stated, voice ringing with fear.

A few minutes passed by as they waited for the others. Finally, Eduardo Jr. spoke up.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked.

"This isn't good, something must have happened. We need to go-"

Before he could say anything further, Goombella, Jimmy, Eddy and Rolf popped up.

"What took ya?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"Something's up with that pipe." Eddy said. "It only let us through here for some reason. Don't worry though, I bet Gonzales and those other guys we'll make it through eventually"

"Excuse me?" A new voice said. They looked and saw what at first appeared to be a life-sized rag doll. Then they realized it was living, and was wearing cloths all over. It's face was concealed by a hood, allowing two glowing yellow eyes to pierce through.

"…can we help you?" Double D asked, surprised at seeing this new creature. And considering everything he'd seen so far that was saying something.

"Maybe… but maybe not. If you're adventurers, then that's good news, but…" The rag-man started, but hesitated to continue.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Talk so we understand ya!" Eddy demanded.

"I'll explain-" The rag-man was then interrupted by a creepy, distant bell.

"What was that?" Jimmy asked, scared.

"Oh no! Who will it be now?" The rag-man looked as if he wanted to say more, but he was cut off. Purple clouds appeared and circled around the unfortunate person.

"Whoa!" Double D exclaimed as he and the others stepped back. When the clouds dissipated, the man had vanished.

"What happened to him?" Jimmy asked, shivering.

"I believe it was dark magic. A spell must have caused him to disappear. I-"

Double D stopped when he heard a snorting noise. He looked to his feet.

"A pig?" He asked. The little pig looked back up innocently.

"O-o-o-o-oh m-m-m-my! This pig! It's that guy!" Jimmy shouted, shaking.

"He-who-wears-a lot has become a pig." Rolf stated.

"What's with this place!?" Eddy asked, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Oh no…" An old voice said. "Freddy, not you too."

"Who's there?" Double D got ready to cast a spell.

"Calm yourself, traveler." The old voice said. A new figure approached them. He was dressed similarly as the man before, only his eyes were blocked by a bushy gray beard and eyebrows.

"Dude, what's goin' on?" Eddy asked.

"This place is the wrong one for a story to be told. Follow me into my home." He said. The group followed the old man down a path. As they walked, they saw more pigs wandering around. They continued walking until they reached an old-looking house, with a room so dark, Goombella had to turn on the light in her helmet.

"I had best tell you travelers this: get out of town. This place is cursed." The old man said.

"What? No, we're not leaving now." Eddy stated bluntly. "Now tell us, what the heck's with the pigs?"

"You are as brave as you are stubborn." The old man said. He groaned and sat down on a stool.

"Fine, i will explain. This town is cursed. A monster is using dark magic to keep our town in a permenant state of twilight, he's also started turning people into pigs. Every hour, when the bell tolls, another poor soul becomes a pig." The old man explained.

Jimmy fainted, and fell stiff on the ground. Goombella tended to him as the conversation continued:

"I see. How many people are in this town?" Double D asked.

"Counting yourselves, twenty-five. Nineteen townsfolk and six guests." The old man stated.

"And out of the total, how many have become pigs?" Double D asked.

"After doing a count, and with the addition of Freddy, it is currently at eleven." The old man said.

"Then if a person is turned into a pig by the hour, then it started eleven hours ago. Which means, provided no one else gets here…we merely have eighteen hours max to fix this curse before we all become pigs!" Double D yelled in shock.

"EEK!" Jimmy shouted, awakening suddenly.

"Guys, I think Jimmy's in no condition to go." Goombella stated.

"Rolf sees." Rolf said. "He and Jimmy shall stay here."

"But Rolf, we need you." Double D said. "Out of all of us, you're the strongest!"

Eduardo Jr. huffed, folding his arms.

"Rolf needs to tend to the people-who are swines." Rolf said.

"…very well." Double D said. "Jimmy should stay here as well."

"…..okay." Jimmy agreed, clearly relieved to not have to go any further in this creepy place.

"Goombella, Eddy, Eduardo Jr.: we're going to Creepy Steeple." Double D said.

"Creepy Steeple?" The elderly man gasped. "But that is where the monster and cursed bell are!"

"All the more better." Double D said. "We can get the Crystal Star and break this curse."

"Double D?" Eddy asked. "Why are ya brave all of a sudden? The last I remember you, you where a wimp!" It was true, back at the Cul-de-Sac Double D would normally shy away from something even remotely this scary.

"People's lives are at stake!" Double D snapped, causing his friend back away a little. "I cannot afford to be afraid! For the sake of those who suffer under this curse I need to put my own fears aside!"

"Ok, ok, don't have a conniption!" Eddy snapped back.

"We have no time to lose, we have to keep going!" Double D said, he then turned to the old man. "How do we get to Creepy Steeple?"

"You travelers are fools… at the end of the town, proceed beyond the gates and venture into the woods. You will know when you are approaching the Steeple because the area surrounding it is completely dark." He explained.

"Thanks." Double D said, he then turned to his friends.

"Is everyone ready to go?" He asked.

Reluctantly, everyone nodded.

The group then proceeded to walk toward the gates out of town. When they were in front of them, Double D stopped and turned toward his friends.

"Listen." Double D said. "All of you need to understand the situation. We have an eighteen hour max period. Anywhere within those hours, one of us might become a pig. As long as you are human… or Goomba, or Yoshi, then you can still help us. Otherwise we'll need to leave you behind. We can't afford to lose anymore time. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded. They then opened the gate and headed off into the woods.

"Goodbye." Jimmy whimpered as they soon got out of sight.

"Don't worry, Jimmy-boy." Rolf comforted, patting his shoulder.

"How can I not? What if I become a pig?" Jimmy asked.

"Then Rolf shall protect you. And again, do not worry. He-who-wears-feet-coverings shall defeat the demon and lift the curse." Rolf reassured.

Jimmy whimpered, still unsure.


	24. Chapter 24: As Twilight Turns to Dark

Chapter 24: Twilight Turns to Darkness

"So, my friend, are you ready to go?" A creature said in a childish voice. He was under a white sheet, with two red glowing eyes and a mouth hole cut in, a strange party hat adorned his head. Behind him, a new figure approached. Like him, this one was also wearing a cloak, though it had a hood instead of eye and mouth holes.

"I'll go the second you tell me your name." The gray-cloaked one asked in a masculine voice.

"My name isn't you're concern, kid." He snapped back. "Be lucky I even took ya in!"

"Took me in? We made a deal. I would help you if you help me." The gray one stated.

"Slick, do first, ask questions later. Now..." He gestured to a window overlooking the creepy woods. "There is a team of four heading for my steeple. I want ya to go and stop them."

"And you'll keep you're part of the bargain?" "Slick" asked.

"Yes. Now, go do it, slick." The white-cloaked one ordered

"You better stick with it." "Slick" said before exiting.

"How deep do you think these woods are?" Goombella asked.

"Too deep for my tastes." Eddy groaned.

"Complaining won't help. Goombella, lead us through the woods." Double D said.

"WHY ME?" She asked.

"You're the one with the light on your helmet. We'll need all the light we can get." Double D explained.

"Fiiiiine." She groaned. She walked deeper into the woods, followed by Double D and Eduardo, with Eddy in the back.

Meanwhile, back in Twilight Town, Rolf and Jimmy were in the Inn resting.

"How do you think those guys are doing so far?" Jimmy asked.

"Rolf is sure they have already beaten the curse." Rolf said optimistically.

"But… it's almost been an hour!" Jimmy shivered. "What if I'm next?"

"We must all accept that possibility, pale-faced-Jimmy." Rolf stated.

"I can't! I'm too scared, what if-" Jimmy was cut off by the sound of the bell tolling.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jimmy screamed.…but nothing appeared to happen.

"It wasn't me!" Jimmy exclaimed happily.

"Then who was-" Rolf stopped when he was suddenly engulfed in a purple cloud. He shrieked as it enveloped in him.

"Rolf!?" Jimmy shouted.

Jimmy screamed again upon seeing the new pig before him. This one had a tuff of blue hair.

"Did you hear that bell!" Eddy yelled, stopping abruptly.

There was a bit of silence, then sighs of relief.

"Whew, thank goodness it wasn't any of us." Goombella sighed.

"Then it was someone back in town. We have to hurry." Double D said.

They had ventured even deeper into the woods. There was utter silence aside from their own footsteps.

"Can we take a break?" Eddy complained. "I'm gett'n tired."

"Yeah, me too." Eduardo Jr. agreed, yawning.

"Alright, I suppose we do need rest. We'll set up camp here." Double D said.

"You want us to just wait here in these scary woods?!" Goombella gasped.

"We need to rest." Double D stated firmly.

They sat down on the dead ground. With the help of Double D, they lit a campfire.

"We'll only be here for a half-hour max." Double D stated, setting his watch.

"Whatever. It makes no difference to me." Eddy said, roasting a marshmallow he had brought.

"How do you think the guys are doing back there?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"Not sure." Double D said, rubbing his chin. "I wonder why we were the only ones to get through?"

"It could be something about us. Maybe we're so brave, it had to let us in." Goombella said, grinning.

"Then why did it take Jimmy?" Eddy asked, grinning at the irony of Nazz being considered more cowardly than Jimmy.

"Good point." Goombella sighed.

"So, anyone know any good campfire songs?" Double D asked, trying to brighten the mood.

"NO!" Eddy shouted, not wanting to listen to cheesey folk songs for a half-hour. "But I know some stories."

"Oh, this aught to be good." Eduardo Jr. said, getting comfortable.

"Alright, get ready ladies and germs." Eddy said creepily. "Because this is the story of three people. Three people…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Who went into some woods to find something!"

"Yeah?" Goombella asked.

"Yep. These people went in for a project, bringing a camera or two-"

"Eddy, your talking about the Blair Witch Project." Double D interrupted.

"So?" Eddy growled. "These two never heard about the stupid movie!"

"Just don't scare them." Double D stated firmly. ( **Author's Note: If Eddy really wanted to scare them he'd describe the sequels. Badump Bump.)**

"Whatever." Eddy said. "Now, they go into the woods…"

As Eddy went on in his attempt to scare Goombella and Eduardo Jr., Double D looked into the woods. There was something about them that disturbed him...

"So, one of them goes missing overnight…" Eddy continued.

"Typical." Goombella sighed, annoyed at the many tropes in the story.

"Guys, I think the fire's going out." Eduardo Jr. interrupted. Indeed, the fire was now nearly cinder.

"We should go get more firewood." Double D said.

"What for? You can call out fire whenever you want." Eddy stated.

"Not if there's nothing to burn." Double D stated. "Can someone please fetch some firewood?" He asked.

"I'm not leaving camp!" Goombella stated firmly.

"And I'm not leaving you." Eduardo Jr. said as he grabbed Double D's leg.

"I'll go after I finish." Eddy said. "So, one of them…"

Double D sighed. "Nothing keeps him from his desire for attention." He thought.

"…the next night, they hear the lost guy's voice, and follow it into an old cabin place...and the next part's confusing." Eddy shrugged.

"I thought what happened in the movie was clear." Double D interjected.

"Oh? And what's you're theory?" Eddy asked, folding his arms.

"They go in the house, they reach the cellar, the boy is knocked into a trance, the girl has a panic attack, they both drop there cameras and are both attacked, the cameras break, end of movie." Double D expplained.

"Ha! Yeah right, so clear!" Eddy pointed at Double D. "Ya didn't say what attacked them."

"You're not supposed to know, that's the point." Double D said.

"Way to go, you ruined the story." Eddy complained.

"Please just go get the firewood, Eddy." Double D groaned.

"Oh, fine!" Eddy yelled, throwing up his arms. He then walked into the darkness of the forest.

"Dude, that's so creepy." Eduardo Jr. said.

"It was just a movie, it didn't actually happen." Double D assured the young yoshi.

They then heard the familiar sound of the bell tolling. Now it sounded closer than before. Fear struck their hearts as they heard the terrible sound.

"Whew…" Nazz sighed. She and the others had finally made it to Twilight Town. "Who would have thought that pipe would give us so much trouble?" She stated.

"Where are the others?" Koops asked.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out. "Hey!"

"Jimmy?" Nazz asked. "What happened to everyone else?" She asked as he came up to them.

The sound of the bell interrupted their conversation. A second later, purple clouds surrounded them, then cleared.

"What was-a that?" Mario asked when it cleared.

"OH-MY-GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED TO JIMMY!" Nazz shouted. She pointed to where Jimmy once was, now replaced by an oinking pig with a curly tuff of hair.

"Time is running out." Double D stated.

"Eddy should have come back by now." Goombella said, frightened.

"No doubt he's merely toying with us." Double D said, getting up. "Eddy, come back here! We've got to go!"

No reply.

"He's out of ear-shot!" Goombella exclaimed. "Why would he go so far away?"

"I'm sure it's just a prank." Double D said, trying to calm her down.

"No it's not. Something must've happened!" Goombella yelled, hyperventilating.

"Calm down." Double D stated.

"Ya don't know what could be in these woods. Be quiet before you lure ito us!" Eduardo Jr. hissed.

"I… can't! Eddy!" She panted.

"This is the wrong time to panic. Please try to calm down." Double D pleaded, he then turned to the woods."Eddy?" He called. Still no response.

"Let's go find Eddy." Eduardo Jr. suggested.

"I'm NOT leaving this spot!" Goombella said stubbornly.

"Fine, then wait for us here while we look." Double D said as he got up, Eduardo Jr. followed him as he headed in the direction Eddy went.

Goombella whimpered and followed behind Double D and Eduardo Jr.

After a while of walking Double D looked at his watch.

"It's been 45 minutes since the last time the bell tolled. We have 15 minutes before it does again." He explained.

"Where's Eddy?" Goombella asked, panting again. She still hadn't fully calmed down.

"I gotta admit." Eduardo Jr. said, voice breaking a little. "I'm kind of scared."

"Don't be." Double D said. He picked up the little yoshi and held him. "Because as long as I'm here, nothing will ever happen to you."

"Eddy?" Goombella called out again in a weaker voice. Double D turned and looked at her. She seemed petrified in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. He can take care of himself." Double D assured her.

He turned back and proceeded further into the woods.

"I think we're getting closer to the Steeple." Double D said. "It seems to be progressively darker around this section of the woods."

Suddenly, a distant noise broke through the woods. It was a scream.

"Someone's out there!" Goombella shrieked.

"But who or what?" Double D asked, looking around frantically.

There was another scream, but it was a little louder. And the source was unmistakable: Eddy.

"AH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! AHH! AHH! AHH!" Goombella started hyperventilating again.

"Please, calm down! PLEASE!" Double D pleaded, beginning to panic himself.

"HEEELLLLPPP!" Eddy shouted.

Goombella freaked out and ran in the opposite direction of the screaming.

"Goombella, come back!" Double D called. She did not. She ran into the woods and out of his sight. Her headlight wobbled and streaked in the darkness. It stopped moving suddenly and faced the sky. There was a loud metallic clang, and both the light and the screaming abruptly stopped.

Double D and Eduardo Jr. were then engulfed in darkness. Double D held the young yoshi closer.

"Fire!" His empty hand lit up like a torch, showing them the woods again. Uncomfortable silence filled the air.

Crunch.

Double D turned around to see where the noise had come from. He opened his backpack and let Eduardo Jr. in it, so that only his head poked out of the top. Double D knew something was ready to attack them as it had apparently done to Eddy and Goombella.

"Okay, I can't panic. I have to remain smart or else whatever this is will get us. For Eduardo Jr., I can't make any mistakes." He thought.

"Double D! Let's run!" Eduardo said from the bag.

Double D listened closely and waited.

Crunch.

He found the location of the noise. He quickly turned and pointed: "Pathi-Flare!"

The target flew out from the trees and landed out on the ground before him. It was just a cleft.

"Whew." Double D sighed in relief.

"Help…" Eddy's voice sounded even weaker than before. But now he saw where it was coming from. As Double D continued to run with his hand still lighting the way, he saw a structure before him. It looked like a very old bell tower. As he got closer, he saw the whole structure.

"This must be Creepy Steeple." Double D stated.

"Oh man..." Eduardo Jr. said, tucking deeper into the bag."This is just like that story Eddy told us. We followed the voice of a lost person to a desolate house into the woods." Eduardo Jr. stated, shivering.

"Let us hope the outcome of our venture is more pleasant than the movie's." Double D said, opening the stone cold entryway.

The room was seriously unpleasant. It was a large altar room with a huge, disturbing stain glass window on the left wall. It depicted a white, ghostly figure standing before thorned pirahna plants, looking like he was lunging at the viewer.

"Not cool." Eduardo Jr. summed up.

They walked over to the altar itself. On it was a statue of a star. Double D put his hand on it.

"It feels hollow." Double D said. He pushed it, surprisingly with ease, revealing a shaft with an old rope ladder leading straight down.

"What's this?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"A secret passageway. I bet it leads to the basement." Double D stated.

"No way are we going down there!" Eduardo Jr. yelled, scared.

"We have to. There's no way around it." Double D affirmed, preparing to climb down.

"How are you not scared?" Eduardo Jr. asked, surprised to see his "Dad" calm.

"When you remain focused and take to the task at hand, you can block out fear." Double D stated.

He reached for the rope ladder and climbed into the dark shaft below them.

They continued down the shaft until they reached the bottom. This room felt even more cold, more dark, and more menacing then the others.

"Oh man, I'm freak'n scared!" Eduardo Jr shouted. He got ready to jump out of the bag and run for it.

"No, don't you go running off now." Double D said, grabbing the young yoshi and cradling him to try and calm him down.

"I mean, what if-

"Wait be quiet!" Double D said suddenly. Both quieted down until they could only hear their breathing. Double D then heard another person breating a few feet away.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Ya got good ears for a loser." A familiar voice said. A person walked into view, one concealed under a gray cloak and hood, shielding his face.

"Who are you?" Double D asked.

"You don't need to know, because you'll be gone in ten seconds." Tthe new person stated.

"AAAHHH!" Double D shouted and charged at the person with his rod. The person didn't move.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6..."

Double D was close enough. He took out his rod and slammed it right onto the gray cloaked person's head. The force was so strong that it ripped the hood right off the person.

Double D gasped when he saw the person's face.

"Double D?" The person said, apparently surprised.

"K-Kevin?" Double D asked, pointing to him.

"2, 1, 0" Kevin smirked.

Everything then turned black.


	25. Chapter 25: Duel at The Belfry

Chapter 25: Duel at the Belfry

"Hey, slick! He's waking up!" A childish voice said.

Double D opened his eyes, and looked around. He saw that he was in a large chamber with a giant bell, littered with trash and strangely housing a TV set. "We must be in the bell tower of the Steeple" He thought. He then saw Goombella, Eddy, and Eduardo Jr. nearby, tied up and unconscious.

"What is this?" Double D asked. He looked at two figures nearby. One was under a white sheet with red glowing eyes exposed, it also had a blue party hat and a red bow tie on it.. The other one was Kevin, still wearing the gray sheet only with the hood down.

"Kevin! What are you doing?" Double D asked.

"Workin' for me." The white sheet monster responded. "So slick, what makes ya think you guys can just come in and crash my party?" It asked, sitting down in a chair.

"Party?!" Double D exclaimed. "You're idea of a party is to attack innocent travelers and turn a town into pigs?!"

"What can I say. It's a boring place, so I decided to perk it up." The monster responded, grinning sinisterly.

Double D paid notice to the other tied-up people. It looked like Goombella and Eduardo Jr. were still unconscious, though Eddy had apparently woken up.

"Kevin! I shoulda known ya would do something' like this!" Eddy shouted accusingly. "Why'cha do it?"

"You have no fricking idea what I've been through since I got dumped here, EDDY!" Kevin shouted, holding a long, metallic wrench up to Eddy's head.

"I was lost in these here woods. Then I met this guy." Kevin pointed to the white sheet monster. "And we struck a deal. I work for him, and he gives me a place to crash, and promises I stay human when he plays his little game." He explained.

"You sold us all out?" Eddy gasped. "You hit a new low! Do ya even know his name?!" He asked.

"My name isn't important, slick." The white sheet monster said, shooting the short Ed a glare.

"Whatever. Kevin, stop foolin' around with freak-in-a-sheet and get me out of here, or so help me, I'll-" Eddy began, but Kevin stopped him by holding his wrench up to Eddy's head.

"You'll what, dork?" The jock threatened.

In the commotion Double D got ready to cast a spell to free himself.

"I'll have the freak-in-a-sheet turn you into a pig like the others…" Kevin smirked and put the wrench back into his pocket. "…but you're already one."

"Come here and say that you-"

"FIRE!" Double D shouted. Flames enveloped the ropes and turned to ash. He then quickly fired a spell at the white sheeted monster, distracting him long enough to go over to the captives. He then began to untie Eduardo Jr.

"Wake up!" Double D shaking him, but the little yoshi remained silent.

"He's going to pay for what he did!" Double D declared. He waved his hand and dismissed the fire.

"Oh, you're looking for a fight?" The monster taunted. It and Kevin both prepared themselves for an attack.

Double D took out his rod.

"Flare!" His rod turned into a sword of fire. He then charged toward the monster and started slashing at it. With every attack, he ripped it's white cloak.

"Move it, slick!" It ordered.

Double D looked up and saw Kevin diving at him with his wrench. Double D shielded himself with his sword. The second the wrench made contact it erupted in flames, Kevin yelped and dropped it, clucthing his hand.

"Smooth move, slick!" The monster scolded. Kevin threw Double D off of him and into a wall. Double D's sword fell out of his hand. The monster then grabbed Double D.

"Heat!" Double D said. His whole body heated up, forcing the monster to let him go.

"I'm done play'n games." The monster stated. "Attack him, now!"

Kevin shouted and jumped Double D. He pinned him down to the ground.

"Kevin, stop! This is madness!" Double D said.

"Yeah right!" Kevin shouted. "It's too late to stop now!"

"You're making a mistake!" Double D shouted back. "I have to break through his hard head." He thought.

Double D forced himself up, throwing Kevin off. He pointed at both of them: "Flame-Rain!"

Fireballs shot down from the ceiling. The mosnter managed to avoid them, but Kevin took a thrashing. Double D also noted one grazed past him, burning him a little.

"Sock-head! Heads up!" Eddy shouted. Double D then felt a hard blow. He was knocked to the floor. Before he could get up, Kevin pinned him again. He was too weak to call out another spell.

"Go, now!" The mosnter demanded. "Finish him."

"You mean kill him?" Kevin asked, shocked "You want me to kill the dork?"

"Yes, hurry up, slick!" The monster ordered impatiently.

"…no, that's too far." Kevin said, resolute. He got off Double D and stood up.

"I knew it. Even he has a heart." Double D thought.

"I gave you an order, traitor!" The monster shouted, annoyed.

"I don't care!" Kevin said. "Maybe Double Dork's right. This is madness!" Kevin shouted

"That tears it!" The monster stated. It then raised it's hands

Double D was suddenly surrounded by a blue energy sphere. The monster was as well. Purple dust filled the room. When it cleared, there was a new figure in the place where the monster was before. It was a purple shadow in the shape of Double D.

"Can you fight yourself?" Dark Edd taunted.

"Easily, when the thing I'm fighting has all of my weaknesses.." Double D countered, getting ready to fight.

"I also have your strengths. FIRE!" Dark Edd yelled.

Shady fire emerged from Dark Edd and flew toward Double D. He flew back across the belfry. He struck the wall and fell down with a loud crash.

"….I can't win." Double D thought. He felt a hand lift him back onto his feet. It was Kevin, who apparently had enough.

"Thanks." Double D said.

"Thanks nothing." Kevin stated angrily. "I'm doing this only because this guy's done enough damage."

"You're insane. I'm more powerful than either of you!" Dark Edd said.

"He's right." Double D said. "There's no way we can do this alone."

The next thing anyone knew, a hard clang sounded. Dark Edd fell to his knees. He held a wooden hammer in his hands, the one that had just slammed into him. "Who did that?" He asked.

"Me." A familiar Italian voice said. Mario and the rest of the group besides Jimmy and Rolf were there, ready to fight.

"NAZZ!" Kevin ran over to Nazz, who was in shock over seeing him. "Thank goodness you're alive!" He then hugged her, but pulled back just as quick. Everyone then turned to the monster.

Dark Edd grunted. It was 1 vs. 9, not fair odds.

"AHHH!" Double D shouted, running at his dark copy. He grabbed him and pinned him to the floor.

"It's over. We know you also have a Crystal Star here. Now talk, where is it?" Double D demanded, pushing him further to the floor.

"Yes, I've got the Star. But I've also got an ace up my sleeve." The evil copy laughed.

"Oh?" Double D asked, pinning him down even harder.

"Yeah!" The copy suddenly glowed. Double D looked directly into his copy's eyes. The next thing he felt was a flash within his mind.

In the next moment, he was pinned on the floor, and staring directly into his own face. Unlike the shadow copy, it was a perfect reflection.

"Well, what's your plan?" He saw himself ask. Double D couldn't respond. He felt a sharp pain, one of his own rod being slammed right into him. He fell to the floor.

"Well, he was a nuisance." He heard his replica say. The replica held up a red Crystal Star. "Let's get out of here." He said.

The others agreed and walked off with him.

"What's happening?" Double D asked. He was very confused. He wanted to follow, but he was too weak to get up. He looked at his hands. They were purple and misty, looking like a purple fog shaped like hands.

"Shadow? I've become… a shadow?" Double D asked. He had to force himself up. He prepared to say something, but realized he was alone.

Everyone left him alone. Cold, hurt, and abandoned, he struggled to walk away from the belfry.


	26. Chapter 26: A Friend in The Shadows

Chapter 26: Friends in the Shadows

"What's happened to me?" Double D asked as he made his way down to the Steeple's foyer. After reaching the bottom he hobbled out the door and started making his way back to town.

"Who was that imposter? What has he done to me?" Double D wondered aloud. He then looked around at the menacing woods and assessed the situation: He was alone. No friends, limited supplies, and prone to any dangers that may be lurking in the dark foliage.

Gulping, he continued down the road.

The long, painful walk back to Twilight Town began. He needed rest more than anything. He begged for the wood's mercy as he staggered through it. Through great fortune, he was spared from any sort of attack. He finally reached the outskirts of the woods as he approached the gates of the town.

CRASH! Double D looked up and saw some sort of portal appear above him. A figure appeared out of it and landed in front of him.

"YOU!" Double D said. It was his replica. "Who are you, and what have you done?" The real Double D asked.

"My name? Well, before, it didn't matter, slick. But you may call me Double D!" The imposter said, mimicking the real Edd's voice.

"I am Double D, you imposter! What have you done to me?" He asked again, stepping forward.

"You mean, you haven't figured it out?" The fake Edd asked. "Back in that belfry, I used my powers to steal your identity. You're name, your friends, and your life all belong to me." Fake Edd explained, cackling.

"Don't you dare do anything to any of them!" Double D shouted. "If you do ANYTHING TO ANYONE I WILL REND YOU LIMB FROM-"

"Do I sense rage?" Fake Edd interrupted, grinning. "You're nothing but a shadow. Shadows shouldn't talk, so just keep quiet." He threatened.

"Where are they!?" Double D growled.

"Back at the Inn. As soon as they're done resting, we'll be leaving. It's been a pleasure."

"AAHHHHHHH!" Double D shouted, ready to stab his rod right through the horrid monster. Who chuckled and vanished.

Double D screamed in rage. But his anger quickly turned into despair.

"I can't believe I lost." Double D sighed. He remembered his friends, and how if he didn't do something, they'd leave with a monster that would do who-knows-what to them.

He soon made it back to town and looked around. "Well at least the curse has been lifted." He stated.

No more pigs were visible, only the townsfolk were present. "Well, at least the curse is lifted. A good thing despite the dreadful circumstances" He thought. Sighing, Double D sat down

"I can't go to the Inn." He said. "I can't face my friends…they'll think I'm that monster."

But where else could he go? No one else would help him in the situation now that he was nothing but a shadow. Still weak, he proceeded to find a place to rest. Near the entrance to the town, he found some grass that was still somewhat alive. It would be good enough.

He sat down on the grass, and tried to smooth it out. He then exhaled and layed down on it. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep...

"We've finally arrived." A voice said, awakening Double D. He looked around for the source of the noise and saw three people nearby, three people he'd seen before.

"It's the Shadow Sirens. Marie warned me about their arrival." Double D thought. He got a little closer and listened in on their conversation.

"Where do you think they are?" One asked, Double D remembered she was called Vivian.

Beldam grabbed her violently. "Learn your place! It's not your position to question me!"

"But I wasn't-"

"Rotten inferiority!" Beldam shouted in disgust. She threw Vivian to the ground.

"That's horrible. No wonder she was so miserable." Double D thought.

"As much as I love to see you squirm, I have more important things to do." Beldam said, releasing Vivian. "Now, you remember the plan? The one we have to kill Mario and his group?"

"Yes." Vivian and Marilynn replied.

Double D inwardly groaned. "Could things get any worse?"

"This new weapon of ours is guaranteed to do them in. Now, give it to me." Beldam demanded.

No one responded.

"VIVIAN!" Beldam shouted.

Vivian stepped back and shakingly replied: "I don't have it. You said I was too irresponsible to handle it!"

"Then you shall be punished." Beldam said. She threw a punch at Vivian's face, then another, and another, until she was on the ground. But she didn't stop. Beldam continued the beating.

"Treating your own sister like that?" Double D gasped.

Beldam finally stopped after what seemed like forever. "Now, you will stay here and find it. You will not leave until you're done." She ordered.

"Yes." Vivian said, on the verge of crying.

Beldam and Marilyn retreated into the shadows. Vivian fell on the ground the second they left and started crying softly.

"She's my enemy… but there is no way I can leave her like this." Double D thought. He got up and began to run over to where she was. But stopped.

"What if she recognizes me?" He thought, but looking at himself he figured she wouldn't be able to tell, hopefully. He then walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Vivian looked up to his face sadly, but said nothing.

"Have you lost something?" Double D asked her politely, even though he knew the answer.

"Yes, I have…" She sighed. "…go, it's not you're problem."

Double D wouldn't accept it. While she laid back down on the ground to rest. Double D began to search the area, sifting carefully through the grass.

"What happened to you?" Double D asked, pretending like he didn't know.

"Don't worry about me, really." She sighed.

Double D then found something within the grass. It looked like a grenade. One with a large crack running from top to bottom. "This will never go off. Mario and the group were never in danger from this weapon." He picked it up and walked over to Vivian.

"Is this what you lost?" He asked, holding out the broken weapon.

She didn't get up, but merely nodded.

"Can you get up?" He asked.

"No…" She sighed. "Don't waste your time on me." She stated.

"You're name is Vivian right?" Double D asked. "I know a thing or two about first aid. Let me help."

"…fine." She D knelt to her side. "I've never done this with a Shadow Siren before." He thought. He looked at her arms first. First her, right, then her left.

"OW!" Vivian cried when he lightly tapped her left arm.

"You're arm is broken." He said. He took off his bag and sat down beside her. Double D ripped off both sleeves from his shirt, and tied them both together.

"This may hurt a little." Double D said. Vivian nodded. He started wrapping the cloth around her arm gently. She shivered in pain, but remained still. After a minute, he finished the makeshift cast. He also noticed a large cut on her other arm. He then pulled out his bottle of water, preparing to disinfect the wound, but hesitated. "This will end my supply." He thought, but did it anyway. "This will also hurt." He stated as he poured the water onto the cut.

She whimpered slightly when the water ran over the cut. He had to rip off some more cloth to bandage it.

"There. You should be alright now. Make sure that you don't use either arms too much in the future." He stated, helpng her up.

"…thanks." She said softly, smiling.

"You're welcome." Double D said, smiling back.

"Why did you help me?" Vivian asked.,

"Because no one deserves that kind of treatment." Double D replied.

"I can't thank you enough." She said, feeling like she might cry again.

"I'm happy to be of assistance. Good day." He said. With that, Double D turned away and began walking through town.

"What am I going to do? Sure, I helped, but that was the last of my water." He thought.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Vivian asked.

Double D turned back. "Yes."

"Is there something I can do to thank you?" She asked.

"You can tell me why this happened to you." Double D said.

Vivian sighed. "Very well. My sister, Beldam, she treats me like dirt. I don't understand why, but she calls me inferior. If I ever mess up… this is the punishment I get."

"That's horrible." Double D said. "…you should never have to deal with that."

"Who are you?" She asked. "I've never seen a shadow like you before."

"I better explain my situation as well." Double D said. He went on all about the white-sheeted monster that stole his identity, though he left out who he was.

"That's horrible. You have had it worse then I." Vivian stated, hands on her mouth. She then stood up a bit straighter. "…well, there's something I must do." Vivian said.

"Yes?" Double D asked.

"I have to help you." She said. "I'll go with you."

"Are you sure you want to?" Double D asked.

"This is what I have been waiting for. I can help you. I have to make up for saving me." She stated. "Generosity like this should not go to waste."

"…but you should rest. You're hurt." Double D said, trying to spare her further pain.

"Like I said, don't worry about me. I can help. Please let me come with." She pleaded.

"This will be uncomfortable, siding with who I once considered an enemy. But I need all the help I can get at this point. Besides, she'll be safer with me than with her sisters." Double D thought. "Sure, you can come. It's good to receive help in a time of need."

"I know." She smiled. She held the weapon once designed to kill her enemies. It was a symbol of her sister's hatred. With a hard toss, she threw it into the woods.

"Now, where do you want us to go?" Vivian asked.

"…we still can't go see my friends. They would have us drastically outnumbered." Double D stated. "The only way we have a chance is that they realize they're with an imposter.

"Do you have any way of communicating with them safely?" Vivian asked.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of this earlier?" Double D exclaimed.

He took out his laptop and logged on.

"So, are we ready to leave?" Goombella asked "Double D."

"Uh… yeah. We just gotta get rested." He said, laying down on a mattress.

"You don't seem quite like yourself as of late." Flurrie commented.

"Yeah, and "gotta?" I've never heard you use improper grammar." Jimmy said.

A beeping sound then came from Mario's pocket.

"My Mailbox SP?" Mario asked. He took it out and read the message to himself.

"Mario. This is Double D, listen to me!" It read.

"What?" Mario asked himself. He noticed Double D sitting nearby, without his laptop. He replied:

"No you're not, he's next to me. Nice try, prankster."

"No, I swear it's me!"

Mario decided he might as well humor the potential troll.

"Prove it." He typed.

"Me real name is Edward, you talk with a Italian accent, I'm from another dimension, I hatched a yoshi egg named Eduardo Jr. with a mohawk, is that enough?"

Mario considered it for a moment. "I'm paying attention."

"Listen, it's me. The Double D with you is an imposter."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Please, listen to me. Go back to Creepy Steeple. I will be ready to meet you there with all the evidence I need to prove it to you."

Mario was very interested in who this person was. "Deal. But if you're lying to me, you'll be in so much trouble." He warned.

They both signed off at the same time. Mario looked over to the "Double D" who was with them and raised an eyebrow.

"I've done what I can." Double D said to Vivian.

"What going to happen now?" she asked.

"We'll be going to Creepy Steeple. I can prove to them once we arrive that I am not the imposter."

"…mister?" She asked, still not knowing his name.

"Yes, Vivian?" He replied.

"If this doesn't work… then you'll still have me." She said, trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks." He said, and he meant it. She had been a great friend to him in this dark hour.

With that they headed off toward Creepy Steeple again.

"We've finally arrived." Double D said upon reaching the gates to the accursed steeple.

"Are you nervous?" Vivian asked.

"Sort of." He replied.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll never let anything happen to you." She said vehemently.

"Thanks." He said. "I'm still thankful-"

"LOOK OUT!" Vivian cried. Double D had to time to dodge a ghostly looking creature that had emerged from the shadows, stricking him clear across the head. The strike was so hard, it ripped his hat, making an unexpected metallic clang, until the hat ripped right off his head.

Vivian quickly punched the ghost causing it to vanish. "I hope you're okay, I-" She stopped and screamed the second she saw his exposed head. "You're..."


	27. Chapter 27: Showdown at Twilight

**A/N: There's a Super Paper Mario reference here, can yoy find it?**

Chapter 27: Showdown at Twilight

"You're…" Vivian seemed speechless.

"What's wrong?" Double D asked. He felt the top of his head, and screamed when he realized his hat was missing.

"OH NO!" He covered his head with both hands. Without his hat Double D had long black messy hair, (due to always having his hat on.) Though as a shadow his hair was purple like the rest of him.

Though the most odd and notable feature seemed to be hiding behind shady hair. On a high point of his forehead, there was a metallic circular object. It was no larger then a quarter in size. On this object was a carved symbol of an eye.

Double D gasped, taking back his slightly torn hat and placing it back on his head. He feared what would happened next.

Vivian looked at him in disbelief. "I know who you are." She said.

"Huh?" Double D asked dumbly. "What if she figures out i'm Double D? I don't want to fight her!" He thought frantically.

"How long have you been in this dimension?" She asked.

"How did you know about-"

The bell tolled again. Double D panicked. Even though the curse was lifted, the bell still signified an important time.

"We're late! We should already be in the belfry!" Double D told Vivian. She stilled seemed out of it. "Please…" He pleaded. "I can't do this alone. Help, please!"

Vivian nodded simply, still looking shocked.

"So, what are we doing here?" Koops asked Mario.

"I got a message from-a someone claiming to be Double D." Mario said.

The "Double D" with them took a step backwards.

"The person said there's been a mix-up." Mario continued, looking at him.

The doors burst open and two shadows walked in.

"Are you the one who contacted me?" Mario asked.

"Listen, all of you!" The real Double D said. "He's an imposter!"

Nazz looked over to both Double Ds. She let out a chuckle. "Yeah, sure."

"No, I am!" The real one said.

"I hate liars more then I hate dorks!" Kevin shouted, charging at the shadows.

"Fire Shield!" Double D yelled. A shield of fire caused Kevin to stop in his tracks.

"Fire…" Vivian thought. She gasped. "Aside from the Shadow Sirens, there's only one other person I know who can do that. Double D. You..."

Double D looked confused. "But didn't you say you already knew?"

Vivian started crying. "One who I've sworn to destroy for my sister...instead." She shuddered. "I HELPED you.

"Vivian…" Double D began.

"This was all just a scheme to get what you wanted?" She asked. "So giving me this cast and bandage was only a tactical move?"

"It wasn't like that." Double D tried to reason.

"Shut up!" Vivian growled. Double D retreated. "I should have known better then to trust anyone!" Vivian cried, going out the door.

"WAIT!" Double D shouted. But he was too late. The doors slammed shut as she left.

"Now that you're finished fighting with your girlfriend…" The fake Double D taunted. "I do believe we have a battle to start." He grinned.

"No, I don't want to fight you." Double D stated.

"Because you're too chicken to face us 1 vs. 11!" The fake laughed.

"No, because I don't want to hurt most of you." Double D said to the group.

His copy laughed.

Double D looked up and growled, charging at his copy as fast as he could.

But Nazz intercepted the attack. She punched him clear across the face. He barely managed to shield himself from her following blows.

"Nazz, get back here!" Fake Edd demanded. She reluctantly returned.

Double D made another attempt to attack his copy, but Goombella and Koops swarmed around him and pinned him to the floor.

Double D had to fight back, otherwise he might be killed.

He jumped and forced the others off of his back. He pointed at his copy. His fingertip started glowing.

"Fire!"

The fake one beat him to it. Double D flew against the wall. The collision was very painful for him.

"That aught to do it." Nazz said, pleased.

"No!" Fake Edd ordered. "Keep attacking him!"

"But he's down, let's just go!" Jimmy pleaded.

"No, kill him!" The imposter demanded.

Kevin ran ahead again. He took out his wrench. Double D countered with his rod.. Fierce clanging and sparks flew with every strike of the two weapons.

Jimmy ran up and slammed his hammer on Double D. Who hit the wall again. He groaned in pain.

Flurrie then flew up and slammed into him. Making him cry out.

"Good, now hurry!" Fake Edd ordered.

Rolf ran ahead and whacked Edd with his bag.

"Now, Slick here can finish this off." His copy said, gesturing over to Eduardo Jr.

Eduardo Jr. nodded. "Nobody tries to copy my dad." He stated. He attempted to jump on Double D, but missed. Double D had rolled away before he could do any damage.

The little yoshi ran back over to the Fake Edd.

"Sorry, dad. I'll hit 'im next time!" He said, partially smiling.

Fake Edd yelled in frustration and struck Eduardo Jr. "Everyone else could do it, why not you, slick?" The imposter spat, everyone gasped.

"Dad, how could you?" The baby yoshi asked through tears.

"Get a grip, twerp! I'm not you're daddy!" The Fake Edd said.

"Double D, that's horrible!" Goombella gasped.

"I used to like you." Nazz stated, looking angry.

"Shut up! Attack! Make sure this time he's done in!" Fake Edd ordered.

"No." Eduardo Jr. ran over to the real Edd and helped him up.

"What are you doing, traitor!" The imposter asked.

"Ya think I don't know my own dad?" The baby yoshi said angrily.

"Damn!" The copy ran at them, fist raised.

"Stop!" Vivian shouted, appearing out of the floor, everyone stared at her in shock.

"Vivian?" Double D asked.

"Fire Ball!" She shouted, pointing at the fake with her good arm. Fire shot from her finger and burned the copy, causing him to fall to the floor, groaning. He then got on his knee and shot her a glare.

"And who the Twygz are you?" The imposter asked.

"Vivian, the Shadow Siren." Her eyes narrowed. "Nice to meet you, Doopliss."

"GAH! How'd you find out my name?" The imposter, Doopliss, gasped.

"A little birdie told me." She stated, smiling.

"No!" Doopliss shouted in despair.

"I should have known Double D would never act like that." Goombella said.

"Now…" Double D said, grinning. "I think it's unwise to fight when it's 1 vs. 12."

"I won't forget this, slick!" Doopliss said. He quickly ran out, passing Double D. As he did, there was a sudden flash. When it cleared, Doopliss returned to his original form underneath his white sheet. Double D became normal again.

"I can't believe we were-a tricked like that. We all owe you apologies." Mario sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"What did you mean, 1 vs. 12?" Eddy asked with a raised eyebrow. Vivian then walked up to the group.

"YOU!" Rolf shouted suddenly, running towards her. But Mario, Koops, and Flurrie held him back.

"It's one of those creeps we met in Boggly Woods!" Nazz gasped.

"Rolf shall never forgive you for attempting to take over the tree!" Rolf declared, growling like a monster.

"Yeah, take a hike!" Goombella spat

Vivian started whimpering.

"Do us a favor and return to the shadows where you belong!" Rolf snapped.

Vivian looked back at Double D, crying.

"Listen to yourselves." He said, stepping in front of the sorrowful siren. "Vivian saved me!"

"If it hadn't been for her, you would have all gone along with the real monster. I owe my life to her." Double D declared, causing Vivian to gasp.

"But she's evil! Even a dork like you isn't this dumb!" Kevin shouted, he'd heard about her from Nazz.

"She's nowhere near evil! In fact, quite the opposite! She's one of the kindest souls I've ever known!" Double D said.

"…fine. If you trust her, then we all do." Mario said. They all nodded, except for Rolf, who growled quietly.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." Vivian said, smiling. "I don't deserve to be treated this nicely."

"Yes you do." Double D said, smiling back.

"By the way." She said. She held out a red Crystal Star, causing everyone to gasp. "You were here for the Crystal Star right?"

"Where did you-"

"I found it when I left. Here. You've more than earned it." Vivian explained. She then handed the Star to Double D, who smiled again. "Thank you."


	28. Chapter 28: Desperate Escape

Chapter 28: Desperate to Escape

"Lee?" Peach asked, trying to get the Kanker Sister's attention.

"Shut up, Toadstool." Lee responded through gritted teeth, sitting on her bed.

"What's wrong?" Peach asked.

Lee angrily turned around, facing away from the princess.

"She really hasn't been the same since Eddy deleted her message." May explained.

"Shut up!" Lee barked.

"You shut up!" May shot back.

Marie and Peach sighed. If this was what the rest of their imprisonment would be like, they'd prefer one of TEC's odd requests.

Then, as if on cue, the door to the room opened.

"It's TEC again." Peach stated.

"We'd better go see what he wants." Marie sighed.

"I'm going to have a word with him. There's something I got to say." Peach left the room. Marie and Lee followed.

"Wait!" Marie said, turning to May. "Hey, aren't ya coming?"

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." May said, waving her hand.

"Whatever." Lee said, leaving. Marie took one last look at her sister before following.

"So, TEC?" Peach asked, walking in. "What is it this time? Am I going to go under disguise? Another dance? Or perhaps, I'll sing a song?!"

"Please, calm down for a moment, Princess Peach." TEC said. "Where is May Kanker?"

"She stayed behind. She hasn't been herself since Ed's been missing." Marie explained.

"Please retrieve her. She is vital to what I am going to say." TEC ordered.

"Alright, alright…" Marie said, walking out of the room. A second later, she rushed back in.

"SHE'S GONE!" She exclaimed.

"What? Where?" Lee asked.

"She's not in her room!" Marie cried.

"I cannot locate her." TEC said. "This is not good."

"Maybe she made a run for it?" Peach suggested.

May ran like hell, trying to find her way out of the steel maze.

"I've wasted enough time here! I've got to get out and find my pooky-bear!" May stated. She was very surprised that no one detected her as she ran.

"There's got to be a way out!" As she ran she a tear streaked down her eye. She looked back in the direction of where she ran from.

"I'm sorry to abandon you, Marie and Lee… but I can't waste another moment knowing Ed's still missing! I'm gonna get out! I'm gonna find him!"

"What do we do now?" Lee asked.

"Nothing. We can't risk trying to find her and being caught." TEC explained. "We will have to proceed without her."

"No way!" Lee snapped. "She's family. If she ain't here, we ain't doin' anything."

"We have to!" TEC said.

Lee folded her arms, but said nothing. The others also didn't say anything.

"Now that we are underway…I must ask for you're assistance."

"Listen." Peach said as she approached the monitor. "I don't want to help."

"Peach. Please… you're my only hope." TEC pleaded.

"You're trying to take over the world. Why should I help?" She asked.

"This matter concerns all of us." TEC responded. "But first… do you like you're world?" Peach, Lee, and Marie looked up at his monitor, showing the world from space. "I mean, this world possesses many faults… so many problems…"

"That's true." Peach sighed.

"…ours does too." Marie said. "Depletion of resources, wars… but don't get me wrong, it's got it's pros."

"As does mine." Peach said. "No place is perfect."

"I see." TEC said. There was some sort of beeping, as if it where processing the information. "…I wish to give you a quiz."

"What?" Peach asked.

"If it's about this world, then Peach's probably the one to take it." Marie said.

"Fine, I accept." Peach said.

"First question:"

The following question appeared on the screen.

"What is Groudus's goal?"

"To take over the world." Peach sighed. "Why must you remind me?"

"Question 2: What is behind the Thousand-Year Door?"

Peach, Marie and Lee gasped in unison. "I see what you're getting at." Lee said.

"Please choose one of the following choices." Three choices appeared on screen.

"10,000 coins, A Thousand Year Old Demon's Soul, A Long Lost Diamond."

Peach looked at the middle choice. "I hope this isn't the answer. What a fright it would be if it was… I'll choose that as my answer and hope I'm wrong. If it's wrong, then I can at least be relieved." She thought.

"The middle answer." She said.

"Correct, now next question." TEC continued.

"They ain't gonna catch me…" May thought as she ran through the hallways. "Come on, where's the exit?"

"Right here." A new voice said, a guard approached her. "Now, come quietly."

"No!" May shouted. She charged at him, knowing she was twice the size of this small guard.

"I SAID, come quietly." The guard repeated, holding out a gun.

She stopped abruptly.

"That's a good little girl. Now, follow me." He got ready to grab her.

"I can't believe they got me…" She thought. "But… maybe…"

"HI-YA!" She shouted, kicking the guard backwards. The next moment, he fired the gun, but missed. She grabbed it from him and ran.

"We got a breach in sector two." The guard said into his radio.

Sirens blared as she started running again...

"Ah! What's that noise!" Peach asked when the sirens sounded.

"Do ya think they found us?" Lee asked, preparing to fight

"No." TEC said. "I am picking up a breach in sector two."

"May…" Marie said quietly.

TEC's monitor switched to a security camera. It showed May running down a hallway.

"Told ya! She's makin' a run for it!" Lee cheered.

"You can't escape us!" Another guard said, running after her.

"Watch me!" She said. Five more guards blocked the end of the hallway. She was pushed backwards, until she was cornered in front of a door. May tried to open it, but a red light above the door meant it wasn't going to let her in.

"Come on May!" Marie shouted at the monitor. "Get out of here!"

Peach noticed another screen on the computer, it appeared to be executing a command...

Without any warning, the door May was back against opened. She fell into the room.

"Now come quietly." One of the guards said, holding up his gun.

Suddenly, a machine in the room lit up. One of the X-Nauts gasped. "Wha-! What's the teleporter doing on?!"

May looked at the machine, eyes lighting up. While she wasn't a genius, she knew what a teleporter was. An X-Naut Elite smacked the soldier that had spoken up. "You idiot! Grab her!"

"In your dreams, suckers!" May taunted. She walked into the teleporter, vanishing in a flash of light.

"So…" An X-Naut said. "Who wants to report this to Groudus?"

"Where'd she go?" Lee asked.

"I think she made it out." Peach replied hopefully.

"Listen." TEC said. "The guards will be going to you're room to see if you've escaped as well. You must return immediately."

"Maybe we can get out too!" Marie said.

"No." TEC said. "That would be pushing luck beyond limits."

"Hurry, I need to type my e-mail!" Peach said.

"Yeah, us too." Lee said.

"Eddy 's not gonna read it." Marie stated.

"Oh, he will alright." She said. They quickly typed a few sentences each and sent their messages.

"Now hurry, return to you're rooms!" TEC ordered. The three girls complied, but the remaining Kankers now held worry in their hearts, where had their sister wound up?


	29. Chapter 29: Millennium Door 5

**VCO: This chapter took a long time. But I like it, and you romantics will too.**

Chapter 29: Millennium Door 5

"Finally!" Nazz gleefully said when they reached Rogueport. "SUN!"

"I have to admit, I never thought I'd be so happy to see daylight." Double D sighed.

"…so, what now?" Eddy asked.

"To the Thousand-Year Door." Double D stated.

"What!" Vivian exclaimed. "You've found the door!?"

"Yes." Double D said, looking at her quizzically. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No…" Vivian answered quietly, looking away.

Double D looked back to the group, who looked concerned, except for Rolf, who was still growling.

Peach's ringtone then sounded before anyone could say anything else.

"That's-a me cue." Mario said. He opened his mailbox and read his message. This one was only two sentences long:

"Dear Mario,

Quick! The thing behind the thousand-year door is a thousand year old demon! Be careful, please!"

-Peach"

"What made her-a write so little?" Mario asked.

At the same time, Double D's laptop sounded. He opened it and saw two new messages. One addressed to him and Eddy. He read his:

"To my Muffin!

There's a demon behind the door! And you're not going to believe this: May escaped! Keep an eye out for her!

-Marie

"WHOA!" Double D exclaimed. "May escaped!"

The Cul-de-Sac kids gasped.

"I wonder how she managed it?" Jimmy said.

"We'll have to keep an eye out for her." Double D stated. Everyone nodded.

After resting a bit at the Inn, everyone headed back down to the Door. It took them a short time to reach it. When they did, Vivian gasped while Kevin crossed his arms and looked at the ancient doorway.

"So, this is the door you were talking about?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah." Nazz answered.

"Looks moldy, like the dumb Dork." Kevin mocked, chuckling. Eddy prepared to punch him for taunting his lost friend, but Double D stopped him. "I miss Ed too, Eddy. But please control yourself. We don't need drama right now." He said.

Eddy grumbled as the group approached the door.

"Would you do the honors?" Double D asked Vivian, who was currently holding the Ruby Star.

"No!" Vivian shouted, sounding scared. "I mean…It's better if you do it." She said

"Hm… very well." Double D said. Vivian handed him the Star. They all crowded around the podium. Double D stood at the top, holding up the Ruby Star. The lights appeared again, and the designs etched themselves in blue light as before.

He looked over to Vivian, who seemed to be quite nervous.

"What is going on with her?" He thought as the ritual finished.

"WHAT!" Frankly shouted after he was informed of the demon behind the Door.

"I'm afraid that's what we learned." Double D said.

"Oh dear…" Frankly said, sweating. "I was afraid of this. I have heard rumors, though I didn't expect them to be true."

"What I find amazing is that May managed to escape. Where could she have gone?" Double D asked.

"We'll deal with her later. I'm afraid there are more important matters afoot." Frankly stated.

"So, where to?" Eddy asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, where's the next Star?" Nazz asked.

"According to this map…" Frankly examined said map. "The Star is on an island very far south from here."

"What's it called?" Koops asked.

"Keelhaul Key." Frankly answered.

"Oh!" Jimmy said, perking up. "I've heard of that place before!"

"From where?" Rolf asked.

"Well, it was quite a few days ago, on the night before we where headed for Glitzville…" Jimmy began.

-Flashback-

"I wonder how Glitzville will be. Hopefully more enjoyable then my experience in those dreadful woods" Jimmy thought.

Jimmy couldn't sleep. It wasn't just Rolf's annoying snoring, or Double D staying up to type a message, it was the feeling of fear. He decided maybe a full stomach would help him calm down, so he went downstairs.

"Sorry kid." Podley said when Jimmy sat down at the bar. "We're closed for the rest of the night." He stated.

"Please, I just need a drink before I head off to bed." Jmmy pleaded.

"Fine, what can I get ya?" Podley asked, putting his apron back on.

"Medium sized Chuckola Cola, on the rocks." Jimmy said.

"Yes, sir." Podley reached into a counter and pulled out a bottle. He looked over to the only other person in the room. A certain yellow man in a victorian captain's uniform dancing around a skull-shaped ruby.

"Mr. Flavio? Care to go home?" Podley asked, exasperated.

"What? Can't a guy sing a song in peace?" Flavio complained.

"It's 11:00 pm, sing at home." Podley stated, handing Jimmy a glass filled with Chuckola.

"Alright, Flavio's going." He got up out of his chair and picked up his red skull-shaped gem.

" What an interesting gem." Jimmy stated, looking at it carefully.

"Ah, thank you." Flavio said, grinning.

"How many karats?" Jimmy asked.

"Search me." Flavio said. "This is my family heirloom."

"Very interesting." Jimmy said with a raised eyebrow. "Where is it from?"

"Quite a story, truthfully." Flavio said. "I don't want to brag, but my ancestors got this from a pirate many years ago!"

"Oh dear!" Jimmy gasped, hands on his mouth.

"Yes, an epic battle it was!" Flavio said, getting back on the table. "The evil pirate Cortez and my brave ancestor dueled for rights to his stolen riches. My gallant predecessor bested him, taking riches of inumerable value, among those, this!" He finished, victoriously showing Jimmy the gem.

Jimmy clapped. "What a wonderful tale!"

"Of course, he didn't get all of the treasure, but he got enough to make my family as rich as it is today. It's because of him that Flavio is the richest man in all of Rogueport!"

"And what became of Cortez?" Jimmy asked.

"The cowardly fool sailed back to his hideout in Keelhaul Key in disgrace! Though he swore vengeance on anyone who comes to take the rest of his fabled treasure!"

-End of Flashback-

"Then this Flavio clearly knows about Keelhaul." Double D surmised.

"We shall-a meet him immediately." Mario stated.

Later...

"To Marie Kanker:

"Incredible! May escaped? And you have uncovered that a demon resides beyond the door? These events will help us take a big step towards ending this. I urge you to keep up the good work, so we can all go home at last. I'll keep out an eye for your sister. I hope that you remain safe. Farewell.

-Edward"

"There, you sent your message." Eddy groaned. "Can I go to bed now?"

"No. I want you to respond to Lee." Double D stated firmly.

"Come on. She doesn't deserve to talk to me! Not after what she's always doin' to us!"

"Eddy, she's being held against her will! You can atleast acknowledge her." Double D scolded.

"Fine." Eddy groaned. He jumped into the chair at the desk Double D's laptop was on and began typing.

Double D walked out of the room. Besides himself and Eddy, no one else was awake. The rest of the day exhausted them. Double D was surprise after he told Flavio what was happening. He was overjoyed and said he was delighted to get a crew together for a treasure hunt and that they could set off first thing in the morning. A truly odd man to say the least.

Creak…

Double D looked up. He saw a door open. He walked though it. It lead to the roof of the Inn. The cold, brisk air hit him. He noticed there was another person on the roof.

"Vivian." He said. She flinched and turned to him. She looked back at him, her pink hair flowing in the cold wind.

"Double D." She responded.

"Vivian, we need to sort things out." Double D said, walking up to her. "Why were you so afraid of the door?" He asked.

She turned away. "I don't know what happened to me in there. I had a panic attack." She admitted.

"Why did you have to hide it?" Double D asked.

"Because I don't want you to worry about me." She admitted.

"Vivian." Double D sat next to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "There's something else we need to talk about. Remember when I…lost my hat?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "You said you recognized me? But you realized much later that I was Double D."

"…you must understand." She said. "While I was with my sisters…every night, I saw someone. In my dreams…more of a silhouette, in truth, along with a symbol. I could see the outline of a person in the shadows…and when your hat fell off…I knew you were the one I saw in my dreams. The symbol matched the "eye" thing under your hat." She explained.

She looked him right in the eye. "I have to tell you the truth. The truth about your powers."

"My fire ability?" Double D asked.

"I gave it to you…" Vivian said.

Double D nodded. "I had a feeling that's where I got it. Back in Boggly Woods...but why?" He asked.

"My sister, Beldam…I also had another dream. Thunder roars, everything feels cold, though fires are burning everywhere. There's a monster, a demon, laughing wickedly… and in the palm of it's hands is Beldam."

Double D gasped.

"You see, each of the Shadow Sirens has three abilities. Two are obvious for each of us…mine are fire and shadow. But...the third is hidden ability we never share with anyone. Mine is prophecy through my dreams…" Vivian explained.

"Then the vision you had of Beldam… may have been one of the future." Double D said.

"Yes…" She said. "And when I saw you standing up to Beldam, I hoped you could be able to stop this from coming to pass. So I gave you all the help I could at the time…my power of fire." She explained, lighting a small ember in her hands.

"Thank you…" Double D said.

"Listen." She said, looking more concerned than ever. "I have never shared this with anyone else before. Please keep it secret from the rest." She pleaded.

"You have my word. And speaking of keeping secrets." Double D said, rubbing the back of his head. "You are the only one aside from Eddy and Ed who has seen me without my hat. Please, keep this a secret as well."

"You have my word." Vivian swore, smiling.

"Vivian… thanks." Double D smiled back.

"There has been something else that's been bothering me." Vivian said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Before, Rolf said…"

-Flashback-

"YOU!" Rolf shouted angrily, running at her. Koops and Mario held him back.

"It's one of those creeps we met at Boggly Woods!" Nazz gasped.

"Rolf shall never forgive you for attempting to take over the tree!" Rolf growled like a monster.

Vivian didn't say anything.

"Do us a favor and just return to the shadows where you belong!" Rolf snapped.

-End Flashback-

"Rolf hasn't gotten over what happened in the woods." Double D said. "He needs time to get used to you."

"I hope you're right. I never felt so bad after I heard that." Vivian said, slouching.

Double D pulled her into a hug.

"Everything's going to be alright." He comforted.

"You mean, you don't mind me being here?" She asked, hugging him back.

"Mind?" He asked, chuckling. "Quite the contrary, I-"

"WHOA, WHAT DO WE GOT HERE?" Eddy suddenly interrupted them. They both gasped, blushing, pulling away from eachother.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Eddy asked with a wide, cheshire grin.

"How long have you been here?" Double D asked, giving him a glare.

"I came in at "I never felt so bad after I heard that." Eddy chuckled.

"What do you want?" Double D groaned.

"I was just here to say I'm done with my message." Eddy said, still grinning.

"Good. Now go to bed." Double D ordered, getting redder by the second.

"Whatever. Don't stay up too late, Romeo." Eddy chuckled and went back inside.

Double D turned back to Vivian, who was blushing furiously as well.

"It's late. We should sleep as well." Double D said, looking nervous. Vivian nodded. They then walked back into the Inn.

"Good night, Double D." She said, walking towards her bed.

"Good night." He said, walking over to his own.


	30. Chapter 30: The Anchored Sailor

**VCO: THE FEELS! T - T**

Chapter 30: The Anchored Sailor

"So, is everyone ready to go?" Double D asked the group. Everyone had packed for the long journey ahead, each of them had bags of various styles on their person.

"Yeah, we're all packed." Nazz said, hefting her bag.

"Good, then let's be off." Double D stated simply, leading everyone out the door.

It took a few minutes for them to walk to the harbor. When they saw what was there, they all gasped.

It appeared to be a large schooner. It had a yellow paint job with decorative blue stars lining the hull down to the keel. There were multiple sailors working on it, some toads, some bob-ombs, with Flavio proudly standing on the docks.

"What a fantastic vessel!" Double D marveled.

"Niiice." Eddy said, eager to see the inside, and more importantly, the swag bed in his room.

"Ah, are you passengers?" A sailor asked.

"Yes." Nazz answered.

"How many in your party?"

"Uh…12." Nazz said.

"Right, come aboard." The sailor let them pass, onto the deck of the ship. On board, more sailors were loading cargo and supplies into the lower decks, though Flavio just stood there.

"Flavio, we're here." Mario stated.

"Ah yes, Mario. Hm… gather 'round, sailors!" Flavio ordered. The sailors then congregated on the deck.

"Alright…" Flavio started counting them. "The supply keeper, the nurse, the captain, the deckhands, the helmsmen… is that everyone?" He asked.

"Not quite, Flavio!" One of the sailors said. It was a bob-omb, a familiar looking one. One of his eyes was patched, and he seemed larger then the other bob-bombs. He was also purple.

"Isn't that the man that helped Nazz and I earlier? The one who helped us secure my sailboat when we first docked here? Wait, my boat! Where did it go?" Double D thought.

He looked around for his sailboat he had docked long ago as the conversation went on.

"Well, who's not here?" Flavio asked the eye-patched bomb.

"We are short a navigator." He explained.

"What happened to the one I hired to come?" Flavio asked.

"He flaked out." The eye-patched bomb stated.

"We can't depart without a navigator!" Flavio exclaimed.

"Perhaps we can find a replacement?" Double D suggested.

"Oh! I know of such a man who can help us out!" The patched sailor said.

"Yes, Pa-Patch? Speak up!" Flavio ordered.

"There's a sailor, a legendary sailor who lives somewhere 'round here. He goes by the name of Bobbery, an admiral. They say ships bow before him." Pa-Patch explained.

"Ah good!" Flavio said. "Now, where can we find him?"

"Not sure." Pa-Patch said. Everyone else groaned.

"Well, then. It falls to the captain to find us our navigator. So Mario, as of now you are captain. Get to work, chop chop!" Flavio stated.

Mario sighed.

"Let's-a go." Mario said. The group jumped back onto the docks. Double D stayed behind, though.

"Has anyone seen my sailboat?" Double D asked the crew.

"We received orders from the captain to take it with us." One of the crewmen said, pointing to the sailboat under a tarp.

"Ah, good. Thank you." Double D said as he joined the rest of the group.

"Alright." Mario said to the group. "There are 12 of us. We'll-a split into groups of 4. I, Goombella, Koops, and Eddy will search the west."

"I'll take Jimmy, Nazz, and Kevin to search the plaza." Flurrie stated.

"That leaves myself, Rolf, Vivian and Eduardo Jr. to inspect the east side." Double D stated.

"Meet back here in an half-hour max." Mario ordered.

"Bobbery?" Frankly asked. Double D's group had gone over to Frankly's ask him about the navigator.

"Yes, I've heard of the man. He lives right next door as a matter of fact." Frankly answered.

"Thank you." Double D said.

The four headed next door.

"This must be it." Double D said. He then knocked. No one answered.

"Hello? Admiral Bobbery?" He called.

"He's not home."A gruff voice responded from inside the house.

"Wait, who am I talking to?" Double D asked.

"He's. NOT. HOME!" The same voice replied.

"C'mon, that's not funny!" Eduardo Jr. shouted. "We know you're Bobbery!"

"…fine, I admit I am Admiral Bobbery." He admitted. "What do you want?"

"We need you to help us…" Vivian said quietly

"What? Speak up!" Bobbery shouted.

Rolf pushed Vivian aside. "We require you're assistance!" He said.

"For what?"

"He-who-is-admiral must be a navigator for our vessel." Rolf explained.

"You want me to sail? No! You can't make me, ever! Now, get off my property before I have you all arrested." Bobbery threatened.

Double D walked away from the door and motioned the others to follow.

"Wait, what? You're giving up already?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"Those are the rules." He said. "We won't do anyone any good in jail."

"Oh!" Eduardo Jr. facepalmed.

"I have never heard of a sailor harboring hatred for the seas." Double D stated.

"There must be a way of convincing him to come with us…" Vivian suggested quietly.

"Oh? And what do you suggest?" Rolf snapped, getting up in her face.

"Hey, back off!" Double D ordered, pushing him away. The two glared at eachother.

"Now isn't the time to argue." Eduardo Jr. stated, getting inbetween them.

Rolf calmed down, but stepped backwards but gave Vivian a dirty look.

"Vivian has a point. There must be someone else in town who can help." Double D said, rubbing his chin.

"I say we go back to Podley's." Eduardo Jr. suggested. "That's where we found Flavio, maybe we'll find more there."

"What do we have to lose?" Double D said, shrugging.

"Oh, you're still here?" Podley asked, looking at the group as they entered.

"We need to ask you something." Double D stated.

"While you're here, can I get you something?" Podley asked.

"No, we won't be that long." Double D said. "Have you heard of a sailor named Bobbery?"

"Oh, you mean Admiral Bobbery!" Podley said, perking up.

"is the-green-old-man acquaintances with the bomb-man?" Rolf asked.

Podley looked at him in confusion. "…Wha?"

"Do you know him?" Double D clarified.

"Yes, I knew him from childhood." Podley stated.

"We're concerned. Why does he have a hatred for the sea?" Double D asked.

"…I'm not sure if I have the right to say this…" Podley said.

"Please, it's essential that we know." Vivian said.

"…very well. You may want a drink, because this story is a depressing one." Podley said.

They sat down at the counter. As Podley reached for some cups, he began his story.

"Bobbery didn't always hate the sea. There was a time in his life, when it was his true love. He joined Rogueport Navy in order to get closer to the sea… he has seen many wars…"

He filled the cups with water and placed them on the counter.

"…but nothing like war could separate him from the sea. It was almost like a spiritual connection."

"Then why's he hate it?" Eduardo Jr. asked, impatiently.

"Hold on…" Podley said. "I'm getting to that."

Podley sighed and sat down. "In his service, he met a woman. Sweet and kind. He fell in love at first sight. Her name was Scarlette.

"…I see." Double D said, sipping his cup.

"So, when Bobbery became an admiral, he decided to stay on shore and wed Scarlette. When he brought her here, I saw why he liked her. She was beautiful in every way, for a bob-bomb." Podley started to shake as he continued.

"So… after just a year of marriage…he was called out by the service to aid in a war. He accepted. Before leaving, he promised Scarlette that all...would be well, and that he would return safely. He promised they would see each other…"

"But, if he was already finished serving in the navy, then why did he have to go?" Double D asked.

"He said that by helping in the war, he would be protecting everything he loved.. Scarlette. He wanted her…safe…" Podley answered, looking down.

"That's very romantic." Vivian said.

"I recall the moment he was departing. There was a spectacular sunset that day, and Bobbery and his wife said their goodbyes on the docks. I was with her to see him off… oh, Scarlette was worried for him. She wanted him to stay. Heavens, she even wanted to go. But Bobbery wouldn't hear it. He wanted her safe and happy here…"

Podley stopped for a second. "He… promised her his return, and they gave one last hug and kiss on the docks… his ship departed into the sunset, and Scarlette returned home…."

"This story is very touching…" Double D commented.

"You don't know what happened next, mind you." Podley said. He looked back up.

"But they would never meet again." He stated.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Double D asked.

"A month after he left… she got an illness." Podley said. "The doctors tried everything… but to no avail…"

"Oh man…" Eduardo Jr. whimpered.

"I was with her…" Podley stopped for a second. "The night the doctors gave up… She was in her bed, and I came to her."

No one spoke, especially not after a tear streaked down his face.

"She appeared to be crying earlier, I could tell from her swollen eyes. But she looked happy as I sat beside her…she…could barley speak… Scarlette handed me a note, one for….Bobbery." He started sobbing. "The last words I… heard her say… were… "Bobbery's other love…the sea will…always be there for him. And…as I become one with the…sea…I will always be there for him…" her eyes closed, and she slowly faded away…"

Double D, Eduardo Jr., and Vivian were crying, though Rolf wasn't, his expression remained serious.

"She was given a burial at sea…" Podley said. "Bobbery came home later… very eager to see his beloved wife…"

"Oh, that's horrible…" Double D said.

"When he asked where she was… I could only point out to the ocean. I couldn't bear to tell him anything else… when…he…found out…he took the blame…and ran into his house, where he remained locked away. He felt that if he hadn't gone, he could have saved her…" Podley finished.

"What about the note she left for him?" Double D asked.

"She gave it to me before she… passed on…" He whimpered. "But I never had the heart to give it to him…"

"Seriously?" Vivian said. "Please, you must give it to him!"

"I can't…" Podley said sadly.

"Do you still have it?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"Yes…" He said. He reached under the counter and took an out an old-looking envelope.

"Can you do what I was too afraid to do?" He asked, tears in his eyes.

"Yes…" Double D said. He carefully took the note.

"Who's there now?" Bobbery asked when he heard people knocking at his door.

"It's us again." Double D said.

"I already told you, I'll never sail again!" Bobbery shouted at them.

"We're not here to make you come with us." Double D said. He heard the lock click, and the door open. Before them stood a bob-omb with a sailor's hat. His white hair covered one of his eyes, and he had a thick white mustache.

"Then why are you here?" Bobbery asked.

"We have come to deliver some news to you…" He said. He held out the envelope.

"What's this?" Bobbery asked.

"Read it." Double D said. Bobbery grabbed the note with his mouth and opened it. He gasped.

"Where did you get this! This is Scarlette's handwriting!" He exclaimed. He then sadly read the message.

"If you are reading this, then It is obvious that I'm no longer by your side. Though you will mourn, I want you to remember that love is like a tide. You are one with the ocean, as you were one with me. As long as you love the sea, I will never truly be gone."

"Oh…" Bobbery said. "If you'll excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course…" Double D said. Bobbery walked back into his house. He then began to cry. He didn't want anyone to see him.

"Scarlette. I promise you that I'll never let you down. I will fulfill your last wish." He thought. He shook the tears away and stuffed the letter under his hat. He then opened the door. The group looked at him. Awaiting his answer.

"So, I hear you people need a navigator?" Bobbery said.

They smiled in response.

A crowd of civilians had gathered at the docks and were cheering. News about the expediton had spread quickly and everyone had come to wish the brave crew good luck.

"Good luck the treasure!" Someone shouted from the docks. "Find it, give Rougeport a good name!"

"We will!" A sailor shouted from the ship.

"Anchors away!" Mario ordered. The anchor lifted from its spot and the ship began to drift.

"Sails!" Mario ordered. The sails dropped. The ship began to pick up speed.

Cheering came from the docks as the ship departed for the open seas.

As Bobbery stood at the wheel to steer the ship away, he looked back at the city, and then at the ocean. He never felt happier on his life…


	31. Chapter 31: Dark Pact

Chapter 31: Dark Pact

May was running as fast as she could to the docks. By the time she got there, it seemed to be too late.

She heard rumors saying that Double D and a few of the other cul-de-sac kids had been spotted preparing to sail away to some island. She ran to the docks, but failed to make it in time. She could see a large schooner sailing away into the horizon, no doubt the one with them.

She kicked he ground. She may have just lost her only chance to see Ed again.

"What do I do?" She asked, kicking the ground.

She ran over to the docks and looked for another boat to use, but found nothing. She snorted and glared at the departing schooner.

"I'm going to follow you if I have to swim!" She shouted, with her fist raised.

"That's your problem. Too impulsive…" A voice whispered.

Her eyes widened. May quickly turned around, but saw no one near her.

"Who's there?" She asked.

There was no response.

She rubbed her head and looked around one more time for a boat. Still nothing.

"Fine then, I'll swim!" She said. She took a deep breath and walked over to the dockside. Then closed her eyes and inhaled.

"Don't follow those fools! Don't be stupid!" The same voice from before snapped.

May instinctively turned and punched behind her, but hit nothing. "Who's there!" She asked, irritated. She turned back and prepared to dive in again. "I must be going crazy. I've got to find Ed before I crack." She thought.

She took one last deep breath, then dove into the water. It felt terribly dirty, from boat fuel and the overall nastiness of Rogueport. She surfaced and took a gasp. "Nasty…" She said. She could still see the ship in the distance. She started swimming. It was hard for her in such dirty water to get anywhere.

But nothing would make her give up. She kicked harder with every stroke.

As she swam, she noticed the ship seemed to be getting closer.

"I'm gaining on it?" She thought.

"You're a fool. Get out of there before I have to do something you'll regret!" The same strange voice said.

"Shut up!" May shouted back. By now she had gotten considerably far from Rogueport Harbor. It seemed to be shrinking.

The calling of seagulls could be heard as she swam farther and farther.

But she began to get tired. Not only was she disgusted by the water, she hadn't eaten in a while, and felt sick.

"Ed…" May sighed as she began to slow down.

She suddenly jerked to an abrupt stop. She had to flap her arms in the water to prevent her face from touching the murk again. She looked to see why she stopped: her shoe had gotten caught on something.

She saw something round penetrating the surface of the water.

"What the? Did I get stuck on a buoy?" She asked.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her foot. "That's no buoy! That's a monster!" She gasped.

It was a circular floating creature, with enormous fangs and menacing eyes. It had small fins.

"AH!" She kicked and kicked until the monster released her.

"Now look what you've gotten into!" The voice scolded.

"Who are you!" May shouted. She was losing sight of the schooner. The fish-creatures began to circle her, preparing to strike and devour her.

"AHHH!" She shouted. "Help!"

"Will you come with me?" The voice asked.

"Whatever, help!" She shouted.

May heard a sinister laugh. She then felt freezing cold, and quickly fell unconscious…

"She's coming to…" The voice said. "Take your positions…"

May woke up. She felt freezing cold, and drenched. Not to mention dirty.

Her location was unknown to her. It was a very dark area. It seemed she was inside of a chamber. She felt a hard stone floor. She got on her feet and looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"With us…" The voice said.

She turned behind her, and saw three pairs of eyes. Two of them were glowing, one blue, the other yellow. The third set of eyes were red, though they didn't glow.

May held out her fists, getting ready to fight.

"We've come for you." The voice said.

"Are you working for the guys who kidnapped me and my sisters?" She asked.

"I shan't lie to you. We are the same ones. But why do you care? Your sisters where trash." The voice stated.

May had enough of it. She still had the gun she had stolen from an X-Naut. She aimed it at the eyes.

"Please? You think you can harm us? You probably can't even touch us… Your just as helpless as your foolish sisters!" The voice taunted.

May rapidly fired the gun. Lasers ricocheted off the sets of eyes, crashing into the walls of the chamber. Smoke picked up as the noise of the gun grew deafening.

"AHHHHHHH!" May shouted continually as she continued to fire the gun. After about 10 seconds, she stopped yelling and stopped firing. Her breathing could be heard echoing in the chamber. She waited for the dust to fade away…and the sets of eyes waited there as if nothing happened.

"WHAT!" May shouted.

The three sets of eyes approached her. As they did, the rest of their bodies appeared. Two of them she recognized: Beldam and Marilynn, two of the three Shadow Sirens she saw before in the fortress. The third guy was under a white sheet, though she didn't recognize him.

Beldam approached May quickly. May continued firing the gun until Beldam was a point-black range. May threw a punch at Beldam. She didn't even react. It was like punching rock.

May yelled and attempted to punch Beldam again. This time, Beldam held out her hand and caught it. As Beldam twister her own arm, she started twisting May's, who screamed and fell to the floor. Beldam picked up May's gun and held it to her face.

"Do you really want it like this?" Beldam asked.

"Do your worst." May said.

"What?" Beldam asked. "No attempt to break free? No determination to see your love again? Pitiful. I thought you were different then your foolish sisters."

May perked up. "How do you know about Ed?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm glad however, that we're finally getting down to business." Beldam said, dropping the gun. May got up.

"Why should I do any business with you? You've kidnapped my sisters!" May stated.

"But do you need them? Face it. All your life, you've been their inferior. They have treated you like garbage. You should be glad you're free from that now." Beldam said.

"How do you know this?" May asked.

"No matter." Beldam said sinisterly. "What you should care about is seeing your beloved Ed again." Beldam offered her hand. "We can help."

"Why should I agree?" May asked.

"Because I saved you from death. You owe me!" Beldam snapped. "I know where Ed is. I can reunite you with him. If you do what I say…" She offered.

"I don't trust you." May stated

"To be expected. Trust takes time to build." Beldam said. "But no one has time. Even now, Ed's in terrible condition. One only knows how long he may last here."

May looked worried. "I'm listening."

Beldam held out the gun. May took it back.

"See?" Beldam asked. "Trust merely takes time."

"What do I have to do to get Ed back?" May asked.

"Patience, May." Beldam said. "You're in no condition to save hm now…you must first train with us. Learn new techniques. You're strong…" She held out her hat, showing a bullet hole.

"But not good enough to get to him. Come with me… and I can perfect you. Make you stronger, make you faster, make you smarter. I can give you the power you need to get to Ed… and all will be right." Beldam offered her hand again.

May looked at it questioningly.

The other two figures didn't move at all, but just continued to watch the conversation.

May slowly reached out her trembling hand and shook Beldam's.

"Good… come, we have much work to do." Beldam said, releasing May's hand.

"Where are you going to take me?" May asked.

"You shall not ask questions." Beldam stated as they walked.

May nodded. They walked over to a set of doors. Marilynn and the white-sheeted one opened the doors, revealing light beyond it.

"When we proceed out of these doors, you shall call me "master." Come." Beldam said. She walked into the light and out of view. May followed Beldam into the light. Marilynn and the white-sheeted one nodded to each other, then followed behind them, shutting the door and restoring darkness to the chamber…


	32. Chapter 32: Ancient Relics

Chapter 32: Ancient Relics

"Ah, the seas!" Flavio said once the ship lost sight of Rogueport. "Flavio has strayed from adventure for too long!" He declared.

"Keep a straight course, we should arrive at Keelhaul in a couple of days." He told Bobbery.

"Aye, sir." Bobbery said back.

Everyone else seemed to be excited as well. Though none seemed more excited than Eddy. Since the ship had departed, all he could think about was getting rich on whatever treasures they would find.

"Eddy, please clam down." Double D said. "We still have two more days before we arrive."

"Double D, don't bother me with something as trivial as facts." Eddy stated, walking towards the bow of the ship.

"Where's he going?" Goombella asked.

"Probably to find some trouble." Nazz said. She got up from her seat. "I'm going to eat breakfast below deck."

"Can I come? I haven't eaten anything since I got here." Kevin aked.

"Yeah, you have!" Eddy shouted at him from the bow. Kevin stuck his tongue out in response.

Nazz and Kevin went below deck, toward the galley of the ship.

Meanwhile, Eddy had made it to the bow's tip.

"Nice, isn't it?" Bobbery said from the wheel.

"Yeah! It rocks!" Eddy exclaimed, looking out at the horizon.

"What are you looking at? Did you see something?" Goombella asked, getting behind him.

"I'm trying to look for Keelhaul." He said.

"We're too far away to see it…" Goombella groaned.

Eddy wouldn't hear it. He jumped and latched onto the bow rail. "Man, this is more awesome than my sailing thing." He stated.

"Hm…" Double D laughed. He looked up into the sky. The clear, beautiful skies seemed to be a promise of good luck. The sun was blocked by ship's enormous middle mast.

"I must admit, this boat is a marvel, even if it is old century." He said.

"Excuse me, I'm going below deck." Flurrie said to the group.

"Don't you want to see the nice weather?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, but Jimmy's down there with sea-sickness. He might need me." She said, going below deck.

"Perhaps I can assist?" Double D asked. "Jimmy may need my help."

"No thank you, I have this under control." She stated, walking away towards the stairs.

Flavio sat near the wheel, drinking tea on a deckchair.

A sailor walked over to him. "We're at 19 knots and increasing."

"Good work, sailor." Flavio said. He took a sip of his tea.

"WHOO!" Eddy yelled in delight. He had climbed onto the rail, and had his head leaning over the side to see the water hitting the ship as it traveled.

"Eddy, you'll fall!" Double D warned.

"He'll be fine." Goombella said, nonchalantly sitting on the bow.

"WHOO!" Eddy repeated. He held out both arms in to the air. "I'm the king of the world!"

"You're not even king of the Cul-de-Sac." Double D snickered, too quietly for Eddy to hear.

Vivian laughed. "You have a monarchy in you're world?"

"Not really…" Double D laughed. "Last summer, we had a competition, like an election."

"I see…" Vivian said, still laughing.

"Yes. An election for deciding a king." He explained, laughing at the memory.

Vivian looked confused. With a raised eyebrow she stated: "But kings aren't elected."

"He thought they were…and he ran in this election, but lost to a wooden plank." Double D said.

She laughed quietly. "That's funny."

"You should have seen Eddy on other days. Have I told you of his "up" phase?" Double D asked.

"Not yet? What happened?" She asked.

"Well, it started on a sunny day. I was trying to teach Ed a thing or two about mazes. Of course he didn't quite understand how they work..." Double D started.

Meanwhile, Koops and Rolf were standing on the rear deck.

"Heh…" Koops motioned over to Double D and Vivian. "Those two sure are hitting it off." he stated, smiling.

Rolf sneered. "It makes Rolf sick." He growled.

"Huh?" Koops asked.

"They have become smitten. Rolf can tell. It is a travesty!" He exclaimed.

"What's with it?" Koops asked.

"And of all those to become smitten with, he has made a grave mistake in doing so with she-who-is-evil." Rolf continued.

"She's not evil." He said. "I have a feeling she never has been."

"Poppycock!" Rolf shouted, causing Koops to flinch. "Double D-Ed-boy is setting himself up for disaster." He stated darkly

"Maybe there's nothing going on between them." Koops said, trying to calm the irate farm boy. "Perhaps he's just trying to comfort her, like he did for me when I was depressed."

Rolf sneered and walked away.

"That dude has issues." Koops sighed. "But not even he can ruin my mood." He said, he then layed on his back to bask in the sun's rays.

Back with Double D and Vivian, the former was finishing up his story.

"So, we ended up following Ed atop his revision of my elevator." Double D continued. "I don't know how it managed to hold, but we ended up in space, near the moon."

"My, the atmosphere on your home must be thinner than ours." She said, laughing, then it looked like she just remembered something important. "Listen, can I talk to you inside?" She asked seriously.

"About what?" He asked.

She pointed to her forehead.

"Oh." He nodded. They then walked downstairs together.

The path they took lead down a hallway. A few sailors walked past, too busy to notice them.

They passed by the galley, where Nazz and Kevin were eating.

"Hey, check that out." Kevin said, motioning to Vivian and Double D.

Nazz looked over, but didn't speak.

"Soda?" Kevin offered, holding out a cup.

"No thanks." She said, still looking at them as they passed.

"…hey, hey!" Kevin said, trying to grab her attention. She looked towards him. "What's up? It's not that big a deal." He said.

"…nothing's up…" She said picking up a fork and resuming her breakfast.

She led him to a small room. She quickly took his hand and pulled him in, shutting the door and locking it behind her. Double D noticed that it was a bedroom.

"Well, we've reached the lower decks." Double D said. "What's troubling you?"

"Are we alone?" She asked. Double D looked around. "Yes. Why did you lead me into your quarters?"

She ran over and shut each window. She turned on a light and approached him.

"Please remove your hat." She asked.

Double D looked at her, nervous. "W-What you're asking is very d-difficult." He stuttered.

"I have seen it before, only as a shadow." She looked troubled. "There's just something I need to check."

He sighed, and slowly removed his hat, letting his long hair fall down.

"What's wrong?" He asked, feeling vulnerable.

"It's about that metallic object on your head." She stated. She moved some of his hair away to reveal the small eye-shaped object embedded in his forhead.

"I didn't say anything about it before." She began. "But that's a very ancient object you have there."

"Huh?" He asked.

"Have you seen the eye-design on it?" She asked him. He looked in a mirror by the bed.

"Yes…" He said.

"It's called the Eye of Wisdom." She explained.

"What?" Double D gasped.

"I didn't want to tell you before because we weren't alone." She said. "But the Eye of Wisdom is an old relic from the ancient city below Rogueport."

"Impossible." He said. "I've had this for as long as I remember, even into my toddler years. And I had no previous contact with this world before." He stated.

"I know about that relic. There are only two others like it in existence." She said. "There's the Eye of Wisdom, the Crown of Strength, and the Medallion of Life."

"...Tell me more." He asked, curious.

Rolf walked down the hallway. The events from the past few days seemed to be weighing on him. As he was walking, he noticed Eddy leaning against someone's door, spying on them through the key hole.

"Con-man-Eddy-boy? What mischief are you up to?" He asked when he spotted him.

"Rolf, you gotta see this!" Eddy said. "Vivian and Double D are talking about something called the Wisdom Eye or whatever."

"What!" Rolf asked. He looked through the key hole.

"Edd-boy is no longer wearing his hat!" He thought as he observed.

"The demon thus created three relics of her rule." Vivian continued. "The Crown of Strength she kept, and she gave the other two to her most trusted servants."

"I see." Double D said.

"It was said that whoever has them can wield great magical power." She explained. "I believe that's why I was able to give mine to you."

"Does that make you the keeper of another relic?" He asked.

"No, I was born with these powers. No one knows what happened to the demon…" She continued. "But ill fortune led to her demise. The two servants who held the remaining relics tried to defend themselves, but were destroyed by the same order that is said to be responsible for the demon's fall. It was said the order had to separate their two relics among two different worlds…"

Double D put his hand on the Eye in realization.

"Apparently, the Eye of Wisdom was sent to your world. I do not know how it ended up embedded in your head." She finished.

"What about the other relics?" Double D asked.

"The Medallion of Life was kept in this world. I have no idea where it is." She said.

"And the Crown?" He asked.

"Nobody knows."

"What do I have to do with this?" He asked.

"Now, in our times, the three relics are said to be destined to belong to three people. Those three can wield magic powers." Vivan said.

"And I'm the one destined to own the Eye." Double D said.

"Yes. You didn't have powers before, but the eye allowed me to give you some of mine." She explained.

"Then we have to find who holds the other two relics." He stated.

Vivian shook her head. "We don't have time to search for them. Besides...it's probably for the best. If the relics were ever brought together it could mean doom." She explained.

"How so?" Double D asked.

"Well, for one thing, individually they're immensly powerful. Together, i fear, they would go out of control. You're Eye for instance, if you're hat weren't covering it, and it was able to "see" in battle. It could destroy you're friends as well as you're enemies." She explained.

Double D put his hand on his chin, deep in thought.

"We have to keep it hidden. None of the others can ever know about this, for their own safety." Double D said. He then looked at her in the eye. "How do you know all of this, though?" He asked.

"My sister never explained this to me...but I heard her talking about it with Marilynn, and I pieced it together." She said.

Double D placed his hat back on his head. "Well…" He tried to change the subject. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." She said.

"Do you want to… go have breakfast with me?" Double D bashfully asked.

"Yes.." She agreed shyly.

"Oh, they're coming out!" Eddy said. He and Rolf flew back and stood away from the door.

The door opened and Double D and Vivian walked out.

"Eddy? What are you doing here?" Double D asked, surprised.

"…lookin' for the dinning room?" He said lamely.

"Head back from this hall, and look for the room with the large sign that says "Galley." I believe you passed it to get here." Double D said, giving him a look that said, "i know you're lying."

"Oh, right." Eddu chucked and ran down the hallway.

"And you Rolf? Why are you outside Vivian's bedroom door?" He asked.

"What was sock-head-Edd-boy and witch-girl doing inside the bedroom alone?" He asked.

"Nothing of your concern. And I'm not a witch, I'm a sorceress." Vivian said, hands on her hips.

Rolf gave her an annoyed look and walked away.

"Rolf knew she couldn't be trusted." He thought as he walked away.


	33. Chapter 33: Ember, Dead Ahead!

Chapter 33: Ember, Dead Ahead!

The first day came and went without any trouble. The second morning proved pleasant. In fact, things seemed very good come the evening before they were to arrive at Keehaul.

"Hm…" Bobbery said as he looked out to the horizon. "The sunset is beautiful this evening."

"Ah! Nature is blessing Flavio luck! I can tell we have good times coming!" Flavio said, standing at the helm with Bobbery. A sailor then walked up to them, Flavio turned to him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Sir, dinner is being served below deck now." The sailor reported.

"Splendid!" Flavio said. "Bobbery, we can anchor the ship if you wish to join us?" He offered.

"No, thank you. I want to keep a steady course." Bobbery stated simply, not taking his eyes off the horizon.

"Ah yes…" Flavio said, grinning."You are a dedicated sailor. Remind me to give you a good pay when we return home" He said as he walked below deck.

"Nazz?" Kevin called, he was outside her bedroom door, getting her for dinner. She opened the door and Kevin nearly gulped.

She was in a black dress that extended to her feet. And her hair was in a bun.

Quickly composing himself, Kevin asked: "A bit overdressed, aren't ya?"

"I want to look good on formal occasions." She stated simply.

This caused Kevn to look at himself, he was still in the dirty outfit he had entered this world with. He rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, me too." He said awkwardly.

He led Nazz over to the galley. The room was packed tonight. All of the sailors, except for the ones directly responsible for piloting the ship, were here. All feasting and drinking, (non-alcoholic of course.)

"Where ya want to sit?" Kevin asked, gesturing to the long dining table.

"Over there!" She pointed the seats next to Double D and Eddy.

"Oh, not with the dorks." Kevin groaned.

"Lighten up." She said. They then sat down at the table.

Rolf didn't go down for dinner, he remained in his cabin. He wanted to recollect on the recent events. "Rolf should have known all along Double-D-Edd-boy possessed the Eye. Vivian is manipulating us all." He plopped down on his bed.

"None of her fake apologies can hide the truth." He stated darkly.

Dinner progressed below decks as the sunset turned to night. Bobbery remained at the wheel the whole time.

"So, why aren't we down eating? I'm hungry?" One of the sailors asked his companion. They were a toad and bob-bomb stationed at the crow's nest.

"We have to keep an eye out." The bomb-omb sailor stated.

"Why do we both have to stay up here?" The toad asked.

"It's captain's orders."

"Oh, please."

"What, disrespecting the captain?"

"It's not right! I'm hungry!"

"I'm just following orders!"

"That's your problem, too obedient."

"Shut up!"

"What's you're problem?"

"Look out!"

"Yeah, that's our job!"

"No, I mean look out there!" The bomb-omb gestured to the front of the ship.

"What the devil?" The toad sailor asked. He lifted a pair of binoculars to his eyes.

What he saw was something massive, somthing glowing, something blue. And it was heading right for the ship.

"Oh man!" He exclaimed. He reached for a button on the side of the nest. A siren started to ring.

Bobbery looked towards the crow's nest."What's going on?"

Everyone in the dinning room looked up.

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

"Probably nothing." Eddy grunted as he ate a sandwich.

"I'm going to check." Flavio sat up and left the table.

"Go!" The bomb-omb sailor ordered his companion. The toad sailor started climbing down the rope ladder leading below.

"What's wrong?" Bobbery asked the toad as he descended.

"There's something ahead!" The sailor said. He gave Bobbery his binoculars. He looked through them and gasped.

"Ember, dead ahead!" Bobbbery exclaimed.

"Course of action?" The toad asked.

"HARD TO PORT!" Bobbery ordered.

The toad frantically took the wheel and started turning it as hard as he could to port.

"Go, turn!" Bobbery shouted. He ran up to the bow to see the menace that was approaching the ship. "What in the world are they doing?" He wondered aloud.

There was a clickng sound. "Helm's hard over!" The toad shouted.

"Keep it there!" Bobbery ordered.

"What is going on up here?" Flavio asked as he emerged from the lower decks.

"We're going hard to port! We need to avoid those embers!" Bobbery shouted, motioning to the embers.

The ship lurched right as it swerved to avoid the large cluster of embers.

"The ship's sturdy, she can take it, even if we hit!" Flavio stated matter-of-factly.

"We can't risk it!" Bobbery shouted.

The crown of embers before them started moving, back into the path of the ship.

"What the- Is it hard over to port?" Flavio asked.

"Yes, sir." The toad sailor at the wheel answered.

"They're trying to hit us!" Bobbery shouted.

"What can we do?" Flavio asked frantically.

"Try to starboard round them!" Bobbery ordered.

The toad sailor frantically started turning the wheel.

The crowd of embers shifted and got in the S.S. Flavion's way again.

"This is horrible!" Flavio exclaimed, grabbing his hat.

Bobbery sighed when he realized the truth.

"We're not going to make it!" Flavio stated.

"Brace yourselves!" Bobbery shouted.

A few seconds later, the S.S. Flavion crashed against the crowd of embers. The force was so strong, it shook the boat violently. Bobbery, the toad sailor, and Flavio were all thrown back to the deck. The bob-omb sailor atop the crow's nest almost fell out of it.

"So, what time is it?" Eddy asked. Double D checked his watch.

"Quarter to-" They were all interrupted suddenly. The ship jerked violently, throwing everyone to the floor. Tables overturned and food was sent flying.

"What's happening!" Eddy asked.

"We're hitting something!" Double D yelled.

"What in the name of Nana?" Rolf asked when he felt the violent shaking. There was a scrapping sound. Everything flashed by like a blur: the wall started ripping apart. The shaking turned even more violent. Where the wall used to be, water was getting into his cabin. The force shook him off his bed and onto the floor.

"Ah! Ah!" He shouted as his cabin started to flood rapidly. He got to his feet and ran out of his room. He ran quickly down the hallway and up the stairs, before the rapid waters could take him.

"WHOA!" Eddy shouted. He looked out the dinning room windows and saw some blue ball of fire pass by the window.

"What's going on?" Vivian asked, scared.

"I don't know!" Double D asked. "Come on, we have to go find out-"

The walls ripped apart, water began rushing into the galley. Everyone near the walls were quickly swept away by the tide.

"Every man for himself!" Eddy cried out. The crowds began rushing out of the flooding room.

The hallways were worse. Large streams of water rushed in througn the windows, everyone began to panic as the ship flooded.

"We're hit!" The toad sailor at the wheel shouted.

"What now?" Flavio asked.

"Get everyone up here…I think we have to abandon ship." Bobbery stated.

"Nonsense. We can keep this thing going, we might make it back before we sink!" Flavio said.

"The winds are dying down, we can't go anywhere. Get everyone up here!" Bobbery barked the toad sailor ran below deck as Bobbery too the wheel back.

The passengers frantically ran to the top deck as the lower levels continued to flood.

"What's going on?" Double D asked.

"We've been hit!" A sailor yelled.

The Bob-omb lookout came down.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Quickly, stop the ship. Raise allof the sails, then prepare to sound the ship." Bobbery ordered.

"There's no time!" Double D said. "The galley's already below water."

Flavio shouted angrily. "We have to bail!"

"Quickly, uncover the lifeboats!" Double D orderd.

"Lifeboats?" Flavio asked.

The group groaned. Eddy ran up to Flavio.

"Don't tell me you forget to put lifeboats on this thing!" Eddy yelled as he shook the yellow man.

"What about my sailboat?" Double D suggested.

"It can only hold so many!" A sailor stated.

"We have to mo choice!" Double D yelled.

"Fine, uncover it and get as many aboard that thing as possible." The toad sailor ordered. The group rushed over to the sailboat, which was still covered.

"I'm going below deck!" Bobbery said.

"What? Are 'ye insane man?" Flavio asked.

"I have to look for other passengers!" He said, running below deck.

The sailors above deck managed to rip the cover off the sailboat.

"Are 'ya kidding me!" Pa-Patch groaned. "That thing can only hold 10 people!"

"We have no choice!" Double D stated firmly.

"Who's going?" One of the sailors asked.

"Here, take him!" Double D helped Eduardo Jr. on the boat.

Other random sailors got on the boat.

"Women and children first! Be courteous!" Pa-Patch barked. Though unknown to him, Kevin had already climbed in the boat. He quickly grabbed Nazz and pulled her in.

The sail and mast on the boat was currently unrigged, so it was merely a row-boat now.

"Hurry up!" Double D yelled. He tried to help Vivian on but she stopped him.

"What about you?" She asked, worry full in her eyes.

"I can swim!" He said. "You have a cast, you can't! You have to get on!"

Any protests she had were ignored. He looked towards the bow. Water was already flooding in.

"Hello! Anyone here?" Bobbery asked. As he ran, he saw Rolf running past him.

"Quickly, get on deck! Abandon ship!" Bobbery shouted to him.

Rolf ran right past Bobbery and up a flight of stairs. Bobbery began to look through he hallway.

He immediately saw why Rolf didn't talk. Water started flowing into the corridor.

That wouldn't stop him from searching for passengers.

"Hurry!" Pa-Patch ordered when the water started reach the deck.

"AH! AHHHH!" A sailor shouted. He was desperate to escape, and jumped in the sailboat.

By now, the embers that hit the ship were forming a circle around it, as if to wait for them to sink, then attack the defenseless crew.

It was also about that time that the water met the deck. People were being swept away into the sea. They had no time to launch the boat, the water picked it right of the ship's side. As soon as it hit the water it began to float away.

"Wait! What about the others?" Nazz asked as the boat started to drift away.

"Forget them!" Kevin shouted. "We have to get far away from the ship, or it'll take us down with it!"

"Kevin, that's horrible!" Nazz shouted.

"What are we supposed to do!" Kevin asked.

People started swimming towards the sailboat.

"Help!" A sailor pleaded, one who had swum up to the side of the sailboat. As he tried to climb aboard, the whole boat began to tip over.

"Get back!" Kevin yelled angrily at the sailor, pushing his hands off the rim of the boat and forcing him overboard.

"Cool it!" Nazz barked.

There was an explosion from the half-sunken ship. Those still on boarded cried out in fear. The ship then jerked and started tipping.

"She's gonna capsize!" A sailor aboard the sailboat cried.

The SS Flavion created a wave from the explosion, crashing over a few passengers swimming in the water as well as the sailboat.

"AHH!" Nazz cried and ducked. The wave hit the sailboat violently. It started to tip over.

Kevin managed to keep up with the tilt by hanging on to the centerboard. Others in the sailboat were not as lucky. A couple of sailors fell over the side. The boat finally leveled back out, half flooded. Only a few people remained in the sailboat now.

"Hold the tiller!" One of the remaining passengers ordered. "The rest, bail her out!"

Kevin held the tiller, trying to keep the boat steady. He was thankful Nazz managed to stay on the boat. He noticed Vivian had apparently fallen off, though he didn't care.

Double D remained on the SS Flavion with a few other passengers. The ship started leaning over to the port side. "This ship's going to tip over." He thought as he looked over the side. Half the people swam in the water, trying to reach the boat. Which seemed like it was having trouble staying afloat.

"They have to get out of the ship's shadow, or else when she capsizes, she'll crush them all!" Double D thought.

"HEY!" Eddy coughed. He was swimming frantically toward the sailboat. He managed to make it to the side.

"Eddy!" Nazz shouted when she spotted him. She held out a hand for him to climb on.

He reached for the hand.

"Are you out of you're mind!" Kevin barked at Nazz. She started pulling Eddy aboard.

"Leave the dork be, it's every man for himself!" He forced Nazz and to let Eddy go. The boy fell back into the water, to be swallowed. Some strange current prevented him from swimming back. He felt himself being tossed and turned by the waves.

Finally, he felt himself being thrown somewhere. He landed on dry land. He gasped for air and opened his eyes.

Apparently, he had been sucked through a window into a sinking room in the ship.

"If I live, Kevin's gonna die!" Eddy declared angrily.

"BACK!" Kevin shouted, throwing more passengers away as they tried to get onboard.

"COOL IT, YOU FREAK!" Nazz shouted at him angrily.

He growled and stopped, sitting down.

More passengers started climbing on. And with each person on the boat, the lower in the water it got.

The toad-lookout managed to come up for air. His only goal now was to make out alive, nothing else mattered.

Snap!

The sound was like a distorted guitar string snapping.

SNAP!

The next one sounded even closer. A wire slammed into the water like a whip.

SNAP!

Another wire landed inches next to him.

The following sound was like a creaking sound. Something was falling. Something was ripping away from the ship. Though he didn't care at all what it was. All that mattered to him was survival.

Screams sounded nearby. He looked up and saw the ship's middle mast: broken from it's position and falling right towards him.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" The toad sailor panicked and froze. The sailor vanished a second later when the mast landed on top of his head. There was a wave produced by the mast when it slammed into the water.

The wave collapsed over everyone in the water. Though it's shock was more devastating on the sailboat. It carried a force so strong that it capsized the boat, throwing everyone on it into the water.

"There's no way out!" Eddy shouted. He remained trapped within the room inside the doomed ship. The door remained locked. More windows started breaking apart, flooding the room entirely.

The shockwave of the fallen mast was too much for Double D to handle. It threw him off the sinking vessel and into the water with a hard force. He couldn't handle it. He blacked out while being swallowed by the unforgiving seas…


	34. Chapter 34: Stranded

Chapter 34: Stranded

Double D had no idea what had happened to him. He saw darkness, though he could hear peace. There was the sound of waves gently crashing, the caw of sea-gulls. He felt comfortable. Though for some reason, he was completely unable to see. He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't.

"Hello?" He asked quietly. Nothing.

He rubbed his face, and finally forced his eyes to open.

In difference to the darkness, the light was blinding. He covered his eyes again, until they could adjust. When they did, he took in his surroundings.

He was laying on sand. The sea touched his now exposed feet. Covered in sand and water. He got up slowly. Nearby, small wooden debris were scattered on the beachside. Palm trees moved softly in the wind. There seemed to be a jungle nearby.

He decided to check himself for injury: the most distressing being his hat was missing. His shoes and socks also seemed to be gone, and his remaining cloths tattered. He reached into his pockets. He felt some of the supplies he brought along, along with one of the Crystal Stars.

"Where am I?" He asked.

The last thing he remembered was being thrown into the water. But he recalled no island nearby when the SS Flavion floundered.

There was no point in staying in place. He started walking down the beach. As he walked, he noticed just how hot and humid it was. Sweat trickled off him as he walked. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around his head, a good replacement for his hat.

"…where is everyone? What happened to… them…" He remembered Eduardo Jr.,he was far too young to swim. Vivian still had her cast, she couldn't swim either.

"Where….?" He asked, looking around.

It seemed like hours passed underneath the blazing sun. He continued to see debris scattered on the shoreline as he walked…though he found no one.

All he could think about was walking. He would keep walking until he found someone.

He suddenly tripped on some washed up drift wood. His face collided into the sand when he fell, and the shirt he wrapped around his head fell off. He left the shirt alone, going to the water to wash his face and get the sand out of his eyes.

He knelt on the waterside and dipped his hands into the water. Using the water, he wiped off his face. When he did, he looked at his reflection in the water and saw the Eye of Wisdom on his forehead.

He touched it with one of his fingers and began to wonder...

As long as he could remember it was always there on his head. His parents tried to have doctors remove it, but none could safely do so. Instead, they hid it from the world, in fear of what people would say and make fun of him. On that dreaded day, last summer, Eddy and Ed managed to remove his hat to see it, though none of them knew anything about the strange item.

And then, just a few days ago, Vivian saw it, and identified it. Who else knew about it?

"Hey Double D! Where… uhhh…" Nazz's voice began.

"EEK!" Double D cried. He covered the Eye of Wisdom with both hands and turned to face her.

"What happened to your hat?" She asked.

"Nazz, it's so good to see you again!" He would have hugged her, were it not for him having to cover the Eye.

"Same here." She said, smiling at him. "You okay?" She asked.

"Now that I know someone's okay." He said, also smiling.

"Why are you covering your head? Did you hurt yourself?" She asked, concerned.

"OH! Uhh…. It's nothing." He said.

"Okay…" She said. "Anyways, come over here with me for a sec." She said, pointing to the jungle.

"Okay." He complied, following her into the jungle.

"This is just like before." Nazz stated as they made their way through the brush.

"Huh?" Double D asked.

"We get shipwrecked, and we find each other again in a new place." She explained.

"Just like old times…" He sighed.

"Not necessarily…look over here." She moved some branches away to reveal a small clearing. Here, small tents and makeshift houses were built from driftwood and supplies from the ship.

"Did you make this yourself?" He asked, gazing at the makeshift settlement.

"No. Those guys did." She led him to a bunch of beaten up, though apparently okay sailors grouped together.

"It's good to see others are okay." Double D said, relief washing over him.

"Most of them are here." She said.

"Most?" He asked, worried.

"Well…come over here." She motioned over to the grouping of sailors. They walked over to them.

Flavio stood in the center of the group, that had created a circle around him.

"Okay, now that I have you're attention…" He started. "I will proceed with the roll call. When I call your name, please say "here" and wave."

"Pa-Patch!"

"Here!…how'm I supposed to wave with no arms?"

Flavio grimaced. "Whatever, just say here."

"Nazz."

"Here!"

"Uh… Eduardo Jr.?"

"Here!" The yoshi yelled.

Double D ran over to where Eduardo Jr. was when he heard his name. Flavio continued the rollcall as the two reunited.

"Dad!" The baby yoshi gleefully cried.

"Good to see you again!" Double D scooped him into his arm, keeping the other one on his forehead.

"Where's your hat and shirt?" He asked.

"I…don't know." The smart Ed admitted.

"Double D!"

"Uh… here!" He answered.

"Koops?"

"Here."

"Vivian?"

"Here…" The Shadow Siren spoke quietly.

Double D put Eduardo Jr. back on the floor and went over to Vivian.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Double D greeted.

"Likewise!" She said happily. They tried to hug with their free arms.

"Vivian, I lost my hat." He said. "What if they find out about…"

Rolf looked at them both questioningly.

"Wear mine." Vivian said. She look of her own hat and placed it on his head. Her hair now freely flowing in the wind. Double D looked a little unusual, but it made an adequite replacement.

"Alright, listen up folks." Flavio said. "After doing a tally, we have four missing crewmen and passengers."

Double D looked over to the short yellow man as he listed the lost people.

"Four Eyes: the passenger, Ralph T: the toad lookout, Bobbery: the navigator…"

"No…" Double D pleaded quietly, looking over the group and saw only one other person missing.

"…and Eddy the passenger." Flavio finished.

"Eddy's missing!" Double D exclaimed. He already feared the worst for his friend.

"Now…" Flavio said, ignoring the boy's outburst. "I'm tired. I'm going to rest. Pa-Patch, if you will?" Flavio asked, walked away from the group.

"Thanks a lot." Pa-Patch groaned."Right! We'll launch a scouting party, to see what they can find. The rest of you, keep the camp secure." He ordered.

"How low are the supplies?" Double D asked, concerned.

"They're only abundant for another week. After that, we have to hunt for supplies." Pa-Patch stated.

"Anyways, right-a now, it's best if we all-a get some rest." Mario advised.

"But four are missing! We can't just leave them!" Goombella said.

"We all-a just washed ashore on Keelhaul, none of us are in-a condition to leave. We don't have any idea what could be here." Mario said.

"He's probably right…" Koops agreed.

"There must be something we can do." Nazz spoke up.

"We can start a fire and hope they follow the smoke." Double D sighed. "With any luck, a passing ship might-"

"Kid, do you have any idea how terribly feared this island is? Only we in all of Rogueport had the guts to come here. Ya won't find another vessel in over 100 nautical miles." Pa-Patch stated grimly.

"They're here!" A Flavio yelled. He ran over to them, crying.

"Who's 'ere?" Pa-Patch asked.

Out of the jungle a few blue embers rushed in. Double D finally got a good look at them: floating blue balls of fire that had a pair of angry yellow eyes.

"Embers!" Goombella yelled. "No doubt the same ones that sank our ship! They're said to be restless spirits materialized into that form." She explained.

"HYAH!" Rolf shouted. He rushed them and smacked one. "Rolf shall make you pay for entrapping us!"

"Good idea!" Mario said. He rushed one with his hammer. It didn't work at all. In fact, his hammer started burning when he made contact with the ember.

"Avoid the flames, attack it from afar!" Double D said. He looked over to Vivian, who looked back.

"Basic attack?" He said.

"Sure." She agreed

They stood next to each other then pointed at the embers and cast a spell at the same time.

"Fire!"

Fire shot from their fingertips and struck the embers with explosive force. Fires spread to a few of the tents, causing sailors to run out of them screaming.

Double D and Vivian dismissed the flames at the same time…though the embers hadn't vanished. In fact, they seemed larger than before.

"What!?" They both exclaimed.

"Your magic flames fed theirs!" Rolf stated. "That was a very foolish move!"

"What can we do now?" Double D asked.

"I know one way…" Jimmy said.

Everyone turned to Jimmy, as he revealed the Crystal Star they'd retrieved from Creepy Steeple.

"Wait! Are you sure you're strong enough to harness it's power?" Mario asked.

"It's worth a shot!" Jimmy said. He held the Star in his left hand and held it out at the embers.

It started to glow very brightly. Jimmy looked to his right hand and saw a red, sparkling paintbrush.

"Hm… this is my niche." Jimmy said. He started drawing with it, drawing an intricate cage in mid-air. The same design encircled the embers, who looked around alarmed.

Jimmy put a few finishing touches, then stopped and smirked."My masterpiece is complete. Bye-bye."

The Star glowed again, and the drawing Jimmy made around the embers exploded. The embers were consumed by it, vanishing into the air.

"Leave that kind of power to an artist only." Jimmy joked, giggling.

"Well…" Flavio started. "That was fun… okay, but seriously, I'm appointing you all protectors of our camp." He said.

"What the heck are you going to do?" Nazz asked, hands on her hips.

"I'm going to nap." He stated, straightening his coat.

"What good'll that do!?" Eduardo Jr. asked indignantly.

"I've got be rested, don't I?" Flavio stated, walking away.

Evening passed by quickly. A fire was started. By ten 'o clock most of the people had gone to sleep.

Double D stayed wide awake. By now, he had gotten his shirt back, as well as making a new makeshift hat from extra fabrics. It looked like his sock hat, only made mostly of cloth. He sat outside of a tent he pitched, sitting in the sand beside the sea. Since the attack, someone was assigned to stay awake and keep a lookout for anymore intruders.

Though Double D wasn't looking. Instead, he was grieving.

"What am I going to do? I lost my rod in the shipwreck, my labtop is broken beyond repair by these standards… I still have my powers, but surrounded by water, it's not going to help much. And Eddy…I don't want to think about that happened to him." He stated, hanging his head.

Apparently, Double D wasn't the only one worried about Eddy. The Cul-de-Sac kids with him were also upset (except Kevin). They regretted being mean to him, but any apologies they could have said didn' matter. He was still missing and possibly dead.

He noticed that someone else had stayed awake as well.

"Goombella, why are you up so late?" He asked as the goomba sat down.

"I don't know. There's been a lot of things that have been confusing me lately." She sighed.

"You mean when the embers attacked?" He asked.

"No, not that. I'm worried about this whole thing. Y'know, the kidnappings, then we have to hunt a legendary treasure of unknown and unspeakable origin…that, I was able to handle. But ever since those creepy woods, things haven't been the same. I don't know…did I tell you about what happened to me when I ran away from the group?" She asked.

"No." Double D said.

"Well…" She began.

-Flashback-

"AH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! AHH! AHH! AHH!" Goombella was hyperventilating again.

"Please, calm down!" Double D pleaded.

"HEEELLLLPPP!" Eddy cried.

Goombella freaked out and ran in the opposite direction screaming.

"Goombella, come back!" Double D yelled. But she didn't listen. All she could think about was running. She looked back one last time and saw the other two standing still, calling for her.

The light on her hat was like her only link to life. It streaked through the woods as she ran. She went off the path and into the heart of the woods. Suddenly she was hit from the side and fell down, looking up to a cloaked figure holding up a wrench. The figure attempted to knock her out by slamming it on her head, but her helmet spared her from it. Though she might as well have lost consciousness , because her light broke when the wrench smacked her. She screamed for help, though no one heard her.

Something started dragging her, over rocks and twigs, hurting her all the way.

As she was being dragged towards a building, she noticed three sets of eyes, all staring at her. The strange thing was that they were glowing in the darkness One pair blue, another yellow, the last red. She didn't have much time to think about what she saw. Her kidnapper tossed her through an open window. She fell on the ground and blacked out…

-End Flashback-

"That was back when Kevin was still evil." She finished.

"Those three sets of eyes…I wonder if it was the Shadow Sirens?" He wondered aloud.

"Possibly. That's where you saw them and found Vivian, wasn't it?" She asked.

He nodded. "I noticed you seemed awfully concerned about Eddy that night." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"He was kidnapped and lost in the woods! I thought he was dying!" She defended. And looked away. "And now he might be again." She said sadly.

"I'm worried about him too." Double D said. "It's possible he could have gone down with the ship." He stated grimly.

"…no. If he survived the woods, he survived this. I know he did. We just have to find him." She said frimly.

"It's not realistic." Double D stated.

"You're awfully pessimistic, aren't you?" She asked, shooting him a glare.

"I'm trying to be realistic." He defended.

She huffed and stomped away. Turning back as she neared the camp.

"I'm going to rest. We'll need it when we scout this island. AND find Eddy." She spat. She then walked away.

Double D sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was bad with this sort of thing.


	35. Chapter 35: Arrows and Nightmares

**VCO: Just a head's up, while the dream sequence may seem a bit clunky it makes more sense than the original.**

Chapter 35: Arrows and Nightmares

"Stupid, lousy, rotten!" A familiar high pitched voice grumbled.

Eddy couldn't figure it out. He was THERE. He reached the lifeboat! But Kevin pushed him off, and into a sinking ship! How in the world did he make it out?

Earlier that day, he awoke alone on a shore without any idea where he was.

Regardless, he was alone on this apparently deserted island. When night fell, he stopped looking for the others and sat against a tree.

"I'm so hungry." He said. "What am I supposed to eat!?"

He sighed and looked up at the night sky.

"I coulda just stayed in Glitzville. But no. I have to get kidnapped in some creepy woods by Kevin, then lost on this stupid island!" He complained.

Eddy didn't know who he was more angry at: Double D who dragged him away from the good life in a popular city, or Kevin, who kidnapped and no doubt tried to kill him back when the ship we sinking.

He didn't know what time it was by now. Though it didn't really matter.

All he needed now was rest…the experience had really pulled all of the energy out of him.

On the way to the island, he heard the tales about it: tales of pirates and curses. He believed them (because anything could happen in this strange world), but was way too tired to care at about this point…he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep…

Eddy's opened his eyes and found himself in a different place.

What surrounded him weren't the plants and trees of the jungle, but a meadow filled with flowers.

"What the..." Eddy said as he scratched his head. "How'd I wind up here?" He asked.

Suddenly, something moved within the brush. Eddy yelped and turned to face it.

"Who's there?" He asked. The person/thing responded by circling around him quickly and heading away from him.

"Hey wait!" Eddy called as he chased after it.

As he chased the person/thing he noticed that the scenery around him began to change. What was once a meadow turned into a large, monochrome forest. As the brush fell away he managed to get a small look at what he was pursuing.

It looked like a toad with large muscles, he wore track pants and a wifebeater. The toad looked back and smirked at the small Ed.

"Wanna catch me shrimp? Hope you can fly!" He taunted, and jumped up into the bushes.

"SHRIMP!?" Eddy fumed, and ran after the toad.

He ran as fast as he could, and eventually lost sight of his quarry, though he was confident he could catch him if he just kept running.

Suddenly the bushes ended and he found himself in a glade with a huge tree, in front of it was a pale goomba with curly, silvery hair and glasses. She smiled warmly at him. "Hello." She greeted.

Eddy looked at the goomba dumbly for a second, then composed himself. "Uh...hey." He greeted back.

The goomba giggled and ran into the huge tree, Eddy followed her. Eventually, he found himself in a dank cavern, it was filled with wooden crates and debris. A single stone path lay ahead of him.

"I wonder what weirdo is waiting for me in this place?" He thought.

"Hey! This 'weirdo' is trying to help ya!" A voice yelled.

Eddy yelped as a burly, scarred koopa appeared in front of him. The koopa picked him up and threw him into a dark hole. He screamed as he fell. Multicolored images fell past him. Some of them were eyes, others stars, and a few were crowns.

He finally landed on something soft.

"Dammit, if the Skull Kid is waiting for me i'm gonna be pissed!" Eddy yelled as he got up.

Wherever he was now was dark, there was apparently some sort of spotlight on him. He looked around, but saw no one.

"Hello?" He calledm out.

Without warning a light enveloped the room. After it subsided Eddy beheld a sight that struck a great fear into his heart.

In front of him was a stained glass window like the one in Creepy Steeple. Only instead of Doopliss this one depicted his home in flames. The Cul-de-Sac and all of Peach Creek were in ruin. And above all of it hung a large eye surrounded by seven stars in a circle.

A boo then appeared in front of the window. Unlike the others nothing really set him apart from the rest of his people. "Oh friend of the chosen, you must heed our warning." He started.

A pillar then rose, and on it stood the buff toad from earlier. "Though your friend possess's a good heart, the Eye holds knowledge that could taint it." He stated.

Another pillar rose, this one with the goomba, who looked at him with pity. "If he does fall, he will use the Stars to burn your world and many others." She stated.

Finally, the scarred koopa emerged on his own pillar, and looked at the short Ed with cold eyes. "Don't fuck up." He stated simply.

The ground beneath Eddy crumbled and he fell into the abyss below, evil laughter filling his ears.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Eddy yelled, opening his eyes.

He was breathing heavily. He looked around. He was under the same tree he had fallen asleep under. Solid ground, no holes.

"Whew…" Eddy sighed. "Just a dream. A crazy one. I'm definitely losing it." He said.

He got up slowly as he tried to get his proper barings.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something blue. It was glowing, and floating behind a few trees.

"Oh boy, not again!" Eddy said when he recognized it as one of the monsters that attacked the ship.

He jumped and ran as far as he could go. The monster following closely behind.

"Gimme a break!" Eddy shouted angrily as he ran.

As he was runnng he failed to notice the branch in front of him, it hit him the face and he fell on his back. He groaned and got up, turning around.

The monster was now in front of him. It's evil glare met Eddy's own glare. He could see his expression reflecting off of the monster's eyes, and no doubt, the evil eyes reflected back into his own.

"Alright, you want a piece of me? Come and get it!" Eddy declared, getting into a fighting stance.

The monster charged him.

"What am I thinking! I can't that on!" Eddy thought. He then brought his arms up to shield himself.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. Eddy looked up and saw the monster was hit by an arrow. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the charred but intact arrow behind.

Eddy smirked. "Ha! Don't mess with the best!" He flexed one of his muscles as he laughed.

Though his attention quickly turned to the arrow. He ran over to it and picked it up.

"Who the heck fired this thing?" He asked.

Laughter suddenly cut through the jungle. Eddy looked up. It didn't sound evil, more like an idiotic chuckle.A sound he immeadiately recognized.

"No way! Hey!" He called out.

"Hi, Eddy!" The voice said. A person came out of the jungle. It was a person taller than Eddy for sure. As this person walked out of the shade and under the moonlight, he was instantly recognizable.

"ED!" Eddy exclaimed.

Sure enough, Ed stood there, holding a bow in his right arm. He looked battered and bruised, cloths ripped partially, but in spite of it all, he still held the same goofy expression on his face.

"EDDY!" Ed shouted happily. He dropped the bow and ran over to Eddy. Before he could do anything, Ed grabbed him and hugged him tightly just like normal. Ed acted as though day hadn't gone by since they last met.

"Ed!" Eddy choked.

"Hi!"

"I can't breathe!" Eddy cried.

"Hi!" Ed repeated. He released Eddy, who fell to the ground.

"…so, what'cha been up to lumpy?" Eddy asked as he picked himself up.

"Hi!"

Eddy slapped him. Ed closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened them and looked at Eddy silently for a second.

"Eddy? Hi, Eddy!" Ed he said.

"…what are you doing here?" Eddy asked.

Ed sighed, and closed his eyes. He suddenly began to tip over.

"Whoa!" Eddy shouted. Ed fell to on the ground. Eddy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He had apparently fainted.

"Lumpy musta been more tired than me!" Eddy stated.

He suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Ed! I finally found ya, now we can get back to scams, just like old days!" Eddy declared. Ed snored in reponse, still asleep.

"Killjoy." He said flatly. But Eddy had to admit it, he was tired as too. He sat down on the ground, and slowly went to sleep…


	36. Chapter 36:An Unexpected Reunion

Chapter 36: An Unexpected Reunion

"DUDES, WAKE UP!"

Double D shot up from his sleeping bag. He didn't spend a change from his pajamas, but instead rushed outside.

He saw Nazz standing outside of the tents.

"What's wrong!" Double D asked her. Nazz looked to him.

"It's time to deploy the scouting team." She stated.

"Is that all?" He rubbed the back of his head, eyes half closed.

"We better get ready. Y'know you can't fight monsters in your jammies." She joked.

"Why us?" He groaned. "There must be over thirty castaways in this campsite, why do we have to be the ones to search?" He asked.

"Because we have to do everything ourselves." Goombella stated angrly. "I mean, think about it. No matter where we've been, we've always had to do everything ourselves. Defeat a dragon, regain a tree from an empire, solve a mystery, and save a cursed town. It's always us." She complained. " 'Cuz apparently no one can do anything themselves.

Everyone else started getting out of the tents.

"…come… on… just ten… more minutes." Eduardo Jr. complained as he was carried out of his tent by Flurrie.

Eddy awoke to see Ed staring at him up close.

"Eddy!" Ed exclaimed.

"…yeah, Lumpy. It's me." He grumbled, getting up.

"Can we go exploring today?" Ed asked him.

"What am I, your mom? Go if you want to." He said.

"But Eddy, I wanna go exploring with you!" Ed whined.

"Jeez, alright." Eddy complied. He took a step forward pointed towards a path.

"Lead the way." He said.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Shouldn't you know this place well enough by now?" Eddy asked.

"Why?"

Eddy groaned. His eyes were half closed. "You don't know anything about this place?"

"Nope!" Ed said proudly.

"Figures." Eddy grumbled. "Come on, Lumpy."

"Oh goody!" Ed said. Eddy lead down the path, with him in tow.

"So, ya got any food?" Eddy asked.

"Nope. I have no food." He said. "Do you?"

Eddy facepalmed. "Do you know where to find any?" He asked.

"Nope. Do you?" Ed asked.

Eddy screamed. "Do you know anything!"

"Nope. Do you?" Ed repeated.

Eddy was ready to strangle him by now.

"Come on, Eddy! We got to head exploring!" He said.

Eddy looked at him in disbelief. "C'mon, I know that you know where food is! How else could you still be alive? You've been here for, what, a week?" He asked.

"I dunno." Ed shrugged.

"You're probably living off your own body fat." Eddy grumbled.

What seemed like an insult pleased Ed somehow. "Right back at ya, Eddy!" He smiled.

Eddy growled. He walked further down the path, with a happy Ed following.

Double D's team was deep into the jungle by now. He led, with Vivian right behind, then Eduardo Jr., Mario, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, then Goombella, Jimmy, Flurrie, and Koops in the rear.

"Man, it's hot out." Nazz sighed, wiping her forehead.

"We're all burning, no need to remind us." Kevin groaned.

"The sun, it burns like an oven." Flurrie said.

"You mean, burns us like an oven?" Double D said, trying to correct her.

"…Yes, I suppose. After we search, I propose a swim." She suggested.

"None of us brought bathing suits." Double D said. "At any rate, it wouldn't matter. There are dangerous predators in the waters."

"Yeah, but a little water wouldn't kill us." Kevin groaned.

"Kevin, how can you say that?" Double D gasped. "The ocean's nearly killed us! Have you forgotten we've been shipwrecked? That's the second time this week!" Double D exclaimed.

"Bickering won't solve anything." Jimmy said.

"He's got a point." Goombella sighed.

"What can we do? I'm willing to forget all about the treasure. I just want to go home!" Kevin complained.

"That's it, Kevin-boy?" Rolf asked. "After everything we have done, we shall not give up. Rolf knows we must finish what is started!" He declared.

"Dudes, where are we now?" Nazz asked.

Double D noticed they had ventured far from camp into the jungle. They stood near a lagoon, and nearby a side of a cliff led straight up.

"I think we're reaching the heart of the island." Double D stated.

"Sounds romantic." Flurrie commented.

"On the contrary, I assume this section is the most dangerous part." He said. "We shall not let our guard down."

"What are you, the boss?" Kevin asked.

"I am not your commander." Double D stated. "Though most of the group appointed me as leader in Glitz Pit, and since then, I feel I can lead us to good fortune."

"Spoken like a true dork." Kevin smirked. "You haven't changed a bit since we got separated."

"Neither have you. I was hoping somewhere along the line you would've grown a conscience." Double D shot back.

"He's right!" Nazz said. "I mean, the whole reason Eddy's missing is because you pushed him off when he could have been with us!" Nazz would of given him a whack, but she didn't want to cause a scene.

"Don't forget, if he hadn't dragged us all on his stupid sailing scam, we wouldn't be her!  
Kevin exclaimed.

No one could argue with that, because it was true.

"Come, we must-a be focused." Mario said.

"Dude, HEADS UP!" Eduardo Jr. shouted.

A rock soared right over their heads, crashing into a tree behind them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Double D asked.

His question was answered by the sight of a few enemies. Piranha Plants, and Fuzzies, with a few Embers. They quickly encircled the group.

"Putrid Piranhas, Fuzzies, and Blue Embers." Goombella explained. "Putrid can poison you, Fuzzies can suck away your health, but embers are the largest threat!"

"Piranhas?" Double D asked.

"And Fuzzies?" Koops asked.

"And Embers." Rolf asked.

"Oh my." Flurrie said.

"Get ready… wait for them to move first." Double D ordered.

All of the Putrid Piranhas approached first. There must have been about 10 or so.

Double D pointed at them and yelled:

"Flame Rain!"

Flames fell from the sky. All of the Putrids were hit, quickly getting enveloped in flames.

"Double D wins, incineration." He stated, smirking.

But they weren't out. They attempted a desperate attack before they burned away completely. One flaming one charged Koops, biting him hard in the arm. He cried out in pain and retreated into his shell.

"Dude!" Eduardo Jr. shouted. He approached the shell, only to be bitten himself.

"No!" Double D yelled. He grabbed the injured yoshi. "What have they done to him?"

"Poison. They already got Koops." Goombella stated.

"I was foolish to come unprepared." Double D stated. "Can someone bring them back to camp?"

"I'll do it." Flurrie said. She grabbed Eduardo Jr. in one hand, Koops's shell in the other. Somehow, she managed to doge the enemies and successfully get away.

"FLARE!" Double D held out his hands, creating a flaming sword. He approached the remaining Putrids and started slicing. The monsters shrieked and retreated.

Now the Fuzzies attacked, thinking the heroes had been weakened.

The first one approached Nazz and latched onto her. It was like a leech, trying to penetrate her skin.

Mario ran ahead and swung his hammer at the Fuzzie, which gave up and jumped off Nazz.

But Mario left himself open. About three Fuzzies jumped him. He started screaming, but because they all tried to swarm him, they competed for who would drain him.

"Mario! Shield yourself!" Vivian warned.

"Huh?" He asked, trying to rip the parasites off.

"FIRE BALL!"

The ball of fire struck the cluster, scattering the now flaming Fuzzies into the jungle.

That left the Blue Embers.

"Okay, we can't do close range attacks, they'll burn us." Double D stated. "And magic attacks don't work. We need some sort of long range attack."

"Or maybe we need to-a go all out." Mario said, holding out the Diamond Star.

Double D nodded.

Each of those with Stars held them out: Mario with the Diamond Star, Rolf with the Emerald, Double D with the Gold, and Jimmy holding the Ruby.

"We should try to combine the attacks of these four into a more powerful attack!" Jimmy said.

"No, It's too risky to try to combine such forces." Rolf said. "Rolf shall attack first."

He used his Star to conjure up one of the time-freezing-bombs. With whatever energy he had, he threw it into the embers. They froze upon contact.

"Allow me!" Double D stated. He held up his own Star. "I've never seen this one's powers before, so I hope it's okay." He thought.

Something appeared before him. It looked like a panel of sorts, floating in mid-air above him. There were nine icons on it. Some icons were arrows pointing upwards, blue and orange. The other icons were of poison mushrooms.

"What's the-?" Double D asked.

He suddenly figured it out. He had to choose an icon.

He pointed on an orange arrow. He also noticed the symbol disappear.

His hand suddenly felt strange. He looked at it and saw the same symbol on it, with the number "1" next to it

Everyone else seemed to get it as well.

"What the?" Jimmy asked. He looked to Goombella, expecting some brainy answer.

"I dunno?" Goombella said. Unlike the others, the arrow symbol appeared on her forehead.

Double D pointed to a blue arrow on the panel this time. And the blue arrow symbol appeared on his other hand.

He continued to choose more symbols, like the other arrows. However, as he did, he noticed some began changing to form other symbols. After about 15 seconds, the panel vanished.

He looked at his arms. The number 3 appeared on his orange symbol, and the number 4 appeared on the blue symbol.

"Dude?" Nazz asked.

"Well that was pointless!" Kevin complained.

"My turn." Mario said. He held the next Star, and chucked it to the ground. It created an earth tremor. Only this one was much stronger. The entire area shook, forcing away a significant amount of embers.

"I get it now." Goombella said. "According to the amount of symbols, he hit…" Goombella gestured to Double D. "…our power increases."

"Now, I'll finish this!" Jimmy said.

He held up the Crystal Star he had and started to draw.

"C'mon, keep up!" Eddy yelled. Ed had been lagging behind from the start.

He heard an explosion from not too far away. He approached a cliff's edge and looked down. There was some sort of fight going on.

"It's gotta be them!" Eddy said. "I'll just drop in!"

Eddy grabbed a tree vine and prepared to jump down the cliff. "Ed, come on!"

"Right behind ya, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed.

Instead of using the vine, Ed jumped off the side doing a cannonball…

"Did we get them all?" Kevin asked when Jimmy finished his attack.

"No!" Double D yelled. The last ember prepared to hit Vivian. He quickly ran in front of her, ready to take it.

But as Double D started running, he noticed something careening towards him. He heard a yell, getting louder and louder.

"OWAHOHHHOHH!"

It was apparently Eddy, who was swinging in on a vine. Eddy hit the ember, causing it to vanish.

Eddy jumped back up. In coming into contact with the ember, he caught fire.

"GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" He shouted.

"Stop, drop, and roll Eddy!" Double D instructed.

Eddy practically threw himself on the ground and started violently rolling around in the ground until he was out.

"Eddy are you okay?" Double D asked.

"YAHOO!" A new voice yelled.

No one had any time to ask a question. In the next second, something crashed into the ground like a meteorite.

Rocks, leaves, and dust shot from all directions. The second it cleared up, Ed walked into view.

"ED!" The kids exclaimed.

Eddy got up off the ground, dusting himself off. He then looked up and caught sight of Kevin. His eyes narrowed and he scowled.

"YOU! YOU FREAKIN'- (the next word he said was way too bitter for me to type)!" Eddy pounced on Kevin and started beating on him.

Kevin quickly hit back. It took all of the group to break up the fight.

"What's your problem!" Kevin shouted.

"You tried to kill me, you-" Eddy began.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dorky!" Kevin interrupted.

"I'm not letting you just walk away after trying to kill me!" Eddy shouted, breaking free from everyone holding him back and trying to hit Kevin again.

"STOP IT!" Kevin shouted as Eddy chased him.

They eventually settled down.

"Okay, now tell me!" Double D demanded. "What happened?"

"Alright…" Eddy sighed. "Here's the story…"


	37. Chapter 37: A Sailor's Tragedy

Chapter 37: A Sailor's Tragedy

"… and that's when Ed showed up." Eddy finished.

"Wait, Ed has a bow?" Double D asked.

Ed laughed and gleefully showed them the bow he held in his right hand. On his back was a quiver with a few arrows in it.

"Ed, where did you get that?" Double D asked.

"Had it all along, 2D." Ed answered simply.

Double D lit up. "Of course! You got that from the time Eddy had that garage sale! But how did you manage to perfectly aim the arrow?"

"Aim?" Ed asked.

"You know, hit the Ember?" Double D asked.

"Ember? Um… I was walking down the road, and I saw a coconut. Hello, I said to it. I wanted a drink, so I got this thing and took an arrow. Hello, I said. I put this arrow thingy into the stringy thingy and let it go. ZOOM!" Ed said, imitating the sound of the arrow. He made a few more whooshing sound effects. "The arrow thingy missed and left me all alone. I hear some yelling, and I find Eddy!" He explained.

"So, you saved me out of luck?" Eddy asked, but shrugged. "…oh well, at least he did something to help!" Eddy shouted, pointing accusingly at Kevin. "You tried to kill me!"

"I didn't do anything that night, and you know it dork!" Kevin defended, swatting away Eddy's finger.

"Why have ya been such a jerk to us anyway!" Eddy asked, gesturing to himself and the other two Eds.

"You losers deserve it! You've been the worst freaks I've ever met! Why doncha just go back to illegal scam artist garbage?" Kevin shouted. "While the rest of us try to get off this stupid place!" Kevin yelled. "While you rot here with these other freaks!" Everyone gasped.

"That's it!" Nazz shouted. She waited for Kevin to turn to her, and punched him right in the face. He held his face with both hands. He then looked at her, shocked.

"Even EDDY managed to mature! Why can't you!" She asked loudly. Kevin tried to speak up but she cut him off.

"It's like you haven't even been paying attention to all I told you! Hello? Evil army? Ancient demon?" She scolded loudly.

"Come on, don't side with the dorks!" Kevin yelled back, getting up.

Nazz scowled at him. "Kevin, there's only one dork here. I'm looking at him, and I can't stand to look at him." She stated angrily.

Kevin's heart sank as he heard those words.

"You're still the same jerk you've always been! Either you quit insulting them, or go back to camp NOW!" Nazz demanded, ponting in the direction they came from.

Kevin didn't know what to say. Mixed emotions of fear, rage, despair, and heartbreak coursed through his body. He took a slow step back, and then another. On the third step, he turned around and ran for camp.

Everyone was surprised at the outburst. Nazz never acted like that before. The Eds were particularly surprised, she had never defended them before.

Nazz sighed. She turned back to the group. "I'm sorry you all had to see that."

"He had it coming." Eddy stated.

"Yeah." Goombella agreed. "I haven't known him for too long, but he's been mean to us all somewhere along the line."

"…everyone, what's our current status?" Double D asked, trying to move the conversaton away from this unpleasent topic.

He looked around. As of now, Vivian, Mario, Nazz, Rolf, Goombella, Jimmy, and Ed were what remained of the group.

"Hm...we must keep moving. We need to keep scouting the area." Double D stated. He turned to Mario. "Mario, could you bring Ed back to camp? He really needs to be fed." Mario nodded and left with Ed, who laughed joyfully as they walked away.

"I must say, that was very convenient for you to just show up." Double D said to Eddy as they continued walking.

"Just in the nick of time." Eddy said, grinning.

Double D led the group into the area where Eddy and Ed were before, the top of the cliff. Vivian followed directly behind him. Eddy was next, with Goombella behind him, and Rolf next in line keeping an eye on Vivian. Nazz followed Rolf, and Jimmy, stayed at the rear.

"Seriously, you have no idea how glad I am to see you." Goombella said.

"Thanks… I guess." Eddy said, blushing.

She looked back at him with a smile. "So, how did you end up here?"

"Like I said, I just washed up on shore." He said, shrugging.

"Did you see anything else? Any clues, and other survivors?" Double D asked.

"Nope." Eddy said.

"Well, I'm relived to see you safe, and more relived to see Ed's okay as well, but…" Double D sighed. "That leaves three missing sailors unaccounted for."

"Bobbery, Four Eyes, and Ralph T." Goombella stated.

"There is a possibility they washed up like us." Nazz said optimistically.

"Or they went to the bottom with the ship." Eddy said.

"Eddy…" Double D tried to scold him, but stopped himself. Eddy had a strong point, and so far, there was absolutely no evidence that they weren't at the bottom of the sea.

"I must confess, this has gotten way out of hand." Double D said. "So many have been hurt in this quest. Rolf was eaten by a dragon, Jimmy's been severely traumatized, a group of punis nearly lost their home, a group of fighters are still in the hospital…" Double D sighed.

He remembered King K and Bandy Andy, from Glitzville. As far as he knew, they were both still in a coma, along with the rest of Andy's team.

"Vivian's arm is broken…" He continued. Vivian looked down to her cast, seeing it still hadn't healed. To her, it was an aching reminder of her evil sister.

"Then this." Double D said, gesturing all around.

"I know it looks hopeless, but trust me, everything's gonna be alright." Eddy said. "It always turns out that way."

Hours passed. They continued to walk around the island, looking for anything important. No one said anything, making the journey eerily silent.

Jimmy suddenly fell on the ground. The others turned back to look at him.

"Dude, is he okay?" Nazz asked worriedly.

"I…feel…dry." Jimmy gasped out.

"He's dehydrated." Goombella stated.

"Rolf shall take him back to the encampment." Rolf said. He lifted Jimmy on his back and walked away.

Double D looked at what remained of his group: Himself, Vivian, Nazz, Eddy and Goombella.

"Hm…maybe we should return to camp too?" Eddy asked. "I'm gett'n tired." He then yawned.

"It's probably for the best." Double D said, shrugging. The group turned to go back when a voice let out a shout.

"OY!"

The group turned back. They ran to where they heard the voice. They saw an old rope bridge. On it stood people they never expected to see again: the lost sailors.

However, they quickly noticed that the sailors were surrounded by embers.

Four Eyes, the tallest one, held the unconscious toad sailor Ralph T. in both hands. Bobbery stood beside them.

"Good timing!" Bobbery yelled to Double D's group.

"Bobbery! We'll save you guys!" Nazz said.

"No! I need to distract them, get out of here, now!" Bobbery said. He pushed Four Eyes toward the group. They hit Double D, who quickly fell onto the ground. The others grabbed Double D and left Bobbery to do battle with the embers alone...

"Oh Bobbery…" Ralph. T sighed. Double D got up.

He was near Four Eyes, Ralph T, and Vivian. Goombella, Nazz, and Eddy stood a few feet away.

"Where's Bobbery?" Double D asked.

"Gone. We…lost him when we ran." Ralph T said.

"What! We left an already hurt sailor behind! We could have helped!" Double D exclaimed.

"Oh, forgive our cowardice…" Ralph T sighed. He ran away sobbing.

"I gotta go make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Four Eyes said.

"Okay, go on. It's good to see you're okay." Nazz said.

Four Eyes grunted and walked off without a thank you.

But then, Four Eyes came back, pointing toward the Forth Wall.

"Oh, and You! Yes, You people reading this fic! It's probably obvious to you people who I really am, especially If you played the game, and read the original version. But no telling them, got it?" He threatened. He then ran off to catch up to Ralph T.

"You people reading this fic? Game? Original version?" Eddy asked.

"…ooookay." Goombella rolled her eyes.

"We must get back to Bobbery!" Double D said.

They ran back to the bridge, seeing Bobbery and the embers were absent. They crossed it and continued forward.

"So, what do we plan to do when we find these guys?" Eddy asked.

"Hopefully, Bobbery has weakened them. We should be able to beat them easily provided he did." Double D stated.

"Hey, check that!" Goombella said. They saw what she meant: three embers were circling a palm tree in a clearing.

"They must have chased him up that tree!" Double D said.

Eddy ran ahead of the group, but Vivian pulled him back with her free arm.

"Hey, what gives!" He asked.

"They're made of fire. We can't attack them directly, nor with fire attacks. We need an alternate means of attack!" She explained.

"Like what?" Goombella asked.

Double D looked around for a second. His eyes caught sight of something he could use. "THERE!" He thought.

"I need toe four of you to gain the attention of the embers. I have a plan, but I need time!" Double D stated.

"Right." The group agreed.

Double D ran off in a different direction while the others went for the embers.

"Hey, bonfire-heads!" Eddy shouted, trying to gain the attention of the embers.

They all looked to him at the same time. They all charged him.

Eddy had no means of defense. He gulped. "I-eee did not think this through." He thought.

"AHH!" Someone shouted. Eddy noticed someone standing in front of him. He was surprised to see it was Goombella, shielding him with her helmet.

"Whoa…" He awed, watching her take every hit.

Eventually, they backed away from her. She was clearly in pain, and was kneeling. She allowed her helmet to take most of the hits. It had charred sections, with steam rising off it. She turned back to Eddy, her face slightly burned.

"Thanks." Eddy said. "No one's ever done that for me before. I owe ya." He said. Goombella then nearly fell over, but Eddy caught her.

"Alright." Vivian said. "It's obvious we can't take them. But we still outnumber them. Split up." She said.

"Good Idea." Nazz said. She looked at the embers, and did a few somersaults towards her right. Her eyes narrowed and she got into a fighting stance, motioning with her hand for them to move on her.

Only one responded. Another went to Vivian. The last one seemed to have trouble deciding weather to go after Goombella or Eddy.

Nazz spent no time. She carefully dodged every attack the ember threw at her. As it tried to attack her feet by flying low, she jumped.

As she jumped, she caught sight of a few rocks over the top of a hill.

The second she came landing, she made a run to those rocks, with the ember in quick quickly wedged both her feet under them.

She looked back at the ember. "C'mon, whatcha waiting for? I'm right here! Come at me bro!" She taunted.

The ember seemed to be building power. It fired small, bullet-like sparks from itself.

Nazz watched them shooting towards her. "Oh, I must be nuts!"

She used the rocks she wedged herself underneath for balance. She leaned back and dodged the first one that came right over her head. As the other, lower ones came, she started to twist her arms in evasive action.(Basically she was imitating that dodging move from The Matrix.)

The sparks ceased, and she brought herself upright. "I can't believe that worked!" She noticed she had apparently confused the ember.

"Heads up, hothead!" She said. She kicked her feet, causing the rocks to break free from the earth, careening at the defenseless ember. It vanished on impact.

"Ah! AH!" Vivian shouted. She was trying to escape the ember pursuing her. She jumped over a low tree, ducked under a high one, moving left and right through the thick jungle. The ember just kept following her, burning through everything in it's path.

She eventually ran back into the clearing where they found the embers. She saw Double D squatting next to a lake. She figured this was part of his plan. She got as close to him as possible.

"DOUBLE D!" She called out.

"Vivian, grab something sturdy!" He commanded.

She quickly hugged a tree.

He pointed at the water.

"Pathi-Flare!"

The water exploded, creating a huge wave that ran aground.

It swept over the area, instantly doing away with the ember chasing Vivian.

By now Eddy and Goombella got bored. They were still watching the ember decide its target.

Eddy noticed the area got dark.

"Is it getting cloudy?" He asked.

Goombella whimpered softly.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. She was looking up.

He looked up as well, and saw the towering wave approaching them.

"AHHHHHH-" Eddy was cut off as it crashed over him.

A few seconds later, he and Goombella were lying down on the wet ground groaning. The ember that was near them was gone.

Double D and Vivian joined the group, both with the tops of their hats pushed over their faces.

Nazz walked in last. She was absolutely drenched. Her eyes were wide, and she tilted her head slowly to look up to Double D.

"What was that?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"Hey, it's that guy!" Eddy shouted. They looked to the tree. At it's base was Bobbery lying on the ground equally drenched.

"The poor man must have been swept from the tree." Double D said. The group came to his side.

"Bobbery, are you okay?" Vivian asked.

He opened his eyes. He seemed weak. "Ah, it is you." He said. "It was noble to try and save me."

"We're just glad to see you safe." Nazz said.

"Man, what happened? You're so beaten up." Eddy said.

Bobbery groaned.

"Come. If we bring you to camp, the Inn keeper can bring you back to health." Double D said. (The Inn keeper was the nurse.)

He looked up to them. "No… I can't go there." He said weakly.

The group looked at him with heavy concern. "Then we'll carry you." Double D offered weakly, dread coming over him.

"You don't understand. I won't go with you… because I won't make it." He said.

The group gasped.

"The fight with the embers… I'm too old a sailor to do this…" He coughed.

"C'mon, fight it! You can do it, you're tough." Nazz encouraged.

Bobbery smiled weakly. "Not tough enough, I'm afraid. At least…" He coughed. The rest of the group looked at him wide-eyed.

"I'll be reunited with Scarlette." He said. "Maybe I…have in my heart…wished this day to come soon..."

"Please, you can't…" Double D pleaded.

"I have fulfilled my Scarlette's wishes. I feel my life is complete. I was even able to help you out…that was a nice gift to receive on my last days…" He said, his voice growing weaker and weaker.

Nazz was holding both hands over her face, hiding her tears.

"You have made my life worth living. And for that… I thank you…" Bobbery's eyes slowly closed.

"No! Stay with us!" Vivian said. He didn't respond.

Vivian started sobbing. Double D quickly held her, crying himself.

Goombella was also crying. Eddy didn't want to show it, but he was also crying.

"It's too late…" Double D said. He slammed his fist on the ground. "It's not fair. He was honorable. He was noble. He sacrificed himself for the safety of others." His voice started breaking. "If we only got here earlier…"

They all stood near him, being silent in respect.

"We should prepare a funeral. It's the least we can do now." Vivian said.


	38. Chapter 38: Bright New Hopes

**VCO: TEH FEEEEEEEEELLLLLLSSSSSSSSS! T-T**

Chapter 38: Bright New Hopes

They brought Bobbery back to the camp. Everyone there was terribly saddened about his loss.

"This is terrible." Double D said. His eyes were swollen and his face covered with tears. "Why…did this have to happen?"

Jimmy was in the worst shape, crying terribly. Eduardo Jr. stood near him.

Double D looked over to Vivian. "This is madness. They're innocent children. They shouldn't have to experience something as traumatic as this." He thought.

His hand balled into a fist. "Why…" Double D fell to the ground, crying over the loss of the noble bob-omb.

Bobbery was drifting. He felt himself floating in the air, surrounded by whiteness.

He felt surprisingly comfortable as he drifted. Nowhere to go, nothing to worry about. He felt nothing, but at the same time felt happy.

"I must be on my way to the great beyond…" He said quietly. "…I'm here, Scarlette."

"No…" A kindly feminine voice said. "Not yet."

Bobbery gasped. He saw something in the abyss. It was someone he knew.

"Can it be…" Bobbery asked. "Scarlette, I've come at last. We can be together…" He said weakly.

Indeed it was his beautiful wife. She was floating in front of him. She looked the same as he remembered her from years ago, only she now had angelic wings.

"Bobbery, my love…" She said with a smile.

Bobbery was crying now. "I'm here. I can speak to you, touch you…"

"Please, not yet…" She said.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you…that is why you cannot follow me to the great heavens above…" She said.

"No, let me come!" He pleaded. "PLEASE!"

"My dear love…" She sighed.

Bobbery sobbed upon hearing those words.

"Please let me go! You're everything I live for!" He pleaded further.

"Then go on. This isn't your time." She stated.

"No! I belong with you! I won't go back!" He insisted.

"People need you…you still have a life ahead of you. Go, live it. I can wait." She said with a smile.

"No! Please! I just got to you again. Please, I never want go back!"

"Please. For me?" She asked. They were now floating next to each other. "Can you at least fulfill that wish?"

"I…can't. I've died, I can't return…" He said sollumly.

"You have only given up hope for life. Go back." She said.

"But… what about you?" He asked.

"I'll wait. I'll watch you…" She said. "…and whenever you look into the stars… I'll be looking back. I'll be where a sea breeze blows on you gently. We will never be apart…" She got closer to him. "In heart."

They then kissed for what seemed like forever.

When they were finished, Scarlette turned away and started to vanish.

"NO! Please!" Bobbery pleaded.

She then exploded into light. The light fragments dissolved into the light surrounding Bobbery.

Bobbery shivered and cried. He had a choice to make…whether to give up his life, or live it...

"Oh…" Bobbery groaned softly.

Everyone's eyes opened wide. They all ran to Bobbery's side.

"Bobbery! Are you here! Are you with us!" Goombella asked frantically.

"…huh?" Bobbery asked as his eyes slowly opened.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Eduardo Jr. exclaimed happily.

"Either that or a zombie." Eddy stated.

Nazz's eyes watered with tears of joy. "I knew he was too strong to give in."

"Nurse! Get this man healed, now!" Flavio ordered.

The Inn Keeper (nurse) got up with tears in her eyes. "Yes, sir!"

Thanks to the Nurse's help Bobber recovered quickly, and looked good as new.

"Thank you…" He said to the nurse, lying down in his bed. "I owe you so much for reviving me."

"No, Bobbery." She said. "Medications…bandages…they're nothing compared to the power of your spirit. Your soul is like none I have ever seen. I find it a miracle you survived." She said, smiling. "And I'm happy you did."

Bobbery looked up, smiling back.

"Now that everyone has turned out okay…" Double D said. "I feel we can finally continue this blasted quest of ours."

"Right… then, where do we go?" Goombella asked.

"Excuse me…" A new voice interrupted.

It was Bobbery. He walked out of the tent, breathing in the fresh air.

"It's good to see you're okay." Double D said, smiling.

"This ol' Bob-omb's still got life in him. Now, I believe we should go find this treasure." He said.

"You mean you want to come with us?" Double D asked.

"I need to repay your kindness however possible.…I feel Scarlette would have wanted it this way." He stated.

Double D smiled and nodded. "Welcome aboard." He said.

"Oh, might I offer some advice?" Bobbery asked. "During the time I was with Four Eyes and Ralph T, I remember seeing something at the top of the island."

"Like what?" Nazz asked.

"A strange ruin of sorts. Two statues: odd ones, and on a cliffside nearby, a stone carving of a skull. One of it's eyeholes had an open hole, like a key-hole. I surmise It was a secret entrance of sorts." Bobbery explained.

"Of course! A pirate would hide his treasure, and where better than someplace secret!" Double D said.

"Yeah, but where's the key?" Eddy asked.

"I feel one of us has this key…I think" Double D said. "Who has a skull shaped item?"

The others held their chins in thought.

"Ah!" Rolf said. "Fancy-pants Flavio!"

"Yesah! he had a red skull gem thing" Jimmy said.

"Of course. And didn't he say his ancestors had a history involving this island and its treasure?" Koops asked.

"Yes…" Double D said.

"Hey, Flavio!" Eddy called out.

"Yes?" Flavio ran to the group."Does someone need Flavio?" He asked.

"Hm… Flavio, I know this sounds crazy…" Double D said. "…but the only way to get to this treasure is through your assistance. We need you to come with us" He said.

"WHAT!" Flavio shouted. "You want me to leave camp!?" Flavio could remember that three people had come in earlier, Koops and Eduardo cold, and Ed starving. And just an hour ago, Bobbery come from the jungle near death. He already feared for his own life.

"I'm afraid we have no choice. We cannot let fear hold us back. The sooner we get the treasure we came for, the better." Double D said.

"I'm not going out there, none of you can make me!" Flavio said. He pointed at the group. "I knew from the start that this was foolish!"

All fourteen members of the group looked at Flavio.

"We must-a bring him." Mario said.

"We've come too far to give in. Bobbery taught us all that." Flurrie said. Flavio growled but relented. "Fine then, we shall vote!" He said. "All of you!"

The sailors turned to him. "Who wants me to go with them?"

"Oh, heck yes!"

"Please take him!"

"Off with you!"

"Have fun out there, jerk."

Flavio sighed in defeat. "No fair…Flavio hates you all."

He turned to the group reluctantly.

"You have the pleasure of my company. Only temporary, I assure you." He stated.

They sighed.

"Hold on." Double D said. "Only a few of us are going this time."

"What? Why?" Jimmy asked.

"It's far too risky all of us to go." Double D said.

He pointed to the path."Who wants to come?" He asked.

"I'm going." Vivian said, going directly to his side.

"I need to protect my bud from danger!" Eddy said. "It'd be a travesty to lose the brains of the group, eh?"

"If he goes, I go." Goombella said vehemately.

"Flavio has to come by default." Double D said, tapping his chin and looking over the group.

"I've got a mission to complete" Bobbery said, stepping up.

"And I'll go." Nazz said.

"And me-" Kevin started. But Nazz held up her hand to stop him.

"No." She said."I need to get away from you…"

Kevin looked at her. "C'mon, Nazz don't do me like that!" He pleaded.

"No. Stay here, and don't leave." She commanded. Causing him to relent.

Double D said nothing, but started walking back into the jungle. Vivian followed closely. Eddy went, with Goombella next to him. Bobbery was next, and Flavio was behind him, as if to use the bomb like a shield.

Nazz was last in line. Kevin looked at her, and she looked back at him with disgust. She then turned away. He continued to watch her walk away until she vanished into the foliage.

Kevin groaned, and knelt down on the ground.

"Kevin?" Jimmy asked. "Are you okay?"

Kevin groaned. He covered his eyes and ran into a tent.

He jumped onto a makeshift bed and threw his face in a pillow.

"Nazz… I'm sorry." He whispered into it.

"Huh?" A voice he didn't see asked.

Kevin shot up from the bed. He noticed Ralph T sitting in a chair inside the tent.

"How long have you been here?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sorry." Ralph T said. He looked down.

"Look, I didn't know this tent was occupied. I'll get goin'." Kevin said, preparing to walk out.

The toad sailor sighed.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Sorry, I'm just depressed." The toad sailor said.

"Whatever. I'm out." Kevin said, getting out of bed. He walked toward the entrance to the tent.

"Kevin, there's only one dork on this whole island, and that's you!" Nazz's voice echoed in his mind. Kevin's eyes widened.

"I'm going to get away from you…" Her angry face was imprinted into his mind.

Kevin closed his eyes. "It's not like I care that much Ralphy…but what are ya so depressed about?"

"Did you hear why I decided to come on this expedition?" Ralph T asked.

"I'm sure yer gonna tell me." Kevin said, sitting on a box.

Ralph T sighed. "I wasn't always depressed and worried, you know. I'm actually a carpenter, and before this, I was living in Petalburg with my brother. I didn't make much money, my girlfriend had just left me, and we lived in a small, dirty house." He explained.

"Boy, that is depressing." Kevin stated.

"That's not it. Ever since childhood my brother had helped me out. He was basically my whole family. And he helped by money from his job with mine. But then he got fired. We wouldn't last long..."

Kevin looked at him, invested.

"My brother decided we needed money quickly. He joined a sailing expedition to find treasure. The same we're looking for. He left me at the Inn to find the treasure…that was 2 years ago." Ralph finished.

"So, where's he?" Kevin asked.

"I never saw him again." Ralph T said. "After a month, I lost everything. House, money… I came to live at Rogueport, and when I saw this chance to find the same treasure, I hoped it would be a way to finish what my brother started.

"Hm…" Kevin said, his usual tone returning, with his smirk. "How noble."

He then walked towards the exit of the tent.

"Well, aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Where?" Ralph T asked.

"To finish this." Kevin said.

"You mean…" Ralph T. asked.

"We're going to catch up to the others, and help them find the treasure." Kevin said.

"Thanks!" Ralph said. He got up from the chair and they started walking out of the tent.

"Oh, one more thing." Kevin said. "Tell anyone I've been nice, and I'll pound you."

"…fine." Ralph said.

Kevin and Ralph walked into camp to meet the others.

"Wait, where ya goin'?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"To catch up with the others. They can't do this alone." Kevin said.

"Then I'm headed, too." Eduardo Jr. said. "I can't leave my daddy to fight alone!"

"Rolf shall go." Rolf said. He wore a serious expression.

"I'll go." Koops said as well.

"Ed shall defend the mushroom people!" Ed shouted, jumping up to them.

The others gave him a stare.

"Oooookay. Let's go before they get too far ahead." Kevin said.

"Wait, let me come!" Four Eyes said.

"Why you?" Kevin asked.

"There's something I forgot to tel with the one named Double D." Four Eyes said.

Eduardo Jr. eyed suspiciously as the group proceeded into the jungle…

"So… um… why am I here?" Flavio asked. Double D's group led him to a skull shaped carving on the cliff. On its sides were statues carved into the shape of moustachioed faces.

"We need your skull gem." Double D stated.

"What? You're asking for quite a valuable item. I will not give it so easily until you explain why." Flavio said.

Double D quickly told him about the keyhole.

"My… your story is quite farfetched." Flavio said. "…though so far, none of you have given me reason to mistrust you. Very well, but be careful with it." Flavio reached into a pocket in his red jacket and took out his red skull gem.

Double D placed the gem into the carving's eye socket carefully.

There was a quick rumbling. The eyes on the statues flashed.

The others gasped. They stood directly next to each other, ready to defend each other from a possible attack.

But nothing happened.

"Ooookay." Goombella said.

"Hm…" Double D said, examining one of the statues.

Flavio was shaking in fear. "Uh… uhh…"

"Flavy dude, calm down." Eddy said. "Your givin' me a headache."

"Uh… uh…" Flavio said. Sweat trickled down his face. "Uh… "Skull captain cast's his gaze…"Flavio started singing his song to calm himself. He went on:

"Red jewel shines and plays

Boomb-bassa-boom festival!

The 'Stash brothers, best

of Friends! 3 times Red

'Stash lands on his end!

Blue 'Stashe's belly 4 times

Is whacked, so let's hear those fireworks go BOOM!"

"That's it!" Double D said, interrupting him. "This makes sense now!"

The others circled around him.

"Flavio's song! There's code within it." Double D said. He walked over to the red statue. It was small, so he jumped on top of it.

"Fire Ball! Fire Ball! Fire Ball!"

Three fireballs fired from his hand and struck the statue.

"What the HECK are ya doin'?" Eddy asked.

From where he stood, Double D pointed at the blue statue and fired four more fireballs at it.

Both of the statues flashed. A panel above the carving of the skull opened up.

"Right, and the point of that?" Eddy asked.

"Patience." Double D said. "Now, if Flavio's song meant what I think..." He grabbed Bobbery and put him on the panel.

"I see…" Bobbery said. He walked into the dark tunnel revealed by the panel.

"Fire in the hole!" Bobbery said within the wall.

A second later, the wall exploded, destroying the carving on the wall and throwing rocks everywhere. Everyone closed their eyes from the dust that scattered about.

When they looked again, a cave entrance took the place of the carving.

"MY GEM!" Flavio shouted. "What happened to-"

The red skull gem fell right on his head, knocking out. They others stared (Eddy fell down laughing) as he got up sluggishly.

"Uh… I'm fine." Flavio said. He started to walk away.

"I guess I've done what I have to right? Well, I'm just going to return to camp and-"

"No, we still need help. We may require your assistance in the future." Double D said.

Flavio groaned. "No, ya can't make me go in there!"

"Eh, quit gripping." Eddy said. The entire the group slowly entered the cave…


	39. Chapter 39: Pirate's Grotto Part I

Chapter 39: Pirate's Grotto: Part I

"Uh.. This place… it's creepy." Flavio groaned as they entered the dank cave.

"No kidding, dude." Nazz said.

The cave was pitch black, aside from Goombella's headlight.

The walls were lined with crates, rusty old metal, and corroded supports.

"So, anyone have any idea what's in this place?" Eddy asked.

"I have a few assumptions…not guaranteeing you will like what we find, though." Bobbery stated.

"Whatever's in here, we can take it on." Nazz said.

"We have so far." Vivian agreed.

"Best stay on our guard, though, no telling what's down here." Double D warned.

"H-How do you do it?" Vivian asked.

"What?" Double D asked.

"Stay as calm as you are now?" She said.

"After everything we've seen, little scares me." Double D said. "Besides, it's easier to push fear back when you haqve somone you care about to protect." He said

Vivian blushed and smiled at him. He smiled back.

Nazz looked ay them and sighed softly. She looked at Double D, who didn't even notice her. "I've waited too long to tell him." She thought.

Double D and Vivian were suddenly grabbed on their shoulders. They were then yanked backwards.

They looked back and saw Bobbery there.

"Pardon me?" Double D asked.

"Look." Bobbery said.

Double D looked down. Apparently, while he was staring at Vivian, he almost walked off the side of a ledge and into the water flowing under the caves. He squealed when he noticed he had almost made a dire mistake.

As if to put a fine point on it, a large, predatorial fish-creature briefly surfaced. Double D and Vivian gulped.

"They would have torn you to pieces. Keep yourselves focused on the task at hand." Bobbery stated. Double D and Vivian laughed slightly in embarrassment.

"Sheesh, how much of a lead did we give them?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

He and Kevin's group had been traversing the jungle for what felt like hours, trying to find the others.

"Great, we're lost." Kevin groaned.

"So, what now?" Ralph T asked.

"We look, and we find." Kevin stated simply.

"Who died and made you leader?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"I'm leader because I'm the best guy for the job. Think about it." Kevin said. "You're way too young to lead, Four Eyes looks like a dork, Koops can't lead, Ed barely knows what's going on, and Rolf looks too angry...that leaves me." Kevin said.

"Stuck-up punk." Eduardo Jr. said under his breath.

"What was that, pipsqueak?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, quit arguing!" Four Eyes said. "If we keep yelling, we won't catch up to those fools- er people."

"What's with you?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"Nothin'. I'm just your run-of-the-mill, stranded pirate. I swear!" Four Eyes defended.

Eduardo Jr. walked up to him and looked him dead in the eye. "I'm gonna be watching you." He threatened.

"I can flatten you with my foot. You're in no position to threaten me, twerp!" Four Eyes spat back.

"Didn't you just say to stop yelling!" Kevin shouted.

Four Eyes and Eduardo Jr. faced away from eachother.

The group inside the grotto advanced further in.

"I'm so tired...and hungry… how long have we been walking in here?" Eddy asked.

"Five minutes." Double D responded flatly.

"It's already been that long?" Eddy groaned.

"I'm with him, we have been here too long." Flavio said. "So shall we all go back to camp and make a boat out of trees or something?" He asked

"We're too far in. There's no turning back." Goombella stated.

"Could you PLEASE not say that?" Eddy said.

"Hm… how far do you think this goes?" Nazz asked.

"Not sure." Double D said. "Though judging from the shape of the cavern, and the water movement and stalactite rock formations…this passage could go under sea level for miles."

"Yay…" Nazz said quietly.

"Eh, it isn't so bad. Believe me. I have been in submersibles that have traveled farther down then that." Bobbery stated.

"Hm…" Double D looked around. "I find it amazing that we have yet to meet a monster."

"You'd be surprised." Goombella said. "You know, not every non-town area on our world has blood-thirsty monsters."

"I bet it says that on the brochure too, don't it?" Eddy asked.

"Possibly." Goombella said, smirking.

"In any matter, I consider it lucky. Best not to press it." Bobbery said.

Clang.

The group looked over to the end of the passageway: it appeared to be a Bob-omb, but incredibly big, and pink. And it was walking right towards them.

Vivian decided to attack first.

"Fire!"

"Flame Shield!"

Vivian's fire spell was quickly absorbed by Double D's, thus canceling out any attack.

"What are you-" Vivian began to ask.

"That's a Bob-omb! Light it on fire, and you'll set off an explosion. Look at it's size." Double D said. "We wouldn't survive." He finished.

"I'm sorry." Vivian said. "I won't make another mistake, I promise."

"It's okay." Double D said.

"Okay!" Eddy asked. "She nearly got us blown up! Is that okay?" Eddy asked.

"DUDES!" Nazz shouted.

While they were arguing, they had apparently forgotten about the battle they had walked right into.

The huge Bob-omb wore a fuming expression, and lit it's fuse.

"She's gonna blow!" Eddy shouted.

Flavio completely freaked out. He let out a loud, high pitched scream and ran away. The others would have laughed, had it not been for their mortal fate.

Nazz, being the most athletic in the group followed behind, then Double D, holding Vivian's (unbroken) arm, then Bobbery, with Eddy behind him. Goombella ran in last.

BOOOOOOMMMM! The explosion caused the tunnel to shake, pebbles fell from the ceiling.

Goombella was launched off the ground by the aftershock of the explosion. She was sent flying into Eddy. The twosome hit Bobbery, who hit Double D and Vivian.

Nazz looked back to see if everyone was okay, only be knocked down too.

Flavio ran as fast as he could. He managed to get ahead of the others, as the explosion sounded distant. Though he could hear an increasingly loud collective shouting.

"What in blazes-" Flavio looked back, to see the rest of the group, careening towards him.

He let out another high pitched scream before he got hit. The flying group stayed in the air for a few more seconds, before hitting the ground and skidding to a stop.

"Ow…" They all groaned at the same time.

As they got up, Eddy sighed and leaned against a wall. Though he was surprised to fall back down again.

"Dude, what gives?" Eddy asked. He noticed there was a switch where he was leaning, it was a small lever that he pressed down on. A rumbling came from somewhere inside the passage.

"Something triggered a trap." Doubled D said, not noticing Eddy, who lurched away from the wall.

Spikes shot out from the walls. The group shot against the opposite wall, barley avoiding them.

"Can we go back to camp now?" Flavio asked, while pressed themselves against the wall.

"Sounds good." Eddy said quietly, scared at the fact that he was almost killed.

The spikes retreated back into the walls, and the group sighed in relief.

But then arrows starting flying out of the walls.

The group made a run for it. They screamed as they ran, dodging any arrows and ducking from the spikes that rythmically shot out from the walls.

"Someone, help!" Double D thought.

Ed gasped.

"Double D!" He shouted.

The others looked at him.

"Do you see him?" Kevin asked, looking around.

"No. I heard him!" Ed said.

"We didn't hear anything." Eduardo Jr. said.

"I swear. I'm telling you the truth. I know this may sound strange, but I heard Double D talking to me. He is in grave danger!" Ed said.

"Are you be sure? I-" Kevin blinked, wide-eyed. "Are you speaking in complete sentences?"

"I am!" Ed said. "I'm telling you, he's somewhere cold and damp. He and his group are surrounded by traps!"

"I don't believe this. You're actually talking?" Kevin asked again, astonished.

"Please get past that, Kevin. We must find him now, before-AHHH!" Ed shouted. He suddenly closed his eyes and fell down on the ground.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" Ralph T asked.

Kevin turned Ed on his back so they could see his face.

"Dude, say something!" Eduardo Jr. shouted.

Ed's eyes opened halfway. "Gravy…" He said, weakly.

"He's okay." Kevin said.

"Fool-hardy-Ed-Boy is not "okay." He's obviously in pain." Rolf stated.

"What just happened ? Why did he suddenly get smart? And how did he know about Double D?" Kevin asked.

Rolf's eyes met Ed's. "Should Rolf tell them what Rolf's hypothesis is?…no, that is best left a secret." He thought. He picked Ed up and lifted him onto his shoulders.

"We should take him with us. He knows where Double D-Edd-boy and the rest of the group are." Rolf said.

Flavio had gotten obnoxious with his high pitched screams and yells. The arrows continued to fire at the group. Eventually, they reached a body of water.

"Go, go in!" Eddy shouted. He jumped into the water to avoid more flying arrows.

"Oh, some never learn." Bobbery sighed.

Bubbles started surfacing in the water.

"What's going on?" Nazz asked.

Bobbery sighed. "3, 2, 1."

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Eddy shot up to the surface and well into the air. He landed facedown on the ground again.

"Did I not already warn you of the monsters in the water?" Bobbery asked.

"Whatever." Eddy groaned.

There was more rumbling.

"Oh, what now?" Goombella asked.

Embers entered. Hundreds, like the huge swarm that sunk their ship.

"Dude!" Nazz exclaimed.

Double D looked around for a means of escape.

"There!" he said. They saw three sets of doors.

"Which way!" Eddy asked.

"All. We should split up." Bobbery said.

"Okay." Eddy said.

"Oh, and the lovebirds of this group..." Bobbery said.

"I ain't in love!" Eddy scoffed.

"I didn't say you were, but now that you have brought it up…" Bobbery started, but shook his head. "I'll say it later. Anyways, pairing up the, uh, pairs will cause unfocused attention. Double D, go through the left door with Nazz, Eddy and Vivian center, and Myself, Flavio, and Goombella right. Go!" Bobbery ordered. The three groups ran to each of the doors and went through them just as the Embers began to close in.

"So…" Nazz said. She and Double D were alone in a new chamber, which seemed unoccupied, with only a few boxes and crates.

"This must be a storage room." Double D said. "Perhaps there is a key in here of some sort."

"Yeah…" Nazz sighed.

Double D started to look through the crates and boxes. Most of them were empty.

Double D noticed Nazz was standing alone by the door they had entered from.

"Is something wrong?" Double D asked.

"Uh…" Nazz began, nervous.

"Lately, something's been off with you. I mean, ever since we came to Keelhaul…you don't talk to me as much. And then the way you shouted at Kevin…" He said.

"I don't like Kevin anymore." She said calmly. "Oh, but…" Her face turned red. "Do you like me?"

"Sure I do." He said. "Is that truly wha's been bothering you?"

"You don't- I mean-" Nazz huffed and breathed in for a second. She then exhaled and asked nervously: "I mean...do you like-like me?" She asked.

"…oh." Double D said. His face equally as red as hers. "I don't know what to say…"

"…I'm sorry I brought it up." She said.

"Why do you ask?" He said.

She sighed. "Well…"

Some of the crates broke open, revealing a group of embers.

"You'll have to hold on to that thought." Double D said. He picked up a rock and prepared to throw it.

"This is so weird." Eddy said.

"What's weird?" Vivian asked.

"Eh, this whole thing." He said. "I mean, when I saw you and him talking about some sort of "eye" or something-"

"What?" She asked.

"…oh yeah, I forgot I was spying on you." Eddy said, shrugging. "Whoops."

"How much do you know?" She asked.

"That Double D's got some sort of third eye or something, and there's some fairy tale about it." He said.

"Is that all you know about it?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Jeez, I think this island's driving everyone crazy." Eddy sighed rubbing his neck.

"Listen, don't tell anyone you know that. It could be the end of us both." She warned.

"What? Is it, like, the government or something trying to get it?" He asked. "Would that make you a wanted criminal?" Eddy smirked.

"No." Vivian said.

"Well, aren't we secretive?" Eddy asked.

"Swear you won't tell anyone about it?" Vivian asked.

"Well, I guess I should, but you may also want to tell Rolf too." Eddy said.

"You mean he knows too?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think he knows more about this thing than I do." He said. "But what's the big deal, then? It's just a metal eye thing-a-majig."

"It's best you don't know." She said.

"I swear, first Double D, then Rolf, now you. You people are obviously hiding something dark." Eddy said. "If it's profitable, then I want in." He said seriously.

Vivian groaned. "You're awfully persistent."

"It suits me." Eddy said, smiling.

"…I decided to grapple with the beast head on!" Flavio was in the middle of one of his stories. "He was an awfully massive giant, he was." The entrepaneur said.

"Riveting…" Bobbery said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, but even then I smiled! I knew I would prevail! I had the beast licked! For I am Flavio!" Flavio finished, striking a pose.

"Gee, that was you're "Tale of Bravery?"" Goombella sighed. "You aught to write a novel on your adventures." She said.

"Smashing idea." Bobbery said. "That would be a good seller."

Bobbery and Goombella both looked at each other, then laughed.

"Yes, I am indeed brave, aren't I!" Flavio said.

"Very well. The next time we enter a fight, you should do the first move." Bobbery said.

"I accept! The next enemy we find, I will look it right in the face, hold a proud, brave, stance, and say-"

Flavio stopped when he came face to face with an ember. It's blue glow shone on Flavio's disturbed face.

"-say…say…say…" Flavio stuttered. "… AAYYYYYIIIIEEEEEEE!"

He turned to the other two. They gave him a look.

"Well, now's your chance. Let's see the brave Flavio fight." Goombella said,

Flavio panicked, and ran away.

As he ran, he tripped over a rope. The rope snapped, causing a crate to fall from the ceiling. It landed on the ember, crushing it on impact.

"He-he actually did it?" Bobbery asked in astonishment.

"Yes…" Flavio said, brushing off his coat, and straightening the feather on his hat. "I did indeed." He held a fist up in the air. "For I am Flavio!"

"Yes, you are." Goombella sighed.

Flavio seemed happier now. He started walking down the hall in a march. "I'd just like to see what othwe perils await me!"

The others followed.

"There's a switch over there." Goombella said.

"Aha!" Flavio said. Without hesitation, he flipped the switch.

Suddenly, the floor beneath them gave way, and they fell.

"HYAH!" Double D shouted, taking out an ember with an empty crate. "I think that's it for-AHHHH!" Double D suddenly fell out of sight.

"Dude? Double D? Where-AHHH!" She shouted as the floor gave way at her feet too.

"So, I guess that's it? Nothing here? What a rip-off." Eddy said. "I mean, we should have found some treasure by now-AHHHHHH!" He suddenly fell.

Vivian looked around for him. She noticed a hole in the ground. She decided to take her chances, and jumped in.

They all collectively landed in the same place, at roughly the same time. Each got up, one at a time.

"Uh…" Eddy groaned.

"Oops." Flavio said.

"Now were are we?" Eddy asked.


	40. Chapter 40: Pirate's Grotto Part II

Chapter 40: Pirate's Grotto: Part II

"HELLO? Hey, is someone out there!" A voice suddenly asked.

They all turned around, they then saw a huge black treasure chest on the left side of the room.

Though Double D and Goombella both recognized it, the others had no idea what it was.

"Is that the treasure?!" Eddy asked in glee. He rushed over to the chest and started violently shaking it.

"Hey, hey, easy!" The chest yelled at him.

"C'mon, you stupid chest! Open up!" Eddy ordered, banging on in it.

"Eddy, use your head. It's clearly locked." Double D said. Eddy let go of the chest, but kicked it on it's side. "Useless over-glorified box. It's as good as a bird." Eddy said, his arms folded.

"Anyways, we definitely want to leave this chest alone. If it's anything like what I've experienced in the past, it's going to curse us…" Double D began.

-Flashback-

"You fools fell for my trap, and now you will ALL suffer. Be cursed!" The voice yelled.

There were blinding flashes. Double D fell to the ground. He felt as if his whole body was changing, though there seemed to be no physical changes on him whatsoever.

-Another Flashback -

"FOOLS!" The chest yelled, just like the one before it. The area turned dark again.

"What's going on?" Koops asked.

"You fools have opened the cursed chest, and for that I will curse you. BE CURSED!" It declared.

Once again, they all began to feel very odd, and Koops shrieked, because he hadn't experienced anything like this before.

-End Flashback-

"What, curse you?" The overturned chest asked. "Preposterous! I'll reward you with…my treasure?"

"Treasure! Sweet!" Eddy exclaimed. He jumped and ran towards the chest, but Double D grabbed his shirt and held him back.

"What'cha doin'?" Eddy asked as he strained to release himself from Double D's grip.

"You don't understand. The chest is deceiving us. There is no treasure in it." Double D stated.

"Yeah…" Goombella said, walking next to Eddy. "They've done some weird things to us."

"Well…" Eddy said. He stopped trying to break free and sighed. Double D released him.

"Well, how can you be sure I would curse you?" The chest asked.

"We've met other chests with similar qualities that have all done this to us." Goombella said.

"You are all twisted little people, you know that?" The chest asked rhetorically.

"Whatever, you liar." Eddy said.

"Uh! All I wanted to do was jump out, scare some people, give out a curse or two, is that such a bad thing to ask?" The chest asked.

The others gave each other strange looks.

"And people call me obnoxious?" Flavio asked.

"Oh fine." Eddy said. "Anything to shut you up."

"Are you sure we've got to drag that lug around?" Kevin asked.

"Rolf is positive." Rolf stated, carrying the heavy, unconscious Ed on his back.

"Why, what's the point?" Kevin asked.

"Ed-boy has shared valuable information with us. Rolf thinks it wise to heed the wise words of one who rarely speaks them." Rolf said.

"Uh! Walking around in this jungle wasteland is a complete waste of time!" The one called Four Eyes thought. "How can I complete my mission if we can't even find the grotto they're in?"

"Uh, excuse me, guys?" Four Eyes said. The group stopped walking.

"I think we can find them easier if we split up." Four Eyes said.

"Whatever." Kevin said dismissively.

Four Eyes began to run off into the jungle alone

"Hold it!" Eduardo Jr. shouted. Four Eyes froze.

"Maybe one of us should go with you?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"No thanks, I've got this covered!" Four Eyes said. He waved and ran away from the group.

"Well, we're not going to get any info from Ed now." Kevin said, trying to continue the conversation with Rolf. "Leave him here, and maybe we can get him later."

As the group continued talking, Eduardo Jr. looked around. He waited for them to turn away from him, then went after Four Eyes.

"Kevin, we can' just leave the guy alone in this ember infested jungle. Who knows how much longer he can last?" Ralph T asked.

Kevin took a good look at Ed.

"I mean, he hasn't eaten properly in over a week. He can't even stand up, let alone put up a fight." Ralph T said.

"Uh…I'm too nice." Kevin thought."Fine. Just make sure he stays out of the way." He said aloud.

"Uh… where's Eduardo jr?" Koops asked.

The five remaining people in the group (minus Ed) looked around.

"He's gone!" Kevin said. "I guess it's the price I'm taking for being nice."

"We found the key…I guess we might as well get this curse over with." Double D said.

"Uh… I'm just going to wait outside." Flavio said, walking out a door and into another chamber.

"Coward." Eddy scoffed. "Can't even take an eternal curse like a man."

"Right…" Double D said. He unlocked the chest, and stepped back.

A few seconds past… and another few…

"Uh, that's your cue!" Goombella shouted at the chest.

"Sorry, I'm kinda new at this." the chest said. "Alright, It's time to do this… okay… ahem… FOOLS!"

The chamber they were in became dark.

"Uh.. is.. this it?" Eddy asked nervously.

"Yes…" Double D said. "Now, he should come out about now, and say we have foolishly unlocked a curse. And something comparable to "be cursed!""

"Stop spoiling my performance!" The voice within the open chest shouted. Glowing eyes appeared in the darkness, like always. Only these looked depressed. "It's too late. Alright, just be cursed already."

"Cue flashing." Goombella said, closing her eyes.

A series of flashes began. They group let out a yelp of surprise. As per usual, they felt weird, like some sort of change had occured within them. Finally it came to an end.

"Now, it will explain some paper-based strange curse that will actually help us out." Double D said.

"Stop it!" The voice shouted. "Right….now, my curse is a bad one indeed! Yes! When even you should step onto a boat platform, you will undergo a strange transformation. When you do, you will become a paper boat!" It proclaimed.

"Just what I always wanted to be." Eddy said sarcastically.

"So, you would float upon water. Ha! It would be most embarrassing! And remember, you can only turn back to normal by touching another boat platform!" The voice shouted at them.

The door opened slowly. "Are you finished yet?" Flavio asked. He looked up and saw the large floating eyes. Flavio's eyes widened and his mouth opened, agape. "Okay, I see you need a couple more minutes…" Flavio said, walking back out the door.

"I say we head back to camp." Koops said. "We're not going to find them. And Ed's obviously got to go back."

"No, we can't." Kevin said. "We've got to catch up to them."

"And I need to get the treasure… in the name of my brother." Ralph thought.

"We must venture on. Everything else matters second." Rolf said. "Even Ed-boy's safety."

"Well, that was weird." Eddy said. The group had just finished with the chest.

"But helpful, I suppose." Double D stated. "Come, I feel we aren't very far from the Star."

They soon reached a boat panel described by the chest.

"So, now what?" Nazz asked.

"Well, there's a river up ahead leading elsewhere. I suppose we go and see where it leads." Double D said.

Bobbery led it from there. He was the first on the panel. The group watched him transform into a paper boat.

Double D sighed. He quickly followed Bobbery. Like every other transformation, it was a bizarre feeling to experience. He started to follow Bobbery. He couldn't see too well in this state, though he knew the others were following close behind.

"Where are we?" Double D thought. He had floated into a new chamber. It seemed debris and remains of ships were still here after all this time: a few barrels, some lanterns hanging from the top, a small boat or too, a half sunken ship with a lot of people on it, some…

"Wait, what?" Double D thought.

"Hey, is that a ship?" One of the people asked.

"Help! Get us out of here!" Another voice shouted.

Double D couldn't say anything, especially in this form. Sighs of disbelief sounded as he and the rest of his group passed by.

"What? It's paper?"

"What the heck?"

"That's no fair!"

"Oh, not cool!"

Double D found another boat panel near the water. He jumped back on and regained his human form. A few seconds later, the rest of the group followed.

"Uh… who are those guys?" Eddy asked.

"Hello?" Double D called. "Do you need help?"

"YES! Thank goodness!" Someone in the large cluster of people shouted. They seemed to all be toad sailors, each with an orange-spotted head. They were covered in dirt and grim, their mushroom caps were also torn.

The people onboard the half sunken ship began chatting.

"We've been stuck here for a long time! Thank you so much for coming!" One toad said.

"No problem. In fact, another chapter in the amazing adventure and heroism of Flavio!" Flavio said.

"…" The people said nothing.

"Alright, we'll get you out!" Double D shouted.

After a few minutes, the group managed to get them onto solid ground.

"Hm… now how did you all get here?" Double D asked.

"Most of us are from different vessels." One toad said. "We all tried to find the treasure, but got stranded here instead." He explained.

"Hey, don't we know you?" A female voice asked suddenly.

Two new creatures emerged from the crowd. They whre tall, somewhat hefty people with big noses and palm trees on their heads. One was blue, the other yellow. The blue one was male, in a tuxedo and sunglasses. The yellow was female, in a dress, wearing a tropical hat.

"Goombella?" The female one asked.

"Francesca? Frankie?" Goombella asked.

"Who?" Double D asked.

Goombella turned to him. "Oh yeah, you didn't come with us that day. These are called Piantas. Let's see…this is Frankie, he's the runner up leader of the Rogueport syndicate."

"Yo." Frankie greeted.

"And this here's Francesca. She's the syndicate leader's daughter. She was once Frankie's girlfriend but…" Goombella smiled. "Judging from the ring, I'd say they've become more then that."

"Yep. We married!" Francesca said, hugging Frankie.

"Yeah. We got married on da syndicate yacht, but some weird blue, floaty things just attacks us, and BAM We're stuck in this place!" Frankie explained.

"It's the work of that curse. And the ringleader of those freaky embers is called Cortez." One of the sailors said.

"Wait!" A voice called within the crowd. A few people came towards Double D's group.

"DUDE!" Nazz said in astonishment.

"No way. You're…human?" Eddy asked.

It was a completely bizarre scene. There were about five human adults, all dressed in naval uniforms, standing next to them.

"What the heck? I thought we were the only humans here, besides that Mario guy." Eddy said.

"How did you get here?" Double D asked the human sailors.

"One minute, we were sailing on the open seas at home, next thing we know, we hit a storm, and got sent here!" One of the sailors explained.

"Like us…I wonder how many others may have been sent here by accident?" Nazz asked.

"Well, there's no time now." Bobbery said. "We need to confront Cortez."

"Right." Double D said. "He's the one who got us stuck here, and according to the tale, he's the one with the treasure, and most assuredly the Star."

"Cortez? You mean, THE EVIL CORTEZ?" Flavio shivered. "I'm sorry, but that's where I draw the line!"

Double D nodded. "Fair enough."

"Give him a whack, courtesy of the syndicate!" Frankie said as they walked into the next chamber.

"Will do." Goombella said.

As they entered the next chamber, Double D turned to his group. "Bobbery, Vivian, Eddy, Goombella, Nazz. We've almost found the Star."

"Hopefully we can end this now." Goombella stated.

"She's right." Eddy said. "It's about time I give this guy a piece of my mind!"

"Then we can finally go back." Vivian said.

"There's a lot riding on our next fight." Nazz said.

Double D nodded in agreement. "Let's get going."

The group proceeded into a half flooded chamber. In the center was a boat. It looked very old. The wooden decks seemed to be rotting. On the top of it was a skull.

An old, rotting dock led onto the ship, where the door to the captain's quarters was.

The group, without words, proceeded down the dock and onto the ship and Vivian opened the door. The inside of this old ship was just as bade. A rotting red carpet laid on the floor. There were barrels, covered in cobwebs, scattered within the room.

"I don't know whether to consider this place a marvelous historical ship or this world's messiest room." Double D said. "I mean, it is interesting, but… messy, messy, messy…." He moaned.

There was a door at the end of this corridor. "Here." Double D said.

The following room was a shock to them all. There was a desk in the center, and the rest of the room flooded with gold coins, gems, diamonds, pearls…everything one would deem monetarily valuable.

Eddy got that insidious look in his eyes.

"TTTTRRRRREEEEAAAAASSSSSUUUUURRRRREEEEE!" He let out a scream. "WE'RE RICH! YES!" He then started laughing hysterically.

"Who is there…" A ghastly voice asked. It sounded deep, and came from nowhere.

Eddy stopped his near joygasm when he heard the voice, walking back to the group.

"Would you be Cortez?" Double D asked. "Show yourself, you coward!"

"Heh, heh, heh… as you wish, fool." The voice said. A small twister formed over the desk.

The group watched as something marterialized within it. In a few seconds, the twister cleared. Before them was a floating skull. It looked at them with piercing etherial blue eyes. It also wore a pirate's hat and earrings.

"It's… huge!" Nazz exclaimed.

"Hm… and who would you people be to come here?" Cortez asked, he had a strong spanish accent.

No one responded.

"Trying to steal my treasure, are we? That's a mistake you'll live to regret. Or, maybe you won't live to regret it, comprende?" He threatened.

Double D looked at the pirate ghost and locked eyes with him. Though he was scared, he wouldn't let this monstrous creature know.

"Hm.. Would you be interested in a battle?" Cortez asked.

"If there is no way around it." Double D stated.

"Good. I shall even be sporty enough to allow you the first move." Cortez said.

Double D's eyes narrowed. "….FIRE!"

Fire shot from his right hand, hitting the ghostly head.

He waved his other hand. The fire disappeared. Cortez also vanished into the air.

"Did we win?" Eddy asked.

"No, that would have been too easy." Double D said, looking around.

A roar filled the room. The twister appeared again. This time, it towered over them. A new figure materialized. It was Cortez, but with his whole skeleton, he had four arms, each holding a weapon. One held a thin rapier, one a sabre sword, one a broadsword, and one even had a hook for a hand. The undead monstrosity looked at the group and made a "come at me" gesture with his hook.

"….YYYYYAAA!" Nazz shouted. She jumped onto the desk, then from there jumped onto a shelf. She kicked off the shelf and landed on top of the skeleton's colossal head.

"Nice move." Goombella said as Nazz landed back on her feet.

"It is one you shall soon regret." Cortez said. He swung one of his left hands. The sword's flat end smacked Nazz's head. She fell down on the floor.

"Nazz!" Double D cried. But in the split second he lost his attention, he took the flat end of the other sword. He fell down beside Nazz.

"You're going to pay for that!" Vivian declared.

"I'm so scared." Cortez said sarcastically, laughing.

Bobbery let out a battle cry. He stood near Cortez's feet. They noticed the fuse on his back had lit.

"Oh boy." Goombella said. "Get behind me!"

Vivian and Eddy obeyed by running to her back.

Bobbery exploded. Soot and sparks flew around the area.

"Crouch!" Goombella said. Eddy and Vivian crouched behind Goombella, who sued her helmet to block the sparks and small debris that flew in from the explosion.

It ended after that. Bobbery ran back to the group. He seemed proud of himself. He had apparently blown the entire skeleton to bits. The bones laid scattered about on the floor.

"Uh, kinda gross, man." Goombella said.

"Good thing Double D's not up. Otherwise he'd start complaining about how messy it was." Eddy said with a weak chuckle.

"Well, at least it's over." Vivian said, sighing in relief.

"Guess again!" Cortez's voice echoed.

"What?" Bobbery asked.

The twister appeared again. The bones started reassembling themselves. This time, the huge skeleton was forming a new structure. It was larger now, and had flew a few inches above the ground. Cortez's spine formed a tail that swished back and forth threatingly. In his ribcage was a green, beating heart.

"Oh, that's so wrong." Eddy said.

The skeleton's demonic laughter echoed in the chamber. "Come at me amigos! I haven't had this much fun in millenia!" He laughed.

"Things aren't looking good." Goombella thought. "Double D and Nazz are both down, and this thing's stronger. It's also in a form I've never read about. What do we do now?"

The new Cortez struck Bobbery with all four swords. Bobbery screamed and exploded. The aftershock hurled the others a few feet away. They saw Bobbery lying on the ground, knocked out.

"This is madness." Vivian said. Her face grew angry. She held her hands in front of her, curled up into fists. And started growling, her fists glowing red. She ran up to the monstrosity. Coming into contact, she began throwing punches at the skeleton. The entity began to burn. Cortez screeched. It was a horrific sight. The skeleton flailed back and forth, screeching and screaming loudly while glowing red with intense flames.

"ENOUGH!" Cortez declared angrily.

Suddenly, the flames subsided. Vivian was thrown backwards. She crashed into Goombella. She immediately lost consciousness.

Cortez's old form was burnt away, replaced by his floating head and his four floating weapons.

"Not cool…" Goombella said. It had come down to herself and Eddy versus Cortez.

"You're numbers are dwindling. It is a pity, really. I wanted you to last longer." Cortez said. He swung his four swords.

"AHH!" Goombella shouted. She ducked down, allowing her helmet to take the hit. However, after they struck, a crack ran down it's side. There was a crunching sound, as the helmet slowly broke in two and slid off her head onto the floor.

Goombella was breathing rapidly. Her tie had been cut off during the fight, and her exposed blonde hair was in a mess.

"No!" She and Eddy said simultaneously. Both realizing they couldn't win alone.

"Now, it's time to say goodbye." Cortez said. He readied all four swords again. They were all semt flying toward her head. With no helmet to protect her, she was squealed and closed her eyes.

But there was no pain. She slowly opened her eyes. Eddy stood in front of her. He held out both arms.

"Eddy?" Goombella asked, completely astounded.

"Is…that…the…best…you've…got?" Eddy said, struggling to get the words out.

"I've…seen… Jim…my…hit…hard…er…" He fell to the ground. Goombella looked at him: several slash marks were on his chest, bloody and deep.

"Eddy…" Goombella sighed. She turned to Cortez, teary-eyed. "You're gonna pay for this!"

"How? You're the last one standing." Cortez said.

"Well, I'm not going to give into a creep like you!" Goombella said.

"FIRE!" A voice yelled.

Flames suddenly shot at Cortez. He screeched and yelled. He stopped yelling when his head vanished into the air. All of his fell to the floor and disappeared.

Double D was kneeling on the ground, breathing slowly. He had regained conciousness just in time.

"Checkmate." He declared.


	41. Chapter 41: The Duel

Chapter 41: The Duel

The others gradually started to get up. Double D noticed only Eddy remained on the ground.

"He's hurt really bad." Vivian observed.

"What do we do?" Goombella asked.

"We need to get him out of here." Double D said.

"Wait, what about the Star?" Bobbery said.

"Hold on!" A voice suddenly shouted. The group gasp as the same twister from before appeared and Cortez's skull form reappeared. Floating above them.

"This is absurd! How can you be here?" Bobbery asked.

"Mortals can be quite foolish. One cannot kill those whom have already been killed." Cortez laughed. "Now, I've clearly demonstrated just a small bit of my power with that fool." He said, gesturing toward Eddy.

"You twisted freak!" Goombella spat.

"You people shall never get my treasure, comprende? Now, you can either join the dead painlessly or we can draw this out. Your choice perras." Cortez stated.

"We're not after your treasure!" Double D said. "We've come for a Crystal Star!"

"Lies." Cortez said. "You have come to steal my treasure. Just like all the rest."

"I have to get him to see has to come to realize that we're not here to steal from him. But how can I convince the spirit of a pirate to calm down?" Double D thought. He didn't want another person hurt, even if he did attack them.

"Listen." Double D said. "I have something to show you."

Double D touched the rim of his makeshift hat.

Vivian got the cue. "What are we going to do with Eddy?"

The rest of the group focused their attention on Eddy. Double D waited until they had turned away from him. He faced the floating skull. Double D then closed his eyes, and removed his hat. He also had to move his hair out of the way to show Cortez the Eye of Wisdom.

Cortez's glowing eyes widened. "Is that the Eye of Wisdom?"

Double D knew he had a lead. "Then you're familiar with this?"

"Indeed I am. I was alive when the ancient city fell. That was a thriving time for one such as myself. With the city in such chaos, it was easy for me to steal it's treasures. But, while I was there, I do remember seeing that. I know of it's past, involving mystical powers, and the Crystal Stars." Cortez's eyes closed. "It was said that one who is pure of heart can only wield the Eye."

Double D placed the hat back on his head. He looked back to the group, who had not seen nor heard any of this.

"Then may we I have the Crystal Star?" Double D asked, holding out his hands.

"Yes. As long as you promise to get out of here the second I do." Cortez said.

"Deal." Double D said.

One of the piles of gold started moving. A blue gem forced it's way out and floated into the air. It approached and landed in Double D's hands.

The rest of the group noticed Double D had the Star.

"Now leave." Cortez said.

Nazz and Vivian picked up Eddy carefully. They walked out first, followed by Goombella who was crying. Bobbery looked back at Cortez with a serious glare for a second before proceeding out the door. Double D followed in the rear.

The group soon made it back to the ship with the sailors. As they approached, Flavio walked up to them.

"My word, what happened to Eddy?" Flavio asked.

"He was wounded in battle." Double D said. Goombella looked down.

"He got hurt, protecting me…" Goombella thought. "I've dreamed that he would do something heroic for me,but… why did it have to be like this?…" A tear streaked down her face as guilt filled her.

"We need to get out of here. The nurse at the camp can help." Bobbery said.

"There is no way we could leave the way we came in. Eddy can't last that long." Double D stated.

"Oh, just so you know." One of the sailors said. "In that battle you had with that evil pirate, you created a crack in this wall." The sailor pointed to the left wall, where a large crack was, daylight leaked out of it.

"I'll handle it." Bobbery said.

"What?" Nazz asked.

"If we can penetrate this wall, we can use to escape." Bobbery said. "Stand back."

The crowd dispersed, allowing Bobbery to explode aside the wall. It worked. A hole now stood where the wall was, filling the dark cavern with light.

"HEADS UP!" Kevin shouted as the nearby cliffside suddenly exploded.

"Oh!" Koops shrieked as he ducked in his shell to avoid the falling rocks.

After the debris cleared Kevin's group saw that the explosion had created a of the hole emerged a group of people they'd never seen before. Rolf did recognize the two Piantas,but they were all shocked to see a few humans emerge.

Finally, they saw Vivian and Nazz carrying Eddy. Flavio was next, with Bobbery behind him and Goombella looking down without her helmet. Double D came out last. He had apparently removed, then placed his hat on very quickly, because some of his hair was out, covering both of his eyes.

"Rolf should have know you would be close by." Rolf stated.

"Nazz!" Kevin exclaimed as he saw her. "I-"

He stopped himself when Nazz ran past him without a word along with Vivian,carrying Eddy back to camp.

"I best return Ed to camp as well." Rolf said, running after them with the unconcious lug over his shoulder.

"Where were you?" Koops asked. "We've been looking all over for you guys."

"We went into a deep, dark, cave." Flavio stated, a hand on his heart. "But Flavio led us through the darkness!" He exclaimed.

"Riiiiight." Double D said, slightly embarassed. "We also found the fifth crystal star." Double D said, though his face quickly grew saddened. "But at a terrible cost."

"What happened to Eddy?" Kevin asked.

"He got cut by a giant hook hand trying to protect me." Goombella explained with a whimper.

"Ouch." Koops stated.

"Well, we have the Star now, right?" Kevin asked. "So everything's over?"

"Not necessarily. We still have to get off this island." Double D said. "And we have to nurse Eddy and Edy back to health."

Nazz, Vivian, and Rolf rejoined the group. While all this was going on, Ralph T was looking at the huge crowd of sailors, when suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"No way!" He exclaimed, he ran closer to the crowd. "Brother? Are you in there?" He called.

A particular toad walked out. He looked very similar physically to Ralph, except having orange spots.

"Ralphy?" The toad asked.

"B-brother!" Ralph asked. He jumped into the arms of his brother. "You're alive! I came all the way here to find you!"

"You mean, you came here for me?" Ralph's brother asked. "Thank you."

Kevin grew a smile on his face. Not his smirk, but a pleasant, genuine smile.

"I owe a couple of people so much for giving me the opportunity to come." Ralph said. He led his brother to Kevin. "Thank you for helping me out before." Ralph T said.

"You helped out my brother, eh? You're a hero in my book." Ralph's brother said. He extended his hand for a shake.

Kevin shook his hand. After a second, Ralph and his brother resumed their hug.

"Wow, that felt,well, good." Kevin thought.

Nazz slowly walked up to him. "Did you really help him out?"

"Yep." Kevin said.

Nazz smiled. "That's sweet of you to do. Maybe I was wrong about you."

"Uh, thanks?" Kevin said. He suddenly looked around and saw the rest staring at him in awe, as if Kevin actually being nice was some huge feat.

"Oh! Uh… but don't think this changes who I am!" Kevin said. Everyone laughed.

The joy was cut short however when a large boom cut through the air, followed by various small explosions in the water.

"What in heaven's name?" Double D asked. He looked to the water. There was a huge ship in the lagoon. It looked like it belonged in a war of some sort. But he understood why it was there. On it's sails as a big painted red X.

Rolf's eyes narrowed. "The X scum have returned." He growled.

Rolf looked down and held the Puni Emblem necklace he wore. "Rolf cannot believe they-who-spread-misery have returned."

"Who the devil's that!" Flavio asked.

On the top of the war-ship's bow stood someone they all knew.

"Four Eyes?" Kevin asked. "What are you-"

"HA!" Four Eyes said lughed, interrupting Kevin. "I cannot believe you all fell for my trap."

"Explain yourself!" Double D shouted, pointing at the ship. He was ready to blast the it to pieces.

"Now that I'm in control, I have no fear of divulging this: I've been deceiving you all. You see…the kindly sailor named Four Eyes doesn't exist." Four Eyes explained. He reached the collar of his shirt. "My real name…"

He ripped off the shirt, and removed his bandanna.

"…the great Lord Crump!"

"CRUMP!" Rolf shouted. "Rolf should have known you would be showing you horrendous face once more!"

"Say about me what you will, but I'm not the one on the wrong end of this cannon." Crump said. The cannons on the ship focused on the group.

"I can destroy that ship with one spell!" Double D declared.

"I feel that you'll be doing nothing of the sort. Otherwise, you would lose him." Crump laughed.

"Who?" Double D asked.

"Dad!" A voice shouted.

"No…" Double D gasped. He noticed his little yoshi, tied to a mast. "LET HIM GO!" Double D demanded.

"You're not in any place to make commands." Crump said. "If you ever want to see your little "son" again, you will come quietly. Otherwise I'll destroy this little yoshi…and I will force you to watch."

"What do I do!" Double D thought. "I have to do something. I need help! Help!"

"Oh…" Ed sighed. His eyes opening,

"Huh?" The nurse asked. She also noticed Eddy stirring in his own bed. "Good to see you're okay." She said.

"Where's Double D?" Ed asked.

"When Nazz came here with the others to drop you off, they said they said they were going to the cliffside near the beach." She explained.

Ed gasped. "I have to go save him!" He shouted. He jumped from his bed, quickly grabbed his jacket and ran out of the tent.

"Wait!" The nurse said, to no avail.

"Double D…" Eddy said, still very weak.

"Why is everyone interested in seeing him?" The nurse asked exasperatedly.

"I…can tell…that he's…in trouble…" Eddy said. He tried to get up, but groaned.

"You're too weak. Stay here for now." The nurse ordered.

"No way, lady." Eddy said, getting up slowly. He began to stagger from his bed.

"You can't go back out there. You're making a mistake." She pleaded.

"I've…made mistakes in the before, and I've handled them. I can take this." Eddy said. He slowly walked out the tent.

Crump started firing the cannon. It created so many explosions that the group had to retreat back into the cave.

"What do we do?" Nazz asked.

"Whatever we can to stay alive." Koops said. "Though we're running out of options."

"Well, someone do something!" Flavio yelled.

"I can't do much now. A sailor isn't good for much if there's no boat." Ralph T said.

"…that's it!" Flavio gasped. "Double D! you claimed that Cortez has a ship. If it's as dreadfully cursed as claimed to be, we should have no problem attacking that cad with it!" Flavio said.

"Good thinking." Double D said. "Everyone, stay here. I'm going to go with Flavio to persuade Cortez into lending us his ship!"

"That's crazy, and you know it!" Goombella said.

"We have no choice!" Double D said. He and Flavio ran off to Cortez's ship.

"When my dad finds a way to beat ya, you'll be so sorry!" Eduardo Jr. shouted at Crump.

"I want to see that." Crump said, chuckling.

Eduardo Jr. noticed someone running down the beach.

"Ed?" Eduardo Jr. thought."The last time I saw him, he couldn't stand! How is he running?"

Ed quickly ran into the hole in the wall.

There was another figure moving towards the hole, but moving much more slowly.

"And Eddy! He's a wreck! What happened to him?" Eduardo Jr. thought.

"Open fire!" Crump shouted to his crew. The cannons started firing.

Eddy didn't flinch. Each cannonball came inches near him, but he continued to walk. With every explosion, he staggered a bit, losing his balance from the aftershock. But he was never hit, as he slowly walked into the hole.

"You all have the aim of a stump!" Crump shouted at his troops.

There was a bit more shaking, but not from the cannons.

"Hm… no doubt, another form of a pathetic attack?" Crump asked.

He was shocked however, when an entire wall suddenly exploded.

"WHAT THE…" Crump asked.

Emerging from the the new hole was an old ship. It's decks were crowded with people, the sailors, the Piantas, with Ralph and his brother bravely standing on a higher deck, Flavio standing boldly on the bow tip, Cortez floating overhead, and Double D and his group near the front.

Crump's ship and Cortez's began circling one another.

"Hm.. Those guys can't scare me that easily." Crump said. He grabbed the wheel and gave it a sharp tug. His ship made a sharper turn, ramming right into Cortez's.

"So, shall we do battle?" Crump asked.

"No!" Rolf said suddenly. He pushed himself through the crowd. "We shall."

"Excuse me, hotshot?" Crump asked.

"Rolf is talking about a duel. As Rolf's ancestors would, we shall duel for keeps. If Rolf wins, we shall get Eduardo Jr. back,as well as the complete surrender of you're empire!" Rolf stated.

"I'm liking this." Crump smirked. "Hm… okay, but if I win said duel, then I get to capture each and every one of you. You're fate afterwards would be undetermined, but I can assure you, it ain't pretty."

"Agreed." Rolf said.

"Can we take that risk?" Double D asked.

"Rolf is confident in his abilities." Rolf said, holding his Puni Necklace.

"Fine, explain how this works." Crump demanded.

"We must move the vessels apart ten meters, and secure a pole between them to duel on. The one who falls into the water loses." Rolf said.

"Hm…very well, I accept." Crump said.

They moved their boats apart, and pushed over a large plank for the pole. Both of them walked onto it.

Rolf's eyes narrowed to meet Crump's. Rolf tightened the grip on his necklace, then held his fighting bag into the air. "Anything to say?"

Thunder crashed in the distance.

"How does he do that?" Double D asked.

"Do… what?" Eddy asked.

"Summon that lightning storm?" Double D asked.

"Well, anything to say?" Rolf repeated.

"Nope." Crump responded.

Rolf did the opening move. He smacked Crump in the face hard. Crump retaliated with a swing from his fists, knocking Rolf back. Rolf got back up and struck crump again.

"I'm done playing games." Crump said, revealing an X-Naut staff.

Rolf tried to hit him again, but Crump blocked it with his staff.

As the duel continued, red clouds started forming overhead.

"Yeah, that's what happened to us that time he dueled." Eddy said. "I… don't get it." He shrugged.

"Rolf has kept many things hidden from us since we have arrived." Double D said. "I should ask him for answers later on."

"Hm… earlier, I heard Rolf speaking of my actions." Ed said.

"ED!" Double D and Eddy gasped, not noticing their friend before.

"Yes, it is I." Ed said.

"How are you talking so clearly?" Double D asked.

"I'm not sure. It's happened before." Ed said. "…though it always seems to be triggered when you are in danger."

"This is bizarre." Double D said.

The sound of clanging brought Double D's attention back to the duel.

Crump seemed to have the upper hand in the duel. Rolf stood up angry.

"Rolf shall not allow you to dishonor the punis so." Rolf said.

"You're still mad at us for invading a tree?" Crump asked. "Get over it, they were just stupid insects."

"RRAAA!" Rolf shouted. He grabbed Crump and tried to throw him off the plank, but Crump managed to hang on. "You rotten harstimer!" Rolf spat.

"You're insults would be more intimidating if I could understand you." Crump said.

Rolf stood over him. He lifted his foot to press down on Crump's hand.

"Even if you beat me, know this. The X-Nauts will never give in. We'll never loose as long as we live. You'll never see those bratty Kankers or that princess again. So you and that traitorous shadow witch can just go to-"

Rolf stomped on Crump's hand. Crump shouted and lost his grip, falling into the ocean.

"It's finally over." Goombella said.

Suddenly, Crump appeared on the deck of his boat, drenched, but okay.

"You have lost the duel. So give Eduardo Jr. back, now!" Double D demanded.

"I'm a man of my word." Crump said. He lifted Eduardo Jr.,who was still tied up. Double D started walking on the plank to reach him. Crump waited until Double D was halfway over the pole.

"Start the engines!" Crump ordered.

His ship jerked forward. Crump watched Double D fall into the water.

"DAD!" Eduardo Jr. cried.

Crump laughed evilly. "Oh, you want you're daddy? Fine, go to him, little one."

Crump let go of Eduardo Jr.,who fell into the water screaming. With his hands tied there was no hope of swimming whatsoever.

"Ah!" Vivian shouted. She ran to the deck of Cortez's ship and got onto the railing.

"Wait! Your cast, you can't swim yet!" Bobbery warned.

"Forget my cast!" Vivian shouted. She tore it off and jumped into the water after the two.

They others watched. A few bubbles surfaced.

There was a flash from within the water. Suddenly, a huge explosion came from between the two boats. They looked up and saw Vivian shooting from the water in a fiery explosion. In her arms, she was holding Double D, who was holding Eduardo Jr.

"Whoa!" Eddy exclaimed. Vivian landed on the deck of Cortez's ship. She gently layed Double D and Eduardo Jr. on the floor.

"Thank you, Vivian." Double D said.

"They're getting away!" Frankie shouted.

Crump's ship was sailing away quickly, already almost out of sight.

"That's it. They're going to pay for this." Double D declared.

"Hm…" Cortez spoke up. They all looked up to the floating head.

"I see you possess the power to conjure fire." He stated.

"Yes, but what good can he do? They're too far away!" Flavio added.

"But not for my minions." Cortez said. "If you can call on fire, then you must be able to call them."

Double D got the message. He stood still on the deck, facing the escaping ship. He pointed at it.

"Right, now this may be a mistake but I've run out of choices…" He thought.

"EMBER!"

Double D felt immense power raging from his finger. He had to kneel just to remain upright. He noticed something larger emerging from his hand. Finally, it separated from him.

"Dude! No way!" Kevin exclaimed.

Double D realized he just preformed a new spell. Before him was an ember. Only it was red instead of blue

"Hey, what's with you're eyes?" Nazz asked. "They're red!"

Double D's eyes were also red, apparently. "Why are they?" He asked

"It means you are in command of my minion." Cortez stated.

"Right!" Double D said. "Ember: Command!"

The red ember looked at Double D, standing by for orders.

"That ship is trying to escape! Get to it and stop them!" Double D ordered.

The ember nodded, then shot towards the ship, that by now looked like a speck in the distance.

There was a second of waiting.

In the distance, the group saw an explosion.

Double D's eyes returned to their original color.

"…did we win?" Ralph T asked.

Double D suddenly heard a loud bang: a sonic boom.

A flying ship passed overhead, one with an X on it.

"They must have escaped before it exploded." Double D said.

Clink!

A small metal box landed on the deck. Nazz opened it. Inside was a small piece of paper. She read it out loud:

"It's not over. We will be back, and we will win. Signed, Crump."


	42. Chapter 42: Seeing Right Through Me

Chapter 42: Seeing Right Through Me

By now, things at the prison had become much more uncomfortable. Peach by now was worried to death for her Mario, to the point where she was constantly in the bathroom. Lee had become enraged due to an e-mail Eddy sent her a few days ago. Without May there, Marie was left alone to put up with Lee.

Marie sat down on her bed glumly.

"I wonder why Double D's so late with his e-mail all of a sudden?" She thought.

Now that May had successfully escaped, security had tightened. A new electronic lock was placed on their door, one only TEC could open under order of Groudus.

The timing seemed right when the doors opened once more.

"It's about time!" Lee complained, storming out of the room.

Peach proceeded out of the bathroom and through the door wordlessly. Marie sighed and followed them.

By the time she went through the door, Lee and Peach where already in a conversation with TEC.

"What do ya mean, troubled?" Lee asked.

"I mean I have heard that Groudus may be planning worse then I imagined." TEC stated.

"What's worse then taking over the world?" Marie asked.

"That's what I am troubled about. I do not know the information. That is stored only in Groudus's personal database." TEC explained. "In order to confirm anything, I must be connected to his server."

"And so you want us to go up there and plug ya in, yadda, yadda, yadda." Lee sighed. "Alright, which one of us is going in disguise this time?"

"You are all going this time." TEC said.

"How can we all go at the same time without being caught?" Peach asked.

"I shall explain once I must. Please go into the hallway and board the elevator." TEC said.

Meanwhile, Crump was reporting to Grodus about the events on Keelhaul Key.

"Oh…" Groudus sighed. "Why must my soldiers be so incompetent?"

"I am sorry, master. I'm ashamed to call myself your servant." Crump said over a monitor.

"…order the Shadow Sirens to attack them again." Groudus ordered. "Maybe they'll be able to do something AN ENTIRE BATTALLION OF SOLDIERS couldn't do."

"I'm not sure if they'll comply with that request." Crump said. "They said they're in the middle of training their newest apprentice."

"Tell that if they ever want to see their precious demon again, they must do as I order!" Groudus yelled, slamming his fist on his throne's armrest.

"Yes sir." Crump said.

"Over and out." Groudus said, switching off the monitor.

"Let's see…" Groudus sighed. "The one they call Double D now possesses 5 of the seven Stars. And we have one Star firmly locked away in this fortress. That means there's still one somewhere in this world. And all of this happens and I STILL have no idea who the legendary hero is! I require his presence to open the door!" He yelled out in frustration.

"Though by now, I'm actually starting to suspect a certain someone of being this hero. And when I finally find this person and the next star, I can unleash what came upon this world millennia ago! We shall safely watch the world be destroyed by our demon, watching while orbiting above the chaos. And upon the ruins, I shall build a new empire, and rule it all!" Groudus the started laughing maniacally.

Alright, where are we now?" Lee asked.

"You are in lab M-230. AKA, the chemistry room." TEC explained.

"And we're here to do what?" Marie asked.

"Create a potion that will allow you to sneak about undetected." TEC stated.

"What are we going to do, turn into frogs or something?" Lee asked.

"No, but you will become invisible." TEC said.

"Okay, so how do we concoct this invisibility potion?" Peach asked.

"Before I go further, I should have you all concoct different potions." TEC said.

"Why's that?" Lee asked.

"Because if you all use the same potion, and it's wrong, then there will be no way of returning you to normal." TEC explained.

Lee gulped.

"I'll place the room under lockdown so we have no interruptions." TEC said. "Now, we should get to work. Listen carefully…"

"Right, I got mine ready." Lee said.

"Mine too." Peach said.

Marie nodded.

Lee looked at her potion. She was a bit nervous, considering hers was blue while Marie's and Peach's were both green.

"Are you ready to drink them?" TEC asked.

"Yes." Peach said.

"Yep." Marie sighed.

Lee quickly switched her potion with Marie's before anyone noticed. "Um-Yeah!"

"Very well. Is there anyone willing to try there's first?" TEC asked.

No one moved.

"I see. I suppose we shall have to choose." TEC said.

"Straws?" Lee asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Marie said. "I lost the last time we did straws!"

"Grumpy." Lee said.

They each held out their hands.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They each held out their choices. Peach held out scissors. Lee had paper, as well as Marie.

"Whew." Peach sighed.

"Again." TEC ordered.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Lee and Marie held out their hands. Lee had paper, Marie had rock.

"Why do I always loose?" Marie asked.

"You had a fair chance. Please drink your potion." TEC said.

Marie looked nervous. She lifted the potion to mouth level.

"C'mon, chug it!" Lee shouted.

"Dear, so unruly." Peach sighed.

Marie took her potion and swiftly drank it. She gasped when she finished. As if nothing had happened, she placed the flask back on the table.

They waited for the potion to take effect...but it didn't.

"…perhaps the potion wasn't strong enough?" Peach wondered.

"But any potion should have reacted by now." TEC stated.

Lee looked a little nervous, but that was nothing compared to Marie, who was quivering.

"What's going to happen to me?" Marie asked worriedly.

"We don't know." Peach said.

Marie suddenly felt something. She gasped, eyes widening.

"Is it working?" Lee asked.

Marie looked at her hands. Suddenly, she noticed them changing hues, from her usual to green.

"Is that supposed to happen!" Peach asked, starting to panic.

"No, she must have messed up her potion." TEC stated. Lee took a step back.

Marie started shaking. Her eyes widened. She fell to her knees as the potion took effect.

"What's happening?" Marie asked.

BAM!

There was a quick flash. When it cleared Marie wasn't there anymore.

"I think it worked." Peach said.

"Not quite. Look to your feet." TEC said.

Peach and Lee looked down.

"I guess I wasn't too far off from the frog thing." Lee said.

The frog that was once Marie started croaking, as if in panic.

"How do we turn her back?" Peach asked.

"For any transformation, there is no potion. Only time will wear it off." TEC said.

"How much?" Lee asked.

"A couple of minnutes, nothing too serious." TEC stated.

Marie croaked louder, as if to scream.

"Is there anyone else ready to try their potion?" TEC asked.

Peach and Lee gasped.

"I don't want to be hopping on lily pads!" Lee yelled.

The security camera in the room drooped down. Peach could tell this was his own way of sighing.

It took another half hour for them to get the potion right. Marie changed back, furious as ever, but they made her invisible nonetheless.

"Are you ready?" TEC asked.

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Proceed to Groudus's throne room. Enter his office and find a disk labeled "Plans." Insert it into my server, then place it back and turn off his computer." TEC explained. "I will have to break contact until your done to avoid drawing attention."

Peach led, with the Kankers in tow. The hallway was crowded by troops by now. Lee had her fun on the way. Upon every trooper she saw, she pushed, punched, or tripped.

"Dude, what's going on!" One of the troops asked.

"What are you dweebs-OOF!" The trooper walking up to the first tripped.

"Lee, cut it out." Peach whispered.

"Uh, sorry." Lee shrugged.

"Just keep your mind focused on the task at hand." Peach said.

"Can I do one more?" Lee asked.

Peach smiled. "Alright, but that's it."

Lee laughed in her usual dark tone. "Alright, get a load of this…" She took a deep breath in.

Lee opened her mouth and let out the loudest scream anyone ever heard. Every soldier jumped.

"WHAT THE-"One of the guards stopped. "AAHH! HELP!" The guard was lifted off the ground, seeming to float in mid-air.

"DUDE, the place is haunted!" Oe of the other guards exclaimed. They all ran off screaming, except for the one floating.

"An almighty, feared army." Lee sighed. "Pathetic."

They could hear laughter, whom they assumed belonged to Marie. "This almost makes up for becoming a frog."

Lee laughed and threw the guard down, who ran off screaming.

Even Peach was laughing. "They certainly had it coming." She said. "Come, we better get back to work."

They entered the throne room. It was weird seeing it without anyone inside. They snuck past the throne and went through another door.

The office was a bizarre place. It had a corporate looking desk, with a computer on it. One entire wall was a fish tank, holding freaky looking fish monsters.

"…weird." Lee stated.

"Come on, we have to look for the disk." Peach said.

"Hm… here it is." Lee said after rummaging through a shelf.

"Good eyes." Peach said. Lee plugged the disk into the computer.

"Thank you." TEC's voice said, coming back into contact. "You may return."

The group took a little while to get back into TEC's room. They became visible again.

"I suppose we shall have to wait until I finish my research." TEC said. "The data will take some time to decode."

"May we send the our mail again?" Peach asked.

"Absolutely." TEC said.

Peach walked up to the monitor and typed her message. When she was finished, Lee took her turn.

"I'm going to give Eddy a piece of my mind." She said.

She took a few seconds, then grabbed the board next and typed her message.

"I saw you changing my potion, you know." Marie said.

"Uh-She's kidding, right?" Lee asked.

"Whatever." Peach said, rolling her eyes.

Marie finished her message.

"Okay, please send." Peach said.

"Messages sent." TEC said.

"Right, that's enough for me." Lee said. "Smell ya later."

Lee walked out the door. Marie waited for her to leave before taking out another flask filled with blue liquid.

"We'll see how you like it when you wake up tiny and green." Marie said. She left the room with a mischievous look on her face.

"Peach, can you wait for a moment?" TEC asked.

"Sure." She said.

"I wanted to ask you." TEC said. "…what do you find more important? Following orders, or protecting someone dear to you?"

"I feel those dear to you matter the most." Peach said. "Is there anything more you want to ask?"

"No.…I must thank you for putting up with all of my requests." TEC said. "Though incarcerated, you are still friendly and kind to me."

Peach smiled. "Well, you've helped me out before. It's only kind to return the favor. You know, for a friend."

"I'm your…friend?" He asked.

"I suppose." Peach said. "Maybe we can be better friends after this is over? Who knows?"

"Thank you, princess." TEC said.

"Is there anything else you want me for?" Peach asked.

"No, thank you." He said.

Peach walked towards the door laughing. "You're still a weird computer, TEC." The door opened and closed.

"Princess Peach. I will protect you." TEC said. The monitor switched to a screen with a file on it. A window opened.

"Warning! Confidential file! Do you have permission to enter it?"

TEC X'ed out the window, giving no reply, then opened the file.


	43. Chapter 43: Millennium Door 6

Chapter 43: Millennium Door 6

Night had fallen upon the ocean. Cortez was eager to ferry the lost sailors back to Rogueport for ridding his island of the annoying invaders.

Double D and Eduardo Jr. were standing on the deck, gazing at the twin sky that sea's reflection created.

"I was scared there for a moment." Double D said.

"Eh, I could so handle that guy." Eduardo Jr. said."I just didn't get the chance, that's all."

"I hope I haven't been neglecting you. I've just been so worried about how this will all turn out." Double D said.

"No way, dude. I'm fine, and you should be too. You got, what, five Stars? That's only two more, and haven't you foundalmost everyone you were looking for?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"Yes, but I'm still worried for the remaining people we haven't found. I'm sure Sarah's capable of holding her own, but Jonny may be in a terrible predicament. Heaven knows where May is. As for the other Kankers…if we beat the X-Nauts, we should find them."

"See, no problem-o. If you need me, I'll be inside getting ready for bed." The little yoshi D watched him as he walked away.

"Good night." He said.

"Pleasant dreams." Double D said. He looked down at the calm seas. The moonlight reflected off it clearly. He could even see his own reflection looking back at himself.

"It's strange, but he really does fell as if he were a part of my family." Double D thought.

He looked around. Only the required deckhands remained on the top decks, turning the wheel or manning the sails and such.

Bobbery stood at the helm, guiding the ship back home.

"This has been quite a story. I suppose this crew will return to Rogueport as heroes." Bobbery thought. He was very glad he had gone on this trip. He was able to sail again, and even see his wife.

"Hm…I did as you wished, Scarlette." He said. "And I'm happy."

The wind blew his hat away from his face, showing both of his eyes. He smiled and looked up to the moon.

When he saw the moon's radiance glowing above him, he saw her face smiling back down on him.

"Yes, my beloved hometown, Rogueport!" Flavio exclaimed as they docked.

They had arrived at Rogueport the following day. The crew disembarked the old ship.

"Thank you, Cortez." Double D said.

"Thank you as well. Go, amigo, and continue your quest." Cortez said. With that, the old ship took off and started sailing back to Keelhaul.

"So, I just wanted to thank you." Ralph T said to Kevin. "There's got to be something we can do to make it up."

"Nah, it's cool. Go on out, and do, whatever it is brothers do." Kevin said, smiling.

"Goodbye." Ralph's brother said. The two toads, along with the rest of the toad crew and other humans exited the wharf.

"Uh, I guess it's my turn to say goodbye." Flavio said.

"I hope you're not mad about everything that happened." Double D said.

"It's strange. We haven't found any treasure, and I have lost my ship. But I'm still content on calling this a victory." Flavio said.

"I'm glad. Now, you better go start on that novel, or whatever you wanted." Jimmy said.

"Oh! Right!" Flavio said, running. "I'll be busy for a while, but when it comes out it will be a bestseller!"

"Good luck!" Flurrie called out.

"I suppose we should-a go to the Thousand Year Door so it can show us wher the next Star is." Mario said.

"The lost door?" Bobbery asked. "You've found it?"

"My, what a marvel!" Bobbery said as they entered the Door's chamber.

"It is the cursed lost door, opening gates of lava to the dominion of Hades! His minions shall suck out our marrow! Can I go in first?" Ed exclaimed.

"Uh… sorry, but the door is locked." Goombella said. "Well, at least for now, anyway."

"So, shall we do this?" Double D asked.

"Yes." Nazz said. "Can I do it this time?"

"Okay." Double D said, giving her the Sapphire Star. Nazz jumped onto the podium and held it up.

As per usual, the room began to light up.

"COOL!" Ed exclaimed as he saw the lights form around them.

"My word." Bobbery gasped.

The Star floated away from Nazz. A beam of light hit her, making the map glow again. The lights faded and the Star returned to her hand.

They surrounded her as she opened the map.

"So… where's this?" Nazz asked, pointed to an eastern region of the map.

"Beats me." Eduardo Jr. shrugged.

"Ah!" Frankly shouted. The group had gone back to him to decipher the map.

"Ah? Are we being invaded?" Ed asked.

"Uh…not quite. You see, we're in luck! The Star is in a place known as Poshley Heights." Frankly explained.

"Oh! I've heard of that place! It's where the rich folks stay!" Goombella said.

"And no doubt, we have to go through some maze, dungeon, or castle?" Double D asked flatly.

"No way! It's a big tourist attraction! No monsters, no enemies, just a peaceful, serene, and very opulent town!" Frankly explained.

"I see. And how do we get there?" Double D asked.

"That's the best part! There's a train called the Excess Express. The singly most luxurious train in the world, let me tell you!" Frankly said.

"Yes!" Jimmy exclaimed. "This will be great!"

"And how do we get on the train?" Goombella asked.

Frankly frowned. "This is the hard part. You must get tickets via the Syndicate."

"Again?" Mario asked. "This cannot-a be good."

"Well, I suggest you hop to it." Frankly said.

The day passed by quickly. The group worked hard, finally getting train tickets. The only problem was that they could only get 7 tickets.

"What do we do?" Goombella asked. "There's only 7 tickets and…" She did a quick count. "14 of us!"

"We'll have to decide fairly." Double D said. "Oh, but before we do, I'm going to the shops!"

"What for?" Nazz asked.

"I have to get my laptop repaired! We may have gotten more information from the Kankers."

It took five hours for it to be repaired. Double D turned it on.

"Ah, the sweet sound of technology working again." Double D sighed.

He opened his mailbox, revealing two new messages.

"Hey there, cutie!"

"Things are totally lame here now. Lee's really peeved about something Eddy wrote to her. Peach's such a killjoy. And where the heck is May!…uh, I hope you guys get us out of here soon! By the way, we've been doing some investigating of our own too! It's true, we took some weirdo potions and got invisible. Lee had a blast though, beating the crap out of some soldiers who had no idea what was going on. She did something to me, and I ended up as a frog for a couple of minutes too! I know, weird huh? Anyway, we found some secret disk, and this guy TEC, he's the main computer, is trying to find out what the X-Nauts are doing. So, that's about it. See ya 'round!

-Marie!"

"Okay…" Jimmy said.

"Funny. I thought she was already a frog." Eddy grumbled.

"Eddy, why was Lee so mad at you?" Double D asked.

"Huh? Oh, I told her she was a stalking freak, who didn't deserve my charms! I said she's better off locked up in that stupid cell."

"Eddy!" Double D yelled.

"C'mon, you must have thought that somewhere along the line!" Eddy said.

"Read her message and respond. Do it nicely." Double D ordered.

"Uh! Fine!" Eddy groaned.

This time, the group was invited to spend the night over at Frankly's.

Double D heard from him that the train would depart tomorrow for a three day trip to Poshley Heights, and then another three days back. It seemed a long time to get one Star, but they where willing to take it easy by now.

After the great adventure he had endured, Double D was too tired to type a response, so he would wait until later.

He wondered, who would be going on the train? They would have to come to some sort of decision before the train left.

One question filled his mind: who was TEC? Was someone tricking them into doing their work? Or was it a double-agent within the prison? And without any clues as to where May was, he couldn't even begin to imagine where she was.

All of these were troubles for another day, he would face them tommorow.


	44. Chapter 44: Decisions

Chapter 44: Decisions

Double D's alarm clock woke him up. He yawned and got up from his sleeping bag. It was pleasant to awaken in a nice warm house as opposed to the inside of a muggy old tent.

Frankly was in his usual spot, reading his books. The others where inside, watching TV, or eating breakfast.

"Good morning." Double D said.

"Glad to see you up. We still have about three hours before we board the train." Goombella said.

"That's an issue I wanted to discuss. How are we going to decide who will be going on the train?" Double D asked.

"Way ahead of you. We took a vote and decided that we would play a card game." Nazz said.

"That's a bit risky. Which game?" Double D asked.

"Five card stud." Kevin said. "With every turn we deal out the cards, we will eliminate the one with the worst hand. When we reach the last seven, they'll the winners."

"Hmm… that may not be fair. Does everyone here know how to play?" Double D asked.

"Yeah. We taught them before you woke up." Nazz said.

"Are you sure you want to, though?" Double D asked.

"C'mon. Scared you'll lose?" Eddy taunted.

Double D smiled. "Very well then. Game on."

They sat at a table. Frankly decided to pull up a stool and watch.

Eddy was the one dealing the cards. He passed five over to all fourteen players.

Double D looked at his hand. "What fortune! Four aces! Incredible!" He thought.

The others took cards from their hands and placed them on the table.

"Ready?" Eddy asked.

"Hit me." Kevin said. The others did the same. Eddy took their discarded cards and replaced them.

"Alright. Show." Eddy said, dropping his cards.

Frankly looked over the others cards.

"Whoa, four aces!" Koops shouted. The rest all looked up in astonishment.

"Very good luck, but that's all it was." Kevin said. He looked at the others' hands.

"Nice try, Flurrie." Eddy said. Out of the group, Flurrie was the only one who had a junk hand.

"Oh well." She sighed, leaving her seat.

"Okay, give me your cards." Eddy said. The others gave him the cards, and started shuffling.

Ding dong!

"I guess I should get it." Flurrie said. She approached the door and opened it.

"Hello-um… hello?" There was no one on the other side.

"Who's there?" Frankly asked.

They watched Flurrie bend onto the ground for some reason, then get back up and turn to them. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Would this item be familiar with any of you?" She asked. In her hand, she held a small wooden board, with a face drawn on it. But to the Peach Creek kids, it was quite familiar indeed.

"No way!" Eddy said.

"Isn't that that the Plank thing Jonny 2x4 always carries?" Nazz asked.

Double D got up from his seat and walked over to the door. He looked outside the house.

"Jonny?" He called out. "Are you there?"

He walked back in and closed the door. "Odd. How did a wooden plank ring a doorbell by itself?"

"This place keeps getting weirder and weirder." Kevin said.

Double D took Plank in his hands and looked back at it it's crayon draw face. "Peculiar." He said.

"Can we get back to our game now?" Eddy asked.

"But Eddy-"

"Forfeiting?" Eddy asked.

"No, I'll continue." Double D sighed, sitting down. He put Plank on the floor.

"Now, can we get our cards?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses!" Eddy said. He handed everyone their cards.

"Right…" Double D said, examining his cards. "Oh, no good! I have an ace, but no pairs so far… I know it's a risk, but."

He turned his ace card right side up for Eddy to see, and handed the remaining four cards to him. "Hit me."

Eddy gave him four new cards.

"Ah! I have paired two jacks!" Double D thought.

"Alright, reveal." Eddy said.

They dropped their cards down on the table.

"Ha, ha! You lose!" Kevin taunted, pointing at Eddy. Nazz elbowed him.

"Kevin." She hissed.

"Right, sorry." He said.

"Oh well." Eddy said. "I don't really want to be on a train with you anyways."

"It works for all of us, I guess." Kevin said. Eddy, still the dealer, took back their cards. He handed them out again.

"Oh, no!" Double D thought. His hand was full of junk. He placed three cards away.

"Hit me." He said.

He got three new cards.

"NO!" He thought. "I'm going to lose!"

Bobbery saw the look of nervousness n Double D's face. Bobbery smiled, placing all of his cards on the table.

"I'm out." He said.

"What? Are you sure?" Double D asked.

"Yep. My place is near the ocean." He said. "Besides, after that last adventure, I'm not interested in another one so very quickly."

"Very well." Double D said thankfully.

"Alright, he loses the round, fork 'em over." Eddy said.

It was down to Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Double D, Ed, Eduardo Jr., Goombella, Vivian, Jimmy, Koops, and Mario. They each held their own cards.

"This trip won't be much fun without Eddy…" Goombella thought, then started inwardly panicking. "What, am I thinking what I think I'm thinking?…I thought so. I'm going to loathe myself for this later, but…"

"I'm out too." She said, walking away from the table.

"…this game's gonna be lame if everyone keeps giving up." Kevin sighed.

Eddy reshuffled the cards and tossed them to the participants.

Double D looked at his own hand.

"Ah! Full house!" Double D thought. "A safe hand to work with!"

"Hit?" Eddy asked.

"No thank you." Double D said.

Eddy waited and gave the others their cards. "Drop 'em."

They put their cards on the table, except Ed, who was nibbling on one of his.

"Ed?" Kevin asked.

"Go fish!"

"Ed!" Eddy shouted.

"King me!" Ed said.

"ED!" They all shouted.

"Jalapeno!"

"PUT DOWN YOU'RE CARDS ALREADY!" Eddy shouted.

Ed dropped his cards. Everyone gasped at them.

"A royal flush." Kevin asked. "How in the name of-"

"Wait, so who lost?" Eddy asked.

Mario put his cards down on the table in defeat. "Ma-ma-mia." He sighed.

"Sorry, man." Nazz said.

"Right." Eddy said. He dealt the cards again.

Kevin seemed particularly happy with his hand.

"I'll discard two." Double D said.

"Me too." Eduardo Jr. said.

Eddy gave them their new cards.

"Go fish!" Ed asked.

"We're not playing go fish, Ed." Double D said.

Ed laughed. "Checkmate, king!"

He laughed and threw his cards into the air.

"Numbskull." Eddy said. "I'm counting that as a forfeit."

"Hm…" Double D sighed. Everyone gave their cards back to Eddy.

"Alright, we're at the last round! I'm gonna laugh at whoever loses!" He taunted.

"Just shuffle, man." Kevin said.

Eddy growled at Kevin and handed out the cards.

Jimmy got his five first. He looked at them.

"Oh no!" Jimmy thought. "A two, a four, a seven, an eight, and the ace of spades. What do I do?"

Jimmy looked at his hand carefully. "Oh, I hope I'm making the right choice."

Jimmy flipped over his ace of spades and gave Eddy his remaining four.

"Remember: the loser doesn't go." Eddy reminded them.

"Please, don't add anymore tension." Double D said.

He handed out the new cards to everyone. When he came to Jimmy, Jimmy held out his hand.

"May…I draw my next cards myself?" He asked.

"Uh, sure?" Eddy asked.

Jimmy took his cards.

"Alright, alot's riding on this draw." He thought. He was too nervous to look at his hand.

"Alright, dudes. Drop your cards." Eddy said.

"Two queens, two kings." Double D said proudly.

"The ace of diamonds and clubs." Nazz said.

"Three jacks." Kevin said.

"Uh… three twos and two threes?" Eduardo Jr. said, placing his cards on the table.

"I have two fives and two sixes." Koops said.

"Rolf possesses two Kings!" Rolf said, loudly slamming his cards on the table.

"Two fours and two sevens." Vivian said.

It was now up to luck. Jimmy placed his cards on the table.

Eddy was surprised to see his hand. The aces of spades and hearts belonged in his hand.

"ARGG!" Rolf groaned and slammed his head on the table.

"The winners are Double D, Vivian, Nazz, Kevin, Eduardo Jr., Koops, and Jimmy!" Frankly said.

The losers sighed.

"I suppose we have packing to do, then." Double D stated.

A toad was walking down the streets of Western Rougeport, just like any other townsfolk.

"Excuse me, fool. Move out of my way." A dark voice said.

The toad gasped. He looked to his feet and saw a white-gloved hand coming out of the ground and locking around his foot.

"AHHHHHH!" The toad shrieked and shook his foot, trying to get the hand off. He managed to break free and make a run for it.

The owner of the hand arose, it was Beldam, still as vile as ever.

She stood for a few seconds, then growled in anger. She reached into the ground and pulled out Doopliss.

"Hey, watch the threads!" He said, dusting himself off.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Beldam ordered.

"Right, sorry." He said.

"Are you ready? Do you remember the plan?" Beldam asked.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to follow them. But what about the new apprentice?" Doopliss asked.

"She's still training with Marilynn and won't be ready in time to attack with you, so you'll have to do this mission alone. Think of it as your…trial. Succeed and you will be exempt from the end of the world. Fail and you'll get a front row seat."

Doopliss bowed. "I understand, master."

"You had better. Now, get to work." She said.

"Yes." Hd agreed. He quickly enveloped himself within a purple cloud and transformed into a common toad. He bowed once more, then walked into the crowds, blending right in.

Beldam smirked. "That fool thinks he'll be alone, but I cannot risk a rookie to do a master's work." She said. She reached into her hat, and revealed a necklace. It was made of golden beads. Hanging on the necklace was a circular red medallion.

"The Medallion of Life has served me well. I shall once again require it's power." She said, cackling evilly.

"Alright, we're all packed!" Double D said. He turned to the seven who weren't coming. "I'm sorry, but it was a fair game."He said.

"I'll be alright. As long as the sea is nearby, I'm always fine." Bobbery said.

"I'll miss you. You'll be gone for six days, quite a long time." Flurrie said.

"Eh, I'm cool. I mean, even if I won, I'd have to room with Kevin." Eddy shuddered. "Besideds, it gives me a chance to catch up on scams."

Goombella, who was standing particularly close to Eddy, spoke next: "I'll be fine. Really, I'm kinda glad I'm staying." Eddy blushed.

"Buttered Toast with Gravy for everyone!" Ed smiled, waving.

Rolf looked at Vivian. "Now, nothing stands between she-who-is-evil and the rest of the group." Rolf still didn't trust her in the slightest. But said nothing to the group.

"Be sure to-a be careful." Mario said.

"Well, we won't be in total separation." Double D said. "Frankly has a computer, so we can stay in touch via e-mail."

"Okay, I guess that's cool." Eddy said.

"Excuse me, sirs and madams?" A new voice asked.

They all looked to a man standing next door. He was wearing a purple robe with a hood covering his eyes.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked.

"I am Merlon, fabled wizard of Rougeport. I sense you travelers possess Shine Sprites?"

"Oh yes! I had forgotten!" Double D said.

"Please come in. I must show you something of importance." He said.

The seven winners followed the man into his house. It was dark inside, with a table in the center with a crystal ball.

"Pretty." Jimmy said.

"May I see your Shine Sprites?" Merlon asked.

Double D handed Merlon the Shine Sprites they had collected.

"Ah…you have a total of…fifteen? Quite a collection." He said. "You may not know this, but using the power within these items, I can magically increase your power."

"Oh!" Double D said. "We could definitely use that!"

"I can use fifiteen to upgrade five of you. So which five of you eight will it be?" Merlon asked.

"Eight?" Nazz asked.

"Yes, including your small friend there." Merlon said, pointing to the floor.

They all looked to see Plank on the floor and in an upright position.

"How did Plank get here? We left it with the others." Kevin asked.

"You surely jest. How can you increase the fighting ability of a plank?" Double D asked.

"Call me crazy, but my powers are currently detecting a life force within that wooden object." He said.

"Okay, crazy." Kevin said.

"Just to see where this leads, sure. You may "upgrade" Plank's power." Double D said, chuckling.

"Very well then…" Merlon said. "SHA-BIZZY!"

The others gave him raised eyebrows.

"SHA-ZOOMBIE!" Merlon shouted. The crystal ball started glowing blue. For some weird reason, Plank was glowing as well.

"What the heck?" Kevin asked.

Merlon finished the ritual. "Alright, who's next?" He asked.

"Ooh! Me!" Nazz said.

After ten minutes, Merlon upgraded Plank, Nazz, Jimmy, Koops, and Eduardo jr.

"That is all I can do. Go on, now." Merlon said.

The group proceeded out the door.

"How weird was that guy?" Kevin asked when they were out of earshot.

"Strange indeed." Double D said, holding Plank. He checked his watch. "Oh! We need to go to the train station now!"

They grabbed their luggage and started running.

Nazz was in the back of the group as they made it through the plaza.

"Hello, missy?" An elderly voice asked.

Nazz stopped, though the others didn't and kept running without even noticing.

The one who stopped Nazz was short, wearing a black robe concealing her face.

"Oh, would you be one of those wizards?" Nazz asked.

"Not truly." The elderly one said. "I'm merely here to make a sale." She removed the necklace she was wearing. It was made of golden beads, with a red medallion on the center.

"Oh, pretty!" Nazz said.

"Care to try it on, missy?" The elder asked. Nazz took the necklace from her hands and put it around her neck.

"I think it looks perfect on you… just perfect." The elder said.

"I'll take it." Nazz said. "How much is it?"

"Oh, the price? Well, if you want to discuss it, come on and step into my office." Beldam said.

"Uh… okay, where's that?" Nazz asked.

"Gotcha." The elder suddenly grabbed Nazz.

Nazz had only enough time to widen her eyes before she was pulled into the shadows by the one under the cloak, who was laughing maniacally.

About ten seconds later, Nazz's head popped up from the ground. She eventually got to her feet.

But there was something different about her expression. It looked darker, more threatening. Her eye color had also changed, from her usual to a dark blue.

"She was a fool." Nazz said, her voice sounded darker, more cold and sinister.

"It is a pity this girl knew not that I was Beldam all along. She fell right into my trap…" The new voice coming from Nazz said.

"As long as this one is wearing the Medallion of Life, I can hitch a ride within her. Drastic, but an efficient way to finally defeat those fools and give that traitor her punishment once and for all!" Beldam thought. She took the necklace and tucked it under her shirt, so that no one would see it.

"Hey, Nazz!" Kevin shouted. "Put the petal to the metal, the train's gonna leave without us!"

Nazz's expression changed to a confused one as her eye color returned to normal.

"Wha- what just happened?" Nazz asked. "Kevin? …oh yeah! Coming!" she shouted, running.

"All aboard!" The conductor of the train announced.

Kevin held Nazz by her hand, pulling her on board the train. The conductor laughed and jumped aboard. The train shook and came to life. It started slow at first, but started accelerating. It quickly drove away from the station, getting farther and farther away...


	45. Chapter 45: What are you doing here?

Chapter 45: "What are you doing here!"

"Uh, how are we supposed to all room in here?" Nazz asked. They had all gone to their cabin to unpack as soon as they boarded. It was small, with a bunk bed and a couch.

Double D rubbed his chin in thought. "Let's see…the bunk bed can comfortably hold two… and judging by the dimensions of this couch, we could have three sitting down on it." He observed.

"And the remaining two?" Jimmy asked.

"The floor." Double D said. "Unless one of you magically packed a bed."

"That's acceptable, considering some of us brought sleeping bags." Koops said. "But I have another issue I want to bring up."

"I know. There's two women sleeping in the same room as five men." Double D said.

"This'll be uncomfortable." Nazz said, blushing a little.

"Oh, how bad can it be? We'll be cramped, so what?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"…you have to be older to understand what I'm talking about." Double D said.

"Well, we should concern ourselves about that later on. First, we should decide who sleeps where." Vivian said.

"Good thinking." Double D said. "Now, in order to comfortably fit three on the couch, they will have to be small. Sorry guys, but Jimmy, Eduardo jr, and Nazz will have to sleep there."

"Yeah, but then what about the others?" Kevin asked.

"Um… Vivian gets one of the beds, that's a given." Double D said.

"No, thank you." Vivian said politely. "I don't want to make others sleep on the floor, so I will."

"Sweet, then I call a bed." Kevin said, jumping on the top bunk.

That left Koops and Double D.

"Do you care where you sleep?" Double D asked.

"Nope. If you want me to, I'll sleep in the floor." Koops said.

"Nonsense. I'll sleep on the floor. You should be in a comfortable bed." Double D said.

"No, I insist." Koops said.

"This aught to be a while." Kevin sighed.

It took then a while, but Koops eventually ended up with the bed, leaving Double D on the floor.

"Now, as for unpacking-" Double D started.

"Oh, not now. I want to explore this train some." Nazz said. As she waited for a response, she turned to look out the window.

"Uh…fine. We can explore a bit. I doubt we'll encounter any danger." Double D said.

"That's what you think." Beldam thought, turning around to face the group. Completely unnoticed by everyone, Nazz's eyes turned to blue. She looked towards the door, then at her watch.

"Thirty seconds…" She thought.

"So, where should we head first?" Double D asked.

"I think we outta hit the food cart! I forgot to eat before we came!" Eduardo Jr. said.

"I've packed some spare cereal boxes, if you need them. Though it is a tad early." Double D said.

"Fifteen, fourteen…"

"How can you be hungry? You ate three servings of bacon!" Kevin asked.

"I'm not talking about breakfast, I meant I didn't eat brunch before I came!" Eduardo Jr. corrected.

"You little piggy. How cam something so small eat so much?" Kevin asked.

"I have a biology textbook from Frankly's archives. I have read that all Yoshi eat more than most species, a quick metabolism prevents obesity within the species, at least in most cases. In fact, they can eat over one hundred fruits within a typical earth day." Double D explained.

"Seven, six…"

"We don't need a biology lesson." Kevin stated.

"Sorry Dad, but I'm a yoshi and I was starting to get a little bored." Eduardo Jr. said.

"Two, one, cue!"

Beldam watched as an envelope slid underneath the door, gilding to a stop in the center of the floor.

"Good. At least he hasn't messed this up yet. I suppose he can handle it from here… for the time being." Beldam thought. Nazz's eyes reverted back to normal, as did her expression. She shook her head a little, trying to clear it.

"Something wrong?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sorry. I think I dozed off for a second." She said.

"I bet Double D's lesson did the trick." Kevin joked, Nazz giggled.

There was a bit of light laughter from the rest of the group, minus Double D, who's face had gone red.

"Wait a sec, dudes. How long's that been there?" Nazz asked, pointing at the envelope on the floor. They all directed their gazes toward it.

"That wasn't here before." Koops said. He picked up the letter. He read the message on it.

"This is your only warning. Abort this mission or…your end awaits along with everyone else on this train in a horrifying, sticky, gooey blast. If you want this avoided, get off the train."

Vivian gasped. She felt her head ache. She closed her eyes. It was quick, but she saw a shady face. Vivian quickly opened her eyes.

"I think I'm seeing things." She said.

Double D sighed. "I can't believe this. Why must every search involving a Crystal Star come with life-threatening perils?!" He grunted in frustration and punched a wall.

"We should tell this to someone." Jimmy said. "Mother says always tell someone if you're in danger."

"Wise decision." Double D said. "There must be some security officer aboard this train. We need to inform said officer."

"Let's go then." Eduardo Jr. said.

"I'll catch up to you. Vivian, can you and I talk in private?" Double D asked.

"I suppose." Vivian said.

"This keeps getting stranger and stranger." Kevin commented, leaving the room with the others.

Vivian looked at Double D.

"Something is troubling you." Double D said. "I can tell."

"How?" Vivian asked.

"You lent me your powers. It's made us connected. You can sense my emotion and I can sense yours." Double D said.

Vivian looked down.

"I see we need to have another one of those talks." He said.

Vivian nodded. She walked over to the window and closed the shades. Double D locked the door and closed the curtain on the door window. He turned on a lamp.

They looked at each other. Vivian nodded. Double D responded with a nod, removing his hat.

"Ah!" Vivian shouted when he did.

"What's wrong?" Double D asked.

"Look in the mirror." She said. He walked over to the desk mirror and gasped. His Eye of Wisdom was glowing. "What does this mean?" He asked.

"I heard my sister talking about the ancient relics before, she said each one has a unique power. For example, did you know why yours is called the "Eye of Wisdom?" She asked.

Double D shook his head.

"Well, the Eye of Wisdom gives the user magnified intelligence, as well as being able to recieve magical powers." She explained.

"I suppose that's why I was known in my world as a nerd.". He said.

"Magnified to the point of genius." She continued.

Double D didn't know how to respond. Him? Smart, yes, but...a genius?

"It even gives you enchanced senses. I have a feeling your "Eye" allows you to look into places where your human eyes cannot." Vivian said.

"Then what about the other relics?" Double D asked.

"The Medallion of Life is a scary one. It's like a soul stealer. It can contain living or dead souls, and when worn, that person can be possessed or mentally altered. However, the bearer may also possess increased physical ability." Vivian explained.

"That one sounds dangerous." Double D stated. "Let us hope we don't come across it. There's one other, right? The Crown?"

"That one is the worst of all. It allowed the wearer immeasurable strength. It was so powerful, only the demon herself would ever wear it." She said.

"But if it was so infinitely powerful, how was it destroyed?" He asked.

"No one alive knows." Vivian said.

"This has gotten seriously out of hand. I only hope that if anyone possess the other two items, they'll use them for good." Double D said.

"It's a long shot they may even be held by anyone." Vivian said.

"One must at least be cautious. Especially now that we know there is someone on this train who's willing to take everyone's life." Double D said.

"About that note…" Vivian said. "When I heard it's message, I saw a quick flash."

"I didn't see anything." Double D said.

"Well, it was more of a mental flash. I saw a shady face, but only for a microsecond." Vivian explained.

"I wonder…you have the power of prophecy. Could that have been a vision from the future?" Double D asked.

"I hope not." Vivian said.

A few minutes of silence passed, neither one of them knew where to go from there.

"Well…" Double D coughed. "Right now, I just want to enjoy the day."

"Agreed. Let's go find the others." Vivian said. They opened the windows and turned off the artificial light to welcome natural sunlight. They smiled, bad things may have been before them, but for now, they would enjoy themselves.

"Any luck?" Double D asked the group when they met up in the hallway.

"Yeah. We told the conductor all about the threat." Nazz said. "He said he'll inform the rest of the staff. He wants us to keep quiet about it, so we don't scare the other passengers."

"I suppose it's for the best." Double D said.

"So, now that's that, can we go eat now?! I'm SOOO hungry!" Eduardo Jr. asked, holding his stomach.

"Anything to shut you up." Kevin said. Nazz elbowed him.

The group walked to the dinning cart. The atmosphere within it was instantly pleasurable. Groups of wealthy passengers sitting at elegant tables engaged in conversation.

The room had larger windows overlooking the moving scenery. They took note that the train appeared to be traveling through a desert: unless jungles on this planet were covered in sand and canyons with a few cactuses. Generic, peaceful music played softly over the intercom, like one would find in the lobby of a fancy hotel.

They were greeted by a woman toad in an apron with a smile on her face.

"Hello, and I…"

"will be your…"

"waitress for…"

"this luncheon." She said.

Double D noticed a strange pattern in her speech: she would pause for a second between every three syllables.

"Very well." Double D said.

"Can you get a table for seven?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes I can…"

"Please step this…"

Kevin started impatiently making circles in the air with his index finger, motioning her to speed up.

"…way!" She spoke so suddenly it took Jimmy by surprise.

"Okay…" Kevin sighed.

The waitress led them to a larger table. They sat down.

"I will re…"

"…turn for your…"

"Orders?" Jimmy finished her sentence. She nodded and walked off.

"How weird was she?" Kevin asked.

"That's not a nice thing to say." Nazz scolded.

"Right." Kevin groaned.

Double D looked at Kevin, who seemed calm (and progressively nervous as he sat next to Nazz.) "He can't fool me." Double D thought as he smiled. "Kevin's been building up anger, and hiding it when Nazz is near him." His smile turned to a frown. "I hope he doesn't do anything foolish."

"I see you are all new at being "proper," so I will show you the way to fold your napkin." Jimmy said somewhat snarkily.

Double D was ahead of him though: he knew all about table manners.

"Can we just eat?" Eduardo Jr. whined.

"We haven't decided our orders yet." Vivian said.

"I will just have double-no, TRIPLE of whatever Double D's eating!" He said.

"…very well." Double D said. He lifted up his menu. Instantly, his face grew surprised, eyes wide and mouth agape. There were over fifty foods: all of which were written so fancy, he couldn't even read them.

"Is it me, or does no one get this menu?" Kevin asked. Nazz nodded in agreement.

Koops seemed to have difficulty figuring which side was up or down.

Jimmy seemed a bit aggravated. "Oh come on!" He yelled. The others stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Are you all THAT oblivious to fine dinning?"

No one responded.

"I rest my case." Jimmy said.

The waitress came back to their table.

"Have you de…"

"…cided on…

Eduardo Jr. facepalmed.

"Your orders?" She finished.

"Uh…" they all said, but Jimmy.

"I shall order the salad, a la grandee or course, perhaps some fine water too, no ice." Jimmy said.

No one (not even Double D) fully understood his order. Come to think of it, the waitress even looked puzzled.

"Uh… okay." The waitress said.

"Do you have any soup?" Double D asked.

"Yes, as a…"

"…matter of fact…"

"…our best chef…"

"…is making…

"…some great soup!" She said happily.

"I'll take some soup." Double D said. "Medium sized, please?"

"I'll take the soup too!" Eduardo Jr. said quickly. "Only super sized! And three of them!"

"Yes, sir." The waitress said.

"Uh… I'm cool, but maybe a glass of water?" Koops said.

"I'm cravin' some steak." Kevin said.

"Ditto." Nazz said.

"May I have some salad?" Vivian asked. "Just a small?"

"Yes, I will…"

"…get them now…"

"Three super sizes?" Double D asked. "Are you positive you can handle it?"

"Hello? Yoshi in the house?" Eduardo Jr. said proudly. "I could probably eat all three in a couple of seconds."

Kevin looked like he was ready to dish out an insult but remained silent.

Double D took the waiting time to open up his laptop. He quickly checked his mailbox. He had one message: Eddy from Frankly's.

He decided to check it out. He opened the mail.

"BANG BANG BANG! BOOM! BOOM!" Eddy's voice blasted over the laptop.

Double D gasped as pictures of Eddy's head spinning flled the screen.

"What the-" Kevin stopped himself.

Double D slammed his laptop shut and cranked down the volume. His face grew bright red. The entire dinning area stopped eating and was staring at him, including his friends.

Double D sank slowly into his seat. "Eddy's going to pay for that…" He grumbled.

"Excuse me?" A new voice asked. They looked and saw another person, presumably a waitress because of the apron. She was facing the opposite direction of the table looking into the kitchen, apparently mopping a stain.

"Hello?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, don't mind me." She said, still facing the kitchen. "I've just come to say we may be a while before we start serving food."

Eduardo Jr. whimpered and slid down on his seat eventually slipping onto the floor.

"Um… pardon me?" Double D asked.

"Yes?" The other waitress asked, still facing the kitchen.

"Pardon me, but it's impolite to face the opposite direction of your customers." Double D said.

"Oh! Pardon my manners!" Te waitress said, turning around.

Every Peach Creek kid gasped in shock. Jimmy looked the most surprised. Shocked but with a smilehe asked. "What are you doing here!"

"Unbelievable! It's…Sarah." Nazz said.

The waitress that faced them was indeed Sarah. She gave them a smile, but nothing more of a reaction.

"Sarah?" Jimmy asked, completely shocked.

Sarah didn't respond.

"Hello? Sarah?" Jimmy said.

"Huh?" Sarah asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"You, Sarah! It's us!" Jimmy said.

Sarah looked back with a raised eyebrow. "My name isn't Sarah. And what are you people talking about? I've never seen you before in my life."

Jimmy looked ready to faint. "But… how-"

"OH NO!" A voice shouted from the kitchen. "HOW COULD THIS BE!?"

"Now what?" Kevin groaned.


	46. Chapter 46: The Case of the Galley Pot

Chapter 46: Case of the Galley Pot

Naturally, Double D wouldn't leave a call for help unanswered. Sarah would have to wait for now.

"Who shouted?" He asked, as the rest of the group followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey! Only authorized people can go back there." Sarah said, following them.

There seemed to be some sort of trouble brewing, (pardon the pun,) the chef was who Double D identified as a Cheep-Cheep. It looked very similar to a fish, only it was on dry land, and nearly Jimmy's height wearing a chef's hat. He/She seemed the most distraught in the room.

There were four others In the room as well. The waitress that had greeted them before stood near the chef. There was also another toad dressed in a leather jacket with curly blonde hair and sunglasses.

Another person present was a tall, green, mouse-looking creature. It was unmistakably male, and judging by the tie and suitcase a business man.

But the last one seemed the most curious. He looked like a penguin. Only he was wearing a red bowtie, and holding a plaid suitcase. He held a magnifying glass in his right flipper. Lastly, he was wearing a plaid hat, with a serious expression on his face.

"Wow. I didn't know they had Sherlock McHappy Feet here too." Kevin said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Double D asked.

"My cooking pot's been stolen!" The chef cried out.

Double D recognized his voice as the one that had screamed. He raised an eyebrow. "That's it? My word, I assumed someone was dying!"

"Alright." The penguin said. "I'll need a list of all four of your names."

"Uh...waitress?" The waitress said. Double D's group gave her a perplexed stair. She didn't even know her own name?

"Chef Shimi." The chef said

"How could you not know Zipp T?" The sunglassed toad asked, fistpumping. "The movie star?"

The penguin detective ignored him.

"Ratooey." The business mouse said.

"And you nine?" The penguin asked Double D's group.

"Nine? Sarah is with us, but that only sums up eight. Who is-" Double D answered his own thought by looking to the floor and spotting Plank in an upright position.

"I am Double D." He said, still eying Plank.

"Nazz, what's up?"

"Kevin. What's going on in here?"

"Jimmy."

"I'm hungry! -no wait! My name's-"

"I'm Koops."

"My name's Vivian."

"Red, sir." Sarah said, Jimmy looked at her worriedly.

The penguin looked over to Plank expecting a response.

"Sorry sir. This is an inanimate object." Jimmy said, picking the board up.

"Or is it?" The penguin asked, shoving his magnifying glass in Plank's "face."

"Can we get back to the stupid pot?" Zipp T asked.

"Yes, yes…" The penguin said. "Now as you all know, Chef Shimi has lost his cooking pot."

"Along with the food inside it!" The Chef cried.

Eduardo Jr. collapsed on the floor.

"Is Hungry okay?" The penguin asked.

Eduardo Jr. groaned with his face still in the floor. With a muffled voice, he responded. "My name is-"

"Not now, Hungry." The penguin interrupted. "Now, I'd like to assure everyone that this case possess's no challenge to me." He said.

"And who exactly are you, Mr. Big shot?" Kevin asked.

"My name is Pennington. I'm coming home from a vacation. And by vacation I mean stopping crimes, solving mysteries, and sleuthing my way into history!" The penguin declared.

"You sound like a good person to ask for in a tough spot." Double D stated.

"Well, when I heard this atrocity had occured, I decided to take on the case. Sort of like a last hurrah before I return home." Pennington said. "But I digress…"

The detective penguin turned back to the "crime scene" before continuing.

"So, I hear that a pot containing a large amount of food has vanished? I see. And minus this group of whippersnappers-" Pennington was referring to Double D's group. "-that all of you were in this room when it was stolen! Now to examine the suspects…"

Pennington began to pace the room with both flippers behind his back. The five suspects gave each other glares.

"Now… I assume that the chef wouldn't be stupid enough to steal his own pot: that's not possible." Pennington thought aloud.

"No kindling -sorry, I mean kidding." Chef Sushi said. "Sorry my english isn't so good." He said.

"That leaves you three." Pennington said to Zip T, The waitress, and Ratooey.

"I don't have time to steal. I'm on a business trip." Ratooey said.

"Of course, who would not have guessed it by the brief case?" Pennington said sarcastically. "I'm assuming all charges go on the company's account?"

Ratooey nodded.

"Then you would have no reason to steal what you could get for free…" Pennington stated.

"Oh, this is so lame." Zipp T said.

"That is so true." Kevin agreed.

"This scene's for squares. I'm gonna go back to my cabin, 'cause I have a life to attend to-" Zipp T. moved to leave, but Pennington stopped him.

"A-ha!" Pennington said. "In an awful hurry to get back to your cabin, eh?"

"What do you mean by that?" Zipp asked defensively.

"I feel that we have the culprit. His name is Zipp Toad!" Pennington said accusingly.

Everyone expected Zipp to start yelling, but the waitress decided to do it for him.

"No way, he's…"

"Zip Toad, and…"

"like a big…"

"Movie star!"

"There's no…"

"reason for…"

"a rich guy…"

"to steal!" She finished.

"Of course." Pennington said. "The culprit is you then, gluttonous woman!"

The waitress looked like she wanted to beat the crap out of him.

"Gluttonous!" She gasped, losing her tendency to pause after every three syllables. "I weigh forty-five pounds, thank you very much!"

Nazz looked wide eyed.

"Toads are very lightweight species." Double D said, expecting her question. "Compared to us, anyway."

"Of course. I was just practicing my accusations." Pennington said, trying to calm the waitress down.

"You stupid old geezer!" She insulted.

Pennington looked equally angry. "I don't believe I deserve such a verbal thrashing!"

"Alright, this is getting old. You're solving nothing by arguing. So stop acting like children and focus, unless you never want to see that cooking pot again!" Kevin scolded.

"Stop mentioning food, I'm so hungry." Eduardo Jr. said.

"If someone will find my pot, I'd be more than willing to feed you until you burst!" Chef Shimi stated.

"Well, then we should go and find it, right?" Eduardo Jr. asked, immeadiately perking up.

"Better than arguing, that's for sure." Double D said. "We were supposed to have a nice train ride. Instead we're getting threats and crimes." He thought.

"So, you've got a case on your hands, 'eh?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, but it's rather peculiar." Double D said. He and Eddy were communicating via a videophone on Double D's laptop. The rest of his group minus Sarah had returned to their table to discuss the mystery. They had called Eddy cause...well, who better to know a con better than a con artist?

"Yeah, yeah. I can figure it out, lemme at it." Eddy said.

Double D presented the case, describing the missing item, elapsed time, and current suspects.

"Lemme guess, it's that business guy." Eddy said matter-of-factly.

"How do you figure?" Double D asked.

"They're not to be trusted. I di business, I'd know." Eddy said.

"Yeah, they are like cucumbers!" Ed interrupted, pushing Eddy out of the way to speak.

Eddy groaned off camera, then pushed Ed back.

Double D was a little embarrassed, but happy. It was just like old times again.

"Do you have any other evidence?" Goombella asked, somewhere off camera.

"None." Double D said.

"You should try looking around." She suggested.

"Thank you." Double D said.

"So, call us if ya need anything else?" Eddy asked.

"Will do." Double D said. He waved to Eddy, who waved back. Double D then pushed a button and disconnected.

"Why didn't you tell them about Sarah?" Nazz asked.

"She obviously has amnesia." Double D said. "That would have been too much for Ed to handle.."

"I wonder how she got it anyway." Kevin asked.

"If you recall that fateful day, our boats hit the storm, Sarah was the first of us to hit the water." Double D said.

"Don't remind me." Jimmy said quietly.

"I don't know precisely what happened to her…" Double D said, closing his laptop. "Though I can only imagine what pain she went through. Right before she was transported, she had been in the water for what, thirty seconds? She may have been drowning by that point. I fear that she was sent here so violently that he lost her memory."

"Poor Sarah. I hope it isn't permanent." Nazz said.

Jimmy sighed and looked onto the floor.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" Sarah asked, walking up to the group.

Jimmy looked back up. "What can you remember?"

"Pardon?"

"How much of your life can you remember?" He asked again.

"What? Wait, who do you think you are, buster? What kinda scam are you pulling? I don't have to tell you anything about my personal stuff!" Sarah shouted.

"Well, she kept her personality intact at least." Kevin whispered. "Why couldn't of she lost that instead of her memory-ow!" He looked at Nazz, who had elbowed him again.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Jimmy apologized.

"Now leave before I get security in here to-" Sarah started walking away, but stopped when she heard a splashing sound beneath her feet. She lifted one of them to see she had stepped in some sort of brownish liquid.

"Ew-what's this?" She asked.

Eduardo Jr. walked up and slid his finger through the puddle on the floor, then popped it in his mouth. He took it out a second later. "It's soup."

"From the stolen pot no doubt. The culprit was here." Double D said. He noticed a few more drips and small puddles of soup, as if in a…

"Line. It's a trail." Double D said. "Not the brightest of criminals, are they? I surmise our perpetrator awaits us at the end of this trail."

Double D and his group started following it.

"Hey, where do you think your going? You haven't paid for your food yet!" Sarah shouted, following them.

They followed the trail of goo. It lead out of the door into the next cart, further down the hall, coming to a stop at a door.

"Cabin 3. The culprit's there." Double D stated.

Eduardo Jr. kicked the door, forcing it open.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Nazz shouted.

On the other end was a toad, but unlike every other one they had seen, this one was huge! It looked like he had eaten his own mattress.

The others were speechless. The toad looked at them.

"Uh… why did you just kick my door open?" He asked.

"Listen, pal!" Kevin shouted, pointing his finger at the large toad's face. "A pot from the kitchen's been stolen. All of the food is gone. Ring a bell?" He asked.

The toad grew angry. "Oh sure. A whole lot of food goes missing, and you blame the fat guy. How original." He said.

"The reason we've come here is because there is a trail of food spots leading from the kitchen to this room." Double D stated

"Yeah, and It'll take me forever to clean it off!" Sarah shouted.

"You're a janitor too?" Jimmy gasped. "How did you ever end up-"

"Listen, creep. You have 'till three to shut up, or I will personally throw you off this train." Sarah threatened.

"Mind if we check out the room?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"Uh… no?" The toad answered quietly.

They spread out to search the room. As they started sifting through the bed, the couch, and the lamp stand, the toad started to shake nervously.

Double D reached into the desk drawer. He grabbed the handle and slowly started to open it.

"Wait!" The toad shouted.

Double D ignored him and opened it.

"Aha!" He said, holding up a large pot.

"That's mine! I swear!" The toad said panickly

"Game over. The words "Chef Shimi" are inscribed on the rim." Double D said, showing the group the inscription.

The large toad's shoulder's dropped in defeat. "Fine, I took it."

The cabin door opened. Pennington walked in.

"Aha! As I suspected." He said.

The group glanced at him with sweat drops.

"Why'cha steal a pot?" Kevin asked.

"I was so hungry. I couldn't wait another moment!" The toad said.

"This is your first offense, so I'll let you off with a serious warning." Pennington said.

"So, can we go back and eat now?" Eduardo Jr. groaned.

"I suppose so." Double D said.

"I've had just about as much as I can take of you people. Goodbye, sayonara, and have a good life." Sarah said. She ran out of the cabin, slamming the door shut. Jimmy attempted to follow, but Double D stopped him.

"We don't want her to be more angry with us than she alredy is. We need to get her to calm down before we try to get her memory back." Double D said.

"That reminds me. If you all would be so kind as to follow me back to my cabin, I have something to discuss with you in private." Pennington said.

Vivian looked at Double D. He simply shrugged.

Pennington closed his door after allowing everyone into his cabin. "I have looked into your case."

Kevin looked a little worried. "How did you know about-"

"The conductor told me about your situation. You received a threat note?" Pennington asked.

"Yes. It's very concerning." Double D said.

"I see. Now, it demands you leave the train. The only time to leave the train before we arrive at Poshley Heights is a pit stop at Riverside Station to refuel. That would be at precisely sunset tomorrow. This is our deadline." Pennington explained.

"Have you been able to think of any suspects?" Double D asked.

"Yes, I have come up with a possible list. But the most concerning are a family of bob-ombs rooming in cabin eight. Since the note claims it will be an explosion, I assume they may be linked." Pennington stated.

"We'll look into that at once." Double D said.


	47. Chapter 47: Dysfunctional Dinner

**VCO: Love, awkwardness, and evil plots, a nasty mix indeed.**

Chapter 47: Dysfunctional Dinner

"So, I suppose we ought to check out the bob-omb family in room eight?" Koops said.

"Do we all have to search?" Kevin groaned.

"What?" Koops asked.

"Some of us are tired. We swtch between hours. One of us will investigate one hour, then we'll switch off. This way, we can work and relax at the same time." Double D said.

"Okay, you mean like shifts?" Vivian asked.

"Precisely." Double D answered.

"Alright. I'll take the first one. I've been meaning to read a book I bought before we left." Koops said.

"Very well. Be careful, we don't know what to expect." Double D said.

Koops nodded, then went out the door.

Double D walked over to the window. He watched as the large rock formations swiftly passed by. The sky lit a brilliant red by the sunset that had started. The serene desert outside looked like a beautiful ocean of sorts as it passed by. Vivian joined him beside the window.

As Double D gazed at the beautiful scenery he began to reflect on the events of the passed few weeks.

"I can't believe this has happened. I thought I was doomed when I first got here, but after such horrific battles. I've found I've grown a bit, we all have." He thought. He placed his hand on the window.

"I've seen a new world, new cultures, and new people, strange. If you would've told me about this adventure one day before it happened, I would have sent you to a doctor. But now I feel as if it's always been a part of me." He looked to Vivian who as also smiling while looking to the sunset.

"But none of these have struck a chord in me as much as her. In such a terrible situation, who would've known I would meet such a wonderful person? She's helped me, and I feel I have helped her…but I wonder. What will become of her when all of this is over? Will I…ever see her again?" That last thought weighed on his heart but he pushed it away, these were troubles for later. Right now he would enjoy this moment with her.

"It's been a while since lunch." Double D said, causing Vivian to look at him. "I suppose they're serving dinner."

"That sounds good." Vivian said, smiling. "I could use some food."

Double D held her hand. She looked up at him, surprised. "Come then, my treat."

She blushed. "Okay, but I'm not sure they'll have enough tables of six-"

"Um…" Double D looked away and blushed. He coughed as he tried to get the words out. "I meant the two of us."

Her face turned red. "Oh…" She said. "Sure."

The two of them were looking straight into eachothers eyes.

"Ahem." Kevin interrupted. While most of everyone had gone out he, Eduardo Jr., and Jimmy had stayed behind.

They snapped out of their trance. "Oh, um…" Double D said. They both laughed.

"I guess I'll go get ready." Vivian said, walking into the cabin's bathroom. While Double D walked over to the desk to get the complimentary bottle of cologne. **( VCO:Hey, even nerds get insecure on dates, okay?)**

Jimmy sat down on the couch, deeply depressed. He looked down to the floor.

Vivian came back out of the bathroom. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yes. Shall we go?" Double D, quickly hiding the cologne bottle.

"Go where?" Eduardo Jr. asked, walking up to them.

"To get dinner." Double D responded.

"Cool. Count me in." Eduardo Jr. said.

"Uh…"Double D sighed. "We meant-"

"No need to be modest. I won't burden ya, 'k?" He said. He walked out of the door. Vivian and Double D exchanged shrugs before following.

That left Jimmy in the room. No one noticed him looking sad. He sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out two poker cards.

"The aces of Spades and Hearts." It was the same pair that got him on the train. "They've given me the chance to see her again, but…it doesn't even seem to be worth it."

Jimmy dropped both cards on the floor and held his face, sobbing quietly.

Nazz and Kevin were already at a table. It was pretty tranquil in the dinning hall now that the missing pot had been returned. There were only a few people eating. Otherwise, Sarah was sweeping the floor whilst the waitress assissted other people's tables.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Nazz stated.

"What is?" Kevin asked.

"Just this place. I mean, we've had so many bad things to deal with lately." She said.

"I know. The shipwreck, being separated-"

"Yeah, but I meant before that. But on Peach Creek." She corrected.

"Yeah… uh, but that's in the past." Kevin said.

Nazz sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I like the new you, and I like this place just fine but… It's not right. I feel like we should be back home, but we're not. It's like we're not supposed to be here, but we are." Nazz said. "It's complicated."

"I get it. You're homesick." Kevin said.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Nazz sighed again.

"Well, it's not all that different." Kevin said. "We're finding each other, and things are going back to the way they were. And if you're not feeling that good, I'm here." He assured.

"Thanks Kev." Nazz said, smiling.

"So…" Double D tried to start a conversation.

"So?" Vivian asked.

"I was wondering-"

They were interrupted by a loud crunching sound. They looked and saw Eduardo Jr. with an enormous (uncut) watermelon in his mouth. They watched him swallow it without difficulty.

"My, doesn't that hurt?" Double D asked.

"Nope." Eduardo Jr. said simply, reaching for another watermelon. He opened wide and ate it whole.

"You would eat the table if you could." Double D said.

"Hm… nah. I dunno where it's been." Eduardo Jr. said, shrugging and smiling.

Double D chuckled. "A chip off the old block."

"Yep. Where's the third melon?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"Oh, dear…" Double D said as the yoshi reached for the third melon. "Quite an appetite. It reminds me of Ed's." Double D said.

"Oh? Does he eat a lot?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, quite. He once ate his entire mattress." Double D said.

"Oh come on." Vivian chuckled. "That can't be true."

Double D chuckled as well. "I assure you it is, why, he once ate a box of cereal, as in the both the cereal _and_ the box." They both laughed at that. Vivian stopped after a short time.

"Hmmm…" She sighed, looking out of the window again.

"Is something wrong?" Double D asked.

"I don't know. It's just, I've been through a lot in the past few days." Vivian said. "You don't know how much it means to learn that someone cares about you."

"I know you what you've gone through." He put his hand over Vivian's. "But your sister is gone. You're with us. It's over." He stated matter-of-factly. "And I'll be here to make sure it stays that way." He continued. Vivian smiled warmly at him.

"Sorry, what was that?" Eduardo Jr. asked, not having payed attention.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about now." Vivian said, still smiling at Double D.

Eduardo Jr. shrugged and resumed eating.

"So…" Kevin had run out of things to say.

"I suppose we should leave. Maybe Koops needs help?" Nazz suggested.

"He's fine." Kevin said. "C'mon, you haven't touched your plate yet."

"I'll be alright. Would you mind if I go to our cabin for a second?" Nazz asked.

"Nope." Kevin said, hands behind his head.

Nazz got up slowly. As she stood, facing away from Kevin, her eyes changed, turning a blue color.

"I suppose it's time for a check up." Beldam thought.

"Be right back, alright?" Kevin asked.

Beldam didn't look back.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "What's with the silence treatment?" Kevin thought.

"Oh, it's nothing." Beldam said, perfectly replicating Nazz's voice. He walked back to the cabin without looking back at him.

As Nazz entered the next hallway, she was cut off by someone cleaning the floor. She didn't care who it was and continued walking, bumping right into the person.

"Hey!" Sarah shouted, turning around. "Look where you're going, will ya?"

Beldam glared at Sarah evilly.

"Aren't you Nazz?" Sarah asked, not scared in the slightest. "That girl living with those other weirdoes and that creepy loser Jimmy?"

"The very one." Beldam replied smugly, relishing the oppurtunity to demean her enemies in any way.

"Hey, were your eyes always blue?" Sarah asked. "I could have sworn earlier they where-"

"No, they've always been blue." Beldam stated firmly.

"Whatever. Could you tell them to back off?" Sarah asked.

"Hm…" Beldam said. "I never did liked them much. I know how you feel, you know?"

Sarah looked confused. "Go on…" She said suspiciously.

"For example, have you noticed how meddlesome they are?" Beldam asked.

Sarah nodded.

"Oh, it drives me crazy." Beldam seethed. "Having to deal with their meddlesome problems day in and out and not being allowed to do my own things, not able to have a life of my own." She continued, pretending to be on the verge of tears.

Sarah's face softened. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked.

"Why, yes…" Beldam grinned. She had her right where she wanted her. "Well, I don't want to burden you, because we've just met. But…can you meet me at the entrance to cabin one tonight?"

Sarah looked a little nervous. "When?"

"About, say, midnight?" Nazz said.

"I suppose it's my duty to comply with the request of a passenger…okay, I'll be there." Sarah said.

"Good…" Beldam said. She walked down the hallway and into her cabin.

"Not a part of my plan, but better. It doesn't hurt to have a good pawn." Beldam thought.

Kevin watched "Nazz" return to the table. He noticed her hair was messed up. For some reason, Nazz removed a barrette or two. And her hair was in her face, concealing her eyes.

"Uh, are you alright?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." Beldam said, imitating Nazz.

"Good." Kevin said.

Beldam looked at the food in front of her. It was her cue to eat. She picked up a fork and started quickly shoving it into her mouth.

"Whoa!" Kevin gasped. "What's with you?"

"Nazz" looked back up, with some grease dripping from her frown.

"What the heck?" Kevin asked. "Suddenly your hiding your eyes, you've forgotten about table manners, and ya won't talk to me? Seriously, who are you, and what have you done with Nazz?"

He realized he must have said too much. At that last statement, she got up and faced him.

"Let's get this straight. I am Nazz. I am hungry. And what about my hair? Can't I wear it how I choose?" Beldam asked, feinting indignitantly.

Kevin grew nervous. He wasn't ready to be smacked again in a public area.

"Okay, okay! You're right!" Kevin said.

"Nazz" backed off. She resumed her seat. "Wait, what else are they serving?"

"The menu?" Kevin asked. "Well…" He started reading it.

That was Beldam's cue. Quickly, her eyes turned back to Nazz's.

Nazz quickly brushed her hair as Kevin finished reading.

"Nazz? Now what are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"How did my hair get all messed up?" She asked.

Kevin growled and gritted his teeth.

"…and was I always covered in grease? What a mess. I'm going to the cabin to wash up." Nazz said.

Kevin waited for her to leave, then slammed his head on the table.

The waitress walked over.

"I suppose…"

"That you're…"

"The last one?" The waitress asked.

"Yes." Kevin's muffled voice responded.

"Then I guess…"

"you're the…"

"one to pay…"

"the bill." The waitress finished, leaving said bill on the table.

Kevin groaned and slammed his head into his plate.

Vivian looked over to the table where Kevin was.

"Hey, what is with Kevin?" She asked.

Double D looked over to Kevin, who had his face buried in some mashed potatoes and gravy.

They walked over to him. "Kevin, are you alright?" Double D asked.

"Uh…." Kevin groaned from under the food.

"Hey." Eduardo Jr. got next to Kevin. He pointed to the food his face was buried in. "Are you gonna finish that?"


	48. Chapter 48: Cabin Four

Chapter 48: Cabin Four

After dinner, the group returned to their cabin. The sun was now barley visible over the sandy horizon.

"What have you found, Koops?" Double D asked.

"I wasn't able to uncover much." The koopa said. "Though the bob-omb family in cabin eight is clean. They're just on vacation."

"You managed to eliminate three possible suspects." Double D said, rubbing his chin. "That's a good start. What did Pennington say after that?"

"He said: "It's getting late." And that: "One's mind can be hindered by exhaustion." He said to get a decent night sleep, then kick it into high gear tomorrow." Koops explained.

"We still need to search." Double D said.

"Yeah. How can we sleep knowing that there's a madman on this train?" Kevin asked.

"We should send another person on a shift." Double D said.

For the first time in hours, Jimmy got up from the couch.

"I'll go." He said calmly, looking more serious than ever before. He headed for the door.

"Jimmy?" Nazz asked worriedly. "Are you sure you want to-"

But the sound of their door shutting finished her sentence for her.

Jimmy looked down as he walked through the hallway.

"I suppose a walk will help clear my mind. …hopefully, I'll run into Sarah." He thought.

The hallways were quiet now. Most of the passengers had gone back to their cabins for the night. Jimmy appreciated it, at least he could think clearer.

Sarah was the only one in the dinning cart. The waitress had retired to her room for the night. The store nearby had it's lights off with a closed sign. The shopkeeper most likely went to bed too. The lights in the kitchen, however, remained on. The determined Chef Sushi spent all of his time creating and testing new dishes.

The sounds of the pots and pans, as well as the quiet behind it, made her nostalgic of her first days here.

"Hm…It's been a few weeks, hasn't it?" She thought. "It feels like I got here yesterday …"

-Flashback-

"Oh dear…" A male voice said.

Sarah couldn't see anything. Her eyelids were shut and she couldn't open them, as if her brain wouldn't let her.

"Dear, can you hear me?" The same voice asked.

"Yes, I can! But I can't see!" She yelled, panicking.

"Oh my. You're blind!" The voice gasped

"Where am I? Who are you…" She asked.

" We're on the Excess Express, the train that connects Rogueport to Poshley Heights. I'm it's conductor." He said. "Who are you?"

Sarah tried to remember, but couldn't there was nothing there. "I…don't know." She gasped.

"Amnesia too…oh dear, this is worse than I thought." The conductor said.

"How did I get here?" Sarah asked.

"I found you in Cabin Four. I can't explain it but…you were soaking wet, in a puddle of salt water. Even more bizarre, I found out that the puddle of water had come from your lungs."

Sarah was baffled. "I was drowning in a train?"

"It gets even stranger. You were drowning. But we found out after testing that the water was forced from your lungs. Someone saved you…" He explained.

"Who saved me?" She asked

"Nobody knows. No one was rooming in Cabin Four, and no one was inside when we found you." The conductor said. "No one's been in there since a passenger died inside it."

"Scary." Sarah stated. "I could have been the second one to die in there?"

-End Flashback-

She regained her eyesight after a few hours. The conductor offered her a home on the train, and she showed her gratitude by working there. At least until she could get enough money to live on her own and find her old life.

But now that she had gotten to know everyone on it, and how they all offered a comfortable home, she wanted to stay. It was the only home she could remember.

But those new residents, the ones in cabin five, started to seriously get on her nerves.

"That loser named "Jimbo" or whatever is the worst of them all." She thought. "I wish there was some way to rid of him!"

Jimmy found himself in the blue hallway (with cabins six, seven and eight, as well as the door to the storage room guarded by the conductor).

"Excuse me, sir?" The conductor asked.

"Yes?" Jimmy responded.

"Are you with the group that got the threat?" The conductor asked.

"Yes, sir." Jimmy said.

"Then I might have a clue for you." He said. "Earlier, when I was handing out blankets for the passengers, I noticed there weren't enough."

"Oh?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes. Before we left, we made a full count of the blankets. And without anyone else going inside the storage room, we gave one to all of the passengers. I ended up giving out the last one before I got one. And since there was a blanket for each passenger, that means that there is an un-ticketed person here." The conductor explained.

"And you believe this one is…" Jimmy said.

"The perpetrator." The conductor finished.

"Oh, and before I go, I just wanted to know…how long has Sarah been in your staff?" He asked.

"Oh, two weeks now." The conductor said. "There's a strange story about her arrival."

"Really?" Jimmy asked, intrigued. "Can you tell me?"

"I suppose so." The conductor said. He explained how Sarah was found, and that someone saved her, but they ran before anyone found out their identity.

"My…" Jimmy covered his mouth. "I can't believe it."

"It was a bad scene. But hopefully, she'll recover her memory soon." The conductor said.

"Thank you, sir." Jimmy said, walking away.

As for the missing blanket, Jimmy decided to try checking out the room Sarah was found: Cabin Four. Maybe the same person who saved her was responsible for the blanket.

Jimmy knocked on the door. No response.

"Hello?" He asked.

There didn't appear to be any lights on inside.

"Of course. No one's roomed here for ten years." Jimmy thought. He decided there was no point in waiting, so he opened the door himself.

The room was pitch black. He walked in. He was a little nervous about going in, so he reached for the light switch. He nudged the switch with his shoulder, because he found it grotesque to touch the cobwebs with his own hands.

Nothing.

"There's no power in here?" Jimmy asked.

He took a chair and used it to hold the door open. There was no way he could investgate in the dark.

He checked the beds first. If he was going to find blankets, it would be a good place to start.

It was bizarre. Unlike any other room in the entire train, this was the only room that gave him any discomfort. There had been a death, and another near death to the last visitor inside, so who knew how this would turn out.

"Uh…" Jimmy was getting nervous and decided to bail. "Okay, that's enough searching, I guess I should check cabin three instead-" He was interrupted by a screeching sound.

He watched in terror as the chair moved out of the doorway and back into the room. The door slammed shut, leavng the room in darkness.

Jimmy squeaked in terror and ran for the door. He grabbed ahold of the handle and wildly shook it.

"Locked! But these doors only lock if you use a key! What the heck's going on!" He asked aloud.

Jimmy stopped his futile shaking and fell down on the bed.

The light from the full moon shone in from the window. That is, when it wasn't blocked by a distant mountain.

He saw his terrorized face reflected in a mirror on the room's desk when the monn shone in.

Then darkness, then is frightened face, then darkness. Only the sound of the train running down the tracks could be heard.

The moon came into visibility yet again, but this time, he saw a different face staring at him from the mirror.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jimmy shouted. He shot up from the bed, forgetting it was a bunk bed, slammed his head into the top bunk, knocking himself out…

Double D couldn't sleep, as usual. He looked at the clock on the laptop he left recharging: 11:55 PM

Everything seemed fine. To his left was Kevin snoring on the top bunk, Koops was in a deep sleep on the bottom. Vivian slept peacefully beside him. Nazz was also sleeping. Eduardo Jr. beside her, on the couch, was lying on his back with a stomach three times it original size.

And…

"Wait a moment? Shouldn't Jimmy returned have by now? He was only supposed to stay out for an hour. That was three hours ago." Double D thought, getting up.

"I suppose I best not awaken anyone else." He thought, walking out of the cabin unannounced.

"Hey kid, wake up, you're hogging the bed!" A voice said.

Jimmy's eyes snapped open. He stared into the darkness of the cabin.

"Oh my head." Jimmy graoned. "What the heck…?"

The moon flashed in the cabin, showing a transparent face looking down at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jimmy attempted to jump out of the bed (and inevitably slam himself into unconsciousness,) but the transparent person grabbed Jimmy by the retainer. He fell back into bed.

"Not again, kid." A voice said sternly.

Jimmy realized that it was a toad. One with no feet, a wispy tail in their place.

"A-Are y-you a g-g-ghost!?" Jimmy stuttered.

"Yep." The ghost said proudly. "My mortal name's irrelevant now, so you can call me Ghost T. Now, why are you in my cabin?" He asked.

"Uh…." Jimmy didn't respond. His face grew even paler than usual.

The ghost chuckled. "What, you never seen a ghost before?"

Jimmy slowly shook his head no.

"Figures." The ghost said. "So, what are you doing in my cabin?"

"I'm…looking for a criminal?" Jimmy asked.

"And you figure the room where a passenger died 10 years ago was a good place to start?" Ghost T asked.

"Well, I have a friend." Jimmy said.

"I guess we better sit down." Ghost T sighed. Jimmy sat on the bed, with the ghost beside him. Jimmy whimpered and inched away from him.

"Now, would your friend be a red headed girl who was found nearly two weeks ago drowning in here?" He asked.

"Yes! Did you-" Jimmy began to ask.

"She was freaking me out." The ghost interrupted. "There she was, having the nerve to try and move into my crib. Sorry, but I'm the only ghost in here, and I don't need a roommate. So, I decided to save her." He explained.

"Then a ghost saved her?" Jimmy asked.

"If you put it that way." Ghost T said. "When I heard someone coming to the room, I figured the medics could deal with it, so I vanished."

"Thanks for saving her." Jimmy said.

"Eh, whatever." The ghost shrugged.

"But she lost her memory." Jimmy said.

"Well, I can't help her out there. Amnesia's out of my jurisdiction." Ghost T said.

Jimmy sighed. "Do you know anything about a criminal on this train?"

"Nope." The ghost said simply.

"Or maybe just a missing blanket?" Jimmy asked.

"I suppose so." The ghost said. "The conductor left one here, forgetting about the fact that no one's here, aside from me."

"Thanks." Jimmy said. He suddenly realized how late it was after he looked at his watch. "I better get back to my cabin, it's a minute to midnight!" He gasped.

"Wait, can you do me a favor?" Ghost T asked.

"Uh oh… I don't like where this is going…" Jimmy thought. "But I better not anger a ghost!"

"Sure." Jimmy said, faking a smile.


	49. Chapter 49: Secret Meeting

Chapter 49: Secret Meeting

Nazz's eyes opened wide, now blue.

She rose from the couch like a mummy would rise from a coffin. Without making a sound, she pushed aside the blanket and stepped onto the floor.

She looked around. Aside from the fact that Double D and Jimmy were absent, nothing seemed amiss.

Beldam kicked off of the floor and started floating a few inches off the ground. She floated over to Vivian. "Oh, how I would love to finish her now…" She thought sinisterly. "But then I would be noticed, I'll just have to settle for a bit of torment for now." She then placed her hand on Vivian's forhead.

The exiled Shadow Siren looked like she was having a nightmare. Her face gave off a look of anguish, and she started whimpering softly, tossing to and fro.

"Heh heh...enjoy it. It'll be the least of what is to come." Beldam thought.

Beldam removed her hand from Vivian's forehead. She then started floating away. As she reached the door, she phased through it.

Vivian suddenly awoke, panting heavily.

No one noticed her abrupt movement. She got up slowly.

"I have to follow her!" She thought.

Vivian went to the door. Instead of walking through it, she turned herself into a shadow, sinking right through the door and into the opposite side.

Jimmy walked out of the haunted cabin. Scared of the errand he'd been asked to perform.

"I wish I didn't have to do this." He thought. He the walked down the hallway, going through the door to the next train car.

The second that door closed, a figure materialized at the doorway of cabin five. "Nazz" started floating soundlessly down the corridor. Her figure reached the door leading into the next cart, which she phased through.

Ten seconds later, Vivian's form popped out of the ground. She raced down the hallway, passing cabins four and three, before running right through the door "Nazz" took.

"Bingo. Everything is as it should be." Beldam thought as she approached cabin one. Just as she promised, Sarah was waiting outside of the cabin.

Sarah turned around and saw who she believed to be Nazz, floating in midair.

"Nazz? How are you-"

"I'll explain inside." Beldam said. She grabbed Sarah's hand. The waitress let out a yelp as she was pulled through the door (literally.)

Sarah gasped as she landed on the floor inside the cabin. "Nazz" soon followed her in, putting her feet back on the floor.

Sarah was about to ask her what was going on when she spotted another person in the room.

"Zipp T?" Sarah asked. "Okay, Nazz. Why and how did you just get me into Zipp T's cabin?"

"Nazz" didn't respond to the question, but glared at Zipp T. "Is everything locked?"

"Yes, yes." Zipp T said. "Now can I turn back?"

"You will stay in that form until told otherwise!" She barked.

"Yes, master." Zipp sighed.

"Master?" Sarah asked. "Okay, will you please tell me what this is all about?"

"Nazz" chuckled. "I suppose it's time I fill you in on what's really going on..."

Meanwhile, Double D was looking around the train for Jimmy.

"I can't believe this…where is that boy?" Double D thought. He leaned on the side of a wall. He noticed the walls being blue, so he knew he was in the cart with cabins, six, seven, and eight.

He looked around, peeking into the room's eyeholes to see if he might be in there. He growled in frustration. "Errgh. Where could he be! There isn't anywhere else he could be! He couldn't have left the train..." Fear filled Double D's heart. "Oh my word." He covered his mouth. "Could he have jumped off? I know he's been depressed, but he wouldn't have… would he?"

He punched the wall he was leading on, and fell. "No…maybe he just went back to the cabin… yes, that's it. He-"

Double D's sentence was cut short when the door to cabin six opened, revealing a tired Pennington.

"Quit the banging, please. I'm trying to rest." He said. Double D almost laughed upon seeing him, his night attire was a pink pajama hat with a pom-pom and similar pink shirt and pants.

"Oh, sorry." Double D said, blushing. "I'm looking for my friend Jimmy. You know the timid one?" He explained.

Pennington sighed. "Yet another case for the Penguin With The Improbably Large Brain."

Suddenly, the door to the next cart opened, revealing Jimmy. He was walking slowly, acting as if he didn't see Double D or Pennington. He walked right into the storage cart (the conductor, who was usually guarding it had retried for the night).

"Case closed." Pennington said. "Now, I'm just going to-"

Double D grabbed Pennington by the flipper and pulled him toward the storage cart. Pennington made a chirp as he was dragged through the door.

The room's lights were dim, but enough to see Jimmy rummaging through crates.

Double D and Pennington crouched behind a crate.

"We should grab him now." Pennington whispered.

"No." Double D whispered back. "Take him now, and we'll lose the opportunity to discover why he's here." He said.

Double D noticed Jimmy reach into a crate and pull out something.

"What is that?" Pennington asked quietly.

Jimmy got back up and went toward the door.

"Can we jump him now?" Pennington whispered.

Double D shook his head. As he watched Jimmy go though the door, he realized what he was carrying. A very old looking book.

Pennington, however wasn't able to contain himself anymore. He jumped out screaming, only to hit the door. He groaned down and slid to the floor.

"Pennington!" Double D gasped.

"I'm alright." Pennington said. He got up slowly. "Uh…I need some sleep."

He waddled his way over to the door and shook the handle.

"IT'S LOCKED!" Pennington shouted.

"It must not open from the inside." Double D sighed. "I guess we're trapped."

"That makes three of us." A new voice said.

Double D looked up. "Who's there?"

Pennington took out his magnifying glass from inside his hat and waved it in the air like weapon. "Uh… who dares to challenge the Penguin With The-"

"Yeah, yeah." The voice interrupted. It was undeniably female. "I've heard it already."

Something about Pennington's size fell from the rafters. The sound of high heels clanking sounded as she landed. Her body was white and furry. She was wearing red high heels and a black mask. But the most identifiable attribute of this one was that her tail was long and curled into the shape of a heart.

Double D instantly recognized her. "Ms. Mowz!"

"Heh…" The mouse thief seemed quite amused. "Surprised to see me?"

"You know this woman?" Pennington asked.

"How did you get here?" Double D asked, ignoring his question.

"Crazy story, really." Ms. Mowz said, sitting down on a crate. The other two sat down as well, and listened to her story...

Vivian lost "Nazz" as she rounded a corner. She sighed, she hadn't gotten proper sleep and the stress wasn't helping. She sat down to rest a moment.

As she sat down, she heard a strange thud.

She looked up. It had sounded like wood hitting something.

"Hmmm." Vivian shook her head, this time feeling something scrape against her hair. She reached inside her hat and pulled out a familiar wooden board with a face drwn on it with crayon.

"What in the world?" She asked. "Isn't this the "Plank" thing that appeared at Frankly's? How'd it get in my hat?" She wondered aloud.

She then looked directly at it's face. And noticed something off.

"Wait a second. I don't remember it looking like that before." Vivian thought. "Before, the face drawn on was smiling."

But instead of it's smile, it looked as though it was frowning, with eyes changed into a more angsty expression.

"This is bizarre." She stated.

Suddenly, she could hear muffled voices coming from down the hall.

Vivian dropped Plank on the floor and followed the voices to the last door:cabin one.

"This must be it." She said, leaning on the door to try and hear the conversation better.

Suddenly, another thud sounded, she saw Plank on the floor in an upright position. Vivian gasped. It's face changed again. Now It's eyes were half closed, one with a raised eyebrow and it's mouth tilted downwards.

"You're scaring me." Vivian said quietly. She picked up the wooden object, and crept towards the door to cabin one. She peeked into the keyhole to see what was going on.

"Wait…" Sarah said. "Run that by me again?"

"Zipp T isn't really, Zipp T. I suppose we couldn't hide his true form forever." Beldam said.

Zipp T did nothing.

"That's your cue!" She barked.

Zipp T was suddenly surrounded by a purple cloud. When it cleared, a new figure appeared. One in a white sheet…

"Doopliss!" Vivian thought while staring through the keyhole. "I should have known he would show up again."

"Where's the real Zipp T?" Sarah asked.

"Off shooting a movie at some big time studio." Doopliss said. "He was never really here."

"And why are you doing this?" Sarah asked.

"You see, little waitress… there are some very bad people in cabin five." Beldam said.

"Oh…" Sarah gasped.

"You see. They're nothing but trouble." Beldam said. "They're planning to do horrible things."

"I should have known." Sarah growled.

"That liar! Why is Nazz doing?" Vivian asked mentally.

"They're trying to rob the train's fine passengers." Beldam said. "When we found out, we decided to stop them. So I entered their group as a spy. And now, we've decided to put a plan in action to stop them." She explained.

"I'm up for it. As long as I can teach that freak Jimmy a lesson." Sarah said.

"Now, here's the plan." Beldam began.

Vivian was ready to burst in. But before she tried to phase through the door, she felt Plank escaping her hands. It landed on the floor with a thud.

Vivian gasped.

Beldam suddenly turned around and faced the door. "We've been followed!"

"What?" Sarah asked. "Did they figure us out?"

"This can't be good." Doopliss said.

Beldam laughed, and phased through the door. She appeared seconds later, holding Vivian in a chokehold. Vivian was choking, swinging her arms wildly to break free.

"A spy." Sarah said. "From cabin five."

Beldam laughed. "Oh, how long I've waited for this moment." Beldan said coldly.

"Help…" Vivian choked.

"Goodbye, foolish inferior." Beldam said.

"Goodbye yourself!" Vivian said. She wrapped her tail around Beldam's neck and started to strangle her. Beldam, caught be surprise, released Vivian. Taking her chance, Vivian ran for the door.

"Solidify!" Beldam shouted, pointing at Vivian.

Vivian screamed as she flashed blue. In the next second, her entire body had turned blue. Her look of terrot was frozen in place. The rest of her body was also frozen, stuck in a running position.

"What did you do?" Sarah asked.

"I used a solidify spell. It's a spell that freezes the target. Turning them to stone. And the effects last forever, unless I fix it myself." Beldam explained.

Beldam touched Vivian's face, stroking her chin. "I want to finish her now, but we may need her as bait."

Vivian's stone body dropped Plank, which landed on the floor.

"What's this piece of junk?" Beldam asked. She shrugged, and opened the door to the cabin. She threw Plank out of the doorway. She watched it hit the wall and crash on the floor. In a sort of satisfaction, she telepathically shut the door.

"Put her in the closet." Beldam ordered. Doopliss nodded and pulled Vivian's statue into the cabin's closet, where her petrified form was shrouded in darkness.

"And you. Our mission has begun now. We have to act fast, before the others realize what we did to Vivian. I need you to do something for me now." Beldam said. Sarah nodded, willing to do whatever it took to protect her home.


	50. Chapter 50: Broken Hearts

Chapter 50: Out of Business

It was morning, the sun rose over the vast desert. Painting a beautiful picture that belied the drama unfolding on the Excess Express.

"HEY, WAKE UP!" Eduardo Jr. shouted. Everyone groaned and got up reluctantly.

"What's up, little dude?" Nazz asked.

"Daddy, Jimmy, and Viv!" The little yoshi cried. "They're not here!"

"Hey, you're right. This ain't cool." Kevin said, looking around and seeing hide nor hair of the three.

"But where could they have gone to?" Koops asked.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out!" Eduardo Jr. proclaimed.

"Maybe it's the threat guy." Kevin suggested angrily. "But how'd he get'em with all of us here?"

Before anyone could speculate further, the door suddenly slammed open. Double D stood in the doorway, looking very ticked off. His hat was tilted to one side, showing a little bit of black messy hair.

"What happened to you?" Kevin asked.

"I got locked in the storage cart all night!" He said angrily.

"Why were you in there?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

He quickly explained how he and Pennington followed Jimmy in, then got locked inside.

"Oh. You mean he wasn't with you?" Kevin said, confused.

"Then what?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"Well, I met someone in there, which brings me to my next point." Double D said, stepping aside.

"I suppose that's my cue." A female voice said, Ms. Mowz walked into the room causally. "Long time, no see."

"Ms. Mowz?" Nazz gasped. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"You know her?" Kevin asked.

"We met way back in Hooktail's Castle." Koops explained.

"So, what are you doing here?" Nazz asked.

"Doing what I do best." Ms. Mowz said slyly. "I jumped on to search for badges. I wasn't planning on staying for long, just cleaning out the storage cart before we left the city. But someone locked me in, and I've been a stowaway ever since. And now that we have that out of the way… what are you doing here?"

"We're traveling to the location of the next Crystal Star." Double D explained. "We know it to be at Poshley Heights."

"Still collecting those Stars?" Ms. Mowz asked. "Guess they're important, maybe I could tag along on your little trip?" Ms. Mowz asked. Nazz eyed her suspiciously.

While all this was going on, Double D looked around the room and noticed that another person besides Jimmy was missing. "Where's Vivian?" He asked.

"We don't know. She vanished last night." Kevin said, casually.

"And you didn't look for her!" Double D shouted, grabbing Kevin's shoulders.

"Hands off!" Kevin barked. Double D released him. "Seriously, dude, chill. We just found out five minutes ago."

Double D's face turned serious. "Split up. Search every corner of this train. Find her." He ordered.

He ran out of the door and slammed it behind him.

"Hey! Wait!" Eduardo Jr. shouted, running after him. Double D stopped just as he was about to enter the next cart.

"Yes?" Double D asked.

"I want to tag along." Eduardo Jr. said. "I wanna find her too."

Double D smiled. "Very well. Let's get going."

"Shouldn't you be returning to your friends?" Ghost T asked Jimmy.

Jimmy looked down on the floor.

"Alright, look. I let you spend the night here so you didn't have to wake them up, but it's time to leave." The ghost stated firmly.

"My friend, the one named Sarah. She's miserable." Jimmy said. "But somewhere in that anger rests the Sarah I once knew, and I have to save her." He then took a breath and sat up, walking out the door.

"Good, just PLEASE do it in another room." Ghost T groaned, laying down on his bed to nap.

"So, ya need my help again?" Eddy asked over the laptop. He put his legs on the table he was using. "People can't resist me." He said smugly.

Koops decided to stay in cabin five and contact everyone back at Rogueport.

"I've just come to check in." Koops said. "How are things?"

"Oh!" Eddy perked up. "I went over to Frankie's pad, he's the leader of that Syndicate. Well, I figured, because we're tight, that I could get some help setting up a scam. Good idea, right?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah, smart!" Eddy answered himself. "So now, I've got myself a ticket back to Glitzville. I'm gonna spend the next few days up there. Ya know, ta see how everyone there's doing?" He explained.

"Sounds nice. Tell them I said hi." Koops said.

"Can do." Eddy said, smirking.

"And the others? How are they doing?" Koops asked.

"Lesse…" Eddy said, thinking. "Flurrie's spend'n 24/7 getting her look right for when you guys come back. I guess she'll be ready by about then. Uh…Bobbery's been out sailing for a while. He's got Ed with him, trying to teach 'em how to be a sailor. The Prof's got himself buried in his books, which really isn't that many books, is it? Um…Rolf's been kinda depressed lately, but he won't tell me why. That Mario guy's training or something. You know him, weird. Last night, he was asked for an interview, but he jumped right over them. Seriously, they even quoted his "Yahoo!" When he jumped!" Eddy explained.

"Well, that's Mario for you." Koops said, laughing.

"And Goombella. Oh boy, she's trying to catch up with all her school work. Turns out it's fall here instead of summer back in my home. Now she's in a bit of trouble, because her principal thinks she's skipping." Eddy explained further.

"Oh boy." Koops sighed, glad he was done with school.

"No kiddin'." Eddy said. "I mean, why would she skip? She's so smart, and talented, and hot and-"

Eddy stopped himself when he saw Koops laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha." Eddy said sarcastically. "Laugh it up, turtle boy."

Koops wiped his eyes and stopped reluctantly.

"So, how are things there?" Eddy asked.

"No so good." Koops said. "Jimmy and Vivian are both missing. And we haven't solved the threat yet."

Meanhile, Nazz and Kevin were searching for Jimmy.

"Jimmy?" Kevin called. He went to the door to cabin seven and knocked, no response.

He quickly ran to cabin eight.

"Hey, fluffy!" He shouted, opening the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" A woman dressing screamed.

Kevin's face turned red. "S-Sorry!" He the slammed the door shut.

"What was that?" Nazz asked.

"I didn't see anything, I swear!" Kevin said defensively.

"Excuse me, sir and madam. I believe I have just cracked this case open." Pennington said, walking up to them.

"Oh, it's you again." Kevin groaned.

"Have you found anything?" Nazz asked.

"Yes, I have. And it's very concerning. Please follow me." He said. They followed the penguin back into his cabin.

They noticed Ratooey, the business mouse, on a couch with his face buried in his hands.

"What's his problem?" Kevin asked.

"That's what troubles me." Pennington said. "Now please present your case."

"Oh, it's a travesty!" Ratooey exclaimed. "My suitcase has been stolen!"

"Suitcase? Like, aren't you supposed to be handcuffed to t or something to protect your secret stuff?" Kevin asked.

"I was, I don't know how someone took it. They must have picked the lock on my cuffs." Ratooey explained. He groaned. "What's worse is what was inside it: My Nitro Honey Syrup formula." He said.

"What's that?" Nazz asked.

"A new blend of Honey Syrup that's meant to offer ten times the punch." Ratooey explained.

"That's it? Someone took some food? I'll bet it was that big dude." Kevin stated.

"No, that's not the worst part. You see, the prototype is very dangerous, if in the wrong hands. If it's combined with gold and scallop shells, the results would be explosive…" Ratooey explained, fear creeping into his voice.

"How explosive?" Nazz asked worriedly.

"Enough of a blast to destroy a city block." Ratooey stated.

"And it was legal to take it aboard a passenger train?!" Kevin asked incredulously.

"I'm so fired." Ratooey whimpered.

"Then this is exactly what that threat letter meant." Pennington said. "The perpetrator must be the one behind it. I put this together because of reports of missing sea-shell earrings and a golden ring."

"When did you have it last?" Nazz asked.

"Last night." Ratooey said.

"Hm… you realized that the bag was missing this morning, though you definitly had it last night. And this train hasn't stopped at any time in the intervening hours. So, judging from the threat note's time limit, I'm assuming whoever is responsible is still on board. Dusk is our deadline."

"Can you please not say the word dead?" Ratooey sighed.

"We need to go find this perp now." Nazz stated. "It's a race against the clock."

"Then we have no time to loose." Kevin said, racing back into the hallway.

"Hey, Kevin. I'm just going to go back to the room to see if Jimmy or Vivian got back yet." Nazz said.

"Okay." Kevin said, not stopping.

Nazz walked towards their room, only to suddenly veer off and run into a different cabin.

"You have done fine work." Beldam told Sarah. "You have made me proud to bring you in."

"Thank you Nazz." Sarah said. "But, why did you have me steal that suitcase?"

"Don't worry about that right now." Beldam said. "I suppose that's all of the work we need you to do right now."

"I guess I'd better get back to my job." Sarah said.

"Good, good." Beldam said. "Just make sure that no one finds out about us."

"Alright." Sarah then walked out of the room and shut the door.

"But Beldam." Doopliss turned to her when Sarah left. "What's the harm of just telling the girl you're really possessing Nazz?" He asked.

"That would just complicate things. The simpler the lie is, the better." Beldam said sinisterly.

"When do you want me to set this off?" Doopliss asked, holding the suitcase.

"Right as the Excess Express begins to depart Riverside Station when we reach it. That way, they will either take our bait and stay on the train when it blows, or they can get off and forget the Star. Either way, it's a win deal." She explained.

"Wow, it's scary how good you are at this." Doopliss stated.

"Now, they might eventually search this cabin. Lock the closet where Vivian is, but leave the ingredients in there. Now, I'll go on back to the group and pretend nothing's going on. You need to hide, we can't afford any mistakes." Beldam ordered.

"Alright." Doopliss said. He watched Beldam leave the room, then opened the closet door, quickly placing the suitcase along with a golden ring and sea shells. Though in his carelessness, he failed to notice a piece of paper escape the suitcase, landing on the floor of the own cabin. He walked away from the room in Zipp T. form, as if nothing had even happened.

Meanwhile, Sarah was sweeping one of the hallways.

"Sarah!" Jimmy called out, running up to her.

"Oh no." Sarah groaned.

"Sarah, please. Listen to me, I have to tell you something." He said.

"I'm listening." Sarah said, tapping her right foot impatiently.

"You need to believe me. You're friends with us in cabin five. You knew us before you lost your memory."

"Maybe earlier, I would have believed you. But I was warned about your lies." Sarah said.

"By who?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't tell strangers personal stuff. You already know-"

"Please, I'm begging you!" Jimmy said. "I might be able to help you get your memory back, just listen!" He then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hands off, creep!" Sarah reached and grabbed Jimmy's arm. She then flipped him over her shoulder with a battle cry. The poor boy fell to the floor hard.

Tear's welled up in his eyes as he was hurt in most profound way.

"Aw, little baby's crying?" Sarah taunted.

"Come on… this isn't you Sarah. I want you back." Jimmy pleaded.

"You clearly don't know me, do you?" Sarah asked mockingly.

Jimmy tried to get up. But as he approached Sarah, she grabbed his arm and forced him into the air. She gave him another spin, pinning him against a window.

Jimmy realized just how bad things were when he could see his and Sarah's reflections in the window. His face covered in tears, and Sarah's like a vicious monster.

"Just give it up, kid. I have work to do, and somewhere around here, I'm sure those other losers are looking for you." Sarah mocked.

Jimmy closed his eyes. "It looks like I may have to knock some sense into you."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Jimmy said. He kicked behind him, forcing Sarah off of him. He fell into a kneeling position, and turned back to Sarah.

"Feelin' lucky, punk?" She asked.

"No, I don't need luck to beat you." Jimmy said. "I've grown tougher since I got here."

"Just put 'em up!" Sarah shouted.

Jimmy got up and held his hands out, ready to fight.

"I can't use my hammer, or I might hurt her. I need to go hand-to-hand." Jimmy thought.

Sarah decided to taunt him by doing the same.

Jimmy closed his eyes and let out a battle cry, charging towards her.

He threw a punch, only for it to be delfected by Sarah's gasped, not expecting her to be this fast.

She grabbed him and forced him to the ground. She then started twisting it.

Jimmy shouted, and kicked her with his other leg. Causing her to let go.

Both were sweating, but neither would give up the fight.

Sarah suddenly jumped him, and forced him upwards to hit a light hanging on the wall.

Jimmy shouted and fell down. Sarah charged him.

He found his chance and kicked. Sarah tripped and fell onto the ground beside him.

But she wasn't down yet. She grabbed him, growling. They began to spin down the corridor. They eventually hit a wall and both released. Jimmy reached for a handle on the wall and forced himself up.

Sarah got up at roughly the same time.

"Are you finished yet?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not going to give up." He stated.

Sarah reached for her broom, holding it like a weapon.

"En garde!" Sarah shouted.

Jimmy gasped. Just as she swung at him, he reached into a bag and protected himself with his hammer, allowing its handle to block the hit.

Sarah shouted, swiping again. He continued to defend himself with the hammer's handle.

He noticed she stopped to breathe.

Jimmy saw this as his chance. He dropped the hammer and grabbed her.

Sarah had enough. She grabbed him and shook him. After a while, he let go and crashed into a wall.

Jimmy couldn't get up. He was too beaten up.

"That will teach you to mess with me." Sarah said. She wiped her hands, picked up her broom, and walked away.

Jimmy layed down on the floor, quietly whimpering. His left hand clenched his hammer. His clothes were tattered and ripped. His pocket was also ripped off, with both of the ace cards he brought along. The ace of spades was in his right hand, and at his feet rested the ace of hearts, which had been torn in half.


End file.
